Viaje al pasado
by FiraLili
Summary: —Sólo tú puedes cambiar lo que nunca se debió cambiar. Ve y destruye a Naraku.
1. El pasado desaparece

**Éste FF ya está algo avanzado, lo tengo subido en otro foro pero no quise hacerles la vista fea de que ese foro tenga "Viaje al pasado" y ustedes no por eso se los vengo a dejar, un pedacito de mi corazón pues después de "Sólo por ti" y "La elegida" éste nuevo proyecto me ha llamado mucho la atención apenas lo visualice. No es que mi otros FF no me gusten porque eso es imposible, sólo que estos tienen un poco más de complejidad xD**

**Bueno un beso y comenzamos.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**El pasado desaparece**_

La noche era fresca, una mujer se hallaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Sus ojos estaban vagando por todo el cielo nocturno deteniéndose en la Luna menguante, sintió como algo húmedo rodaba por su mejilla hasta su barbilla.

—Hija.

—Madre —se levantó de donde tan cómodamente estaba sentada—. Es tarde, deberías-

—A mí no me engañas, esa lágrima no es por la muerte del abuelo ¿o me equivoco?

La más joven que en verdad ya no era tan joven pues recién acababa de cumplir sus 26 años pero la suerte no quiso que su abuelo pudiera disfrutar esa alegría con ella, un ataque del corazón lo debilito y murió en el hospital 4 horas después.

—Ya han pasado 7 años desde ese entonces, no puedes seguir torturándote… mañana será el velatorio del abuelo, descansa.

—Lo sé, mamá… —Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron bruscamente.

—¿Hija?

Silencio, la aludida ahora le daba la espalda a su madre mientras mantenía su atención en la oscuridad, no se oía absolutamente nada y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

—Madre ve con Sayumi —ordenó.

—Pero Kagome…

—Madre solo hazlo —sintió los pasos desaparecer por el corredor, el temor recorría cada célula del cuerpo de ella, se sentía perdida.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando algo choco contra el suelo, su expresión se relajo al ver tan solo un álbum de viejas fotografías, tal vez estaba sobreactuando. Se agachó para tomar esa encuadernación, unas fotos cayeron extendiéndose por el suelo. Una sonrisa se extendió por esos finos labios al verlas y reconocerlas.

—Cuanto ha pasado —tomó una en donde salían Sango y Miroku juntos… bueno más bien Sango golpeando al monje, lucían cansados pero el saber que derrotaron a Naraku les daba esas fuerzas para seguir—. ¿Qué habrá sido de ustedes? Hace 7 años que me fui sin darles explicaciones.

Pero no pudo hundirse en el pasado pues este parecía estar desapareciendo… y no, no era algo retórico ni nada, estaba desapareciendo. Las fotos iban cambiando, las personas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?

El timbre resonó en la casa haciendo eco, Kagome no se movió de su lugar estaba en shock no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yo atiendo, hija —la voz de su madre no logro sacarla de ese estupor en el que se encontraba.

Su corazón se estremeció, bruscamente apartó el álbum, lanzándolo en una dirección que no le importo. Alcanzó las escaleras en el momento en que su madre abría la puerta confiadamente.

—¡MAMÁ NO! —Los ojos de la persona que le dio la vida se cruzaron con los suyos antes de perder su brillo—. ¡NO!

—H-hija —el cuerpo de Naomi golpeó duro y secamente el suelo.

Había visto tantas muertes de seres queridos pero eso no le impidió sentir el duro golpe que sufrió su corazón. Miró al ser que se lamía las garras saboreando la sangre carmesí. Antes se hubiera desplomado, ahora no era la misma.

Irrumpió en su habitación tomando el arco con el carcaj que rebosaba de flechas, nunca dejó de entrenar por lo que su cuerpo aún recordaba el movimiento. Soltó la flecha el ver a una serpiente demoníaca acercársele.

Ella no peleaba por su vida. Atravesó el corredor lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra, acertando el cada tiro.

—¡Souta! —Tan sólo fue una milésima pero sus ojos se cerraron al oír el agonizante lamento de su hermano menor—. Souta…

La sangre cubrió su vestido blanco, su hombro fue herido y el veneno comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. El demonio aprovechó ese instante de duda para poder atacarla.

—Tsk —la movilidad para lanzar flechas se vio sumamente reducida.

—Pero mira a quien tengo en mis garras —la morena se estremeció—. ¿Ya me olvidaste?

—Naraku…

—Veo que no has olvidado mi nombre —la tomo del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo—. Me costo trabajo dar contigo.

—¿Cómo demonios estás en mi tiempo? No, la pregunta sería ¿Cómo estás vivo?

—Veo en tus ojos la misma frialdad que mostraba él antes de que lo matase.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Su mente aún no podía procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? ¿Cómo Naraku podría seguir vivo?

—El pasado ha cambiado… sólo me faltabas tú y todos estarían muertos —¿Todos? Fue cuando la comprensión llego, las fotos habían cambiado—. ¿Creíste que moriría así de fácil? —La tomó del cuello alzándola por los aires—. Cuando me _vencieron_ —Kagome apretó los dientes para no gritar al sentir los dedos de él hundirse en su piel—, me escondía en mi verdadera forma, en una araña y ustedes tan absortos en sus caídos, en su propio dolor que no se percataron de que aún seguía con vida… hice desaparecer el agujero del monje, no debía quedar dudas de mi supuesta muerte.

La espalda de la morena hizo un brusco contacto con la pared, el metálico sabor a sangre inundo su boca, tosió, manchando de sangre la palma de su mano.

—Soy más listo, soy más fuerte. ¡Y tú morirás!

Kagome que mientras Naraku se autoproclamaba el ganador, tanteaba la pared hasta dar con la manilla de una puerta. Al momento que lanzaba su grito, ella abrió la puerta adentrándose en ella y poniendo una barrera.

El choque de energías fue tremendo, la piel se le enchino pero la barrera quedo intacta aunque solo la protegería por poco tiempo, necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

—Sayumi… soy mamá —la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe revelando a una niña con los ojos ambarinos cubiertos de miedo.

-Mamá —a pesar de su corta edad, 6 años para ser precisa, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Su mirada captó la sangre en el hombro de la mujer—. Estás herida.

—Calma, ven aquí —sus brazos rodearon la frágil figura de su hija, se hundió en el calor que le proporcionaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse—. Hija…

—¿Y la abuela?

Kagome apretó fuertemente los parpados.

—Sayumi escúchame con atención… —la niña ladeó ligeramente su cabeza—, ¿te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba para dormir?

—¿Sobre mi padre y tú?

—Te entrene desde muy pequeña porque posees la sangre de Youkai en tus venas— formó unos sellos—, que ahora liberare.

Sayumi soltó un alarido al sentir su cuerpo arder, quiso apartarse pero su madre la sujetó contra su pecho.

—Calma —hizo otros sellos—, volví a sellar tu sangre pero no por mucho —tomó a su hija en brazos pues ésta perdió su fuerza.

Sayumi estaba sumida en la inconciencia, con sus ojos entreabiertos. Kagome depositó a su pequeña en la cama, acarició sus cabellos azabaches, sonrió.

—Por ti pude seguir, cuando tu padre murió por protegerme… me sumí en la oscuridad. Una tontería pero enserio amaba a ese orgulloso y terco Youkai —sonrío recordándolo—. Cariño, perdóname.

Besó la frente de la pequeña, de entre su ropaje sacó un antiguo pergamino. Es uno de los tantos que el abuelo tenía y uno de los pocos que eran verdaderos. Viaje al pasado. Nunca lo utilizó pues bien sabía que no debía cambiar nada… pero ahora que Naraku lo estaba haciendo, debía regresar todo a su cause pero no ella tomaría esa responsabilidad, sería demasiado para su corazón. Por eso… confiaría en su hija. Sayumi. Porque desde que nació demostró esa fortaleza y aprendió con tan solo 2 años a hablar y a escribir pero eso no le sorprendía pues descendía de grandes guerreros. Poderosos guerreros.

—Escúchame bien —tomó las manos de Sayumi entre las suyas, dejando el pergamino en medio-, irás a mi pasado pero no debes decir que eres mi hija —sus labios temblaron—, podrás conocer a tu padre pero deberás callar mi nombre y nunca mencionarlo. Naraku nunca murió y debes asegurarte que eso no pase, debes advertirles para que lo eliminen.

—Mamá…

Es tono anhelante hizo que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas lastimadas.

—El sello desaparecerá una vez la sangre youkai de tu padre reconozca la tuya, por favor —la abrazó con miedo—, por favor, cuídate. Se que esto no tiene sentido pero… eres mi única esperanza, siempre lo has sido.

El campo menguó, Naraku estaba ganando terreno. Ella no lo permitiría, no hasta que Sayumi estuviera a salvo en el pasado. Una ruptura. Kagome gimió de dolor al percibir su poder ser absorbido. Debía darse prisa. Se dirigió al armario donde antes se había ocultado su hija, removió y lo desordenó hasta que dio con un paquete alargado, guardado con recelo desde hace mucho atrás.

—Te amo —dejó el paquete junto a ella para luego rodearla en otro campo más pequeño, las palabras del conjuro fueron susurradas mientras el pergamino brillaba con fuerza—. Adiós.

Sayumi miró a su madre, fueron unos segundos antes que todo quedara oscuro… pero esos segundos fueron los peores de su vida.

—¡MAMÁ! —Kagome le sonrió a su pequeña mientras un delgada línea carmesí se dibujaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, el sabor metálico de la sangre abarcó de nuevo toda la cavidad de su boca, sus rodilla temblaron antes de desplomarse atravesada por el pecho con unos de los tentáculos de Naraku pero nunca perdió su sonrisa.

_Eres fuerte, Sayumi, lo conseguirás._

Continuara.

**Terminé con el primer capítulo, espero les haya llamado la atención, por ahora me retiró tengo que trabajar en mis otros FF. Una pequeña situación como bien ya deben a ver visto, muchos de mis FF los he parado hasta nuevo aviso, esto es para que se vayan reduciendo por lo menos hasta que acabé los proyectos que aún tienen el summary que son:**

**La elegida.**

**Mis vacaciones de verano.**

**Soy lo que soy.**

**Viaje al pasado.**

**Estos FF son lo que continuaré con más frecuencia, sobretodo La elegida y Viaje al pasado. **

**Un beso.**

**FiraLili**


	2. La tribu del Kitsune

**Viaje al pasado**

_**La tribu de Kitsune**_

El cuerpo le pesaba, su espalda se sentía rígida, adolorida. Aun así no se movió un milímetro, los recuerdos mantenían paralizado su pequeño cuerpo. Temblaba.

—Mamá —con el dorso de su mano se limpió alguna de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado contra su voluntad.

El movimiento de unos arbustos le hizo ponerse en guardia ya que de un saltó ya estaba de pie, mirando a esos inquietos arbustos. Al dar un paso se topó con esa caja alargada, se agachó sin quitar sus ojos de la amenaza, su boca se abrió al percatarse de lo que contenía.

Una espada. Ella negó. No era una espada, era _su_ espada. La espada que su padre le había dejado en herencia, forjado de uno de sus colmillos, con la empuñadura tallada de diamante puro, la piedra más dura y fuerte del mundo. Sus pupilas reflejaban la brillante empuñadura la cual tenía luz por los rayos de la Luna.

Tan encimada se encontraba olvidó que era lo que hacía hace unos momentos, hasta que algo se abalanzo contra ella. Aunque tomada por sorpresa no le impidió agacharse para esquivar el ataque. Su madre le enseño como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y a usar cualquier tipo de arma, por lo que tener esa espada era una gran ventaja a pesar de que esta fuese mucho más larga que ella misma.

Pero se detuvo al ver que ese _enemigo_, no era más que un pequeño kitsune muy asustado. Gruñó molesta.

—Me asustaste.

El kitsune intentó dar un paso, no lo logró pues se desplomó. Sayumi soltó la espada, con pasos lentos algo insegura se arrodilló junto al cuerpo mal herido de ese cachorro. La herida se extendía a lo largo de su lomo, manchando su blanco pelaje de un tono rojo oscuro, mordiéndose el labio rasgó la parte baja de su blusa de dormir.

—No te haré daño —siseó al ver como le gruñía—, quédate quieto.

Le costó trabajo pero el animal quedó vendado, la morena lo tomó en brazos ya que no le abandonaría a su suerte por lo menos no si se encontraba herido. Esos minutos de preocupación le habían hecho olvidar donde se encontraba y como fue que llegó ahí, pero una vez recordado, un halo de tristeza rodeó su cuerpo, se tensó mientras se mordía su labio inferior… su madre confiaba en ella e iba hacer todo lo posible para que esa confianza depositada no fuese en vano, ni su muerte.

Miró a su alrededor reparando por primera vez en donde se encontraba, al parecer estaba en un claro pues los rayos de la Luna lo iluminaban, tanto tiempo escuchando esas historias antes de dormir, sobre el mundo donde su padre vivió alguna vez… la rabia comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, antes de que su madre se precipitara a su cuarto, ella escuchó todo, esa conversación que tuvo lugar fuera de su habitación.

Una leve caricia húmeda en su barbilla, le hizo reaccionar.

—Si serás bipolar, Kitsune, primero intentas atacarme y luego me consuelas —sonrió cuando otra lamida tuvo lugar de nuevo en su barbilla—. Pero gracias.

Se agachó aún con el pequeño entre su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho tomaba la empuñadura de su espada y la guardaba en su vaina. Por la posición de la Luna era muy tarde, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

—Mi madre nunca dijo que tan difícil era encontrar un lugar donde dormir —resignada a pasar la noche a la intemperie, fue a recostarse cerca de un gran roble, tenía mucho sueño.

Sintió un pequeño peso extra en su regazo, no le importó. Alzó su mano y la posó sobre el suave pelaje de _su_ kitsune.

0-0-0-0-0

—_Sayumi, cariño._

—_¡Mamá! __—__Parpadeó confundida, se preguntaba como podría estar viva, ella misma vio como era atravesada._

_Unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas antes de saber que hacía sus pequeños brazos ya estaban rodeando la cintura de la mayor. Sollozó con fuerza en su abdomen._

—_Calma pequeña, aquí estoy. Siempre contigo._

—_¡Pero te irás! ¡Esto no es más que un sueño! __—__Hipó sin contenerse, apretó fuertemente sus parpados al sentir las suaves caricias que le brindaba su madre, era tan calida y amable__—.__ ¡Quiero estar contigo!_

—_Cariño __—__Kagome con dulzura se separó de su hija para poder mirarla se agachó, Sayumi le miraba con anhelo y miedo__—__, estoy muerta, pero lo puedes cambiar, para eso te mandé __—__frotó su nariz con la contraría dándole ánimos__—,__ si Naraku muere definitivamente, lo que pasó en la casa jamás ocurrirá._

—_¿Es verdad?_

_Kagome dejó escapar una risa__—__ ¿Crees que te mentiría? __—A__ lo que Sayumi movió negativamente su cabeza._

—_¿Te quedaras conmigo?_

—_Hasta el amanecer._

—Mamá… —Los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarla—. Mamá —con pereza abrió sus ambarinos ojos, en su cuerpo el vació no desaparecía aunque tuviera esa esperanza de reparar todo, ese hueco en su corazón no se iba, seguía latente como una herida.

—Kyu —el kitsune comenzó a pasar entre sus piernas pidiendo su atención.

—Buenos días —le saludó cuando centro su atención a esa bola de pelos—. ¿Hambriento? Yo igual, ven aquí —ofreció sus brazos que con gusto el cachorro acepto—. ¡Bien! Busquemos algo para comer.

0-0-0-0-0

Desvainó su espada. Un gruñido se escapó de su pecho, lo que debía hacer para conseguir alimento, ladeó un poco su rostro quedando de perfil para poder apreciar las figuras de algunos aldeanos que en sus rostros una mueca de miedo se dibujaba. ¿Acaso no creía que pudiera acabar con un monstruo de tan bajo nivel? Se preguntaba.

Un trato se pactó y ella cumpliría su parte. Eliminar al monstruo a cambio de alimento y ropa. La tierra tembló haciéndola trastabillar aunque permaneció firme, blandió su espada al momento en que un enorme oso se lanzaba contra su persona, una sonrisa arrogante se escapó involuntariamente de sus labios- si alguien se pusiera a mirarla con detenimiento se daría cuenta que esa sonrisa era una gota de agua a la de su padre- y en otro movimiento el monstruo estaba ya a sus pies.

—Perdiste.

Su madre a pesar de los esfuerzos que imprimió no pudo contra esa arrogancia y prepotencia, sobretodo el orgullo que Sayumi poseía, parecía algo innato en ella. Sí, tenía un alma bondadosa y un aura calida, heredada de su progenitora. Ayudaba a quien la necesitaba eso era lo que se le inculcó… pero esa otra parte, esa naturaleza competitiva, combativa muchas veces la sobrepasaba y se asemejaba a la de su padre.

Hermosa pero letal. Así era descrita por su abuela y su tío.

—Muchas gracias, señorita —Sayumi correspondió con una leve sonrisa—. Venga, mi mujer le espera para darle lo que necesita.

Una señora de mirada dulce cabeceó, la morena dio un paso adelante instintivamente al recordar a su madre, se sintió avergonzada más no lo demostró, su cara estaba impasible.

—Por aquí. Mi nombre es Ara.

—El mío es Sayumi, un placer.

La mujer mayor embozó una sonrisa, educada pero orgullosa fue su pensamiento al mirar la postura de sus hombros, y la forma en que caminaba. La verdad ella tenía mucha curiosidad por esas ropas tan extrañas que utilizaba pero no le pareció lo más apropiado por lo que guardó silencio.

Sayumi afirmó con la cabeza al verse tan cómoda con sus nuevas ropas, libre, flexible y ligera. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que la miraba con cariño.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —sonrió avergonzada—. Yo debería ser la agradecida, te deshiciste de ese monstruo a pesar de ser tan pequeña y con esa facilidad.

—No. Mi madre me enseño desde pequeña que ayudar es lo primordial— se llevó una mano a su cabeza en un gesto de timidez—; además vosotros me recompensaron con comida y ropa.

—Como dije no es nada —se agachó para quedar a la altura de Sayumi—, la ropa que llevas es de una sacerdotisa que la dejó hace tiempo y con unos ajustes que le hice quedó perfecto para ti.

La heredera de la hermosa Kagome miró su cuerpo, tenía la ropa de una sacerdotisa… aunque no conseguía explicarse como le había hecho para que le quedara justo a la medida pero no se quejaba como bien lo pensó anteriormente esa ropa le daba mucha libertad de movimiento. Sintió una leve caricia en su tobillo.

—¡Oh, Kitsune ¿terminaste de comer? —Al ver los ojos brillosos de él supo que la respuesta era afirmativa—. Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha.

—¿Tan pronto? —La voz angustiada de la amable aldeana le hizo embozar una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Estoy buscando a unas personas que son importantes para mí y debo seguir —se inclinó en una media reverencia—. Nunca olvidare vuestra hospitalidad.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Quédate quieto! —Sayumi se estaba molestando, el kitsune era muy travieso—. ¡Ven aquí!

La pequeña corrió tras su amigo. Algo raro pasaba pues desde hace unos minutos éste se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Atravesó unos arbusto, no se percató que tras estos había un desnivel que ocasiono que resbalara hasta el fondo.

—¡Au! —Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos—. ¡Eso me dolió!

—¿Quién eres?

Un estremecimiento la recorrió antes de levantar la vista para toparse con un hombre… más bien un niño de tal vez 10 o 11 años de mirada afilada carmesí, su piel era blanca tan blanca como la nieve, sus ropas eran igual de ese color hasta podría decirse que eran aún más blancas y su cabello platino era sujetado por una coleta de caballo.

Sayumi no articuló palabra alguna, tenía la certeza de que se hallaba frente a un ser sobrenatural, puesto que parecía emanar una especie de aura a su alrededor.

—¿No respondes?

—Soy Sayumi —se apresuró a contestar—. Yo…

—¿Qué hacías con Kitto? —preguntó bruscamente, a pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño tenía la mirada de un adulto.

—¿Kitto? —Fue cuando se percató del kitsune que se encontraba restregándose contra los tobillos de ese ser—. ¿Hablas del kitsune?

—¡¿Qué hacías con Kitto? ¡Lo robaste!

—Renard —otra voz se alzó en medio de las exclamaciones del menor—, es mejor oír antes de juzgar y sentenciar.

La pequeña quedó literalmente anonada al ver al muchacho que ahora estaba tras Renard, en apariencia se parecían, la diferencia radicaba en la edad pues aparentaba entre unos 16 y 17 años, además de que sus pupilas eran de un color azul cielo y destilaba bondad y sabiduría.

—Sef —murmuró el más joven.

—¿Sayumi, verdad? —preguntó ignorando el llamado de Renard, cuando ella asintió le regalo una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Sef, jefe de la tribu de los kitsune. Lamento la forma en que te trato mi hermano menor pero fue porque Kitto se escapó y desde varios días no volvía… hasta ahora.

El muchacho que respondía al nombre de Sef se agachó para tomar en brazos al pequeño kitsune, quién contento en esos brazos tan familiares se acomodó.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Ella salió de su ensoñación para bajar la mirada.

—Yo… buscó a un youkai…

Eso atrajo la atención de los hermanos que la miraron con curiosidad puesto que era raro encontrar humanos en contacto con youkais. Mucho menos a una cachorra de humano.

—¿Para que buscas a ese youkai?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre me ha mandado… tengo que cumplir la misión que se me ha encargado —su voz era queda pero gracias al oído desarrollado de ellos pudieron claramente escucharla.

Renard olfateó el aire buscando algún olor en ella, extrañamente no encontró ninguno, ¿estaría sellado su aroma?

—Sef —éste movió ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que hablara—. La humana no tiene olor propio… ¿lo tiene sellado?

Eso si le causo curiosidad pues dejó al cachorro de sus brazos en el suelo y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña, la olfateó y como bien mencionó el menor no poseía olor alguno… a menos que contara el olor de Kitto que estaba impregnado en su ropa. Y hablando de su ropa le causo gracia ver a alguien tan pequeña con ropa sagrada.

—¿Esa ropa de sacerdotisa es tuya?

—No… una aldeana me la obsequió, mis antiguas ropas —dudó—, no eran adecuadas para estar en el bosque buscando al Youkai.

—Comprendo, entonces… —Sayumi arrugó su nariz ante el olor a carne quemada al mismo tiempo en que sucedían dos cosas, Sef dejó de hablar y Renard soltaba un alarido de dolor—. ¡RENARD!

Esté se encontraba sentado apretando con fuerza su mano derecha de donde provenía ese olor, el joven jefe se levantó para mirar más cerca esa herida. Sus ojos azules centellaron con preocupación.

—¿Cómo paso esto, Renard?

Él señalo al frente.

—La espada —murmuró.

Sayumi dirigió su mirada hasta donde señalaba y se lanzó precipitadamente antes de que Sef llegara a tocar la espada, su espada.

—¿Sayumi?

—Lo siento, pero no pueden tocar esta espada —se abrazó a ésta con fuerza.

—Es una espada con poder sobrenatural, con nuestro poder —Sef traqueó sus dedos—, sólo la sangre de un guerrero Youkai destinado a esta podría usarla, tiene una barrera que rechaza a cualquier Youkai pero que cualquier humano puede tocar.

La pequeña oía toda la información pasmada, no tenía ni idea de que la espada que se le heredo poseía esas cualidades. Aunque retrocedió al ver la mirada acusadora del hombre.

—La espada no la robe, si es lo que está pensando —gruñó agresivamente—, la espada fue forjada para mi madre por órdenes de mi padre, la cual me fue entregada como herencia.

Las facciones de Sef se relajaron notablemente, apenado por su arrebató.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención ofenderte.

—Pero lo hizo —reclamó.

—Discúlpame —repitió—, nunca he visto una espada sobrenatural en manos de una humana… ¿Por qué eres humana?

Ella gruñó.

—Mi madre era humana…

—¿Era? —indagó Renard.

—La asesinaron —respondió secamente mientras mostraba sus afilados ojos.

Él calló avergonzado pero sin exteriorizarlo en sus facciones, Sef le miraba curioso.

—¿Y tú padre era humano?

Tardó en contestar.

—Era un Youkai —reveló al final—, nunca supe quién fue… sólo oía las historia que mi madre me contaba de él.

—¿Una hanyo? ¿Eres una hanyo? —El yokai menor le miró con más detenimiento pero por más que la miraba ella era completamente humana.

—No lo sé, siempre he tenido la condición de una humana pero nunca le pregunté a mi madre el porque soy humana —rehusó a mirar a los dos seres a los ojos—, pero antes de su muerte liberó mi sangre Yokai pero la volvió a sellar hasta que encuentre… a mi padre.

Sef analizó las palabras de la menor antes de preguntar.

—¿Entonces tu madre… era una miko?

Sayumi no preguntó el como lo supo tan sólo asintió, abrazándose más a la espada. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente que no paso por alto a los ojos del líder que acarició los cabellos de ella, logrando sorprender a Renard y por supuesto a la pequeña que sin contenerse y dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de su madre se abrazó al hombre o mejor dicho al Yokai.

—Ya pequeña humana… duerme—y como si esas palabras hubieran sido el detonante los parpados de Sayumi temblaron antes de cerrarse por completo.

0-0-0-0-0

—Kitto compórtate, ella sigue muy cansada —esa voz tan dulce como la miel y tan firme como un roble, le hizo abrir sus ojos inconscientemente—. ¡Oh! ¡Ha despertado!

A penas dicho eso la pequeña sintió que algo se abalanzaba contra ella, sacándole el aire.

—¡KITTO! —Alguien regaño.

Una joven de unos 16 años apareció en el campo visual de la ambarina, tan sólo verla era doloroso, era hermosa, con sus ojos rojos como el fuego avivado, su melena negra tan negra como la misma oscuridad y su sonrisa que sacaba el aire. Era hermosa como los dos hombres del día anterior.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento. Kitto es difícil de manejar con lo juguetón que es —extendió los brazos para tomar al pequeño y travieso kitsune pero éste se refugió en los contrarios—. ¡Kitto!

—No se preocupe, yo lo cuido —musitó por fin Sayumi.

Le costó trabajo el articular de nuevo las palabras, es como si hubiera olvidado como hablar… no entendía ella se había encontrado con dos hombre igual de hermosos y no tuvo dificultades en hablar. Porque con ellos fue la sorpresa lo que la destanteó por unos momentos pero con ella… con ella fue diferente.

—Cierra la boca pequeña, ¿comienzas a ver con tus ojos de yokai?

Y la mandíbula de ella casi toca el suelo. ¡Era hermoso! Más hermoso que ayer, casi dolía el simple hecho de verlo.

—Tus ojos de ayer eran humanos, los de hoy son de una yokai —explicó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Te acostumbraste a ver como humana ahora nos vemos diferentes ¿no?

—Sí… pero ¿Cómo?

—Verás hoy en la madrugada tu aroma comenzó a aparecer, suponemos que tu padre debe andar por esta zona

Con esa noticia Sayumi se levantó de un salto, sorprendiéndose por la rapidez en que lo hizo.

—¡Woah!

Sef sonreía al ver como la niña se miraba como si no se reconociera, su mirada resbaló a la otra mujer de la cueva que igual tenía sus ojos puestos en la pequeña, a la cual miraba con adoración.

—¡Sef, Sef! Un grupo de extraños a traspasado nuestros limites, lo lidera un hanyo y una sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas.

Ropas extrañas.

Ropas extrañas.

—Mamá…

—¡Sayumi!

Pero ese llamado no detuvo a la pequeña que saltó fuera de la cueva, guiándose con su olfato.

—Kitzuna quédate con Renard… —Pero el susodicho ya se había precipitado tras la niña—. Joder con estos niños.

La mujer sonrió mientras veía a su líder salir. Tomó al pequeño kitsune.

—Tal vez deba ir igual.

0-0-0-0-0

La velocidad con la que había estado corriendo comenzó a disminuir de manera sorpresiva quedando con la velocidad a la que antes estaba acostumbrada. Una más rápida que cualquier humano pero menor que la de un hanyo y mucho menor que la de un yokai.

Eso permitió que Renard le diera alcance rápidamente.

—Espera —la agarró del antebrazo frenándola en seco.

—Me lastimas —gruñó intentando deshacer ese contacto opresor—. ¡Suéltame!

—No.

—¡Suéltame! O no respondo por mis acciones —a eso le siguió una mirada rabiosa mientras su mano libre ya estaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada amenazante.

—Atacas a uno de la tribu que te dio alojo.

No fue una pregunta pero estaba implícita en esa oración. Sayumi gruñó sabiendo que eso era verdad.

—Necesito hablar con esas personas —cambió de táctica—, es muy importante. Ellos posiblemente me guíen hasta mi padre. Por favor.

Renard desvió la vista, abochornado, ¿dónde había quedado esa niña agresiva? Ahora que lo pensaba bien; la prefería con una actitud combativa.

—Déjala ir, Renard.

Esa orden les puso los pelos de puntas. A ambos. No se habían percatado de la presencia del mayor que les miraba desde la rama más alta de un roble cerca de ellos. El yokai soltó a Sayumi con un tenue sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

—¡Sef! —exclamó la niña con una sonrisa radiante.

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Renard miraba con malos ojos la escena, gruñó.

Sef no pasó por alto ese leve gruñido, algo que se le hizo sumamente divertido pero por cariño no mencionó nada respecto a eso.

—Bueno entonces vamos a darles la bienvenida a nuestros forasteros —con esas palabras bajó de un salto del roble aún con su sonrisa.

—¡Hai!

La alegría de Sayumi no fue compartida por el otro pues Renard se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada a un punto cualquiera con tal de no mirar a la niña y a su hermano.

0-0-0-0-0

—Cálmate, Inuyasha. La próxima vez le derrotaras —intentaba animar una hermosa joven.

—Eso ya lo sé. No necesito que me lo digas —musitó.

Kagome sonrió falsamente, en esos últimos meses Inuyasha ha tenido una obsesión en derrotar a Sesshomaru, pues derrotándolo tendría la fuerza para vencer a Naraku. Sería mentir si ella dijera que no le dolía la indiferencia y distancia que comenzaba a haber entre ellos pero había prometido estar a su lado y eso es lo que hacía.

—Claro.

Sango frunció el ceño pero permaneció callada, no le gustaba nada la manera en que trataba a su amiga. Su atención fue bruscamente apartada del par por una presencia bastante poderosa pero pacifica. Inuyasha empuñó su espada.

—No desenvaines, he venido en son de paz no quiero peleas inútiles en mi territorio.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?

Sef ladeó un poco el rostro mostrando una media sonrisa que enervó al hanyo.

—¡Responde!

—Soy Sef. Jefe de la tribu de los kitsune y ustedes son unos forasteros.

Ni Sayumi no Renard habían llegado hasta donde estaba Kagome y sus amigos, puesto que Sef se adelantó a propósito para ver a los invasores.

—Sentimos el haber entrado a su tierra sin permiso pero veníamos persiguiendo a Sesshomaru, un yokai.

Escuchó atentamente a esa extraña mujer hasta que la última parte le llamó la atención, sabía muy bien quién era ese yokai, un Lord, por eso le extrañó que hablaran de esa manera tan… informal. Pero ahora hablando seriamente comenzaba a sospechar que el padre de la pequeña a su cuidado no era ninguno de esos forasteros pues ninguno era un yokai y por el sellado de nuevo de la sangre de Sayumi sino del Lord.

Eso sería muy interesante, no era ningún secreto el gran odio que él le tenía a los humanos y seres híbridos. Ahora al parecer tenía una cachorra… y hablando de ella, sentía su presencia acercándose junto a su hermano menor.

—Eso ahora no tiene importancia ahora.

Sayumi dio un último salto para quedar en medio del líder y de los viajeros, quienes se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a una pequeña humana con ropas sagradas y a su lado aterrizara un niño yokai. En cambio Sayumi se emocionó al fin los conocía, a los fieles amigos de su madre y… se tragó las lágrimas al ver de nuevo a su progenitora, se veía igual aunque con unas sutiles diferencias pero eso no le impedía saber, sabía que era ella, era inconfundible.

El yokai mayor al ver el mutismo de la más joven se encargó de presentarla.

—No hagan suposiciones forasteros, está pequeña es una invitada mía su nombre es Sayumi y él —señaló al otro yokai presente—, es mi hermano menor Renard. Ahora por favor síganme, descansen en nuestra guarida que deben estar exhaustos por la persecución y… ¿Sayumi?

Ésta no escuchó nada de lo mencionado por su anfitrión, sus ojos estaban clavados en su madre la cual comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante esa fija mirada, aunque…

La morena puso atención a esa niña, parecía que la conocía aunque nunca la había visto anteriormente pero sentía un extraño nerviosismo, se parecía tanto a ella cuando tenía su edad.

—Hola, Sayumi. Mi nombre es Kagome, un placer conocerte.

Le había advertido sobre no revelar la identidad de su madre pero era tanta la emoción de verla de nuevo y viva que no pudo controlar sus palabras.

—Mamá.

Continuara.

**Puff he vuelto con este capítulo, estaré actualizando los viernes y martes puesto que ya tengo 6 capítulos hechos, así que no tardaré ;D**

**Quiero saber su opinión sobre esta historia, si la sigo subiendo o no, sería bueno oír su quejas, amenazas :D todo es bien recibido.**

**FiraLili**


	3. La nueva integrante

**Viaje al pasado**

_**La nueva integrante**_

—Lo siento.

Kagome sonrió con ternura antes de acariciar los cabellos de la niña.

—Ya te dije que no tienes porque disculparte, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Sayumi bajó la cabeza -estaban de nuevo en la cueva junto a Kitzuna y a Kitto que no se alejaba de ella por ningún motivo- no debía estar disculpándose por haberla llamado mamá pero fue necesario, cualquier descuido y dejaría de existir en el futuro. Por eso inventó que le recordaba a su madre que había muerto a penas unos días atrás al protegerla, no mentía, por lo menos no completamente.

—¿Entonces…? —Sef llamó la atención del grupo a su persona—, ¿Qué harán después de descansar?

—Feh. Claramente iremos en busca de Sesshomaru y de Naraku para derrotarlos.

El nombre de Sesshomaru hizo que Sayumi reaccionara sobresaltándose y eso es lo que esperaba Sef que pudo comprobar su teoría, esa pequeña niña era la hija de unos de los más poderosos Daiyokai que habitaban en la tierra.

—Ya veo. Quisiera que me hicieran un gran favor— solicitó.

—Lo que quiera —intervino Miroku—, siempre y cuando este en nuestras manos poder hacerlo.

—Lo esta, no se preocupen —calmó—, el favor que solicito es que lleven con ustedes a Sayumi, ella tiene una misión y yo no soy de gran utilidad pues no debo abandonar mis territorios por eso, se los pido.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaron rápidas miradas.

—No creo que sea lo más… correcto— comenzó Miroku—, es apenas una niña.

—¡No me subestime! —saltó Sayumi—. ¡Que sea una niña no quiere decir que no sea fuerte e inteligente!

—No irás.

Ella apretó los dientes ante la seca contestación de Inuyasha, no le gustaba ser menospreciada, mucho menos por su tío, la sangre de Inu corría por sus venas; aunque eso él no lo sabía.

—¡Entonces no importa! ¡Iré sin su ayuda!

Al estar a punto de reincorporarse para salir de la cueva, la detuvieron.

—Sayumi quieta —Sef le habló con firmeza por lo que tuvo que obedecer—. Eso es. Ahora ustedes no la valoren sólo por ser una niña porque sino lo han notado ese pequeño que los acompaña —señaló a Shippo, quien se asustó—, aún es inexperto pero le permiten que los acompañe aun con esa desventaja.

—Shippo es un yokai —respondió Sango—. Tiene mucha más resistencia que una niña humana y…

—Aún no había terminado de hablar, exterminadora— reclamó sin alterarse, Sango se detuvo—. Ese pequeño es desventajoso para ustedes pero Sayumi no, ella tiene el orgullo de un yokai, la determinación de un hanyo, el corazón de un humano… y la fuerza de una guerrera —al ver la perplejidad en los rostros contrarios, agregó—. Sino me creen pruébenla y después decidan si la aceptan o no.

—Por mí bien —declaró Inuyasha—, yo seré su ponente.

Sayumi asintió.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome estaba preocupada por la niña aunque la tranquilidad de ésta era lo que más la alarmaba, ¿acaso no entendía que se enfrentaría contra Inuyasha?

—Inuyasha no te vayas a pasar— musitó la morena.

—Feh —fue la contestación del hanyo.

Sef, quién estaba junto a Sayumi se apartó no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras.

—Destrózalo y haz que se traguen sus palabras.

—Sí.

Él palmeó su cabeza para alejarse y darle el espacio necesario para sus movimientos, sería mentir si digiera que no sentía cariño alguno por esa cachorra, no era un gran amante de los híbridos y muchos menos de una humana pero tenía un gran apego a Sayumi.

Por eso se permitió apoyar libremente a ésta.

Inuyasha concentró todos sus sentidos en su oponente, había algo en ella que le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no lograba recordar a quién. Alejó esos pensamientos para poder enfocarse en la batalla próxima, sonrió arrogante al ver a la niña sin arma alguna en manos, ¿cómo lucharía contra él?

—Vamos, niña. Ataca, ¿o ya te arrepentiste?

Sayumi hizo caso omiso a esas provocativas palabras, su madre le había enseñado a no atacar primero sino esperara a que su oponente diera el primer asalto. Además de que le había contado la forma de luchar de su tío por lo que sólo debía esperar pacientemente y buscar el momento.

El cual no tardó en aparecer cuando Inuyasha impulsivo, saltó sobre ella con la espada desvainada y la intención de conectar una estocada, Sayumi no se movió.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku dieron un paso al frente para intervenir apresuradamente, cosa que les fue imposible cuando la una pequeña figura se interpuso en su camino.

—No estorben, tan sólo limítense a observar —la voz tan fiera de Renard los obligo a mantenerse en su lugar, preocupados.

Sayumi en los últimos segundos de un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada parando el ataque de Inuyasha, afiló sus ojos cuando sus pies se movieron hacia atrás.

Fueron esos escasos segundos en que las dos espadas friccionaron que una tercera espada reacciono a kilómetros de ese lugar. Una espada perteneciente a Sesshomaru.

—¡¿Qué…? —Inuyasha saltó hacia atrás al instante en que ella movía su espada para apartar la suya e intentaba herirlo.

La pequeña sonrió arrogante al ver la estupefacción en el rostro de su tío, agitó su espada para clavarla en el suelo y seguidamente levantar sus manos en forma de puños, Inuyasha captó la indirecta por lo que envainó su espada para luchar de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sayumi esquivaba cada ataque con agilidad y certeza mientras conectaba unos suaves golpes en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Kagome se mostraba completamente sorprendida, no sólo porque Inuyasha no podía tocarla sino porque éste comenzaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento extremo. Ella cuando vio por primera vez a la pequeña y verla vestida de topas de sacerdotisa se mostró muy confundida pero ahora mirándola más detenidamente se daba cuenta que no era una niña común, había algo en su aura que la inquietaba más no la asustaba.

—¡Inuyasha! —La morena salió de sus pensamientos cuando el grito de Sango llegó a sus sentidos auditivos.

La escena que se presento a sus ojos le hizo temblar. Inuyasha estaba arrodillado en una sola rodilla mientras que Sayumi estaba delante de él con una sonrisa que anunciaba una victoria.

—Gané.

Sango y Miroku se acercaron a su amigo que respiraba agitadamente, Kagome se hallaba paralizada pero reaccionó cuando sus amigos le llamaron para que viera el estado de Inuyasha.

Sef y Renard se colocaron a ambos lado de Sayumi, ésta se acercó a los muchachos.

—No se preocupen —musitó—, sólo se siente cansado más no lo esta. Permítanme.

Kagome se apartó para dejarle espacio, Sayumi golpeó rápidamente los puntos que con anterioridad cerró. Inuyasha se reincorporó como si nada, sorprendido.

—Sólo cerré algunos canales de su fuerza, es por eso que se sentía tan cansado y entumido —explicaba—, sino fuera por eso él me hubiera vencido. Mi bisabuelo me enseñó esos puntos, podría ser un poco fanfarrón con algunas artes pero era realmente bueno en esto. Siento haber utilizado este método pero solamente así podría haberte ganado.

Se encogió de hombros con diversión al mismo tiempo que los muchachos se echaban a reír dejando a Inuyasha refunfuñado.

0-0-0-0-0

—Gracias —Kagome tomó la comida que le ofrecía Kitzuna con amabilidad.

Sayumi estaba reposando su cabeza en el regazo de Sef, respiraba tranquilamente como si estuviera durmiendo aunque los Kitsune e Inuyasha sabían que estaba despierta y atenta.

—Entonces —empezó Sef—, ¿me harán ese gran favor?

Los muchachos miraron a Inuyasha en busca de una respuesta, él sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras cabeceaba levemente.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tengo una pregunta —Miroku llamó la atención de Sef con eso.

—Habla.

Miroku asintió.

—Esa pequeña —señaló a Sayumi con la cabeza—, no es una niña común, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas pero yo no soy quién debe contestarte eso, ¿o sí, Sayumi?

Ella abrió sus ojos para reincorporarse.

—Mi madre —comenzó—, es una sacerdotisa que desde pequeña me ha instruido en el combate. Pocos días atrás fue asesinada por un monstruo —apretó fuertemente los dientes—, pero antes de que falleciera me dio una misión que debo cumplir.

—Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes —Kagome le sonrió desde su lugar.

—Gracias.

Se sentía tan bien volver a estar con su madre y sentir su amabilidad.

—¿Cuál es tú misión?

—Lo siento. No puedo mencionarles toda mi misión pero… lo primero que debo hacer es encontrar a mi padre.

—¿Tú padre? —Sango preguntó con confusión—. ¿No estaba contigo y tú madre?

—No. Sólo estaban mi abuela, mi tío y mi madre… mi padre ni siquiera sabe que existo, nunca lo supo por eso mi madre me encargó buscarlo…

—Lo siento, no era mi intención remover esa herida.

Sayumi negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, pero necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mi padre. Sólo eso.

—¿Siquiera sabes cómo es o su nombre?

La ambarina se rascó la cabeza nerviosa.

—Bueno… mi padre es un yokai.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los muchachos, Inuyasha fue el que la miró con recelo.

—No eres una hanyo…

—No lo soy, mi madre selló mi sangre yokai desde mi nacimiento. Nunca me comentó porque razón lo hizo pero la libero para volver a sellarla hasta que mi padre me reconozca y supongo que me volveré una hanyo.

Ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo que Sef negaba con la cabeza.

—No te volverás hanyo cuando tu sangre sea liberada.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?

—No te exaltes, Sayumi. Escúchame antes —Sayumi torció la boca en un gesto infantil que le resulto muy gracioso pero escondió su sonrisa—. Hoy cuando se debilito el sello tu aroma comenzó a llenarte pero no olía a hanyo, ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Qué aroma tenía entonces? —Kagome estaba interesada.

Sef miró a cada uno antes de respirar profundamente.

—Olía a yokai puro.

—¡Imposible! —Sango fue quién rompió el silencio que se formo después de esa revelación—. Eso es totalmente imposible, nunca he oído tal cosa.

Sef no me inmutó ante el arranque de la humana, parecía que eso estaba esperando.

—¿Había oído antes sobre una miko que tuviera un cachorro con un yokai?

Ella no pudo contestar tal cosa, porque era verdad. Nunca se había escuchado un acontecimiento así porque las sacerdotisas estaban para eliminar el mal, y ese mal era considerado los hanyo o yokai.

—¿No me responde?

—No hay nada que responder —replicó.

—Entonces no diga que es imposible aunque si es extraño pero tengo una teoría. La sangre de una miko más que humana es espiritual por lo que no afectaría en nada al cachorro engendrado sino que todo lo contrario sería mucho más poderoso que un simple yokai nacido. Sin embargo vemos que Sayumi es humana por lo que imagino que su madre era una poderosa miko que aprovecho su poder para ocultar el yokai de ella y mantenerla como una simple humana. Aunque es una teoría.

—Pero podría ser verdad, siempre y cuando el sello sea lo suficientemente fuerte, y la madre tuviera un gran poder espiritual —intervino Miroku pensativo.

—Mi madre era poderosa, una de las más poderosas que han habitado esta tierra —el orgullo con el que hablaba fue apreciado por todos—. Y cumpliré mi misión a cualquier costo.

—Cuenta con nosotros.

—¡Sí!

0-0-0-0-0

—Muchas gracias por todo.

Sayumi no quería irse del clan de los Kitsune pero era necesario. Pero se había apegado mucho a ellos a pesar de que habito tan sólo un día con ellos.

Sef se arrodilló para quedar a su altura con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, brindándosela a ella, a esa niña de gran corazón.

—No fue nada pero antes de que te marches debo saber una cosa.

—Lo que sea —aseguró ella.

—No eres de este tiempo —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que quedo completamente asegurada cuando vio el nerviosismo de la ambarina—. No te preocupes, no diré palabra alguna. Los viajeros del tiempo deben ser cuidadosos con sus pasos por eso te deseo toda la suerte posible.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Además de que fue un placer conocer a la cachorra del Daiyokai Sesshomaru y de esa joven miko llamada Kagome.

La sorpresa de Sayumi en verdad alegró al joven líder que se echo a reír.

—¡¿Cómo…?

—No soy tan despistado pequeña pero descuida, como bien dije no saldrá palabra alguna de mi boca. Ve sin preocupaciones. Y una cosa más —agregó al ver que comenzaba a marcharse—, hay alguien que te acompañara en este largo viaje.

—¿Alguien? —Estaba confundida, hasta que vio salir a Renard con Kitto en brazos—. ¿Kitto?

—Así es —tomó al pequeño kitsune entre sus brazos para luego dárselo a la pequeña—. Él te protegerá como lo hiciste antes al curarlo. No te abandonara en ninguna situación además de que por fin verás su poder en acción, te ha elegido a ti para ser su protegida.

Ella estaba pasmada ante toda la información recibida pero una sonrisa radiante se formo en sus labios para que seguidamente abrazara a su nuevo compañero.

—Kitto serás mi compañero, ¿no te da gusto? —El kitsune le dio una pequeña lamida a la mejilla de ella como señal de aceptación.

—¡Oye niña sino te apresuras te dejaremos! —Inuyasha no le gustaba esperar.

—Ya voy, Inuyasha —se giró a Sef y se inclinó en una media reverencia para luego dirigirse a Renard y darle un ligero apretón de manos—. Adiós, Renard.

Sef tan sólo observó. Miró como Kitto se encaramaba en el hombro de ella con un perfecto equilibrio, miró como el grupo la recibía con cariño y alegría; y miró como Renard baja la cabeza.

—¿Acaso querías acompañar a la pequeña Sayumi?

Renard se sobresaltó pero negó apresuradamente.

—¿En verdad? —Sef casi sonríe—. Porque necesitaba que siguieras a Sayumi y a Kitto para que me aseguraras que llegaban hasta Sesshomaru-sama.

El yokai levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar lo que su hermano le mencionó tan despreocupadamente.

—¿Realmente necesitas que los siga?

—Sí, pero parece que no estas tan entusiasmado. Tal vez se lo pida a alguien más, podr-

—Yo lo haré —interrumpió Renard—. Saldré enseguida.

—Bien. Kitzuna ven.

La joven se acercó, en sus manos se encontraba una espada.

—Toma esta espada y protege a quién lo merezca.

Renard leyó muchas cosas en los ojos de su hermano pero agradeció que no las dijera.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi miraba la interacción de su madre con sus amigos, sólo sabía historias. Por lo que era muy distinto verlo que oírlo. Se veía tan feliz, tan completa. ¿Cuál es ese acontecimiento que haría que se marchara de ese grupo? Ese acontecimiento que nunca le contó, que siempre se lo saltaba.

—_Mami vamos, dime porque te separaste de tus amigos._

—_No lo haré, cariño._

_Sayumi frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos._

—_No es justo —murmuró enfadada._

_Kagome tan sólo sonrió con resignación, ese pequeño sol de su vida era muy hostigador. Dejó de lavar los platos para abrazarla con cariño._

—_No lo tomes a mal, Sayumi. Ese momento me dejo una gran herida pero curo con el tiempo y con la ayuda de tu padre… no me duele ya, pues sino fuera por eso nunca hubiera llegado a conocer la verdadera naturaleza de tu padre y no me hubiera enamorado de él._

—_Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

_Kagome besó la sien de su hija._

—_Porque te lastimaría._

¿Me lastimaría?

Ella apartó ese recuerdo de su mente. No entendía esas palabras, ¿por qué la lastimaría? Bufó sin saber que pensar, odiaba esas ambiguas palabras.

—¿Sayumi?

EL grupo se detuvo al ver que la pequeña dejaba de caminar, pensativa. Kitto restregó su cabeza peluda en la mejilla de ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Miró como todos la esperaban, se sonrojó—. ¡Ah!, perdón. Me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos.

Se apresuró para llegar a la altura de Inuyasha, quién palmeó su cabeza.

—No te quedes atrás o te dejaremos.

—¡Sí!

Inuyasha siguió su camino. Sayumi se rascó la cabeza algo perdida, antes de sentir que Kagome le daba un leve empujón.

—Vamos, Sayumi. Inuyasha es algo extraño, ¿verdad?

—Supongo…

La morena sonrió.

—Sí —Sayumi observó como su madre no quitaba la mirada de ese hanyo, sintió molestia—. Pero es muy valiente…

En eso Inuyasha se volteó molesto por una broma recién hecha por el pequeño Shippo.

—… aunque infantil.

La pequeña tuvo que darle la razón, pero no le sorprendía. El personaje de Inuyasha siempre le fue retratado como un joven de gran valentía pero de corazón indeciso… y por supuesto de ese carácter tan infantil.

El primer amor de su madre.

—¿Qué fue tan grave para que mi madre se apartara de ti… Inuyasha?

Nadie oyó ese débil murmurar ni ella misma oyó sus propias palabras.

0-0-0-0-0

La noche llegó y con ello el cansancio, el sueño.

—Inuyasha, acampemos aquí.

Él miró a sus amigos, tenían el rostro pintado de sueño.

—Bien.

El fuego comenzó a avivarse, dándoles calor en esa fría noche. Sayumi miraba la Luna, era una manía que tenía desde que tuvo uso de raciocinio, a su madre le gustaba sentarse a mirarla con ella… como ahora.

—¿Por qué ves la Luna?

—… porque es la única manera de encontrarme con mi padre —Kagome sintió como se removía su corazón, atrajo a esa pequeña contra su pecho. Ella tenía algo que la llamaba a protegerla—. Mi madre me contó que el al nacer lo primero que hice fue mirar a través de la ventana a la luna, decía que la veía inconcientemente porque escuchaba el llamado de mi padre.

—¿Amas mucho a tu padre?

—Demasiado aunque nunca lo conocí ni sentí su cariño. Sólo tengo una imagen vaga de todas las historias que me contaba…

—Tu madre en verdad amaba a tu padre, nunca dejó que lo odiaras por abandonarlas.

No contestó porque su padre nunca las abandonó… murió antes de siquiera saber que pronto tendría una hija.

—… por eso ahora debo buscarlo.

—Y cuentas con nosotros —sin percatarse los muchachos le estaban sonriendo.

Cuanta amistad incondicional, lealtad…

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru miraba el cielo nocturno, desde la tarde esa reacción en su espada le tenía desconcertado. Era muy extraño y a él no le gustaba no entender. Y sólo una persona sabría que es lo que pasaba con su espada… la persona que la forjo.

— Yaken —éste se levantó con rapidez—, cuida de Rin.

Ni siquiera le dejó contestar antes de emprender su marcha, logrando dejar a un lloroso Yaken.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Oh! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sesshomaru?

Por respuesta el yokai le tendió a colmillo sagrado.

—En la tarde reacciono sin motivo, quiero saber porque.

Totosai tomó la espada para desvainarla y mirarla con ojo crítico. La espada tenía un aura muy diferente, colmillo sabía quién era su dueño pero al parecer reconoció otra esencia que le llamaba igual.

—Raro.

Los ojos ambarinos se estrecharon ligeramente.

—Dime —exigió.

—Tal parece que Tensiga acaba de reconocer a otro dueño, cosa que es imposible a menos que fuera de tu misma sangre —con una mirada le insinuó—, ¿no?

—Te equivocas —fue la declaración, le arrebató su espada para envainarla y ponerla en su cintura.

Totosai se limitó a observar marchar a Sesshomaru, se rascó la cabeza con un dedo, pensativo.

—Raro —repitió antes de empacar unas cosas para partir rumbo al norte, la espada le indicó la dirección pero al parecer Sesshomaru ignoró pero él no lo haría.

0-0-0-0-0

—Niña —Sayumi volteó a ver a su tío al escuchar su llamado—. Esa espada… ¿Quién te la dio?

Kagome miró alternativamente a los dos, siendo sincera ella igual tenía mucha curiosidad por eso. No comprendía como la espada de Inuyasha no pudo con al de Sayumi.

—Elu Valgus —abrazó con cariño a su espada—. Fue forjada para mi madre por mandato de mi padre y se me fue heredada a mí, al morir mamá.

—¿Elu Valgus?

—Sí. También conocida como _Luz de Vida_. Porque mi madre me contó que eso era ella para mi padre.

La forma en que hablaba de su padre y de su madre era avasalladora, los sentimientos de amor que transmitía eran palpables, conmovedores.

Sango intervino por primera vez.

—No entiendo porque tu padre les abandonó, si mandó a forjar una espada para tu madre era porque en verdad le importa su seguridad. No cualquier yokai haría tal cosa.

Sayumi reprimió un bufido, ella sabía muy eso pero no podría decírselos.

—Hay cosas que mi madre no me contaba…

La exterminadora se sintió incomoda.

—Discúlpame.

—No hay problema —negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Kagome seguía mirando esa espada.

—Elu Valgus —murmuró—, _luz de vida_.

Se sintió celosa. Celosa del amor que había hecho al padre de la niña mandar hacer esa espada. Celosa de que aun cuando él se fue la madre siguió amándolo hasta le final. Celosa porque sabía que para Inuyasha ella no sería la luz de su vida… porque la sombra del pasado se interponía.

Celosa porque ella quería ser la luz de vida para alguien.

Levantó la cabeza al cielo rogando ser escuchada al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru a miles de kilómetros se detenía para ladear ligeramente le rostro y mirar a su dirección inconscientemente.

Tenseiga palpito.

Continuara.

**Llegando con otro capítulos, espero lo estén disfrutando.**

**FiraLili**


	4. Sello roto

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Sello roto**_

Sayumi miraba a ese señor con el ceño fruncido, escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre, de la nada él había bajado del cielo montado en una ¿vaca? Y le asustó. Por eso su mirada furibunda.

—¿Qué te trae aquí, Totosai? —El nombre de Totosai resonó en la cabeza de la pequeña, que parpadeó con sorpresa.

Él hombre no prestó atención a la pregunta de Inuyasha sino que sus ojos saltones estaban clavados en esa niña que intentaba guardarse de él. Kagome al darse cuenta a donde miraba se apartó un poco para dejar visible a la Inu.

—Totosai ella es Sayumi una nueva integrante —presentó para luego sonreír a la pequeña—, Sayumi, él es Totosai. Es quién forjó la espada de Inuyasha, Tessaiga.

Ella sabía muy quién era ese hombre porque él era también el forjador de su espada. La espada hecha de un colmillo de su padre y la empuñadura dada por su tío, Inuyasha. Estaba en peligro si él se acercaba a un metro de su espada… con sólo una mirada averiguaría mucho, tal vez no todo pero lo intuiría, porque aunque su madre decía que Totosai parecía un viejo decrepito era más sabio de lo que aparentaba.

—Un placer, Totosai-san.

Fue educada pero con una mirada le dijo que no se acercara, Totosai entendió.

—¿Sayumi, eh? _Mi princesita_. Que elección tan sutil.

Ella apretó sus dientes.

—Totosai-san —intentó ser lo más amable y sutil posible—, me gustaría que revisara mi espada si es posible, ya que Kagome-san ha dicho que forja espadas.

Su plan era apartarlo del grupo para poder conversar a solas sino sus nervios no aguantarían la presión. La mañana era fresca, les había atrapado a la mitad de su camino a buscar los fragmentos de la perla faltantes por lo que el sol muy pronto comenzaría a calentar de lo lindo.

—Claro.

Ella miró a los muchachos.

—Podrían dejarnos, por favor. Quisiera que sólo él revisara mi espada… aún no me acostumbro a su presencia, espero no se ofendan.

—Para nada. Vamos chicos a descansar un rato.

—¡¿Qué? Pero si apenas acabamos de descansar.

Las protestas de Inuyasha no fueron lo suficientemente convincentes para la morena que se lo llevó a un lado, a un lugar donde sus lindas orejas no escucharan la conversación porque si de algo está segura es que el ambarino quería saber sobre la espada de Sayumi.

—Vamos chicos.

Sayumi al verlos marchar lo suficiente para que su entrometido tío no escuchara, encaró al forjador de armas.

—Totosai-san, ¿qué es lo que sabe?

—Sé que no eres de este tiempo porque Sesshomaru no ha tenido ningún cachorro y porque esa espada —la señaló con la cabeza—, fue forjada por mi mano.

Sayumi bajó la vista, a pesar de querer pasar inadvertida siempre terminaba por llamar la atención. ¿Cómo seguir su misión de esa manera? Pateó el suelo en un ataque infantil porque a pesar de su forma de ser, tan adulta seguía siendo una niña… y siendo sincera quería regresar a su casa. 

Desenvainó su espada y se la tendió al hombre, que la tomó extasiado.

Totosai reconoció enseguida su trabajo, poderosa pero ligera, un arma con grandes cualidades. Sus ojos captaron la ligera molestia de la espada, al parecer quería que se utilizara a su máxima capacidad.

—¿Apenas comienzas a familiarizarte con ella? —declaró el forjador en una pregunta.

—Sí. Mi madre nunca me dejaba tocar la espada, decía que no había la necesidad de desvainarla sin motivo de peso. Elu Valgus es uno de los recuerdos más importantes.

—Ya veo —se rascó su cabeza con su dedo índice—, aunque no dudo que pronto prenderas a manejarla a toda su capacidad.

Ella asintió emocionada.

—Pero —y en ese momento se rompió la magia, Sayumi frunció el ceño esperando lo que vendría a continuación, odiaba que siempre hubiera un _pero_—, ¿por qué eres humana?

Gruñó. Totosai retrocedió.

—Pero que genio tienes —murmuró—, igual que tu padre.

—Mi papá… —La sensación de esa palabra en sus labios era avasallador, como quisiera tenerlo enfrente y decírselo a él, cuanto ansiaba su encuentro.

—Así es, tu padre, pero a pesar de eso tienes un gran poder rodeándote. Mis ojos no ven cosas del mundo espiritual aunque estoy seguro de que tienes el aura sagrada de una Miko. ¿Algo curioso, no?

—No me lo parece —replicó intentando zanjar con ese tema.

Totosai cabeceó entendiendo por lo que se limitó a seguir examinando esa pieza de arte, ahora entendía porque Tenseiga reacciono, al sentir la amenaza contra Sayumi quiso protegerla.

Para él sería muy interesante ver el encuentro de Sesshomaru con esa pequeña, algo le decía que será emocionante. Después de todo no siempre aparece una hija tuya buscándote.

—Elu Valgus esta perfecta, sólo entrena más con ella así se acostumbraran. Tú a ser su dueña y la espada a obedecerte.

—¿Obedecerme?

—Las espadas tienen alma propia muchos guerreros han muerto bajo su propia espada por no valorarlas.

Eso si era una sorpresa para Sayumi, puesto que nunca escuchó algo parecido, tomó su espada de regreso, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente al volver a tener su espada.

—¿Y… sino puedo dominarla?

Totosai negó.

—Eres la hija de Sesshomaru después de todo, en tus venas corre la sangre Inu, claro que podrás dominarla. No tengo la más mínima duda.

Ella se quedo en silencio quería decir tantas cosas pero que se atoraron en su garganta, que alguien la reconociera como lo que era, una descendiente del Lord le hacía muy feliz.

—G-gracias.

Totosai cabeceó antes de llamar a Inuyasha.

—¡Hey! —Inuyasha reaccionó al grito—. Déjame ver a colmillo que estoy seguro que está en mal estado.

Sayumi no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de enfado de su tío mientras refunfuñaba algo parecido a _maldito viejo decrepito_.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡No! —exclamó Inuyasha al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás cayendo en punta y con su espada recargada en su hombro derecho—. No dejes todo el ataque a la espada, tu cuerpo igual debe participar.

Sayumi resopló desde el suelo, bien, su madre le había enseñado las posiciones básicas para utilizar una espada pero siendo sincera su madre era pésima manejando esa arma en especial.

—_¡Bien, Sayumi! —Felicitó Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba su pequeña—. Has dominado el arco a la perfección al igual que toda arma que el abuelo te ha dado._

—_¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada._

—_Bueno tomemos un descanso y después comenzaremos a practicar más con tu poderes espirituales que aún de cuesta dominar, tal vez-_

—_Mamá —interrumpió—, me gustaría aprender a usar la espada._

_La azabache miró a su hija antes de suspirar con resignación._

—_Bien, supongo que no iba a poder mantenerte alejada tanto tiempo —musitó—, la sangre que corre en tus venas es, sin lugar a dudas, sangre guerrera. Pero eso sí, yo sólo se posturas básicas nunca me llamo la atención el blandir una espada, aunque para ti debe ser muy atrayente, ¿verdad?_

—_¡Sí! Quiero ser una gran guerrera como mi padre, peleare con valentía y nunca me rendiré —exclamaba—, ¡nadie podrá derrotarme!_

_Y al momento en que los ojos de Kagome se encontraron con los de su hija, vio en ellos el mismo brillo que Sesshomaru tenía antes de ir a batalla, el brillo de la victoria._

—_Eres en todos los sentidos —Sayumi inclinó un poco la cabeza algo confundida por las suaves palabras de su madre— igual a tu padre._

_La pequeña sonrió encantada antes de agregar:_

—_Pero con la belleza de mi madre._

_Y Kagome se permitió reír._

Sayumi se levantó, decidida a seguir entrenando con Inuyasha, ya habían pasado un buen rato caminando sin la menor señal de Naraku, Sesshomaru o algún fragmento por lo que ella le pidió que le ayudara a poder manejar su espada a lo que Inuyasha aceptó.

—Vamos, vamos —alentaba burlón—, ¿ya no puedes más?

Y picó el orgullo de Sayumi.

—¡Claro que puedo! —exclamó enojada antes de ponerse en posición de ataque.

—Entonces —murmuró divertido—, ¿veamos cuanto aguantas?

Y arremetieron uno contra el otro.

Kagome observaba ese entrenamiento con bastante nerviosa, no sabía porque pero Sayumi despertaba un lado demasiado protector que ni con Inuyasha había salido a flote. A Sango es lo divertía le había dicho que le recordaba a un madre siendo coreada por Miroku y un celoso Shippo.

Por otro lado Kitto y Kirara estaban acurrucados cada uno en un regazo distinto. Kirara en el de Sango y Kitto en el de Kagome, pues había captado la misma aura que tenía su protegida.

Inuyasha saltó ágilmente para esquivar una estocada que acabo siendo para el suelo, maniobró en el aire para atacar a la pequeña que ya le esperaba con su espada en excelente posición, observó el mayor.

El choque hizo que las espadas friccionaran sacando chispas, Sayumi salió despedida hacia atrás por decima vez.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó la pequeña al levantarse con rapidez—. Te la estas cobrando porque te gané ayer.

Inuyasha hizo oídos sordos a esa declaración.

—Descansa, mocosa, que lo necesitas —declaró, y con esas palabras daba por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar que no estaba cerca de estar cansada, Kitto ya se había separado de Kagome para ir a donde se encontraba su protegida, éste saltó con rapidez para llegar al hombro de Sayumi y lamer su mejilla, sacándole unas pequeñas risas.

—¿Extrañándome, Kitto? —preguntó divertida, olvidando por completo su enojo anterior.

Por contestación recibió que el kitsune restregara su peluda cabeza contra su barbilla.

—¡Sayumi ven! —Kagome le gritó para que acudiera a descansar bajo la sombra del árbol.

—¡Voy!

A penas llegó a donde los demás le aguardaban se tendió en la hierba mientras dejaba su cabeza descansar en el regazo de Kagome donde minutos atrás estuvo Kitto, la azabache la recibió con una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos negros platinos de la pequeña, si le preguntaran diría que esa niña se parecía a Inuyasha por esos ojos dorados pero su actitud era, por no decir otra palabra, arrogante. Pero era una dulzura cuando no estaba combatiendo.

Sayumi entreabrió sus ojos para ver a su madre sonreírle con cariño, una punzada penetro su corazón, ladeó su rostro para encontrar al pequeño Shippo que tenía su ceño fruncido, sabía tantas cosas de él, tantas historias que ella lo consideraba su hermano.

—Ven, Shippo —invitó abriendo sus brazos.

El kitsune se sobresaltó al ser llamado por Sayumi, siendo sincero sentía mucha envidia porque todos se concentraban ahora en ella pero al ver esa suave sonrisa y esa chispa de cariño en sus ojos, se dejó llevar y antes de comprender bien la situación la estaba acurrucándose en un costado de ella.

Y así se quedaron ambos hasta que Kitto se les unió subiéndose al estomago de la Inu y haciéndose un ovillo.

Los demás miraron la escena con ternura, era tan extraño encontrar esos momentos de paz que ahora disfrutaban con mayor frecuencia por la presencia de Sayumi porque, aunque Inuyasha lo negara, él le había tomado cariño a la pequeña mocosa como le decía.

Hablando de Inuyasha, él se encontraba en la rama más alta del árbol pero pendiente de los alrededores pero sobretodo, pendiente de Sayumi, sentía una extraña conexión con esa niña algo le llamaba a protegerla, no como protegía a sus amigos o como protegía a Kagome… era algo que no se podía explicar, algo que le traía gruñón.

Renard que se encontraba a una distancia prudente para que las orejas ni el olfato del hanyo le captase, vigilaba todos los movimientos de Sayumi y Kitto pero sobretodo no dejaba de seguir los de la niña. Se quitó la espada de su cintura y la coloco a su lado, encaramado como estaba en el árbol los humanos no se darían cuenta de su presencia pero debía ser cuidadoso con los hanyo y yokai que encontraba a su paso.

—_Buen viaje, Renard —le deseó Kitzuna con una triste sonrisa._

—_Me cuidaré._

_Sef le sonrió antes de dedicarle unas palabras de despedida._

—_Tasakaal te acompañara en las buenas y en la malas, esta espada ha ido pasando de generaciones en nuestra tribu, se supone que yo debería llevarla ahora pero —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—, tú eres el que tiene una difícil tarea por delante, cuídala y ella cuidara de ti._

_Renard sujetó con fuerza la espada que tenía entre sus manos._

—_¡Sí! —Dio media vuelta pero se detuvo para ladear su cuerpo—. Por cierto Sef… gracias._

_Sef sonrió encantado mientras Kitzuna le daba un codazo en sus costillas con diversión._

Resopló al recordar esa sonrisa, su hermano Sef era… un buen hermano, pero disfrutaba en picarle cuando tenía la oportunidad. Siguió con su tarea de velar por la seguridad de ellos hasta que encontraran al Lord.

0-0-0-0-0

—Sesshomaru-sama, mire —exclamaba una emocionada Rin mientras abría sus manos mostrando una corona de flores—, ¿le gusta?

Él desvió su mirada del cielo a su protegida que le miraba con sus grandes ojos.

—Sí —musitó—, ve con Yaken.

—Claro, Sesshomaru-sama.

La niña se alejó correteando con alegría antes de abalanzarse contra el pequeño yokai verde, quién la reprendió por su falta de respeto a su persona. Sesshomaru volvió a su posición anterior, siempre descansaban cerca de un campo de flores puesto que a Rin eso le gustaba y a él, el aroma le relajaba.

Pero no en esta ocasión, su mente viaja en diversas conjeturas para explicar la extraña forma en que su espada estaba actuando.

—_Tal parece que Tenseiga acaba de reconocer a otro dueño, cosa que es imposible a menos que fuera de tu misma sangre, ¿no?_

—¿Mi misma sangre? —Esas palabras perturbaban al guerrero—. Imposible.

Y de la nada hubo otra reacción en Tenseiga, una perturbación más fuerte que nunca que venía del norte, posó una mano en la espada mientras que sus ojos se rasgaban al ver las nubes seguir las corrientes de aire… que iban igual al norte.

—Naraku.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Sayumi detrás! —Ella se volteó al tiempo que blandía su espada para acabar con los Saimyosho que la querían atacar por detrás.

—Gracias, Shippo —murmuró mientras éste se subía de nuevo a su espalda para ser sus ojos en ataques cobardes.

Kitto gruñía mientras se lanzaba contra los monstruos que amenazaban a su protegida, los demás estaban entretenidos con sus propios monstruos al parecer Naraku quería los fragmentos.

Sayumi no tenía idea de que tan extenuante eran las batallas que tanto le conto su madre pero al probar en carne propia uno, se tuvo que replantear muchas cosas. Habían estado pacíficamente descansando cuando el cielo se oscureció y el aire se lleno de un sutil olor a batalla. Se vio obligada a dejar de pensar cosas cuando la voz chillona de Shippo explotó cerca de su oreja.

—¡Sayumi! —Ella ladeó el rostro para verlo, éste apuntaba al suelo—, ¡Kitto está herido!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó a cogerlo entre sus brazos, olvidando que estaba en medio de una batalla.

—¡SAYUMI!

El estremecimiento que le bajo por la columna vertebral fue aterrador, al levantar su mirada se encontró con la muerte misma.

—Ah… —fue lo que brotó de sus labios antes de sentir como su piel se enchinaba y las pequeñas manos de Shippo se aferraban a su ropa.

Una mano se aferró a su cintura para apartarla del camino del ataque, sus pulmones volvieron a aceptar aire.

—¡Eres una descuidada! —Sayumi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su salvador.

—¿Re-Renard?

Él sólo le gruñó antes de ponerse de espalda a ella para poder protegerla.

—Cuida de Kitto.

—Sí… —respondió, no entendía que era lo que Renard hacía en ese lugar pero se dejó proteger porque ella era realista, no iba a combatir con Kitto en brazos.

—¿Estás bien, Sayumi? —preguntó un temeroso Shippo.

—Lo estoy, Shippo, gracias —murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño—. Ahora estate atento a algún ataque, tengo que revisar a Kitto.

—Bien.

Los ojos de ella recorrieron a su pequeño compañero herido, no parecía grave pero posiblemente tuviera veneno, se inclinó sobre la herida, olfateó pero no encontró ni pizca de aroma a veneno. Se sintió aliviada.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿una niña humana? —Es voz le causo repulsión apenas la escuchó y terror al mismo tiempo porque, era la misma voz de asesino de su madre.

Sus ojos se toparon con unos rojos profundos, cuanta maldad había en su mirada. Ella buscó con la mirada a los muchachos, al parecer intentaban llegar a ella pero les era imposible, le gritaban algo que no lograba entender.

Cuando el hanyo quiso tocarla su brazo fue cortado mientras veneno en vez de sangre salía de la herida.

Renard gruñía mientras alejaba a Sayumi de Naraku, por fin conocía a ese hanyo que estaba poniendo a todos los yokai de pésimo humor, Sef le había dicho que tuviera extremada precaución si se llegaba a encontrar con él.

—¿Un kitsune? —La sonrisa de Naraku se hizo más siniestra—. Que interesante.

—Renard no —musitó ella con miedo, odiaba a ese hanyo con todas sus fuerzas pero no quería que nadie saliera herido.

Fue una milésima de segundo en que él bajo la guardia, lo suficiente para que Naraku quisiera atacar pero un flecha se clavó en su brazo.

—¡Aléjate de ella!

Kagome se deshizo de los oponentes que tenía al ver a la pequeña en peligro, un sentimiento resonaba en su pecho, volvió a tensar su arco apuntando al pecho donde se encontraba la perla.

Naraku entrecerró sus parpados, no podía engañar a los ojos de Kagome y al parecer sus monstruos se estaban acabando pero ese ataque no había sido un desperdicio, encontró algo muy interesante.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿saben volar?

Nadie entendió esa pregunta hasta segundos después, Renard se volteó para abrazar a Sayumi y todo se volvió oscuro.

0-0-0-0-0

_Sayumi._

Sayumi.

—¡Sayumi!

Sus parpados temblaron antes de comenzar abrirse lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, sus dorados ojos se encontraron con unos carmesíes pero a comparación con los de Naraku, estos detonaban preocupación.

—¿Renard?

Él soltó un suspiro de alivio antes que su mirada se tornara seria.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando te descuidaste para tomar a Kitto? —preguntó con enfado.

—Estaba herido, no lo iba abandonar —replicó ofendida.

—Lo pudiste haberlo defendido sin necesidad de descuidarte.

Sayumi se mordió el labio inferior sin rebatir, tenía razón por lo que se reincorporo para quedarse sentada y mirar alrededor.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó al ver que no reconocía el lugar.

—Naraku hizo que el lugar donde peleábamos explotara, tuvimos suerte de no morir aunque no se qué fue de los demás, el niño yokai que estaba contigo salió por los aires igual… lo siento.

—No pareces sentirlo.

Renard le mandó una severa mirada que ella no pudo sostener.

—Jamás habías estado en una batalla, descuídate y morirás —ella se estremeció—, en el campo de batalla no debes tener sentimientos.

Sayumi se encogió, abrazó sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro entre ellas.

—Pero me salvaste —dijo aún escondida.

—Me ordenaron mantenerte a salvo hasta encontrar a tu padre, si no te hubiera salvado fallaba en mi misión.

Sólo en ese momento ella levantó su rostro, sus ojos dorados refulgían con rabia.

—Entonces —murmuró con enojo—, ¿me hubieras dejado morir? Si no hubiera sido tu misión protegerme.

Kitto se acercó a su protegida con cautela, se restregó contra las piernas de ella, pero ésta no sintió ese rose que quería ser un consuelo. Renard se limitó a seguir mirándola.

—¡Contéstame!

—Jamás dejaría a un camarada atrás —replicó fríamente—, nunca.

—_¡Más rápido! —Kagome lanzó una flecha que atrapo la manga de su hija._

_Sayumi se quedó quieta al ver sido atrapada tan fácilmente._

—_No es justo, tú puntería es perfecta._

_Kagome sonrió antes de acercarse para liberar a su pequeña de la flecha._

—_Da gracias o no tendrías brazo —repuso con cariño—. Listo, libre._

_Sayumi se miró la manga de su traje de entrenamiento y bufó._

—_Ven, descansemos antes de seguir con tu acondicionamiento físico._

_Ambas se sentaron en la entrada del Dojo, la menor con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre, siempre era de ese modo._

—_Mamá…_

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_¿Alguna vez lucharé en una batalla?_

_La azabache acarició la cara de su hija con ternura._

—_Jamás lo desearía, una batalla es muy cruel para personas de de mente débil y sentimientos frágiles. En batalla se requiere una mente fría y calculadora._

_Sayumi se dio cuenta que en las palabras de su madre había tristeza._

—_¿Cómo tú?_

—_No… yo no tenía eso, era una mujer sensible. Luchaba pero me dejaba llevar por mis emociones por eso siempre tenía que ser salvada._

_Sayumi la miró atentamente por lo que Kagome desvió un poco la vista._

—_¿Mamá?_

—_Jamás hubiera podido ser una guerrera al 100 por ciento, pero quiero que escuches esto, nunca abandones a un amigo, nunca, ¿lo prometes?_

—_¡Sí!_

_Kagome le dio un beso en la frente._

—_Bien, sigamos con tu entrenamiento._

Sayumi bajó la vista tras recordar la promesa hecha a su madre y las recientes palabras de Renard.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, no debí decir eso.

Si Renard quiso contestarle no pudo porque se vio abrumado por el yokai expulsado del cuerpo de ella, el sello se había debilitado y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Lord Sesshomaru está cerca.

Sayumi se encogió mientras se acostumbraba a su sangre, sentía como sus sentidos comenzaba a agudizarse, pero entonces un miedo atroz atravesó su mente. Su madre le contó como era su padre antes de que comenzaran a tratar y se asustó.

—¿Sayumi? —Renard se sorprendió al verla retroceder.

—No… aún no es tiempo…

Al girar sobre sus talones para marcharse del lugar unos pasos la detuvieron en seco, su sangre bombeaba más rápido, más fuerte y le quemaba por dentro. El terror se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo pero no pudo huir, ya no podía.

Renard se inclinó.

Y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo ella comenzó a voltear con lentitud, con el corazón en la garganta y lo vio. Su padre estaba enfrente de ella, tal y como su madre lo describía, hasta más hermoso.

Sesshomaru miró impasible a la niña que tenía enfrente de él, le daba la espalda pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, se vio reflejado; esos eran sus ojos, suyos.

—Tú.

Y el sello fue roto.

Continuara.

**¿Y bien?, ¿cómo me está quedando?, ¿mal, bien?, ¿debo dejar de escribir?**

**FiraLili**


	5. Mi padre

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Mi padre**_

Sayumi sintió como su cuerpo quemaba como en carne viva, se dobló de dolor, Renard al querer acercarse, un campo de protección se lo impidió. Sesshomaru inconscientemente dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la niña.

Sayumi ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras comenzaban los cambios en su cuerpo, las uñas de sus manos se convirtieron en garras mortales, sus orejas se alargaron un poco mientras que su cabello crecía hasta después de sus caderas al tiempo que los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro de infante se volvían plateados y en su frente se dibujaba la misma luna de su padre, oculta por su flequillo.

Los yokai presentes miraron toda la transformación, Renard desvió la mirada cuando Sayumi cayó de rodillas aunque hubiera ido a ayudarla no lo hizo, no ahora que delante de él se hallaba Sesshomaru.

La Inu trataba de controlar su respiración con largas bocanadas de aire, el dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco, se sentía por completo diferente, más fuerte, más ágil… más poderosa.

Sesshomaru por su parte, a pesar de la cara impasible que portaba, se encontraba perplejo, si tuvo aunque fuera una pequeña duda de la identidad de esa niña ahora ya no la había, el yokai que emanaba, así como su sangre y olor dictaba a una Inu pura pero con un ligero olor a sangre.

¿Sangre?

Ese detalle hizo detener sus observaciones para mirarla atentamente, por el daño en sus ropas se notaba que venía de batalla pero no encontraba herida alguna aunque si algunas manchas de sangre en su vestimenta. Fue cuando sus ojos se fueron al yokai que se encontraba al lado de ella, un kitsune dedujo con sólo mirarlo eran inconfundibles.

—¿Tribu?

Renard inclinó la cabeza antes de contestar.

—La principal, Sef le manda sus más cordiales saludos —contestó con respeto.

Sesshomaru recordó ese nombre pero ahora había otro asunto a tratar.

Sayumi quien ya se había levantado, retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada de su padre en su persona y esos ojos no eran amables ni cariñosos como los de su madre, eran fríos y secos.

—Habla —ordenó.

Ella apretó sus manos en puños por temor.

—Mi nombre es Sayumi una Inu yokai —dudó en continuar, ¿qué más debería decir? —, e hija suya.

Bien, no era lo más inteligente pero estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar o que decir. Se sentía incomoda al estar siendo observada.

—Continua —exigió Sesshomaru al ver el mutismo en que había caído la niña.

¿Y que debía decir? Pensaba ella, no podía contarle todo sino podría desaparecer, los riegos de los viajes al pasado eran altos.

—Vengo del futuro —musitó con los nervios a flor de piel pero no bajó su mirada—, tengo que acabar con el monstruo que asesino a mi madre, sólo así ella podrá vivir. No diré más o mi existencia estaría en juego.

Y no pidió más explicaciones, decía la verdad, Sesshomaru lo leía en sus temerosos ojos y su aroma no despedía el olor picoso de una mentira. Una hija, tenía una hija no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Pero no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el rumor de unos pasos apresurados llegara a los sensibles oídos de ellos, Sayumi no tardó en reconocerlos.

—Los muchachos —exclamó antes de salir corriendo, olvidando la conversación que llevaba momentos atrás.

Renard frunció el ceño por tal falta de respeto pero considero que al ser su hija tal vez fuese pasado por alto.

—Retírate —el kitsune se sobresaltó al oír a Sesshomaru dirigirse a él—, regresa a tu tribu.

—Sí.

No quería hacerlo pero era una orden por lo que tuvo que obedecer sin chitar, hizo una venia antes de partir, por unos segundos se vio tentado a ir tras Sayumi y despedirse pero era mejor así.

Sesshomaru observó la marcha del kitsune hasta que se dignó a mirar al otro que aún seguía ahí, Kitto le gruñó y él entendió, ese pequeño Kitsune era el protector de Sayumi.

—Haz tu trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Sayumi!

La niña cogió en brazos a Shippo que había saltado a su cuerpo al verla sana y salva. Los demás igual suspiraron aliviados al encontrarla con bien que no se percataron de su aspecto de yokai, hasta después de unos momentos.

—Sayumi estas diferente —exclamó Shippo al mirarla más atentamente—, eres una yokai.

Sango miró asombrada el cambio, Sef tuvo razón ella era una yokai completa y no una hanyo.

—Te ves hermosa.

Kagome intervino al acercarse, Sayumi se percató que tenía algunas heridas en sus brazos, la azabache al percatarse de lo que estaba viendo se retiró un poco.

—Tranquila —le dijo—, son meros raspones, se curaran.

Sayumi asintió pero cuando se dispuso a preguntar sobre el estado de los demás se vio interrumpida.

—Has encontrado a tu padre, ¿quién es? —Miroku estaba curioso, el nuevo aspecto de la niña le era muy familiar.

Ella miró a Inuyasha en vez de a Miroku, intuía que su tío ya debería saber quién era su padre pues su aroma era el de Sesshomaru pero sabía que no encontraría olor alguno de su madre, no por nada presumía que su mamá era la Miko más poderosa.

Inuyasha no abrió la boca desde que la encontraron, su aroma la delataba pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, tal vez se equivocaba y su nariz le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero después de la mirada que Sayumi le mandó quedo todo confirmado y la perplejidad inundo su rostro.

Era hija de su medio hermano, era hija de Sesshomaru.

—¿Cómo?

Sayumi no podía contestar esa pregunta por mucho que quisiera por lo que optó bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Los muchachos observaron ese intercambio de miradas y gestos sin entender nada, Shippo que no se había dado cuenta del detalle de su aroma igual se miraba confundido.

—Sayumi —empezó a decir Kagome—, ¿qué…?

Y se tuvo que interrumpir al ver quien apareció de entre los arboles con su paso calmado y arrogante, y su mirada de absoluta frialdad.

—Ven —ordenó, no le gustaba la presencia de esos humanos y menos la presencia de Inuyasha.

Ella incapaz de desobedecer, dejó a Shippo en el suelo antes de hacer una media inclinación para agradecer toda su ayuda.

—Gracias por ayudarme y protegerme —musitó—, sin su ayuda no hubiera encontrado a mi padre.

Y fue en ese momento que todos a excepción de Inuyasha, cayeron en cuenta, Sayumi era la copia en miniatura de Sesshomaru si no contaras la mayoría de cabello azabache y los modales tan sueltos que poseía.

Kagome al ver alejarse a la pequeña exclamó:

—Sayumi, ¿no quieres quedarte con nosotros? —No supo que fuerza sobrenatural le obligo a decir eso, sabía que Sayumi quería encontrar a su padre para poder irse con él pero aun así era demasiado pronto.

La voz que contestó la pregunta dirigida a la Inu no fue una infantil sino una muy diferente, una voz filosa como daga.

—No te metas, humana.

La Miko no se almendró por esas palabras.

—Es apenas una niña —replicó con voz afectada—, no puedes cuidarla.

Sesshomaru la atravesó con la mirada, ofendido y furioso.

—Es mi _cachorra_.

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, Kagome se quedo sin habla. Era verdad, no tenía derecho alguno sobre Sayumi, no podía intervenir.

Pero eso no evitó que algo en ella se desgarrara al verla marchar fuera de su alcance, fuera de su vida, sentía un gran vació por cada paso que se alejaba, ¿qué era esa sensación?

—Nunca pensé que Sesshomaru fuera su padre —dijo Sango triste, esa niña se había ganado el cariño de todos.

—Lo más sorprendente— intervino Miroku—, es que aceptara tenerla con él y reconociera que es su hija.

—¿No se dieron cuenta? —Estaba vez fue Inuyasha quien habló, la serenidad que contenía su pregunta y su rostro sorprendieron a sus amigos.

—¿De qué no nos dimos cuenta? —preguntó Sango curiosa.

—El poder de Sayumi se ha incrementado considerablemente para alguien de su edad por más yokai que fuera, Sesshomaru lo notó.

Kagome no pudo sino mirar de nuevo en la dirección en donde se había ido a niña.

—Sólo la va a utilizar —espetó la morena.

Inuyasha miró al cielo.

—Es Sesshomaru, sino fuera por el poder de Sayumi nunca la hubiera reconocido o siquiera mirado —terminó por decir.

Kagome se sintió mal, recordó las palabras llenas de amor y admiración hacia su padre… ahora resultaba que su padre era nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru, el glacial de hielo andante. ¿Cómo él podría darle el cariño necesario a Sayumi? Su madre recién murió y la pequeña necesita amor… no a Sesshomaru.

Si saber en qué momento sus pies comenzaron a moverse, ella ya se encontraba yendo hacía el lugar en donde desaparecieron esas dos personas.

—¡¿Inuyasha no la vas a seguir?

Él ambarino tan sólo dio media vuelta, no comprendía que pasaba pero algo le impedía ir tras ella, era un sentimiento opresor, devastador. Gruñó.

—No.

—¡¿Y si Sesshomaru le lastima? ¡¿O le asesina?

Sango estaba histérica.

—No le pasara nada.

A Miroku le sorprendió la calma con la que hablaba su amigo por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Inuyasha?

—Sayumi no se lo permitirá.

0-0-0-0-0

Los pasos de Sesshomaru se detuvieron por lo que Sayumi igual lo hizo, se estremeció pensando que iba a decirle algo, aún no sabía la manera de tratarlo y eso le aterraba, pero para su sorpresa al girarse él no le miró a ella sino a un punto sobre su cabeza. Al tratar de averiguar qué era lo que veía, sus oídos captaron los pasos apresurados de una persona y entonces su nariz alcanzó a oler ese aroma tan característico de su madre.

Hierba silvestre.

—Kagome —murmuró al verla aparecer frente a ella con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué quieres, _humana_?

No lo sabía, en un impulso los siguió pero no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Sesshomaru afiló sus ojos al ver que la mujer no le contestaba, le irritaba.

—Me haces perder tiempo, lárgate.

Cuando ya se iba a girar para continuar su camino la voz de la morena le detuvo en seco.

—Deja que Sayumi se quede conmigo…

—Kagome —la nombrada estaba sorprendida pero su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

—Lárgate, ella se va conmigo.

—¡Pero…!

El desvainar de dos espadas fue rápido, Kagome sólo parpadeo una vez antes de ver a Sayumi reteniendo con Elu Valgus a Tokijin, Sayumi sólo había reaccionado instintivamente al sentir el peligro que se aproximaba a su madre.

Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente sus parpados al ver la fuerza y determinación de la niña, cualquier otro ya hubiese cedido ante el poder de la espada pero…

La pequeña soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verse sin su espada y la punta de Tokijin cerca de su yugular, su madre tenía mucha razón… su padre era en extremo fuerte.

—Sesshomaru… sama.

Él retrocedió al ser llamado así por la niña, sintió debilidad, no física fue algo que no pudo describir pero su espada ya estaba en su vaina al segundo, gruñó con enfado.

—Vamos o esta vez tu espada no me detendrá de asesinarle.

Kagome quién presenció lo ocurrido se desilusionó, sabía que no iba a poder contra Sesshomaru.

—Lo siento, Kagome, yo debo…

Sayumi sabía que debía obedecer a su padre pero… su madre era quién le había enseñado.

—Ve, Sayumi. Yo no tengo derecho a reclamar nada.

Si tan sólo supieran la verdad, la Inu inclinó su cabeza ocultando sus ojos aguados tras su flequillo.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

Se despidió con esas palabras la menor antes de girarse, tomar su espada del suelo y correr a alcanzar a su padre, Kagome sólo pudo observarla marcharse de nuevo… y el dolor parecía no disminuir.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi no estaba cansada a pesar de ya haber andado unas horas, su resistencia era mucho mayor que antes y lo sentía, lo que le estaba molestando e incomodando era lo callado que su padre era, aunque lo sabía.

—¿Tienes pleno uso de tus poderes?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su padre dirigirse a su persona tan repente.

—No —musitó avergonzada—, apenas me estoy acostumbrando.

Sesshomaru no se giró en ningún momento para hablarle a la cara, por lo que Sayumi no pudo ver si esa respuesta le satisfacía o no.

—Sujeta mi estola, volaremos.

Acató la orden inmediatamente porque la verdad desde hace un rato quería tocar esa estola que le parecía tan cómoda y suave, no pudo evitar enterrar su rostro y aferrarse con fuerza, se sentía tan cómodo. El aire comenzó a ser más turbio por la velocidad en la iban pero ni cuenta se dio, se sentía abrumada por todo lo acontecido y ahora que se encontraba en calma, se daba cuenta que físicamente no estaba cansada pero mentalmente si… quería dormir. Tan sólo dormir un rato.

Sesshomaru la tomó con su brazo izquierdo con disgusto, al parecer se soltó al quedarse dormida, descuidada. Siguió su camino sobrevolando los paisajes, pasaron unos minutos antes de distraerse en el rostro infantil de la pequeña que tenía en su brazo. Su rostro se veía relajado y pacifico, él reconocía sus rasgos en ella pero no los rasgos que la complementaban pero que se le hacía muy familiares, el aire se torno floral, se acercaba a sus protegidos.

0-0-0-0-0

Yaken presintió la llegada de su amo por lo que se apresuró a reincorporarse y dar una mirada de soslayo a Rin que seguía tejiendo sus miles de coronas de flores que tanto le gustaba hacer mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía.

—Amo Sesshomaru.

Rin levantó su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Yaken saludar a su amo, de un brinco se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de su querido amo, no se percató de lo inmóvil que se encontraba Yaken, sólo tenía en mente darle la bienvenida a Sesshomaru.

—Bienvenido, Sesshomaru-sama.

Él asintió levemente al saludo de la humana y pasó de largo el recelo y la sorpresa de la mirada de su sirviente yokai.

—¿Amo Sesshomaru y esa cachorra yokai?

En verdad lo que Yaken quiso preguntar fue el porqué la cachorra tenía el olor de su amo. Rin por fin reparo en la niña que cargaba el yokai, parecía menor que ella, se emocionó.

—Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, ¿es una hermanita para Rin?

—Sí.

—¡Waa! —Aplaudió con entusiasmo—. Rin tendrá una hermanita, Rin tendrá una hermanita.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a uno de los árboles para depositar a la niña mientras Rin le seguía de cerca, a penas la hubo dejado apoyada en la corteza Rin se acercó y se arrodilló con rapidez para mirarla con mayor detalle.

—No la despiertes, Rin.

—¡Sí!

Sesshomaru se apartó y con la mirada le dijo a Yaken que lo siguiera. Rin se quedó observando a su hermanita, era linda y le recordaba a su amo, parpadeó repetidamente al ver que su cabello se movía y luego soltó un chillido de alegría cuando vio a un pequeño kitsune.

—¡Qué lindo!

0-0-0-0-0

Yaken caminaba detrás de su amo a paso lento, aún no lograba procesar lo que recién Sesshomaru le dijo.

Esa cachorra era su hija, en pocas palabras su ama igual, al mostrarse confundido y escéptico él menciono que la niña venía de futuro.

—Amo Sesshomaru —la duda le carcomía aún después de haber hablado—, ¿quién es la madre?

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, Yaken al recibir sólo silencio como respuesta no pudo sino suspirar.

—Ella no me lo dijo.

El pequeño Yokai se sorprendió por lo que apresuró su paso para quedar a la par con el lord.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ella dejaría de existir.

Con eso Sesshomaru dio por concluido el interrogatorio, atravesó los últimos metros que le faltaban para llegar a donde estaban las niñas, y lo recibió una dulce escena.

Sayumi seguía tal y como la había dejado, lo nuevo era que Rin estaba acurrucada contra su hermanita y con el kitsune en su regazo, hecho un ovillo.

—Yaken.

—¿Sí, amo?

—Entrenaras al kitsune.

—¿Yo? —Yaken miró al pequeño que dormía pacíficamente con las dos niñas, no le hacía mucha gracia la petición de su amo.

—Lo harás —ordenó.

—¡Sí!

A veces Yaken olvidaba lo temible que puede ser su amo cuando se enojaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Algo le inquietaba, era una sensación de calidez que no le era familiar eso era lo que la inquietaba, se removió tratando de alejarla.

—Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, mi hermanita está despertando.

_¿Hermanita?_

Sus parpados temblaron antes de abrirse poco a poco, al poder enfocar bien la vista se encontró con unos enormes ojos chocolates mirándola fijamente, se sobresaltó.

—¡Hermanita, hermanita, hermanita!

Sayumi quedó completamente en un estado de shock al verse rodeada de dos brazos y siendo casi asfixiada.

—Rin suéltala.

—¡Sí!

Sólo cuando se vio liberada pudo apreciar el rostro infantil que le sonreía con felicidad, tenía un simple kimono pero se le veía cautivador. Al levantar su cara se encontró con el rostro de de su padre y con el de un pequeño Yokai con un aspecto de sapo.

—Se-Sesshomaru-sama —murmuró antes de inclinar la cabeza.

—Vamos.

Sayumi no entendió esa orden hasta que se vio siendo ayudada a levantarse por la otra niña que no había perdido su sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, vamos!

—S-sí.

Fue arrastrada prácticamente, Rin la sostenía de una mano mientras con la otra sostenía las riendas de Ah-Un.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Rin la volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

—Sesshomaru-sama nos lleva a casa.

Sayumi alejó su vista de la mayor para posarla en su padre, quién sólo por unos segundos le dirigió una mira de soslayo. Y tal vez fuese su imaginación pero Sayumi creyó ver una chispa de cariño en la mirada de él.

Continuar.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo :D ¡Ahora a contestar rewiews! Aclaración sólo contestaré aquí reviews que no tengas cuenta en la pagina (anónimos), lo que tienen cuenta revisad sus correos ;D**

**Miko-san: **Gracias por el cumplido y aquí tienes la continuación, así apagas un poc las ganas de seguir leyendo.

**Natita Morrison deYouichi: **Espero hayas podido dormir D: no quiero ser responsable de ojeras xD. Espero el capitulo haya llena tus expectativas.

**Un beso a todas :D gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas.**

**FiraLili**


	6. Sangre

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Sangre**_

—¡Sayumi baja de ahí!

La pequeña yokai miró así abajo con una retadora sonrisa, Yaken refunfuñó ante la impertinencia de su ama y sólo la observó subir más alto, los niveles de su nerviosismo subían segundo a segundo.

—¡SAYUMI!

—Estoy bien, Yaken, no me pasara nada —replicó la Inu al escuchar su nombre en ese tono de suplica—, sólo quiero llegar a la copa del árbol.

La boca de Yaken se desencajó mientras pensaba que esa niña acortaría más su vida. Hacía unos meses que llegaron a la casa de la Luna, Sayumi se acostumbró poco a poco a su nueva vida, entrenaba con instructores yokai para perfeccionar sus poderes y su manejo de las armas mientras que Yaken se encargaba del Kitsune que era tan o más terco que su dueña.

El yokai no sabía que pensar, esa niña se comportaba con más seriedad y recato frente a su amo, al irse éste se convertía en lo que era, una pequeña niña de 6 años juguetona y desobediente… bueno, por lo menos con él era desobediente.

Sayumi subía cada vez más alto, le encantaba los lugares altos y sentir el aire helado en su rostro aunque eso significara un regaño y un sermón del porque hay que hacerle caso a los mandatos de Yaken, soltó una risa, amaba a Yaken era un buena _niñera_ aunque amaba más hacerlo rabiar.

Su madre tenía razón la casa de la Luna era hermosa, majestuosa e impotente; no había nada que se le comparara.

—¡SAYUMI BAJA AHORA!

—¡NO!

—¡SAY-!

Ella no entendió porque Yaken se interrumpió de repente, no hasta segundo después en que su piel se enchino y un sudor frío bajo por su sien.

—Baja ahora, Sayumi.

La voz de su padre sonó firme sin opción a replicar alguna, bueno para cualquiera que no fuese ella.

—No me pasara nada —su nivel de voz bajo a uno más respetuoso pero no menos orgulloso—, he aprendido a usar mis poderes.

—Que sepas manejarlos no quiere decir que lo hagas con responsabilidad.

Y algo en la pequeña llegó a su límite, ella no es maleducada, es respetuosa y amable pero llegó a su límite. Una cosa es que estuviera reteniendo sus impulsos infantiles frente a su padre para ganarse su apreciación pero a que él dudara de su capacidad, no, era un gran trecho.

Sayumi tiene orgullo y eso fue herido con las palabras de su padre. Sus ojos se afilaron. Ella era nieta de Inu-no-Taisho, sobrina de Inuyasha, hija de Kagome e hija de Sesshomaru, descendía de una poderosa línea de sangre.

—Yo sé manejarlos.

Yaken quedó anonado era la primera vez que oía esa voz de reto hacía su amo, normalmente la usaba contra sus instructores que no la consideraban a la altura o hacía él mismo… pero nunca contra Sesshomaru.

—Demuéstramelo.

Aunque eso la tomo desprevenida no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se curvarse en sus labios, de un salto se dejo caer desde la rama en la que se encontraba para caer sobre sus puntas y de cuclillas, se alzó con la barbilla apuntando hacia arriba en un gesto de total altivez.

Sesshomaru desenvainó siendo seguido por la menor que en segundos ya estaba preparada para entablar batalla, Yaken se apartó dejándoles una gran área para la pelea.

Sin esperar mucho la menor se lanzó en contra de su padre, sus ojos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente tratando de adivinar el próximo movimiento que él usaría pero éste se limitó a esperarla para bloquear en seco la estocada.

Ella se esperó algo así, por instinto supo que una lucha contra su padre no sería nada fácil pero había estado aprendiendo a luchar con los mejores instructores, aunque extrañaba las dulces palabras y cálidas caricias de su madre después de cada sesión de entrenamiento, aún con esa añoranza en su pecho no dejó de aprender todo lo que su mente pudiera absorber. Su padre nunca estaba en esas sesiones por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo buena que era en ese momento. Al sentir como su ataque era cortado, giró sobre las puntas de sus pies para atacar el flaco que se descubrió pero como si el mayor ya supiera lo que pasaba por su mente, ya esperaba el ataque para detenerlo. Ella gruñó.

Sesshomaru reprimió una sonrisa de orgullo, no, no orgullo para él sino para esa niña. Ella no podía haberlo notado por estar concentrada en sus entrenamientos pero él estaba siempre ahí, mirándola y estudiando como crecía poco a poco cada día que se entrenaba, la vio murmurar contra sus instructores, luchar con todas sus fuerzas, caer y levantarse; aunque eso Sayumi no lo sabía y nunca lo haría.

La batalla se extendía, agotando de sobremanera a la menor puesto que no era nada sencillo esquivar a su padre e intentar mantenerse en pie; saltó hacia atrás para poner distancia y tomar un respiro.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¡No! —replicó mientras volvía a flexionar sus rodillas para poder saltar y acortar de golpe la distancia que les separaba.

—Creo que aquí termina el encuentro —murmuró Sesshomaru al tiempo que blandía a Tokijin, una ráfaga de viento y ondas eléctricas salió de la espada para encontrarse a Sayumi a la mitad del camino.

Yaken tragó saliva incomodo al ver como su ama se estrellaba contra los árboles, astillándolos y despareciendo bajo toda esa madera.

Sesshomaru envainó en espera a que ella saliera, frunció el ceño al oler la incomodidad de Yaken, ¿tan poca confianza le tenía a la niña? La madera se movió un poco antes de apartarse de golpe, revelando a una agitada cachorra.

—Pensé que iba a morir —Yaken relajó su postura al verla salir y ver lo enojada que se encontraba—, ¡basta! Estaba vez fuiste muy irrespetuoso conmigo —exclamó contra su padre, su lado impulsivo heredado por su madre salió a flote—, te daré tu merecido para que te arrepientas. ¡Prepárate!

Sayumi le apuntó con la punta de su espada, se encontraba furiosa al ver la forma tan fácil en que fue derrotada, no le gustaba ser derrotada. Ni de chiste. Al estar tan concentrada en la revancha no se percató del ligero cambio que tuvo su padre, fue como un leve tic.

Él sufrió un _Déjà vu_, recordó que esas mismas palabras le fueron dichas anteriormente con el mismo tono enojado y la misma mirada de determinación… sólo que en esa ocasión el color de esos ojos no eran dorados sino celestes.

Yaken igual recordó esa escena, no habría podido olvidarla aunque quisiera, esa ocasión fue la primera vez que veía a una humana hablarle así a su amo y ahora era su ama quién venía a hablarle así… ¿podría ser que Sayumi fuera?

—Yaken.

—¿Sí? —preguntó acercándose a Sesshomaru a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le daban.

Sayumi gruñó al entender que la batalla su padre la dio por concluida, envainó su espada y sus músculos se relajaron.

—Prepara todo, partiremos en una hora.

La menor no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿partirían?

—¡Sesshomaru-sama, ¿a dónde se dirige?

Él se detuvo unos segundos antes de retomar su camino no sin antes responderle:

—Prepárate para el viaje.

—¿Eh?

Quedó desconectada por unos segundos hasta que un golpe en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Yaken eso dolió! —exclamó masajeándose la parte adolorida.

Éste sólo bajó su bastón con el cual le había propinado el golpe.

—Vamos, niña, ya oíste al amo. Apresúrate y avísale a Rin.

—¡Sí, sí!

Apartando unos mechones en su cara se encaminó a su habitación, Yaken la observó marchar y por su mente cruzó la idea de que sus amos caminaban de una forma que les hacía ver como dueños de todo lo que pisaban.

Ella se encontraba concentrada en encontrar una razón para el repentino comportamiento de su padre, era normal que él se marchase pero a llevarlos. Se cruzó de brazos inconforme al ver que no hallaba la respuesta.

—¡Hermanita!

Se sobresaltó al ser rodeada por dos brazos aunque segundos después su rígida postura se hablando.

—¡Rin-chan!

—¡Mou! ¡Dime hermana!

Sayumi tan sólo se encogió de hombros para ser liberada, Rin se adelantó para quedar de frente a la menor.

—¿Paso algo con Sesshomaru-sama? —La ambarina admiró la percepción de la otra, Rin siempre estaba junto a ella, tal vez al principio sintió celos por poder acercarse a su padre con tanta facilidad pero… Rin era sencillamente adorable.

—No —musitó—, pero hay que prepararnos, partiremos en una hora.

—¿En verdad? Pues vayamos a tu habitación, Riley te trajo un nuevo traje de batalla.

Antes de poder responder fue literalmente arrastrada por los corredores iluminados por los rayos solares que se colaban entre los grandes ventanales. Al pasar se encontraban con muchos sirvientes que les hacían venia, al principio le pareció raro ya que no se encontraba acostumbrada a ser vista como alguien superior.

—¡Mira, mira! ¿A qué es hermoso?

Y tuvo que darle razón. La vestimenta que estaba puesta sobre las sábanas era muy hermoso y elegante, era un kimono femenino azul sin mangas con estampados en remolinos de un color azul más fuerte, a un lado se hallaba un obi amarillo con azul como el de su padre y una especie de top negro que se ajustaba a su pecho; por supuesto esa especie de pantalón blanco ancho y unas botas negras hasta antes de las rodillas.

—¡Wow! ¿En verdad Riley lo consiguió para mí?

—¡Sí!

La sonrisa de Sayumi se hizo más suave, Riley era un niño Yokai hijo de unos de los sirvientes, era muy dulce y atento; desde el primer día en que llegó él le ayudó en cuanto pudo.

Unos ligeros pasos llamaron la atención Sayumi, Rin no se percató; Kitto entró corriendo en la habitación para saltar a los brazos de su protegida y restregarse entre estos.

—¡Kitto!

Yaken venía siguiendo al kitsune revoltoso.

—¿Qué sucedió, Yaken?

—¡Qué ese pequeño demonio hizo un desastre en la cocina!

Ambas niñas estallaron en risas.

—¡No se rían, es serio lo que hizo ese maldito kitsune!

0-0-0-0-0

Risas.

Eso faltaba en el grupo.

Risas.

Kagome ya no sentía al grupo igual, era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte esencial que no podía reponerse por sí solo.

En su corazón el vacío predominaba y en su rostro una sonrisa falsa.

—Kagome-chan, ¿realmente te sientes bien?

—Claro, sólo voy cansada, no he dormido bien los últimos días.

Sango frunció un poco el ceño para luego relajarse y corresponder la sonrisa que su amiga le brindaba, pero era verdad, la morena no ha estado durmiendo bien pues le preocupaba que los fragmentos que tenía en su poder no se estuvieran purificando completamente aunque su preocupación no la había compartido con sus amigos, no quería ponerles una carga más sobre sus hombros.

La noche se alzó en el cielo, Kagome ahora tenía un fijación por la Luna antes tan sólo le llamaba la atención cuando se acercaban las noches de Luna nueva, ahora no, se podía sentar a mirarla por horas.

—Kagome —ella bajó su mirada para encontrarse con Shippo—, ¿está bien Sayumi?

Cada noche desde la partida de la heredera del oeste siempre venía Shippo preguntando por ella, y cada noche Kagome sólo podía calmar su curiosidad con suposiciones.

—Claro que sí, recuerda que es muy fuerte —murmuró acariciando los cabellos de él—, nada le pasara, además dudo que Sesshomaru por más frío y malo que parezca deje que la lastimen.

Y con esas palabras Shippo siempre se tranquilizaba, o por lo menos eso parecía.

—¡Shippo ven a ayudar con la fogata!

—¡Voy!

Kagome le observó correr hasta Miroku, el cual le detuvo con su báculo, rió al ver al pequeño despotricar contra el monje.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasaba entre conversaciones, peleas y bostezos.

—Shippo a dormir —murmuró la morena mientras lo alzaba entre sus brazos, éste se acurrucó para más comodidad logrando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome—. Descansen muchachos.

—Igualmente, Kagome-sama.

—Hasta mañana, Kagome-chan.

Inuyasha se limitó a hacerle un cabezazo a lo que Kagome le respondió con una sonrisa fría, le dio la espalda para meterse a su bolsa de dormir junto con el pequeño.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada hasta el cielo, sentía que su relación con Kagome se volvió un abismo, gruñó sin poder comprender que es lo que pasaba, entre cavilación y cavilación sus pupilas captaron a una serpiente cazadora, su corazón palpito, miró a sus amigos que estaban cómodamente dormidos, bajó de un salto del árbol para irse corriendo sin saber que una mirada celeste no le quitaba la vista de encima.

0-0-0-0-0

Kikyo tenía la mirada perdida en las ramas de los arboles que originaban un juego de sombras en el bosque, alguien con mentalidad frágil podría volverse loca de miedo si se llegaba a perder pero no ella, no quien ya había probado el sueño eterno.

—Inuyasha.

De sus labios salió inconscientemente ese nombre, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, atraerlo a ella, atándolo a su presencia le negaba el buscar la felicidad pero no le gustaba ver a su reencarnación cerca de él, eso era algo que no quería, no quería que su recuerdo se borrara del corazón de Inuyasha.

Egoísta.

Lo sabía y aún así le seguía llamando, le necesitaba.

—Inuyasha…

Entonces oyó como una rama se rompía, no necesito bajar su vista para saber quién era, para ella era evidente.

—Kikyo.

Fue al oír su nombre que bajó la mirada para centrarla en el hanyo que respiraba agitadamente por el recorrido que hizo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

—Has venido —murmuró secamente, no es que no le diera gusto pero rogaba que unos de esos días en que ella le buscase él no atendiera, le dolería, claro está pero necesitaba que Inuyasha fuera el que diera el alto, su persona no podía hacerlo.

—Quería verte. —Fue lo que salió de la boca del platino.

Ladeó el rostro, dejando que su cabello suelto se moviera con ella rozándole sus mejillas, esa suave confección tuvo un efecto en su cuerpo.

—No has cambiado nada, Inuyasha.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se dijo así misma masoquista cuando alcanzó a Inuyasha, desde su posición podía ver y oír claramente todo, entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de anhelo del hanyo hacia Kikyo, sus ojos se cubrieron de dolor pero lo que sus oídos oyeron a continuación fue en verdad un duro golpe para su persona.

—Kikyo ven conmigo, te necesito a mi lado. Siento que algo me falta, no puedo seguir con la impresión del vacío, eres la única capaz de llenarlo.

—Inuyasha —replicó ella—, no te has dado cuenta de la duda en tus palabras, tienes un corazón cambiante yo no puedo aceptar palabras de alguien así.

—¡No tengo dudas! ¡A ti es a quien amo!

La morena apretó sus manos hasta formar puños que temblaban de ira e impotencia, sentía como su garganta se rasgaba de tanto contener las ganas de gritar y llorar pero no haría tal cosa, no soportaría ver la mirada de superioridad de Kikyo, una mirada que diría claramente "yo gané", su orgullo se rompería.

Lentamente se fue alejando para que no fuera descubierta, al estar ya varios metros lejos fue cuando se permitió correr con la desesperación de quién huye de sus peores pesadillas, su vista estaba reducida por las constantes lágrimas que escapaban sobre sus mejillas, ¿por qué no podía encontrar a alguien para amar?

¡¿Por qué?

La luna era la única testigo de su dolor desgarrador, todo eso fue interrumpido por la fuerte presencia de un monstruo que atraído por el fragmento de Shikon se interponía en su camino, apretó el arco y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que traía su arma, no sabía en qué momento la había tomado, tal vez fue una acción inconsciente al salir detrás de Inuyasha, fuese como fuese tenía como defenderse para seguir su… ¿camino?

—Camino —susurró.

¿Qué camino? Ya no había nada para ella, ¿qué le quedaba en el mundo? Inuyasha ya había hecho su elección, ni siquiera le necesitaría para buscar los fragmentos, Kikyo podría con esa tarea al igual con la de llenar su vacío entonces, ¿cuál era su razón para seguir?

Su mano derecha que rozaba con una de sus flechas guardadas en su carcaj se detuvo para dejarse caer a un lado de su cuerpo al tiempo que bajaba el arco, rindiéndose, no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza de luchar. Por eso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del demonio atinó a cerrarlos al ver como unas garras se dirigían a su cuerpo desprotegido.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi disfrutaba el hecho de volver al bosque, no es que le disgustara el estar en la casa de la Luna pero ahí Sesshomaru no estaba junto a ella como cuando se iban al bosque, aunque a veces se iba no tardaba en regresar y eso le gustaba, le agrada pasar el tiempo en su presencia con eso ella era feliz.

El olor a naturaleza llenaba su nariz relajándola, Kitto estaba echado a un lado haciéndole compañía desde hace un rato Rin se encontraba durmiendo, y como no, si se la pasó todo el día correteando de un lado al otro, arrastrándola con ella a pesar de sus reproches pero es que le era imposible decirle no a Rin.

—Kagome.

Se reincorporó atrayendo la atención del kitsune que se puso atento de sus alrededores, Sayumi estaba completamente segura de que el aroma que le llego era de su madre nada se podía comparar con ese olor a hierbas silvestres, ni siquiera las mismas hierbas tenía ese fresco escozor y salvaje fragancia pero a todo eso le seguía un fino olor a agua salada, ¿agua de mar?

Raro se dijo puesto que el mar no estaba cerca y no creía que el aroma le hubiese durado más de unas cuantas horas a menos que… ¿estuviera llorando? La imagen mental de su madre llorando hizo que saltara sobre sus puntas para salir en su búsqueda.

—Quieta.

Como si se hubiera paralizado no movió ningún musculo al oír la voz firme de su padre, olvido que estaba con ella, por un momento agradeció a ver llamado a su madre por su nombre o se hubiera metido en problemas.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir?

—Yo —murmuró a pesar del tono bajo, sabía perfectamente que llegaría hasta su padre—, he olido a-

—No irás por esa humana.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente al oír eso, no iba a permitir que su madre sufriera sola, de ninguna manera.

—Iré —giró su cuerpo para poder quedar frente a su padre que tenía una seria mirada—, yo-

Detuvo sus palabras al percibir otro olor, un olor metálico muy conocido.

El olor a sangre.

Eso fue el catalizador para que Sayumi saliera corriendo sin importarle lo enojado que pudiera ponerse su padre, pero, lo que ella no vio fue el leve espasmo que tuvo el yokai al oler la sangre antes de salir tras la niña.

0-0-0-0-0

El terror recorrió su cuerpo, poco a poco se acercaba a donde su madre se encontraba sus sentidos estaban alerta, descontrolados la sensación de muerte le era cada vez mayor y no le gustaba, ni un poco y cuando llegó la furia domino sus actos.

El monstruo sintió la presencia de Sayumi por lo que retiró su atención de su presa anterior, de todos modos prácticamente ya estaba el otro mundo y el fragmento ya se encontraba en su interior, la fuerza fluía en su cuerpo grande y tosco.

—Otra presa.

La Inu se lanzó en un rápido movimiento desenvainando su espada, el demonio no pudo hacer nada cuando fue alcanzado por la hoja filosa, su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad desde la cintura pero no conforme con eso la Inu volvió a lanzar otra estocada quería destrozarlo, quería hacerlo pagar, quería…

—¡Basta!

Sesshomaru apresó la muñeca al aire, ella no pudo seguir con su trabajo de descuartizar puesto que esa muñeca era la derecha donde tenía su espada. Se dejó caer de rodillas con la respiración agitada, de pronto su mente nublada se despejo poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró sus manos, bañadas de sangre.

La rabia nunca le había dominado como en ese momento, dirigió sus ojos a su padre que le miraba con severidad, tembló asustada de sí misma.

—Tu salvajismo fue incensario, contrólate.

Al querer decir algo el quejido agónico le hizo volver a la razón de su estado anterior de rabia, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a su madre cubierta de sangre, su propia sangre, se levantó para después dejarse caer a su lado, no podía perderla.

—Kagome, Kagome —murmuraba con suplica.

Sesshomaru analizó todo el terreno para seguidamente acercarse.

—No se defendió —Sayumi alzó su mirada para posarla en su padre—, no hay signos de lucha a pesar de traer su arco, ella se dejó a merced de su atacante.

—No —no podía creer en esas palabras, su madre no se dejaría matar, no se suicidaría—, eso es-

—Eso es lo que paso, Sayumi, quería morir.

—¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Sesshomaru observó el arrebato de su hija sin alterarse, sus manos temblaban de ira y sus ojos ya deberían ver bien por las lágrimas acumuladas que no dejaba correr, no quería oír la verdad.

—¿Entonces como explicas la falta de pelea?

No contestó porque no podía explicarlo.

—Sayumi.

—¡No sé! —replicó al reconocer el tono de "responde, ahora" —. Yo no sé.

Entonces fue cuando las palabras de su madre cobraron sentido, mucho sentido.

—_Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

_Kagome besó la sien de su hija._

—_Porque te lastimaría._

Su madre prácticamente se suicido. Saber eso no sólo le lastimo sino que fue como descubrir una mentira.

Imposible.

Pero no podía juzgarla no aún, no sabía la historia esa era el hueco en blanco que su madre nunca le reveló, debía completarlo y para hacerlo necesitaba que no muriera.

¿Cómo haría eso? Esperar a que muriera era demasiado cruel, necesitaba un método, algo que…

Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

—_Mamá._

—_¿Dime? —Kagome se acercó a su hija, la cual tenía un álbum abierto sobre su regazo._

—_¿Por qué no has envejecido ni un poco? —cuestionó curiosa—. Parecer que tuvieras 18 años._

_La morena sonrió ante esa afirmación, se sentó al lado de su hija para acariciar sus cabellos._

—_Bueno es algo curioso, supongo que envejezco a una velocidad muy lenta porque la sangre de tu padre corre en mi cuerpo._

_Sayumi encaró una ceja y a pesar de sus tiernos 4 años a su madre le recordó a Sesshomaru cuando ella le decía que debía dejar ser tan serio, soltó una pequeña risa._

—_¿Sangre de mi padre?_

—_Así es, aunque es una historia algo dolorosa así que te contaré de aquella vez que Sesshomaru me sonrió por primera vez. Verás ya había pasado rato desde que me separé de mis amigos, me encontraba con Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken cuando Inuyasha…_

¡Sangre!

Eso era, si le daba un poco de su sangre yokai las heridas de seguro se cerrarían y su vida ya no correría riesgo, con la decisión tomada guió su muñeca a sus colmillos donde mordió fuertemente hasta sentir la sangre inundando su paladar pero antes de que pudiera pensar en acercarla a la boca de su madre fue apartada de golpe por su padre que la sostuvo del kimono que Riley le obsequió.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Prácticamente le gruño.

—Salvándola.

—No le darás tu sangre.

—¡Si lo haré! ¡No puedo dejar que muera!

Sesshomaru vio en los ojos de su hija la determinación por lo que se abstuvo de de gruñirle en amenaza, miró a la mujer que a penas y podía respirar, en pocos minutos moriría.

—Bien —accedió, a Sayumi se le iluminó la cara—, pero no será tu sangre, será la mía.

La sorpresa fue evidente, la Inu sintió como su padre la dejaba sobre el suelo para luego mirar atentamente a su madre y llevar su muñeca a sus colmillos, como anteriormente lo había hecho Sayumi.

Lo que vio a continuación nunca se lo esperó, Sesshomaru absorbió su sangre, almacenándola en su boca para inclinarse en la moribunda mujer y posar sus labios sobre los contrarios.

A Sayumi se le subieron los colores a la cara por lo que desvió su rostro.

El Lord siendo ignorante de eso con sus manos logró entreabrir la boca de Kagome pasa pasar su sangre, ella intentó decir algo tal vez fuera por lo débil que estaba o porque ahora sus labios estaban cubiertos por lo de Sesshomaru no logró decir nada.

Él repitió el proceso varias veces para asegurarse de que la mujer sobreviviera, porque a partir del momento en que accedió darle su sangre todo se había escrito.

Sayumi no desaparecería.

Continuara.

**¿Me quieren matar? :D Pues no pueden, o no habrá continuación. Bueno Natita te había prometido algo y aquí lo tienes, un día antes de que publique el siguiente capítulo te lo mandaré para que seas la primera en leerlo :D ya después nos pondremos de acuerdo por face, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga.**

**Ahora los reviews anónimos:**

**Natita Morrison de Youichi: **Es bueno saberlo :D Cuando escribí esas 3 palabras igual me alucine, fue un impulso inconsciente escribirlas. Gracias por leerlo ;D te adoro.

**Chica que no dejaste un nombre xD: **Sí, la ironía. Gracias por el dato :D no lo sabía, ahora lo sé. Muchas gracias.


	7. Sanación

**:´D Me siento mal por haberles dejado en ascuas por más de dos semanas, ¿merezco su perdón? Es que me fui a un retiro espiritual que duro una semana completa y pues no tenia celular (no los quitaron a la entrada) y mucho menos una lap, así que no podía ni escribir y mucho menos subir el capitulo, espero sepan perdonarme :D**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: ¿OoC?**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Sanación**_

Su pecho y vientre fueron brutalmente desgarrados. El rojo tiño su cuerpo completamente, por un momento se arrepintió por su decisión pero ya no había vuelta atrás, en su mente pasaron tantas cosas buenas como malas hasta que todo eso fue opacado por una imagen.

Era Sayumi con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, su infantil rostro brillando de alegría mirándola fijamente mientras le llamaba y entonces… lo vio a él, a Sesshomaru, quien sostenía a la niña por una de sus manos, había algo diferente en su persona, tenía el mismo porte altivo pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran cálidos. 

—Sesshomaru…

No entendía que pasaba, no comprendía porque pensaba en ese yokai y aún así su mera imagen le dio consuelo.

El dolor agudo vino acompañado de varias convulsiones mientras tosía sangre, perdió todo sentido del lugar y tiempo hasta que una voz le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era una voz tan conocida y suplicante pero no encontraba su voz para responderle.

Se partió su corazón al oír como Sesshomaru decía que se había suicidado porque era la verdad, se le partió más al ver la decepción en los ojos de la niña, fue cuando supo que nunca debió haberse dejado vencer, ¿cómo había dejado de pensar en seguir adelante?, ¿cómo perdió toda motivación por… un hombre?

Vio la discusión que mantuvieron para salvarla dándole ¿sangre de yokai?, ¿era posible salvarla de esa manera?

Si no estuviera tan débil abría temblado al ver como Sesshomaru se inclinaba para besarle, bueno le estaba pasando su sangre y a pesar del sabor metálico la tragó.

_Sesshomaru._

Eso quería decir pero le era imposible, sólo se dejó hacer, comenzó a sentir sueño, mucho sueño.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Estará bien?

Sayumi acariciaba los cabellos de su madre, su aspecto había mejorado mucho aunque seguía muy pálida.

—Lo estará.

Él se encontraba apartado, el sabor a sangre de su boca ya había desaparecido no así la sensación de extrañeza de sus labios. Miró a la mujer con detenimiento por lo que notaba no despertaría en varias horas.

—Hay que irnos.

La Inu alzó la vista.

—¿No la dejaremos, verdad?

—No.

Después de contestarle se inclinó para tomarla de la cintura y echársela al hombro derecho, asegurándose de que su estola le resultara cómoda.

—Vamos.

—¡Sí!

Sayumi se colocó al lado izquierdo de su padre con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda, por un instante creyó ver la imagen de su familia por completo, su madre y su padre juntos con ella en medio… fue una imagen vaga pero la atesoró, ladeó un poco su rostro para contemplar a su padre, aún no comprendía la decisión de darle su sangre y no la de ella.

—¡Ah!

La Inu se volteó repentinamente al sentirse llamada, era una extraña sensación de familiaridad aunque al mismo tiempo de terror, el poder que le reclamaba no presagiaba nada bueno, caminó para situarse cerca y entonces vio un resplandor, era un pequeño fragmento.

¿Lo tomaba?

—En manos equivocadas se corromperá.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su padre a su espalda, no le sintió acercarse.

—¿Debo tomarlo?

—Sino buscas poder, puedes.

A pesar del tono impasible, ella reconoció o tal vez intuyó el apoyo. Suspiró profundamente para inclinarse y alcanzar el fragmento, casi lo suelta cuando una corriente paso por su cuerpo para concentrarse en la palma de su mano y fue cuando el fragmento brillo con un tono blanco y rosado.

Se purifico.

—¡¿Qué…?

Asombrada era como estaba, nunca experimentó nada así hasta ese momento, ahora ya no tenía ese terror de antes era como si las malas energías que había sentido anteriormente se hubieran esfumado.

—Has purificado el fragmento. —Sayumi miró a su padre con recelo, no parecía nada sorprendido—. Vámonos, la sangre atraerá más demonios.

—Sí…

0-0-0-0-0

Rin que ya llevaba varios minutos despierta se preocupó al ver a Kagome ensangrentada y con sus ropas destrozadas pero se llenó de alivio al ver que se encontraba bien, después desvió su atención a su hermanita la cual se hallaba acurrucada contra la mayor, sonrió.

—Kitto vayamos a buscar comida para Kagome-sama y Sayumi-nee.

El kitsune emitió un leve ronroneo, aceptando, se restregó contra Sayumi antes de seguir a Rin, quienes iban siendo escoltados por Yaken, el cual ya no necesitaba que le dijeran que los acompañara, ya era costumbre.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sólo para ver que Yaken los acompañara, al constatar eso volvió a cerrar sus parpados, de esa manera podía cuidar a los suyos a grandes distancias. Aunque había algo que le molestaba, la humana ya debía haber despertado pero no daba muestras de querer hacerlo, frunció el ceño no había dado su sangre para nada, así que esa mujer iba a despertar porque iba a despertar.

Sayumi se removió un poco antes de comenzar a parpadear somnolienta, una sonrisa se formo inconscientemente en sus labios al sentir una calidez muy conocida, se corrió buscando más de ese calor.

—Mamá…

Fue un acto reflejo el que esa palabra saliera, así de adormilada no tenía pleno uso de conciencia.

—Ya despertaste.

Sayumi despertó todos sus sentidos, se reincorporó, alejándose de su madre y dirigiendo su mirada a su padre que estaba recostado contra un tronco con sus ojos cerrados, tragó un poco de saliva al recaer en lo que dijo momentos atrás. ¿La habría oído?

Por la forma tan calmada en que se hallaba su padre, lo dudaba, no creía que podría encontrarse tan calmado si supiera que su pareja en un futuro fuera una humana… por lo menos no en ese momento.

—Sí —musitó débilmente—. ¿Dondé están Rin y Kitto?

—Fueron por comida.

—¡Ah! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, un silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar.

La azabache con mechones y destellos plateados, prefirió poner toda su atención a su madre, acarició su mejilla izquierda esperando que despertara, lo ansiaba, deseaba ver esos ojos celestes que siempre le miraban con ternura y amor.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente atravesados por el recuerdo de su madre moribunda, sin fuerzas para pelear ni para vivir. Sus ojos se volvieron peligrosamente aguados y brillantes, con el dorso de su muñeca se los restregó rápidamente para que su padre no notara ese pequeño desliz cosa que no logró pues Sesshomaru ya estaba erguido a su espalda, él reaccionó al aroma de agua salada, no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, nunca le había gustado. Sin saber muy que porque colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Ella al sentir eso no evitó que se tensara sin saber cómo responder a eso, tal vez la reñiría por llorar o la alejaría de su madre, sin embargo ninguna de esas dos cosas paso, él sólo dejó su mano ahí y al comprender esa acción no puedo evitar que las lágrimas quisieran salir de nuevo, intentaba darle animo y algo de consuelo. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios nunca hubiera imaginado a su padre haciendo algo así.

Por un largo rato estuvieron así hasta que Sesshomaru se alejó al tiempo que llamaba a Ah-Un, Sayumi no entendía lo que pasaba, mucho menos cuando él tomó a su madre en brazos –más bien con su brazo derecho- y la puso sobre el dragón, se apresuró a colocarse al lado de Ah-Un.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?

—Vamos.

—¿Eh?

En ese momento algo se abalanzó contra ella, soltó una carcajada al ver a Kitto lamer su mejilla con cariño, fue cuando reparó que Rin y Jaken ya habían vuelto, por eso su padre comenzó a moverse.

—Sayumi-nee, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rin mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Sí —respondió al estar de pie con Kitto en su hombro.

—Vamos, mocosas, muévanse que el amo nos deja.

Ambas se miraron entre sí antes de correr y empujar en el proceso al pequeño yokai que acabó tirado en el suelo, despotricando contra ellas. Las risas no tardaron el oírse.

Sesshomaru relajó las facciones de su rostro, escuchar a esas dos niñas corretear a su alrededor le hacía sentir… bien. Dirigió una sutil mirada a la mujer inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0

En lo más profundo de los bosques del oeste, donde los animales han dejado de vivir, donde se respira el miedo se alza una choza, la cual es habitada por una curandera yokai, tan fea como el pecado pero tan sabia, como la tierra.

Por eso no se sorprendió al ver acercarse al dueño de oeste con una joven humana en su hombro derecho, ya era muy conocido y murmurado que su señor comenzaba a proteger a esos seres tan viles, como se les llamaba por los yokai, ella no tenía ningún problema con esos seres, se le hacían interesante pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a una pequeña niña, una copia en miniatura de su señor.

¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba.

—Heilende Hande.

—Aquí estoy, mi señor.

Sayumi se ocultó un poco tras su padre, esa mujer le daba miedo, no le gustaba sus ojos con una combinación de negro y blanco pero de un predominante negro, dos ónix que parecían poder leer todo.

—Revisa a esta mujer.

La curandera bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Enseguida.

Cuando quiso tomar a Kagome en brazos, Sayumi apretó el pantalón de su padre inconscientemente al ver los dedos arrugados acercarse a su madre, él lo notó.

—No, dime donde la pongo.

Si a la Yokai eso le pareció extraño, no lo demostró, con un movimiento de mano señalo el interior de su morada, Sesshomaru se adelantó a lo que Sayumi le siguió de cerca con miedo a alejarse de su padre.

Hande les siguió, cuando Sesshomaru posó a Kagome en el lugar indicado, se adelantó para ver a esa humana, posó una de sus manos en los ojos firmemente cerrados y la otra en su pecho a la altura del corazón, buscaba información. Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la curandera y se giró bruscamente a ver a su señor con sorpresa, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Has dado tu sangre a una humana?

Sayumi no entendió porque la yokai estaba bastante sorprendida, tanto como para que sus manos –ahora alejadas de su madre- temblaran.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, haz tu trabajo.

—Pero-

—Tu trabajo.

La yokai se mordió la lengua antes de volver a enfocarse en la humana, ahora la miró con más atención, no venía nada excepcional en esa mujer además de sus poderes espirituales de baja categoría si no fuera por eso pensaría que era una humana del montón, ¿porqué su señor le había dado algo tan valioso como su sangre?, ¿qué tenía esa mujer?

Su mente audaz y calculadora no encontraba la respuesta, por una vez en su vida algo no cuadraba pero entonces cayó en cuenta, la niña.

Sus ojos ónix analizaron de arriba abajo a la cachorra, algo no estaba bien. La niña aparentaba una edad de 6 o 7 años lo cual era imposible, para que una cachorra yokai alcanzara esa edad debían pasar por lo menos 60 años a menos que, volvió su vista a la Miko que tenía recostada…

—Un sello tal vez…

Eso explicaría el crecimiento tan acelerado junto a la capacidad cognoscitiva que podía entrever en esos ojos asustadizos, el sellado de su sangre yokai ocasionaría que creciera al ritmo de un humano común pero que aprendiera el triple de lo normal, el sellado tan sólo dormiría su yoki pero la cual estaría latente en otras cuestiones.

—Una joya.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante las incoherentes palabras de la curandera.

—Heilende Hande.

La voz de él sonó amenazadora.

—La humana no tardara en despertar —musitó—, la tardía reacción es porque su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a la nueva sangre en su interior.

—Bien.

Con paso seguro se acercó para volver a tomar a la mujer inconsciente, sólo quería constatar que la mujer viviría. Hande al ver que su señor ya se retiraba le paró.

—Mi señor, ¿podría dejarme a la niña?

Sayumi se estremeció y por instinto de supervivencia su mano ya estaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, lista para desvainar de un movimiento.

—No. Vamos, Sayumi.

Los oídos de la mujer repararon en el significado del nombre de la niña, entonces lo supo.

—Su hija es poderosa, mi señor —Sayumi retrocedió un paso al percatarse de las palabras de la yokai—, pero necesita guía, yo se la proporcionaré.

—No —volvió a repetir—. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones, Hande, no la toques. Sayumi ve con Rin, yo te seguiré.

La niña no esperó a que se lo repitieran, salió rápidamente para ir al inicio del bosque en donde habían dejado a Rin y a Jaken por la seguridad de la primera, detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta que no la seguía pero no quiso volver por lo que siguió su camino sin tomar en cuenta que su vida pendía de un hilo.

—Mi señor…

—He dicho no, Hande —gruñó—. Ten cuidado con esas ansias de poder, te permito estar en mis tierras porque me eres de utilidad pero rompe cualquier ley implantada a ti y te eliminaré. No me gusta que se acerquen a mis posesiones.

—¿Posesiones? —preguntó con un toque de ironía—. ¿Sólo eso son, mi señor? Porque he de iluminarlo, si fueran meras posesiones como dice no hubiera dado su preciada sangre a una simple humana, no cuando sabes las consecuencias de ese acto.

—Ten cuidado con esa lengua, Hande.

—Se ha ablandado.

Por respuesta obtuvo un brusco empujón que la dejó tendida con la punta de la espada de su señor en la yugular, ¿cómo le hizo para dejar a la humana que tenía en su brazo en el suelo rápidamente? No tenía ni idea.

—Te lo advertí.

—He de disculparme, mi señor, no fue mi intención ofenderlo.

Sesshomaru clavó a Tokijin en la palma de la curandera, que soltó una especie de gemido de dolor ante tan acción, se había equivocado, su señor seguía igual de peligroso. Ella no se preocupaba por la herida, sanaría en unos segundos cuando el retirara la espada y esperaba fuera pronto.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor, apretando fuertemente sus amarillentos dientes. Sesshomaru gruñó al ver como contenía ese dolor que veía en la cara y en los ojos de esa yokai.

—Quedas advertida, Hande.

Con un medio giro se retiró del lugar, caminando sin prisa no sin antes inclinarse a tomar a Kagome.

Hande se sentó para sobar su mano herida, que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar, frunció el ceño al haber perdido semejante joya.

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios.

—¿Posesiones? Oh, mi señor, la sangre de la niña es lo que hace que usted necesite protegerla, es esa sangre que le ata a la cachorra… ¿sabe que pasara si Sayumi muere? —Detuvo su monólogo para tomar aire—. Usted perdería si interés en la vida… pero eso ya lo sabía, ¿no es así? Por eso tomó la decisión de darle vuestra sangre a esa humana, si Sayumi llega a morir su sangre no se alterara pero no tendrás que atarte a la Miko para vivir, tan sólo deberes procurarla…

Se reincorporó para dirigirse al umbral de la puerta y recargarse contra el umbral.

—A menos que te enamoraras.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi sonreía al ver a Yaken despotricar contra su pequeño pupilo, que no quería hacerle caso, Rin se encontraba a su lado, sentada armando coronas de flores, su madre le contó que la niña le encantaba tejer esas coronas, cuando le preguntó el por qué, su respuesta le sorprendió.

"Las coronas son tributos que les da a las personas que pierden la vida en la batalla contra Naraku"

Bajó la mirada, sus ojos seguían los rápidos movimientos pero certeros que Rin hacía para entrelazar tallo con tallo, se sobresaltó al ser descubierta por unos ojos chocolates que brillaban.

—¿Quieres aprender?

—Sí —contestó instintivamente.

Se arrodilló mientras la contraria le pasaba varias flores, en unos minutos ya sabía la técnica para entrelazar los tallos firmemente y son equivocarse, no entendía bien pero pareciera que sus preocupaciones por su madre se minimizaron, hacer coronas le tranquilizaba.

—Sesshomaru-sama.

Se sobresaltó al oír como Rin llamaba a su padre, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que no fue capaz de percatarse de la presencia del él, sus ojos se movieron a su madre que seguía inconsciente.

—¿Ella…?

Sesshomaru intuía que no hablaba de la mujer que tenía sobre su hombro derecho.

—No te molestará.

Un inmenso alivio la inundo, por unos momentos temió que la dejara con esa yokai, suspiró mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Se acercó a él al ver que dejaba a su madre a la sombra de un árbol, Rin la siguió igual después de recoger las flores para seguir armando las coronas.

Sesshomaru se alejó de ellas, queriendo estar un momento en silencio tenía mucho que reflexionar porque Hande tocó la fibra. Gruñó.

0-0-0-0-0

Sus parpados temblaron, su cuerpo ya había parado de quemarle por dentro ahora sólo quedaba un leve cosquilleo, el recuerdo de lo que fue, entreabrió sus ojos hallándose con un cielo estrellado, completamente despejado y salpicado de brillantes puntos plateados.

—Que… hermoso…

Se sorprendió al oír su voz patosa y rasposa, al parecer el haber estado sin utilizar su voz por más de un día le había resecado la garganta, se llevó una mano a su cuello masajeándolo.

Se reincorporó con ayuda de sus codos, no reconocía el lugar al parecer estaba en un claro, recostada al pie de un gran árbol, ladeó su rostro para encontrar dos pequeñas figuras recostadas arrulladas por el crepitar del fuego y el calor de la misma, sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver esa tierna escena, sus ojos se desviaron a la fogata donde encontró la figura encorvada en Jaken que al parecer se había quedado dormido sentado, soltó una suave risa para luego sentir como algo se restregaba a su costado, alzó el brazo para ver mejor.

—Hola —murmuró al ver a Kitto, lo tomó entre sus brazos para que éste se acomodara mejor—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Kyu —fue la suave respuesta, lleno de cariño.

—¿Has cuidado bien a Sayumi, verdad?

Kagome sonrió ante una lamida proporcionada en su mejilla.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Has despertado.

Se sobresaltó, un sudor frío bajo por su columna al escucha esa voz tan seria y carente de sentimientos, a su memoria llegaron de golpe los recuerdos que la llevaron a querer morir, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, sus manos temblaron.

—…

Sesshomaru entendió ese silencio, el silencio de saber que se hizo algo mal y se arrepentía.

—Sayumi se alegrara de verte despierta.

Cogiendo valor se levantó para poder darse la vuelta y encarar al yokai, se estremeció inconscientemente y retiró su mirada, no pudo sostener la mirada tan fría y severa que le dirigió él… lo sabía, después de verlo a los ojos lo supo, la culpaba de todo. Esas palabras "Sayumi se alegrara de verte despierta" no las sentía.

—Yo…

—Ya va a amanecer, Sayumi no tardara en despertar, cuidado con tus palabras.

Para ella eso fue como una bofetada para su persona, sus hombros se deslizaron para abajo en señal de impotencia, no sabría como la vería Sayumi de ahora en adelante, tenía miedo de ver en esos ojos dorados decepción y desprecio… por alguna razón no soportaría esa mirada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Te disculpas de tu cobardía? No es necesario —ella le miró directamente—, los humanos son débiles e inútiles.

Algo en esa última descripción le enojo, apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

—Cometí un error, lo acepto —murmuró con la rabia destilando en sus labios—, pero no por eso soy inútil.

—¿No? —Él debía haberse enojado pero le divirtió el hecho de defenderse ante sus palabras—. ¿Lo dice quién se quiso suicidar?, ¿quién no puede hacer que el hibrido deje de ver a esa muerta?, ¿quién no puede alzar el arco sin temblar?, ¿quién depende de sus aliados para sobrevivir?

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez a él decir más de 6 palabras, a pesar de que esas fueran insultos a su persona, después retiró su vista puesto que en sus palabras había verdad.

Cruel verdad.

—Yo seré fuerte —musitó aún con su mirada clavada en el suelo—, me haré más fuerte —levantó su mirada con firmeza—, haré que Inuyasha se arrepienta de haber elegido a Kikyo en vez de a mí y… ¡tú te tragaras esas palabras de desprecio!

Tenía sus manos apretadas fuertemente en forma de puños y su mandíbula tensada, Kitto se removió incomodo al sentir como Kagome apretaba más sus brazos contra su pecho, ella al sentir el movimiento su enojo se evaporo.

—Kitto perdón.

Sesshomaru al ver que la atención de la morena se desvió, dio media vuelta para alejarse y perderse por el bosque pero su retirada fue cortada por una voz.

—¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—Sayumi.

Ese simple nombre que salió de sus labios, basto para que la morena se volteara para alcanzar a ver a la niña desperezándose y bostezando abiertamente, una ternura infinita se apodero de su pecho antes de avanzar hacia ella.

Sesshomaru antes de seguir su camino se tomó unos segundos para mirar los cambios que había tenido la morena y que ésta ni se había percatado.

Kagome se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro al yokai que desaparecía entre los árboles, sin poder evitarlo su mente le trajo el recuerdo de los labios de él sobre los suyos.

—Sesshomaru…

Sayumi alcanzó a oír entre bostezos ese suspiro y en su mente sonrió, sabiendo que pronto todo comenzaría.

Continuara.

**¿Les gusto? Tengo un serio problema con terminar los capítulos y sentirme satisfecha, además de que la aparición de Hande me costó mis litros de sudor y lágrimas, esa yokai me da mala espina y yo la creé.**

**Natita Morrison de Youichi: **Hola, vuelvo a saludarte :D pues es bueno saber que te dejo tan colgada a mi fic, eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino. Y me encantaría ver esos dibujos, si alguna vez quieres mostrármelos estaré más que feliz. A mí igual me gusto la pelea con Sesshomaru, encontré esa parte difícil de hacer pero satisfactoria, amo a Sayumi, hasta ahora mi mejor personaje ficticio creado. Un beso.

**Mar90: **Que bueno que te gusta, y sí, su lado infantil lo saqué a relucir puesto que es todavía una niña a pesar de su inteligencia. Gracias por el review.

**Atolotl: **Es bueno saber que la historia es de tu agrado, y pues Kagome no mencionó nada de la "transfusión" de sangre, por el momento ;D gracias por el review.

**Hiatz: **Ya tienes la continuación, espero te guste.

**Fraan: **Hola, Fran, pues yo soy de México :D y me agrada saber que una chilena me lee, me hace sentir bien, al igual que hayas seguido "Sólo por ti" una de mis más preciadas creaciones, espero que este nuevo proyecto de deje tan encantada como te dejó Sólo por ti y que me sigas dejando review, a ver si voy por buen camino. Un beso.

**Veruto Kaname: **Respira, respira no quiero que te me mueras y ya no desesperes más que la continuación ya ha llegado, espero sigas enamorándote más de Sayumi ;D

**Gracias por los reviews, a los que tienen cuenta ya les conteste por MP, un beso.**

**FiraLili**


	8. Destino… ¿roto?

**Esta vez no esperaron mucho para la continuación, tres días :D me llevo tres días el traérselas :´D bueno tal vez sea porque sufrí una gran amenaza contra mi vida sino traía una continuación antes de que volviera a la escuela, mi cárcel personal. Bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Destino… ¿roto?**_

—¡Es tu culpa!

Inuyasha apretó los dientes al tiempo que desviaba su vista, tenía firmemente cruzados sus brazos sobre su pecho, escuchar las reclamaciones de Sango, el llanto de Shippo y la mirada acusatoria de Miroku lo estaban poniendo a tono. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba llevando la cosa.

—¡Cállense!

Shippo cortó sus sollozos y Sango su brutal repertorio de reclamos, al ver los ojos dorados de él brillar de rabia pero los ojos castaños de Sango alcanzaron a ver un rastro de angustia.

—Seguro que fue a su época, ya volverá.

A pesar de que esa afirmación logró animar al pequeño yokai algo les decía a los demás que no todo era tan fácil.

—Pues estamos lejos de pozo, Inuyasha, hay que ir a buscarla.

Sango llamó a Kirara, la cual se transformó rápidamente al tiempo que su dueña y Shippo en brazos de Miroku se posicionaban detrás de la castaña, Inuyasha comenzó a correr desesperado, tenía un mal presentimiento, se reprochaba por haber ido a buscar a Kikyo sin percatarse que Kagome no estaba dormida como lo creía.

Cuando regresó de estar con Kikyo al amanecer, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos preparando el desayuno pero al verlo llegar solo se alarmaron, habían supuesto al no verlos, que estaban juntos.

"_¿No estaba Kagome contigo?"_

Esa pregunta desencadeno otras hasta que le sacaran donde había estado toda la noche y ahí comenzaron todas las reclamaciones.

Gruñó al percibir con su olfato a monstruos, una clara batalla por el aroma a sangre y putrefacción en el ambiente, al querer desviarlos con una señal para no entrar en conflicto e ir más rápido se quedo paralizado cuando un sutil aroma le llegó, ya casi estaba desvanecido por la nueva sangre derramada de los demonios pero lo suficiente para reconocer de quien era.

—¡Kagome!

Los demás al oír ese grito y sentir las auras demoniacas muy cerca, se erizaron de terror.

—¡Kirara rápido! —Sango dio la orden al ver a Inuyasha correr como alma que lleva el diablo, nada bueno podía salir de esa desesperación.

0-0-0-0-0

—Inu-

Miroku agarró el antebrazo de su prometida, deteniéndola, los ojos azules se encontraron con unos castaños aguados, un dolor se instaló en su pecho antes de encerrarla en un abrazo.

—Miroku —musitó desde el pecho de él—, debo… yo-

—No —replicó en el acto—, ahora no, déjalo.

Sango dejó de pelear para corresponder el abrazo y llorar, era fuerte nunca lloraba frente a sus amigas pero ahora no podía detener las lágrimas, no cuando Kagome ya no estaba con ellos.

—¡¿Por qué ella?, ¡¿por qué Kagome? No debía haber muerto, ella no…

Miroku tan sólo la sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos, tragándose su propio dolor y desesperación para poder consolarla, sus ojos se movieron hacia Shippo que estaba inconsciente después de un duro golpe en la nuca dado por el monje y a Kirara que le cuidaba, para luego llegar a un arrodillado hanyo en medio de un charco de sangre y cadáveres de monstruos.

Al verlo así de destrozado no puedo evitar por unos segundos pensar que se merecía ese dolor, porque era el mismo que Kagome sufría al verlo irse con Kikyo, una parte de ella se desgarraba pero aguantaba y siempre esperaba su regresó con una sonrisa pero… no pudo seguir con ese pensamientos ya que Kagome había muerto.

—Ya Sango, debes ser fuerte… tenemos que serlo, por Kagome, por Shippo —alzó el rostro de la castaña con suavidad, encontrándose con una mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas—, sobre todo por Shippo, él necesitara nuestros brazos y palabras, acaba de perder a la mujer que consideraba una madre.

Se preguntó en qué momento Miroku habría aprendido a hablar de esa manera tan profunda, inhala hondo, dándose fuerza, era verdad lo que le dijo, Shippo necesitaría de ellos. Se aleja del cuerpo de su prometido para caminar hacia Inuyasha al prever que Miroku trataría de volver a pararla, apresura el paso, esta vez diría lo que iba a decir hace rato.

—¡San-!

El sonido de una bofetada se ve amplificada por el silencio que se crea después.

Inuyasha viró la cara para poder ver de frente a la mujer, el dolor que sentía en la mejilla no era comparable al de su corazón pero le despertaron del trance en que había caído después de eliminar a esos corruptos seres, su mente no procesaba que Kagome estuviera muerto, su Kagome, no podía ni quería aceptarlo… y todo por su culpa.

—¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TU MALDITA CULPA! ¡¿Sabes que ella te esperaba cada mañana con una sonrisa a pesar de saber con quién había estado?, ¡¿sabes que ella a pesar de sus reproches y peleas, siempre terminaba por estar a tu lado? ¡No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido y llorado por ti y ahora ¿qué sigue? ¡Dime!, ¿qué sigue?

Al ver que tan sólo se dignaba a mirarla su enojo creció más, lo tomó del cuello de su traje de fuego para hacerle reincorporarse un poco.

—Esto Inuyasha, esto pesara en tu conciencia.

Le liberó con brusquedad antes de agacharse, recogió el arco y carcaj con flechas que era lo único que quedaba de su amiga, maldijo y lloró.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Kagome!

Ésta que ya se sentía mejor y más libre que antes gracias a la sangre yokai que ahora contenía parte de su cuerpo, el cual se desarrolló ligeramente sintiéndose ligera y ágil, algo que no sentía con su anterior yo. Se volteó al oír su nombre, tuvo que abrir rápidamente sus brazos para coger a la niña que se abalanzó contra su persona, rió a carcajada limpia después de cerciorarse que la infante, estuviera completa.

—Perdón, Kagome.

Sayumi seguía aferrada a su madre, a pesar de la precaución con la que la trató los primeros días vio que eso sólo le hacía daño decidió que por el momento olvidaría esa noche… pero de que quería enterarse, quería pero no ahora, no mientras el recuerdo fuera reciente y pudiera lastimar.

—No importa, ¿qué paso?

La morena era feliz, tenía a Sayumi a su lado sin que esos ojos dorados le vieran con despreció o compasión, esos ojos tan hermosos demostraban felicidad y pureza.

—Nada —musitó con una sonrisa—, sólo que Rin y yo competimos para ver quien llegaba antes contigo y yo —se apuntó a sí misma con orgullos después de alejarse un poco— gané.

—¡Porque hiciste trampa! —Rin llegó resoplando y sonrojada por el esfuerzo de correr—. ¡No se vale usar tus poderes!, ¡es injusto!

Sayumi le sacó la lengua.

—Los poderes son parte de mí, así que si es válido.

—¡No!

Una discusión comenzó en el lugar entre risas y uno que otro fruncido de ceño, ajena a esta escena se hallaba Sesshomaru, mirando desde lejos, dejando que sus ojos brillaran con rabia y frustración.

—Amo, usted… —Yaken no continuó, no porque Sesshomaru le fulminó con la vista sino porque no sabía cómo continuar con lo que quería decirle.

—No me enamoraré de una humana y mucho menos —giró el rostro que había volteado para hacer callar al pequeño yokai, de regresó a las 3 personas que jugaban—, de ella.

Yaken no hizo comentario alguno, por alguna razón las palabras de su amo no le parecían, sabía que si Sesshomaru no se enamoraba de esa humana Sayumi desparecería y… a pesar de que le hacía rabiar, ya le tenía un gran cariño.

—Ve a decirles que continuaremos.

Sin esperar respuesta o acción de parte de su sirviente, giró sobre sus talones para caminar con dirección desconocida, por lo que Yaken se apresuró en ir a buscarlas.

Los pensamientos tranquilos de Sesshomaru se transformaron en un caos a penas el selló de la niña se liberó, había quedado atado a Sayumi de inmediato, su sangre yokai le obligaba a protegerla a costa de su vida si por él fuera no se haría cargo de ella, por eso no podía negarse a las peticiones que le hacía, entonces decidió que era mejor entrenarla para que pudiera sobrevivir sin ayuda, los días que le observó no pudo sino enorgullecerse de lo poderoso que era la cachorra hasta que lo descubrió, descubrió quien era su madre. Gruñó con disgusto, era imposible no reconocer esas palabras que Sayumi dijo después de su primera pelea, era imposible no acordarse de ellas… esa maldita humana que se atrevió a desafiarlo, ¿cómo podría ser su pareja?

Pareció algo tan inverosímil, tan inimaginable por eso decidió ir en busca de respuestas y tuvo que encontrarse con la persona causante de toda su frustración, esa humana no iba a hacer su pareja, era inútil y débil, no la necesitaba pero sabía que al tomar esa decisión Sayumi desaparecería y su sangre enloquecería porque ya tendría reconocido la existencia de la niña, por eso no dejó por ningún motivo que Sayumi diera su sangre eso hubiera significado que él tendría que unirse a la fuerza con la humana por lo que prefirió dar la suya a pesar de que eso daría a lugar un pacto antiguo, él la procuraría y cuidaría hasta que ella decidiera que querría hacer.

Pero no le diría nada de ese pacto, era mejor que no supiera. Ladeó un poco la cabeza al oír pasos apresurados y encontrar a las dos niñas jalando a Kagome para que corriera más rápido. Apretó fuertemente sus colmillos, cuando se acerca a Sayumi su personalidad se hacía más cálida, no debía permitir eso.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Cómo está?

La mujer negó sutilmente.

—¡Ahhh! No pensé que de verdad se fuera a poner así —musitó el yokai antes de poner una mano en su barbilla, en pose pensativa—. ¿Kitzuna?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Renard tuvo que enamorarse de Sayumi?

La kitsune encaró una ceja ante tal cuestionamiento, bufó algo burlona antes de acercarse a Sef y rodear su cintura con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario.

—¿Acaso el corazón elige de quien enamorarse?

El jefe de la tribu no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro con Kitzuna, con la mujer que ahora tenía apresada a su cuerpo, la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma, suspiró algo contraído de tener que darle la razón a ella… aunque no quería ver a su hermano menor sufrir.

—¿Pero porqué la cachorra de Sesshomaru?, ¿no pudo enamorarse de una kitsune de la tribu?

—Tú hiciste que la cuidara esa vez, abstente a las consecuencias.

Sef suspiró si esa vez hizo que la siguiera y cuidase era para que Renard comenzara su entrenamiento para convertirse en guerrero, aunque notó la leve atracción que sintió por Sayumi no pensó que fuera más allá, después de todo la cachorra aún era una niña pero se equivocó, Renard desarrolló un sentimiento más poderoso que la atracción.

—Lo sé… yo igual me equivocó al tomar decisiones, bueno creó que es momento en hablar con mi pequeño hermano.

Kitzuna rió.

—Eso será gracioso de ver —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Rodó los ojos ante el descaró de su pareja pero no pudo evitar inclinarse para robar un beso suave y después separarse para guiñarle un ojo con total descaro.

La yokai al verse liberada de los brazos contrarios no evitó que una suave risa se escapara de sus labios, tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, le parecía increíble que Sef al final le hubiera elegido pero era sumamente feliz.

Muy feliz.

—¡Renard!

El yokai cerró los ojos con un mohín de molestia al escuchar la voz de su hermano, no quería verlo.

—¡Vamos, Renard, se que estas ahí arriba!, ¡baja de ese árbol, tenemos que hablar!

—¡NO!

Ahora fue el turno de Sef de hacer un mohín, se cruzó de brazos pensando en que hacer o decir para que Renard bajara.

—Estar enamorado te vuelve solitario, ¿eh?

—¡No estoy enamorado! —Renard inconscientemente se había dejado caer enfrente de su hermano, con la mirada refulgiendo de rabia.

—¿No? —preguntó divertido ante la manera tan defensiva de contestar—. Entonces podré decirle a algunos jóvenes de la tribu que si está disponible, porque ya les había dicho que no puesto que pensé que estabas enamorado de ella.

Bien, tal vez se hubiera pasado al decir esas palabras pero ver la cara roja de la furia del menos no tuvo precio.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!, ¡ella es la hija de uno de los lord!

Sef hizo una pose pensativa, sabía que eso molestaría a Renard.

—Si Sayumi se enamora no creo que Sesshomaru pueda intervenir en esa decisión, después de todo es la elección de la cachorra, ¿no crees?

Renard desvió la vista ante esas palabras, odiaba cuando su hermano le hablaba con la razón.

Es que no podía pensar siquiera en que de verdad estuviera enamorado, si, le atraía de alguna forma, tenía curiosidad de conocerla, ver que ocultaba tras sus ojos dorados firmes y profundos, tras sus sonrisas de reto y alegría, quería saberlo todo. Cerró sus ojos mientras golpeaba su frente con la mano… tal vez si estaba enamorado.

—Sí… es la decisión de Sayumi.

—Y tú quieres ser ese yokai, ¿no?

—Cállate —replicó antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre los árboles.

—Bueno… no fue todo un desastre —sonrió al ya no ver a su hermano menor—, ahora veamos que te depara el destino, Renard.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Levántate! —Jaken tenía una dura mirada mientras el kitsune se levantaba gruñendo—. ¿Acaso eso es todo?

Kitto se abalanzó contra el yokai, éste le espero paciente para luego darle un certero golpe con el báculo de dos cabezas, haciéndolo retroceder. Sayumi sonrió ante el combate que tenían Jaken y Kitto, aunque pensaba que el yokai verde no sabía pelear que equivocada había estado. Tal vez no le gustara ver pelear a Kitto porque no quería que se lastimara no podía sino sentirse orgullosa al ver la determinación de no ceder.

—¡Aggghh! ¡Eso es trampa maldito kitsune!

Kitto salió corriendo hacia los brazos de la heredera del oeste, quien soltó una carcajada al ver la mordida que tenía Jaken en su brazo derecho.

—Kitto eso no fue amable —reprendió la niña con la risa escapando en cada palabra—, ve a disculparte.

El kitsune movió sus orejas hacia abajo mientras que su cola paraba de ondular.

—No, no me veas así, ve a disculparte con Jaken.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que él apoyara sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho de ella y lamiera su mejilla, para bajarse de un salto e ir a restregarse contra las cortas piernas de su maestro.

—Cachorro sin modales —murmuraba al verlo restregarse de esa manera pero sin poder evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quien lo diría —Sayumi ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver a su madre acercarse con suavidad—, al parecer Jaken si sabe pelear.

Sayumi asistió pero antes de poder contestar fue otra voz quien intervino.

—El señor Jaken fue el general de un gran ejército, por supuesto que sabe pelear.

Rin se acercó con una sonrisa tierna llevando en brazos varias frutas.

—¿De verdad? —Kagome no estaba tan segura de eso—. Bueno como nunca le vi pelear pues pensaba que no lo hacía.

Rin levantó la cabeza pensando.

—Pues ahora no pelea como antes, ahora su tarea es cuidar de nosotras.

Sayumi tomó varias frutas para aliviar la carga a la otra y escondió una sonrisa, si Jaken oyera que ya estaba siendo tomado por niñera se enojaría.

—Sayumi-nee, Sayumi-nee mira, Sesshomaru-sama ya regresó.

Cuando los ojos dorados chocaron con unos del mismo color pero más severos algo se agitó en su cuerpo y se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Sayumi?

Kagome había notado el ligero temblor de sus piernas y el sudor que bajaba por su frente, su piel estaba demasiado pálida.

—¡¿Sayumi estás bien?

—S… sí…

Algo apretaba su pecho duramente, algo que comenzaba a impedir que respirara como normalmente lo hacía, algo estaba mal… muy mal, lo último que vieron sus ojos fue como Sesshomaru desviaba su mirada y dejaba de mirarla, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Continuara.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y sólo para que sepan más o menos los significados de los nombres de los personajes que invento.**

**Sayumi= **Mi princesita, princesita.

**Renard= **Zorro.

**Sef= **Jefe.

**Heilende Hande= **Manos que curan.

**Los demás nombre fueron inventados de la nada y no tienen un significado en específico como Kitto y Kitzuna.**

**Aunque aquí Kagome no se ve aún dispuesta a entrenar, en el próximo capitulo pasara algo que la hará pedírselo a Sesshomaru ;D**

**Ahora a responder review, recuerden que los que tienen cuenta los respondo directo a su correo.**

**Logiiiin: **Bueno claro que las continuaré.

**Sessho-mary: **Pues ya traje la continuación, ¿Qué rápida, verdad? Pues sobre Hande no sé, tal vez ;D si Kagome deberá hacerse más fuerte para afrontar lo que viene ahora.

**Natita Morrison de Yoichi:** Jajajaja qué bueno que me sigas leyendo, si Sesshomaru le dijo todas su verdades. Ahh, Sayumi es mi adoración pero parece que algo le afecto al final, ¿Qué será?

**Atolotl:** ¿De verdad? Pues igual a mí me gusto escribir esas escenas donde la carga, ojalá fuera yo. Bueno lo de la sangre Sesshomaru ya lo explicó, sino lo entendiste aún, yo misma te lo explico personalmente.

**Veruto Kaname:** Respira, respira tienes que respirar jajaja, se ve que te encanto esa confrontación pues aquí entre nos y los que lean esto en el próximo capítulo habrá otra confrontación ;D A nadie le cayó bien Hande, pobre curandera yokai.

**Lorena: **Pues ya la continué y tuviste suerte de que la continuara tan rápido :D

**Gracias por los reviews, por los alertas y los favoritos, en verdad un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili**


	9. Mi dolor, tu dolor

**Volví, estoy en medio de exámenes pero me di mi escapada para poder traerles el capitulo siguiente D: No tengo mucho chance así que, disfrutad y disculpad la tardanza.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Mi dolor, tu dolor**_

—¡Sayumi, Sayumi, Sayumi!

Kagome acomodó la cabeza de la ambarina sobre sus rodillas, sus manos temblaban al revisar a la pequeña al igual que sus labios, los segundos pasaban y Sayumi no reaccionaba, algo estaba mal, de pronto su respiración se detuvo al ver que la cachorra no tenía pulso… su pulso se había detenido.

—¡SAYUMI!

La recostó rápidamente en la hierba para poder su oído sobre el pecho contrario, nada, no había latido. Su estupefacción se convirtió en desesperación, levantó un poco las rodillas y comenzó con el masaje cardíaco, colocó la palma con los dedos abiertos y el talón de la mano sobre la parte inferior del esternón para luego poner su otra mano sobre la primera, estiró los brazos poniendo su espalda recta. Empezó el masaje pero las lágrimas le impedían ver bien.

Rin lloraba en silencio, mirando con Sayumi parecía no querer despertar, como la vida se le iba poco a poco.

Sesshomaru se limitaba a ver la escena, sí, le costaba presenciar eso pero era lo mejor, se dio media vuelta para macharse, necesitaba alejarse.

—¡¿Adónde vas?

Él sabía quién le llamaba, tenía la respiración agitada y la angustia en su voz.

—No te interesa.

—¡¿NO ME INTERESA? ¡Tu hija se está muriendo, maldición! ¡Ayúdame! ¡AYÚDALA! ¡SESSHOMARU!

Se paralizó, el último grito de ella, en ese tono desgarrador y diciendo su nombre le paralizaron, no podía irse… no podía dejarla… dejarlas.

Kagome ahogó un grito de desesperación al no oír respuesta de él, ¿acaso no le interesaba su hija?, ¿por qué no? Esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente mientras seguía aplicando el masaje.

—No mueras… Sayumi… no mueras —murmuraba con aprensión—, Sayu-

Sesshomaru sujetó a la mujer por la parte de atrás de su ropa para separarla de la niña, la sintió removerse y gritarle, no hizo caso, miraba fijamente a Sayumi, no respiraba pero no veía a los mensajeros del otro mundo, ¿qué demonios pasaba? Era imposible que Sayumi no tuviera alma, todo ser vivo tenía una, se le era otorgada al momento de su concepción… entonces la mente de Sesshomaru se iluminó, el alma de Sayumi no existía aún, por eso los mensajeros no venían, no podían llevarse un alma que ni siquiera habían dado.

Kagome no entendía nada, Sesshomaru sólo se limitaba a verla, no hacía nada, intentó alejarse, separarse de él pero le tenía bien agarrada por la cintura y al parecer no tenía intención de soltarla.

—¡Sesshomaru, suéltame debo salvarla, debo…!

—Ella se pondrá bien, ahora.

—¿Qué?

Voltea para ver que en ese preciso momento Sayumi daba una bocanada, buscando aire, ladeó su cuerpo buscando estar cómoda mientras tosía. Rin se apresuró en ayudarle dándole ligeras palmadas en su espalda, las lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas pero ya no contenía tristeza sino alivio y felicidad. Kagome sintió que su espalda tensa se relajaba y sin ser consiente apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Sesshomaru, quien se tensó pero no la apartó. La morena respiraba tranquilamente, su alma ya se había liberado de la presión que se instaló segundos después de ver a Sayumi desvanecerse.

La heredera ya menos asustada levantó su mirada hacia donde sus padres se encontraban y en vez de alegrarse al ver ese acercamiento, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, penetrantes… asustados.

Ágil y rápida fue lo que pensó Jaken al verla reincorporarse e ir a separar a los adultos, presa de una angustia atormentante, empujó a Sesshomaru para abrazar por la cintura a su madre después de que consiguiera que él la soltara. En su mente revuelta y confusa había algo concreto que le asustaba.

Su padre no quería que naciera.

Cerró los ojos aferrándose a Kagome con fuerza, temblaba y la morena relacionó ese temblor al susto de ese ataque cardiaco, porque de eso estaba completamente segura, lo que sufrió Sayumi fue un ataque al corazón… aunque la causa la desconocía.

—Tranquila, tranquila —murmuraba con adoración al tiempo que se deja caer sobre sus rodillas para acodar a la niña en sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo—, ya ha pasado, yo cuidaré de ti.

Pero esas palabras no lograban el objetivo de calmarla, no después de lo vivido en su mente no después de enterarse que su padre no quería su nacimiento.

—Quiero… quiero irme, Kagome —las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas infantiles—, quiero irme.

Kagome la estrechó más fuerte, al escuchar esas palabras se había decido hacer todo por Sayumi, haría hasta lo imposible… no entendía que era lo que se apoderaba de su mente para protegerla pero no importaba, ahora a la pequeña sólo la cuidaría ella, y nadie más. Y para eso, desvió su mirada hasta posarla en Sesshomaru, tenía que hacer algo primero.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Segura que estás bien?

Sayumi asistió lentamente, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, Kagome sonrió a la respuesta, entonces se reincorporó desde hacía un rato que había colocado a la cachorra a la sobra del árbol para estabilizarla y se quedó con ella, pero ahora tenía que hablar con Sesshomaru.

Se levantó con la decisión y determinación resonando en su pecho.

—Ahora vuelvo, niñas.

—¿Kagome?

Pero ella no volteó ante el llamado de Sayumi, debía hablar con ese yokai cuando aún tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo, Yaken siguió los pasos de la humana con la mirada en su mente una idea de lo quería la mujer se materializó pero no dijo nada, prefirió ir a donde se encontraban las niñas para distraerlas.

Kagome jaló un poco el cuello de su blusa, al estar a menos de 2 metros el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, le vio sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, o eso alcanzaba a ver ya que estaba casi de espaldas a él. Se detuvo, sería mejor hablarle de esa manera y no de frente, le constaría menos.

—Sesshomaru —comenzó murmurando, se rascó su antebrazo izquierdo con sus uñas intentando controlar su nerviosismo—, yo… bueno, no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, sé que estaba al borde de la muerte y… bueno… gracias.

No recibió respuesta alguna, o señal siquiera de que la hubiera escuchado pero ella estaba segura de que sí la había oído, estaba a metro y medio, ¿cómo no iba a escucharla con semejante oído que poseía? A pesar de no obtener respuestas seguiría ahí, parada, hablándole.

—Sesshomaru… quiero pedirte un gran favor, tal vez no sea el momento más adecuado pero debo hacerlo, yo necesito que me entrenes.

¡Listo! Ya estaba hecha la petición, ahora debía esperar la respuesta pero tardaba en llegar, la incertidumbre se acrecentaba y le ahogaba, sin poder controlarse terminó por acercarse y ponerse delante de Sesshomaru para darse cuenta que éste tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente agachada… se hallaba dormido.

Parpadeó perpleja, había estado hablando con un Sesshomaru dormido, apretó sus dientes con enojo, tanto que le costó hablas y resultaba que no le escuchaba.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó por lo bajo—. Maldito Sesshomaru, mira que estar dormido ahora, tú-

—Silencio.

La voz de ella se detuvo abruptamente, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo fuerte al ver los ojos dorados mirando los suyos con molestia.

—E… ¿Estabas despierto?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Kagome terminó sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba, desvió sus ojos y apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio.

—…¿y?

Sesshomaru si creyera que entornar los ojos no fuera algo tan humano lo hubiese hecho, esa humana era en verdad una atolondrada.

—No.

—¡Pero-!

—He dicho no.

Frunció el ceño ante esa clara negativa, su tono no daba a replicas pero no contaba con la terquedad de la morena, quien bufó con enojo.

—¡Enséñame!

—N-

Al saber ya con anticipación le interrumpió rápidamente:

—Enséname y me iré —esas palabras lograron la completa atención del Taiyokai, que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una pizca de curiosidad muy bien disimulada, pero que ella logró captar—, me iré para no volver a molestarte, enséñame a combatir para no necesitar depender de otros… pero cuando me vaya me llevaré a Sayumi conmigo.

No pudo adelantarse a una respuesta porque no había nada que indicara una, no en esos ojos tan insípidos pero hermosos, el viento jugó con las cabelleras y unas débiles risas llegaron hasta ellos, eso logró distraer la atención de Kagome para hacer que diera unos pasos de forma horizontal para alcanzar a ver a las niñas reír mientras veían a Kitto correr siendo perseguido por Yaken, esa imagen pudo hacer que olvidará a Sesshomaru y embozar una suave sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. Él yokai miró esa fase de expresiones hasta la última que fue la sonrisa, algo que le llamó la atención, era una sonrisa diferente… pero que estaba seguro de haber visto.

Se reincorporó con facilidad y elegancia, lo cual atrajo la atención de ella a él de nuevo logrando que su sonrisa decayera. Entonces lo recordó y la odio por hacerle recordar eso, esa sonrisa era la que Izayoi tenía cuando veía jugar a Inuyasha cuando era un cachorro apenas, para que esa sonrisa se convirtiera en un rictus de miedo al ver a las personas acercarse para hacerle daño a su niño… sí, él observó todo eso porque buscaba matar a Inuyasha cosa que nunca logró, esa mujer era simplemente una molestia, demasiado buena, demasiado bondadosa, esos ojos que siempre le vieron y nunca temblaron, él la odio por no temerle a él pero si a los humanos.

Esa sonrisa era una maternal.

—Humana estúpida —espetó al recordar a la madre de Inuyasha.

Kagome tomó un rictus de molestia al pensar que esas palabras fueron dichas para ella, por lo que se cruzó de brazos. Le dio la espalda, ella interpretó esa acción como una completa negativa, suspiró, dando vuelta igual para volver con las niñas aunque fue detenida.

—Lo haré.

—¿Eh? —Se volteó pero tan sólo vi su espalda, cuando su cerebro procesó esas dos palabras, una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por sus labios pero se borro al recordar algo—. ¿Y Sayumi?, ¿podré llevármela?

Un tenso silencio se extendió antes de que la respuesta llegara.

—Se irá contigo.

Ajena a la conversación y de la sensación de felicidad que llenaba a Kagome, Sayumi reía sin tener conciencia de que podría… desaparecer.

0-0-0-0-0

—Shippo por favor come algo —suplicó la exterminadora, intentando acercarse al pequeño.

—No quiero —refutó.

—Ship-

—¡No quiero! —exclamó con enojo antes de trepar por uno de los árboles que les rodeaba y llegar hasta la copa para estar solo.

Los ojos castaños se ensombrecieron con rapidez, al verlo desaparecer entre las ramas y hojas, sus fuerzas le abandonaron dejándose caer de rodillas, de su mano derecha soltó el pescado insertado en un palo a su lado. Miroku se adelantó rápidamente para ayudar a su prometida, la sujetó por los antebrazos para levantarla, en poco tiempo el grupo se había dividido, tan sólo a dos días de enterarse de la muerte de su amiga, ahora veían cuan unidos los mantenía la morena porque en esos momentos nada parecía igual.

Shippo se cerró, no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, el dolor de perder a la mujer a la que veía como una madre fue un gran golpe, ahora en sus ojos ya no se encontraba la dulzura e inocencia, en ellos se reflejaba oscuridad.

Sango no podía cruzar una mirada con Inuyasha sin poder discutir, la tensión entre ellos era demasiado palpable, si se mantenía juntos aún era por Miroku, quién se había vuelto el intermediario… pero hasta él sufrió un cambio, sus sonrisas picaras y divertidas se extinguieron para pasar a una solemnidad impropia y desconocida.

—Sango —musitó con precaución.

—Estoy bien —replicó para hacer un movimiento y zafarse pero él no se lo permitió.

—No estás bien, ve a descansar yo me encargaré de Shippo, ve a dormir que eso te falta.

Ella le miró con enojo antes de rendirse ante la mirada de preocupación que le brindaba, asintió logrando con eso que le dejará libre. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la fogata, al llegar se percató de que Inuyasha no se encontraba, normalmente permanecía alejado pero visible, su mente conectó ese hecho con el otro de que toda la tarde estuvo impaciente, claro, iba a verse con Kikyo. Escupió al suelo con rabia, a pesar de que su amiga ya no estuviera con ellos, no tenía la decencia de no irse a ver a la sacerdotisa después de que precisamente eso fue lo que ocasionó todo.

—Te odio, Inuyasha.

Miroku alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras tras haber ido a cerciorarse que de verdad fuera a recostarse, comenzaba a tener miedo, Sango estaba guardando rencor y temía que su alma quedará contaminada, mucho más de lo que ya está por la lucha interna que tiene por su hermano Kohaku. Alzó la vista para captar una de esas serpientes cazadoras de almas, suspiró y regresó sus pasos para intentar hacer que Shippo bajará para comer algo, lo que hiciera Inuyasha empezaba a importarle un comino.

0-0-0-0-0

El agua acariciaba los dedos de sus pies descalzos, a pesar de no poder sentir por completo las sensaciones si alcanzaba a sentir lo helado, tan sólo eso podía sentir frío y calor… su cuerpo de barro y huesos no sentía la caricia del viento o del agua, nada. Caminó adentrándose más al lago, la noche le rodeaba no disfrutaba el aire perfumado.

—¡Kikyo!

Se detuvo al escuchar semejante grito, ladeó su cuerpo para apreciar la figura masculina de Inuyasha, se veía agitado y… afligido, antes que él pudiera decir alguna cosa ya sabía que esos ojos llenos de angustia son por Kagome. Algo se retorció pero desanduvo sus pasos para llegar hasta él, quien la apresó entre sus brazos con desesperación.

—Inuyasha.

—Kagome ha muerto —esas palabras la llenaron de confusión—, y fue por mi culpa.

No logró comprender mucho cuando algo cálido se extendió poco a poco sobre su hombro, lágrimas, lloraba por alguien que no era ella, lloraba por otra mujer… lloraba por Kagome.

Trató de librarse de esos brazos pero le fue imposible, no quería estar ahí, así para Inuyasha, no quería sentirse el paño de lágrimas de él… no si esas lágrimas eran por su reencarnación.

—Suéltame, ¡Inuyasha, suéltame!

Se apartó de un brusco empujón, él la miró con todavía el rastro de agua salada en sus ojos y mejillas, desvió la cabeza intentando ocultar ese deplorable rostro.

—Escúchame —espetó—, no vengas a buscar consuelo en mí, porque no te lo daré.

—Kik-

—Vete, Inuyasha.

Se alejó al tiempo que sus serpientes la rodeaban y le elevaban, alejándola del hanyo que le miraba herido.

—_Inuyasha ese dolor que sientes no es el mismo que sentiste cuando te enteraste de mi muerte, a pesar de que me odiabas tu amor debió ser más grande… pero no fue así, no lloraste mi muerte._

0-0-0-0-0

—No debiste ir, Inuyasha.

Éste se detuvo al escuchar esa voz salir cerca de la fogata, alcanzó a divisar una figura encorvada la cual se reincorporó para darse vuelta y encararlo.

—…

Antes se hubiera hecho al desentendido, aunque en esos momentos ya casi nada le importaba, su amistad con los muchachos se hacía segundo a segundo más frágil, ni siquiera podía permanecer más de unos minutos juntos antes de que las riñas explotaran.

—Debes ser consciente de esto, Inuyasha, no eres el único que sufre por la señorita Kagome pero… eres el único que parece que no sufre.

—¡ESO E-!

—Lo sé —interrumpió—. Sé que eres quien más sufres por ella, eso no lo pongo en duda pero Sango no lo cree así, ella… ella te odia —los ojos ambarinos brillaron con fuerza y tristeza, Miroku se dio cuenta—, por eso tienes que intentar acercarte a ella y a Shippo, sino los perderás. Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Se dirigió a donde Sango estaba acurrucada contra Kirara, quien se encontraba transformada para brindarle calor a su dueña y al pequeño Kitsune que Miroku había logrado bajar después de una larga charla, ahora, se encontraba entre los brazos de la castaña, a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía su infantil rostro había señales de que estuvo llorando.

—¿Por qué tú no me…?

—¿Culpas? —Miroku le daba la espalda con sus ojos fijos en Sango—. No es eso, Inuyasha, te hago responsable de que la señorita haya huido pero de su muerte… de eso no te culpo, estoy seguro que si hubieras sabido que estaba en peligro habrías ido sin pensarlo dos veces para acudir a su rescate.

Inuyasha tembló y encontró verdad en sus palabras. Cabeceó aunque el moreno no lo pudiera ver, se dio vuelta y subió hasta un árbol para pasar la noche… toda su cabeza era un embrollo.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome miró al cielo estrellado, un presentimiento en su pecho le había despertado y ahora no podía dormir, el día anterior que habló con Sesshomaru, éste se marchó y no había regresado… aún no, aunque Rin le dijo que era algo normal.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tocándose el pecho—. Hay algo que está mal… Inuyasha.

Ese nombre sonó amargo en sus labios, le hirió pero no podía sacárselo por completo de la cabeza.

—¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

Se volteó para encontrarse con Sayumi que se veía abatida, la luz de la Luna le daba un halo de hermosura sin igual.

—Sí —terminó por contestar, no le mentiría.

En esas palabras encontró que su madre no tenía cavidad para nadie más en su corazón… nada parecía estar yendo como su madre le contó… nada.

Se adelantó para quedar al lado de su madre.

—¿Por qué no regresas con él? —Kagome captó tristeza en su voz, tomó la muñeca de la niña para jalarla y acurrucarla en sus brazos.

—Porque primero tengo que entrenar para poder llevarte conmigo, ¿no quisiera venir conmigo?

Eso quería, quería estar junto a su madre como antes pero también quería a su padre, quería que le abrazará, le sonriera aunque sabía que era imposible. Se abrazó a la cintura de Kagome y rompió en llanto, algo que asustó a la morena.

—¿Sayumi qué pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien?

La niña no contestó, se limitó a llorar y seguir llorando porque desaparecería, no podía evitarlo. Kagome no tenía ni idea de que hacer, ni siquiera sabía en primer lugar porque lloraba, sin pensar mucho un tarareo salió de sus labios, una melodía triste pero consoladora.

Sayumi fue arrullada porque reconocía esa voz, ese tarareo… su canción, la que le había compuesto cuando nació, ¿cómo es que la sabía?, ¿acaso…? Sus pensamientos fueron haciéndose más profundos, más pesados hasta que su conciencia cayó en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas, con su canción resonando en su cabeza.

Kagome igual se sumergía en sus sueños poco a poco, teniendo a su lado a la pequeña parecía que sus malestares se esfumaban, como si no existiera nadie más que Sayumi y ella. Se precipitó hacia atrás para recostarse en la hierba con Sayumi a su lado, se quedó profundamente dormida sin saber que era vigilada.

Sesshomaru salió de entre los árboles para acercarse a las dos mujeres, vio y oyó todo, las miró por un largo rato, si las dejaba ahí estaba seguro que la morena se resfriaría, gruñó antes de volverse y perderse entre los árboles.

Kagome sonrió ajena a todo eso, acurrucándose más contra Sayumi sin saber que al rato dormiría arrullada por el crepitar de una fogata y adormecida por una fragancia masculina.

Continuará.

**¿Quién adivina eso de la fragancia masculina?, ¿alguien tiene una idea?**

**Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Muchas gracias.**

**Veruto Kaname: **Pues ya ves, el orgullo de Sessho puede más, yo misma quiero pegarle por estúpido pero vamos, aquí hubo litros de sufrimiento para Inuyasha, tengo una debilidad en hacerlo sufrir. Un beso.

**Natita Morrison de Youichi: **¿Y a quién no se le oprimiría el corazón? Sesshomaru es malo, muy malo jajaja no suspires tanto, ya te traje la continuación, espero la hayas disfrutado… o sufrido, como yo al escribir. Un beso, nos seguimos leyendo.

**Sessho-mary: **Me amenazaron para que la continúe rápido por eso la continuación tan seguida. Y sí, lo que pasó con Sayumi tiene mucho que ver con la decisión de Sesshomaru de no querer a Kagome como pareja. Renard es lindo, adoro a ese personaje ;D pronto volverá a salir. Gracias por el review.

**Argweng: **Gracias por el cumplido, en verdad, gracias. Sí, la Elegida es uno de mis FF más completos en trama y complejidad, espero que te guste cuando comienza a subir los capítulos. Sí, a mi me encanta igual el SessKag, soy una amante de esta singulas pareja, me da gusto que hayas leído mis one-shot, quiere decir que no escribo nada mal. Un beso desde Mérida.

**ItashiYoa: **Noo, duerme por favor, bueno espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Sesshomaru: **Espero que puedas tener paciencia, como vez tardo en subir capítulos, disculpa por eso y gracias por el review.

**Atolotl: **Gracias por el cumplido. Bueno pues ya ves que no todo es tan fácil, al parecer Sesshomaru no está dispuesto a estar con Kagome.

**Danito-sessho: **Pues no esperes más, ya la subí, espero te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**Lorena: **Gracias por el review y aquí tienes la continuación, disculpa la tardanza.


	10. Gestos

**¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento! No tengo perdón alguno pero me estanque horriblemente, no sabía cómo continuarlo, ya no sabía cómo llevar la historia pero gracias a Dios pude salir adelante no sin la ayuda de Natita, de verdad en tus conjeturas me diste el eslabón que me faltaba, te adoro.**

**Advertencia: ¿OoC? **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Dedicatoria: ****A Natita Yoiuchi****, fuiste un ángel que me cayó del cielo, enserio, gracias por oír y soportar mis desvaríos; y por supuesto dame el empujón que me faltaba.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Gestos**_

El amanecer se acercaba, la oscuridad se rasgaba poco a poco era un hermoso espectáculo de luces y de un nuevo comienzo pero la persona que caminaba sin rumbo fijo no lo disfrutaba, su mente estaba 4 noches atrás, cuando Inuyasha fue a buscar consuelo en ella, le dijo que Kagome murió pero… algo no cuadraba con esa historia, deambulaba buscando alguna respuesta y entonces llegó a su mente, algo tan fácil y sencillo.

—Kagome no ha muerto.

Ahora lo sabía, si Kagome estuviera muerta las almas que aún quedaban en ella hubieran regresado a su cuerpo de barro y lo que se habría extinguido sería tan sólo su alma, sin ningún rastro de las de suyas.

—¿En dondé estás Kagome?

Con además obligó a una serpiente cazadora a acercarse.

—Encuéntrala.

La serpiente se alejó suavemente pero veloz, Kikyo se limitó a verla marchar, se preguntaba ¿dondé y qué se encontraba haciendo su reencarnación?

0-0-0-0-0

Sus parpados temblaron antes de empezar a abrirse lentamente, parpadeó alguna veces antes de poder mirar a su alrededor, el sol ya estaba saliendo se desperezó estirándose antes de sentarse y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que tenía a Rin y a Sayumi, cada uno a un lado suyo, sonrió para acariciar el cabello de ambas, se había encariñado tanto con las dos… ¿Sesshomaru le permitiría llevarse a Rin igual? Lo dudaba.

—Ahhh —suspiró con un quejido—. Me duelen mis piernas y brazos.

Era muy cierto, desde que le pidió a Sesshomaru que la entrenase ya habían sido 3 días de entrenamiento, se comenzaba a arrepentir, él era muy cruel con ella, no le dejaba descansar y la agotaba hasta quedar de rodillas sin aliento. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a no ser que fuero absolutamente necesario hacerlo.

Respiró profundamente hasta que un peculiar y conocido aroma entró por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que abriera sus ojos que había cerrado al respirar, eso era algo muy curioso, ese aroma se presentaba cada mañana al despertar desde hace algunos días atrás, más en concreto desde esa vez que no podía dormir y se quedo a la intemperie con Sayumi y despertó sintiéndose cálida y mirando extinguirse el fuego de la fogata que ayer no había estado ahí, ese entonces no pensó mucho en eso, supuso que fue Yaken aunque ahora no estaba segura. Y seguía preguntándose sobre ese aroma, estaba segura de que ya lo había olido pero, ¿en dondé?, ¿de quién era?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido al oír unos pasos, ladeó su cabeza para ver a Yaken acercarse con unas frutas y a su lado venía trotando Kitto, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que tan unidos se volvían esos dos.

—Buenos días, Yaken, Kitto.

El kitsune corrió hasta brincar y echarse en los brazos de la morena mientras que el pequeño yokai bufada ante esa escena.

—Sí —replicó como respuesta al saludo de Kagome.

Kagome rió antes de dedicarse a mimar al kitsune, le acariciaba las orejas y la panza cuando de pronto una imagen se interpuso, una imagen diferente pero similar, la imagen de Shippo, parpadeó repetidamente al recordar a su pequeño amigo, la nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón y ojos, Kitto lo notó, con agilidad trepo hasta el hombro de ella y restregó su peluda cabeza contra la mejilla contraria.

Kagome inclinó inconscientemente la cabeza hacía el kitsune, tan atrapada ha estado en entrenar y poder llevarse a Sayumi que había pasado por alto a sus amigos, ¿qué estaría haciendo?, ¿estarían preocupados?

—Muchachos…

Un suave golpeteó en su hombro hizo que saliera de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh?, ¿Yaken?

Le tendió una fruta.

—Come, el amo te espera para comenzar el entrenamiento.

—¡Gracias, Yaken!

—Hump. Si no comes serás un estorbo para el amo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ve yendo —ordenó.

Kagome dio una mirada a las niñas antes de asentir y levantarse, sacudiendo el kimono que Rin le había entregado dos días atrás, era como el de la niña la diferencia radicaba en el color que era de un azul celeste con estampados de luna menguante, que le quedaba antes de las rodillas aún recordaba las palabras de la niña.

"_Esté kimono es especialmente para usted, porque combina con sus ojos"_

—Ya voy.

Caminó hasta donde debería estar Sesshomaru, sentía su poder por lo cual no era necesario preguntar su paradero, se internó entre los árboles hasta alcanzar el claro donde en medio permanecía Sesshomaru.

—Disculpa la tardanza. ¿Qué haré hoy?

—Escalar.

—¿Eh?

Señalo el árbol más grande y alto, medía tal vez… ¿12 metros? Le dio vértigo tan sólo en pensar subir a esa cosa, tragó un poco de saliva.

—¿No podría correr? —preguntó con un temblor en su voz.

La mirada tan fiera y rabiosa de él no daba aceptación a ninguna discusión, tragándose su miedo se acercó hasta ese monumental árbol y miró hacia arriba, otra vez el vértigo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar eso, levantó una mano posándola en el follaje al igual que apoyó un pie se impulsó y…

—¡Ahhh! —Se sobó su nariz, su pie había resbalado haciendo que se golpeará la cara—. ¡Demonios!

Estaba enojada, se reincorporó y miró con desafió al árbol, lo estudió con más atención buscando algo para apoyarse, lograría escalarlo, a todo costo lo haría.

Kagome empezó a subir poco a poco, resbalando y volviendo a subir, sin ser consciente de la mirada tan penetrante que Sesshomaru tenía para ella. Quería que fallara, que dijera que no podía más, que se rindiera… pero nada parecía hacerla retroceder, acataba con seguridad y firmeza, cuando le ordenaba alzaba la barbilla orgullos y desafiante antes de hacer lo que se le ordeno y a pesar de lo duro, agotador seguía delante, estúpida determinación.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no notó cuando la morena alcanzó por fin la primera rama, se aferró con uñas y manos para no caerse, resopló con una sonrisa orgullosa al observar su avance, se acomodó bien en la rama para no caer, daba gracias a que esta era gruesa y resistente, apoyó ambos pies para palpa la corteza. Sus ojos por unos momentos, tan sólo por unos segundos se desviaron a Sesshomaru, algo le llamaba en él, sentía que estaba a punto de perder algo valioso, su cabeza por momentos se encontraba revuelta y sentía que debía hacer algo, pero no tenía ni idea de que. Sus acciones no iban de acuerdo a su mandar, era inconsciente lo que llegaba hacer al estar alrededor de Sayumi, como esa nana que cantó… no conocía esa melodía ni nada, tan sólo salió, como si ésta ya estuviera dentro de ella y necesitará salir.

Sacudió sus cabeza para centrarse en su entrenamiento, retomó su escalada con cuidado puesto que sus brazos y piernas estaban débiles, apoyo su pie derecho en la siguiente rama y estiró su mano para agarrarse y tener más equilibrio, iba a llegar a la cima, porque iba a llegar.

Sayumi miraba todo esa escena desde la distancia, ocultándose a los ojos de su madre, no quería desconcentrarla tenía la leve impresión de que su padre sabía que estaba ahí, aunque aparentara lo contrario, no entendía nada… ¿cómo había llegado a enamorarse de su madre? Sí, le había contado historias pero ahora que las recordaba todas eran superficiales, abstractas… todo lo que le contó fue las partes donde Sesshomaru mostraba alguna clase de afecto a su madre, nunca le mencionó las dificultades que paso para enamorarlo o acercarse a él.

—Mamá…

El pie de Kagome se recargó en la siguiente rama, ésta crujió pero cuando quiso dar marcha atrás ya era tarde, su pie se precipitó a la nada, llevándose su cuerpo entero, trató de aferrarse a la corteza pero era lisa y no había donde clavar sus uñas, aunque no subió mucho la distancia hacia abajo podría lastimarla de gravedad, no matarla pero si romperle unos cuantos huesos.

Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como caía, las ramas cortaban y rasguñaba su piel, ropa y todo lo que encontraban a su paso, esperaba el duro golpe y el dolor de algunos huesos rotos además de los moretones… pero nunca llegó ese esperado golpe, tan sólo que dejó de caer rápido y sintió una presión en su cintura, abrió abruptamente sus parpados, no por haber sido salvada sino por el aroma que le llegó, el mismo aroma con el que despertaba cada mañana.

—¿Sesshomaru? —musitó con duda al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de él, no lo creía, no podía creerlo.

Éste al ver el tenue sonrojo que comenzaba a mostrar en las mejillas contrarias, la soltó. Kagome ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir el duro golpe en su espalda baja, pero a comparación del que esperaba fue una dulce caricia.

—¡Kagome! —Sayumi llegó al lado de la morena al verla caer, tuvo miedo pues aún no era lo suficientemente rápida como para haber detenido su caída.

—Sayumi —musitó con sorpresa antes de sonreír—. Perdona por hacerte preocupar, estoy bien.

La Inu pudo respirar tranquilamente, se arreglo un poco sus ropajes los cuales se habían arrugado ante los movimientos tan bruscos y rápidos que hizo para llegar hasta Kagome pero no se dio cuenta que un pequeño brillo apareció entre sus ropas logrando atraer la atención de la morena.

—¿Qué es eso, Sayumi? —preguntó con curiosidad, se le hacía muy familiar ese brillo.

Ella parpadeó un poco confundida antes de sacar el fragmento de Shikon, Kagome se mostró muy desconcertada, no lo entendía, ¿por qué no sentía la presencia del fragmento aún viéndolo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó murmurando al ver el fragmento brillar en la mano de la pequeña—. ¿Por qué no siento la presencia del fragmento?

Sayumi escuchó esas palabras sin entender, ¿su madre no podía sentir la presencia? Pero ella le contaba que una de sus habilidades era exactamente esa, buscar los fragmentos. Sesshomaru se volteó a ver a ambas, tenía el ceño fruncido, dio un paso para poder arrebatarle el fragmento a la niña, quien se sobresaltó para terminar mirándolo con temor, Kagome se sobresaltó igual al sentir de repente la sensación del fragmento que ahora brillaba opaco en la mano del yokai, se apresuró a tomarlo para purificarlo.

—Vete —ordenó al ver a la menor mirando como el fragmento se purificaba al contacto de la mano de ella.

—Pero —intentó replicar la Inu al percatarse de que a ella le era dirigida esa orden.

—Vete.

Sayumi dio una última mirada a su madre antes de emprender el camino de regreso donde había dejado a Rin con Kitto y Yaken, no se arriesgaría a intentar quedarse pero se sentía molesta, no le gustaba que le ordenarán tan bruscamente sin una razón válida.

Kagome tan sólo la siguió con la mirada, por alguna razón no le agradó la forma en que la hecho de ese lugar pero no la defendió puesto que quería preguntarle algo a Sesshomaru y le necesitaba de un buen humor, bueno, que no estuviera tan molesto con ella le bastaba.

—Sesshomaru —probó, obteniendo su atención por lo que prosiguió—, ¿por qué no sentí la presencia de la Shikon?

Él tenía una suposición dado que Sayumi era completamente del futuro tenía una aura completamente diferente a las de pasado, la excepción a esa regla podría tratarse de la misma Kagome pero dado que ella era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa de la época suponía que tendría almas de Kikio en las suyas propias por eso su aura se asemejaba a las de los humanos de las aldeas, por eso los demonios sentían la presencia del fragmento aún en las manos de Kagome, sin embargo, en dado caso la morena llegara a librarse de las almas invasoras su aura cambiaría completamente a la misma que la de Sayumi. Pero eso no se lo diría, sino sabría que Sayumi no era de este tiempo y haría conjeturas porque de lo que si estaba segura era que a pesar de ser humana no era nada tonta.

—Ni idea.

—Pero-

—He dicho ni idea —replicó cortante—. Sigue escalando.

Sin dejarle contestar se alejó, Kagome apretó fuertemente sus dientes para segundos después soltar un suspiro resignado, guardando el fragmento entre sus ropas volvió a dirigirse al árbol, se frotó sus manos con fuerza para volver a intentarlo, ya con más rapidez y agilidad que la primera vez.

Tal vez si llegaría a la copa del árbol.

0-0-0-0-0

Rin sonrió al ver aparecer a Sayumi por uno de los tantos arboles de la zona, se acercó a ella mientras tarareaba una canción sin abrir sus labios, la Inu alzó la vista para toparse con la figura de la otra niña y no pudo evitar devolverla una sonrisa al ver en la contraria la misma expresión, era inevitable, Rin tenía una forma de ser que te embriagaba de inocencia y ternura.

—Sayumi-nee, volviste —comentó—, pero no vuelvas a irte sin antes tomar algo de desayunar.

—Sí, perdona.

Tomó la muñeca de la menor para jalarla hasta donde Yaken y Kitto se encontraban sentados, al parecer gruñéndose el uno al otro, Sayumi escondió la risa que quería salir de su boca al ver la escena.

Rin sintió un pequeño tirón, al ver de reojo a la otra alcanzó a ver que intentaba aguantarse la risa por lo que una sonrisa aún más amplia se dibujo en sus labios, no lo negaría antes la presencia de Sayumi logró incomodarla, al principio todo iba bien, siempre había deseado tener a una hermana menor, la protegería y mimaría, eso pensaba hacer pero la forma en que Sesshomaru giraba en torno a Sayumi le fastidió y le dio envidia, celos… sin embargo luego lo descubrió, sin querer claro, pero lo descubrió, el porqué Sesshomaru procuraba tanto a la menor, era su hija, le sorprendió cuando lo escucho salir de los labios de Yaken al estar sin querer pasando por uno de los tantos corredores de la casa de la luna.

Al principio le costó asimilar esa información, cuando pudo digerirlo se sintió avergonzada de sus pensamientos de envidia anteriores, ella no debía molestarle que Sesshomaru estuviera más cerca de Sayumi, puesto que ésta no había venido a ocupar su lugar sino que era ella, la misma Rin, quien lo había estado usurpando aunque su mente de 9 años no alcanzaba a comprender por completo el significado de esa palabra.

Pero Sayumi nunca dio muestras de estar resentida sino que era todo lo contrario, la trataba como si fuera alguien especial, como si fuera su hermana por eso ella olvido todo y se dedicó a ser la hermana mayor de la Inu.

Yaken volteó la cara, incapaz de seguir discutiendo con ese pedazo de terco entonces al hacerlo halló a las dos niñas venir juntas, de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, y recordó, recordó lo que una vez Rin le dijo, que quería, que siempre había anhelado tener una hermana menor, al principio pensó que era meramente un capricho para después enterarse que ella tuvo un hermano mayor al que quería e idolatraba, quien murió al igual que sus padres al ser asesinados por unos ladrones, aún recordaba las palabras de la niña

"_Entonces mi querido hermano me tomó entre sus brazos y me ocultó de los ladrones mientras me decía que no saliera, que pasara lo que pasara no lo hiciera. Él me protegió a pesar de saber que lo mataría… por eso quiero a un hermano o hermana menor, ahora yo quiero ser quien proteja a alguien"_

—Y pensar que quieres proteger a la hija de Sesshomaru, irónico —bufó divertido—, una humana queriendo proteger a una yokai.

0-0-0-0-0

El atardecer se acercaba mientras Kagome aún intentaba llegar a la copa, cosa que no había podido lograr durante todo el día, respiraba agitadamente, el sudor escocía en sus heridas y el dolor de su cuerpo le limitaba, se dejó caer sobre una rama con cuidado puesto que mientras más subía las ramas se volvían menos gruesas y debía cuidar no apoyar todo su peso o corría el riesgo de precipitarse y romperse algo… aunque por la altura era más probable que muriera.

—Demonios.

Su voz sonaba rara por la resequedad de su garganta, pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente intentando apartar el sudor cosa que no funciono muy bien, bufó molesta, sabía que Sesshomaru esperaba a que se rindiera, a que tirara la toalla pero ella no le daría ese placer, costara lo que costara terminaría todos sus entrenamientos, con esa determinación se empinó para alcanzar la siguiente rama, ya faltaba poco muy poco.

Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado cómodamente al pie de un roble, con la espalda pegada al follaje, ahí había permanecido mientras miraba los lentos, inútiles, avances de la morena, era terca se decía, aunque mientras más rápido progresara, más rápido se iría con Sayumi… aunque obviamente no podía descuidarlas, hasta que el pacto llegara al límite.

—¡Sesshomaru!, ¡lo logré!

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó semejante grito, alzó la cabeza para apreciar a la morena saludarle desde la copa, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía estar al borde del colapso tenía esa maldita sonrisa que le molestaba al igual que ese brillo de seguridad y confianza.

Se reincorporó sin esfuerzo para acercarse hasta el árbol donde se hallaba Kagome.

—Bien —replicó—, ahora baja.

Esas dos últimas palabras le borraron la sonrisa de la cara, "bajar", siendo sincera Kagome no había pensando en eso, sólo le interesaba subir y subir… olvidó que debía bajar después.

—Esto de —miró al suelo y le dio vértigo, se aferró con más fuerza a la corteza de donde se sostenía—… ¿podría ayudarme?

—No.

Eso fue una bofetada para ella, respiró profundamente para no insultarlo, con lentitud y algo de titubeo deslizó su pie derecho hacia abajo, tanteó la rama de abajo e intento bajar pero al hacerlo escuchó como crujía por lo que rápidamente regresó a su posición original.

—Rayos… —musitó con miedo.

—Baja.

—¡No! —respondió.

—¡Baja! —ordenó.

—¡Que no!, ¡tengo miedo!

Sesshomaru se cabreó, nadie le hablaba de ese modo, levitó hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer, quien no se percató de eso hasta que inconsciente levantó su cabeza y se sobresaltó al encontrarse con los ojos enojados de Sesshomaru, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera meditar los pro o los contras se soltó de su tan seguro lugar para abalanzarse contra el cuerpo contrario, olvidando por completo la armadura de él y que la podría lastimar, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, por la adrenalina y el miedo no notó como los pinchos de la armadura de Sesshomaru se clavaban un poco arriba de su pecho pero él si lo notó… no por la sensación sino por el olor a sangre que le llegó a su sensible nariz, su rostro por unos segundos, unos fugaces segundos cambio bruscamente.

—¡Cuidado!

Intentó deshacer el agarre con su único brazo pero lo que consiguió fue que ella se aferrara más, gruñó.

—Maldita humana…

Sin perder un segundo más la sujetó de la cintura sin ejercer presión, sólo para asegurarse que mientras descendía no se atreviera a soltarse, al tocar suelo firme intentó volver a alejarla pero ella no cedía.

—Suéltame ya estamos abajo —gruñó pero Kagome no atendía a razones, el miedo aún tenía paralizado su cuerpo y lo que le daba seguridad era aferrarse al cuerpo del yokai—. Oy-

—¡No me sueltes! Por favor…

Debía apartarla, tenía que apartarla pero… algo se lo impedía.

Kagome tenía la mente en blanco, no pensaba y razonaba, ver la altura en que se había hallado fue demasiado, si bueno, volaba cuando Hachi se transformaba, o Shippo o hasta en Kirara pero por alguna razón al ver hacia abajo un vértigo horrible le aquejo, porque sabía que ahí no estaba ninguno de sus amigos para salvarla, por eso le atacó ese pánico y miedo, por eso al ver a Sesshomaru a su altura se aferró a él con uñas y dientes, como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratara y aún estando ya en el suelo no podía apartarse, tenía grabada en su mente la escena donde ella se precipitaba hacia abajo sin tener donde sujetarse, ni quien la salvara.

Con eso en la mente afianzó más su abrazo entrono a Sesshomaru pero al hacerlo sin aviso soltó un gemido de dolor, porque inconscientemente se enterró más la armadura.

El olor a sangre no dejaba de emanar sino la detenía podría desangrarse pero como bien lo había estado comprobando todo el día, era terca y una cabeza hueca, necesitaba darle algún shock para combatir el que ya tenía y para su desgracia sólo se le ocurrió uno que no tuviera que ver con usar la fuerza bruta.

—Kagome.

"Kagome"

"Kagome"

"Kagome"

La morena parpadeó incrédula cuando su cerebro pudo procesar la información de esa simple palabras, de un nombre, de _su_ nombre… dicha por Sesshomaru, ese yokai que le miraba con superioridad y desprecio, que le hacía poner sus fuerzas al límite, que parecía repudiar su presencia.

Como si el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre le sacara una gran pesada carga de encima logró por fin pensar con claridad, por fin pudo sentir como su pecho punzaba y sus dedos estaban engarrotados por la fuerza que ejercía sobre la tela de la vestimenta de Sesshomaru, se sonrojó al percatarse de la situación.

—_Dios que he hecho_ —pensó con vergüenza.

Dejó ir la tela con suavidad al tiempo que se separaba de él, algo muy doloroso para su cuerpo, mordió con saña su labio inferior al sentir el latigazo de dolor, Sesshomaru sosteniéndola todavía por la cintura fue la razón para que no cayera al suelo después de separarse, fueron milésimas de segundo antes de que por fin él la bajase con algo de brusquedad pero lo suficiente para haber hecho que la cara de Kagome se pudiera de un fuerte color granate, sus ojos se habían encontrado a la misma altura y muy de cerca.

Azul contra dorado.

—Vamos —ordenó sin dedicarle otra ojeada comenzó a internarse entre los árboles para reunirse con los demás.

Kagome abrió la boca para exigir que le ayudara, a pesar de lo que había sucedido momentos antes, puesto que estaba muy herida pero al momento de pensar en eso se dio cuenta que el dolor ya estaba desapareciendo, se sorprendió ante tal cosa, miró sus brazos y pecho, a pesar de que había varias heridas profundas aún abiertas las demás, las superficiales ya estaban cicatrizando.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Creíste que mi sangre no iba a cambiar tu metabolismo?

Ella se sobresaltó al ver a Sesshomaru delante suyo, no se percató en el momento en que había regresado pero lo que le dijo fue lo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Cambiar mi metabolismo?

Se miró el cuerpo, observando con más atención el cómo sus heridas se cerraban raídamente a comparación de antes, porque antes tenía que esperar hasta una semana para que una herida tan profunda como las de su pecho cicatrizaran.

—¡Woah!

Sesshomaru nunca, desde que despertó después de casi suicidarse, había visto ese brillo de curiosidad, fue ahí donde por fin comenzó a ver las similitudes entre Sayumi y ella, porque más allá de físico aún no había podido localizar bien lo que las hacia familia. Claro que Sayumi había mostrado unas cuantas facetas de la morena pero hasta ahora no al contrario.

Pero al verla con ese brillo en sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa distinguió a la pequeña… y hablando de ella, desvió su mirada al bosque donde Sayumi venía corriendo de la mano de Rin, seguidas por Kitto y un sulfúrico Yaken.

—Perdóneme, amo Sesshomaru —musitó con prisa—, ya no podía detenerlas.

—Hemos acabado.

Kagome alzó la cabeza para ver a las niñas correr a su encuentro, sonrió para agacharse y esperar a que llegaran a ella, ambas se echaron sobre la morena.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó cuando logró estabilizarse y no caer de espaldas.

—¡Kagome-sama encontramos unas aguas termales!

La morena sonrió encantada ante tal noticia, ya era hora de que pudiera relajarse.

—¿Podemos ir contigo? —preguntó Sayumi con un brillo de suplica.

—Claro, claro, vamos las tres juntas.

Las dos niñas se reincorporaron ayudando a Kagome a hacerlo, para seguidamente jalarla con dirección a donde se encontraban esas aguas termales, sin saberlo Sesshomaru comenzó a ir en dirección contraria, pensando que el igual debía tomar un baño para poder quitarse el aroma a sangre de Kagome.

—Tranquilas, tranquilas —la morena reía mientras oía discutir a las niñas por quien llegaría primero antes de perderse inocentemente giró su cabeza para ver como Sesshomaru se elevaba, se sorprendió al encontrarse preguntándose si volvería para estar con ella como cada noche.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡NO!

Shippo tenía enterrada su cabeza en el pecho de Sango, quien fulminaba a la persona que se hallaba frente a su persona.

—Sango —intentó Miroku de intervenir pero la castaña le regresó una dura mirada que lo aplacó.

—No digas nada Miroku porque esta mujer —señalo groseramente con el dedo a Kikyo que le regresó una mirada sin alteración alguna—, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ¡nada!

Inuyasha no salió en defensa de Kikyo ahora sólo era un mero espectador, al ver a la pelinegra aparecer frente a su grupo con la loca idea de querer unírseles, no lo creyó, pensó que fue un juego de su mente pero al ver como a Sango le cambiaba el rostro supo que no fue una ilusión, ahora después de haberla calmado se sentaron para "platicar" mientras que Shippo se fue a refugiar en los brazos de la exterminadora.

Kikyo no se mostraba en lo mínimo alterada por la hostilidad recibida, ya lo esperaba, paso un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja izquierda.

—Yo sé que no soy la persona que quisieran ver pero esto que les pido nos beneficiara… a todos.

—¿En qué? —preguntó con ironía Sango.

—Ustedes quieren que regrese Kagome y yo sé cómo hacer eso posible.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido no se oía nada.

—Mentira.

—No lo es —replicó Kikyo—, ¿no la esfera cumple cualquier tipo de deseo? Pídanle que resucite a Kagome y se los concederá, yo les ayudaré a reunir los fragmentos, siempre y cuando me protejan de Naraku.

Parecía una buena idea, el dolor de perder a Kagome aún se encontraba presente y esa mujer les estaba dando una esperanza, ¿cómo rechazarla?

Sango miró a Miroku, éste le regresó una mirada de aturdimiento antes de que en sus ojos se iluminase la esperanza.

—Kagome volverá.

La castaña bajó su rostro para chocar con los ojos de Shippo, encontró en ellos anhelo y suplica, tragó saliva antes de contestarle:

—Sí.

Kikyo reprimió una sonrisa triunfante, fue tan fácil, tan estúpidamente fácil, ella sabía la verdad, Kagome no estaba muerta su serpiente se lo confirmó pero lo más interesante es con quien se hallaba, con Sesshomaru.

Interesante.

Muy interesante.

Levantó su cabeza para ver el cielo estrellado casi al mismo tiempo que Kagome ha varios kilómetros de ahí la bajaba mientras jugaba con las dos niñas en las aguas.

Continuara.

**Jojojo al parecer Kikyo está tramando algo, ¿qué podrá ser? Y felicidades a las chicas que adivinaron, si, Sesshomaru le "prestaba" su estola en las noches, no, lo siento chicas no la abrazaba.**

**Si alguien quiere contactarme puede hacerlo por MP, Facebook o Twitter, les contestaré. Tanto para el face como para el twi soy FiraLili ;D no tienen pierde.**

**Gracias por los review :D cada vez que recibo uno mi corazón late emocionado xDDD**

**Sessho-mary: **Si es malvado pero así lo queremos, ese Sesshomaru, ya ves es malo cuando se trata de entrenar a Kagome. Un beso.

**Argweng: **Sí, es malo y orgulloso, pero así es, ¿qué le vamos hacer? No te preocupes, conmigo como autora aunque le duela se va a tener que enamorar, aquí tienes la actualización espero te haya gustado.

**Veruto Kaname: **Tranquila, tranquila ya ves que reaccionó. De nada (?) bueno hacer sufrir a Inuyasha es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, después de escribir historias de Sesshomaru y Kagome. No, no me odies, odia a mi musa que le gusta complicar las cosas. Un beso.

**Goshy: **No te preocupes, yo igual estaba así por eso no subí continuaciones, sí, veamos si Sesshomaru es tan estúpido para preferir su orgullo sobre Sayumi. Un beso.

**Atolotl: **Gracias por el halago, sí, yo igual me pregunto, ¿por qué no puedo ser? Aquí ya tienes la continuación espero te haya gustado.

**Natita de Youichi: **No te preocupes, soy feliz de que te tomes tantas molestias en dejar este review, aunque lamento lo de tu teclado D: lo apagaré. Sí, Sesshomaru me está sacando de onda, ¿cómo no puede querer a esa dulzura guerrera que es Sayumi? Yo la adoro, ¿cómo él no? Te adoro a ti igual. Un beso.

**Anonimo: **Gracias, aquí está la continuación.

**Moonlight120696: **Muchas gracias, sí, Sesshomaru es un bobo al no querer que nazca Sayumi, es decir, yo adoro a Sayumi, es maga adorable y sobre Inuyasha, puff, nunca ha sido mi personaje favorito desde el anime, eso de no decidirse a mí me molestaba por eso comencé a escribir de esta pareja. Gracias. Igual saludos y besos.

**Kasumi Taisho Higurashi: **Aquí tienes la continuación, jajaja no te preocupes, cuando Sayumi se llegue a encontrar con Inuyasha, la que se va armar. Un beso.

**Guest: **Aquí tienes la continuación.

**FiraLili**


	11. Hazañas

**Disculpen la tardanza, esta vez si me pasé pero estaba en época de exámenes y sigo en esta, así que no debería estar aquí pero me escapé para poder dejarles este capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (exceptuando los creador por mí)**

**Advertencia: OoC (ligero… creo).**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Hazañas**_

Bostezó al tiempo que parpadeaba un poco para poder abrir sus ojos, era temprano, muy temprano porque la oscuridad aún predominaba en el cielo pero se estaba aclarando poco a poco, suspiró cansada pero ya no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y del mismo aroma, que ya había identificado como el de Sesshomaru, se reincorporó para quedar sentada pero al mirar a su alrededor él no estaba, no entendía como le hacía. Estaba segura de que antes de que se levantara Sesshomaru aún se encontraba con ellas, suponía que por su instinto de perro sabía cuando desaparecer, además ya hacía varias noches cuando intentó hacerle una treta no pudo, después de regresar de las aguas termales se hizo a la dormida para esperar a que Sesshomaru se acercara pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se asomó pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente el aroma estaba ahí.

—Maldito listo está hecho.

Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse, hoy no tenía razón para levantarse temprano, no entrenaría, él le dijo que podría hacer lo que quisiera pero lamentablemente su cuerpo se adaptó a levantarse al alba por lo que aprovecharía para mojarse el rostro y entrenar un poco su puntería con el arco, porque aún era un asco, daba gracias a Dios que en los momentos más críticos diera en el blanco.

Con cuidado se levantó, asegurándose que las niñas aún durmieran, sonriendo depositó un beso en cada frente para ir al río que descubrieron ayer en la tarde, sólo estaba a unos minutos de donde acampaban pero decidió caminar lo más lento que podía, disfrutando la fría brisa y el olor a naturaleza despertando, un olor que sólo podía sentir en el pasado, porque en su casa todo olía a contaminación y al recordar su tiempo se preguntó, ¿cómo estaría su familia? Quería regresar a saludarlos y pasar aunque sea un poco de tiempo con ellos, pero para eso tendría que pasar cerca de la aldea y no quería hacerlo, aún no se sentía lista para enfrentar a Inuyasha, tenía que ser más fuerte.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, ya estaba a orillas de río, sonriendo se arrodilló para meter sus manos en las aguas heladas, a pesar del escalofrío que le causó la baja temperatura no evitó que se echara un poco en la cara para refrescarse, rió pero de pronto un sudor frío bajo por su rostro, lo sentía, sentía la presencia de un monstruo muy cerca de su persona.

—Bien… esto no es bueno —musitó, no tenía con que defenderse, porque ahora que se acordaba, ¿con qué iba a practicar su puntería? No tenía arco ni flechas.

—¿Una humana en mis territorios? —Ella empuño sus manos, como un tic al oír esa voz tan grave y amenazante—. Que buen aperitivo.

—_Respira, Kagome, respira. No te desesperes_ —pensaba a pesar del leve temblor en sus rodillas.

—¡Muere!

Kagome se tiró hacia un lado al tiempo el demonio atacaba, ahora, al vacio. Cayó de lado, raspando en el proceso su codo izquierdo, un tic apareció en su ojo derecho por el dolor, los instintos que había desarrollado como consecuencia de sus entrenamientos con Sesshomaru cobraron vida, pues al verse en el suelo sus brazos a pesar del dolor de la herida ya se estaban impulsado con ayuda del suelo para que se levantara, quedando en posición de defensa, tal cual le había enseñando el ambarino.

El demonio sacó sus garras de la tierra, alzando polvo y piedras, volteó para ver a su presa, sus ojos amarillos sin pupila se clavaron en Kagome, quien dio un paso atrás intimidada por el enorme cuerpo que el demonio poseía, aunque bien sabía que el tamaño del oponente no importaba ya que había visto a Inuyasha derrotar a enemigos con el doble de su tamaño… lo sabía pero no dejaba de sentirse intimidada.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó con sorda para relamerse los labios y mostrar sus largos colmillos, filosos y mortales, al igual que su garras—, no eres para nada indefensa, humana.

Ella probó en no regresarle tal provocación, buscando una vía de escape segura con lentitud y discreción, pero al parecer le faltaba mucho por aprender pues el demonio se dio cuenta enseguida.

—No trates de ir, no lo lograras, mi olfato es el mejor y nunca he perdido a ninguna presa.

Kagome se sobresaltó, perdiendo por unos segundos la concentración, lo cual fue aprovechado por el contrario para abalanzarse contra ella, sólo tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar y el resultado fue que se tiró de lleno al río.

No era profundo sin embargo tenía corriente, una muy fuerte que le arrastró río abajo, no se preocupó sabía nadar, lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era perder al demonio, lo cual haría rápido por más que tuviese el mejor olfato el agua borraría su rastro. Tan encimada pensando en eso que no se percató de una piedra a unos metros de ella hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima.

—¡Maldición! —Trató con unas brazadas fuertes y largas de desviarse de su camino, cosa que logró a penas pero su pie se vio atrapado, sintió como fue jalada hacia el fondo.

No tomó el suficiente aire para resistir mucho tiempo bajo el agua, cegada y desorientada trató de sacar su pie atorado, sus fuerzas se le iban, sus pulmones exigían aire… una bocanada y todo se volvió negro.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡MADRE!

Rin se despertó sobresaltada ante el grito de Sayumi, la vio cogerse la cabeza y respirar agitadamente, se asustó al verla de ese modo, no era común que se pusiera así, la otra vez que la vio pálida y agitada estuvo a punto de morir. Ese recuerdo terminó por asustarla.

—¿Sayumi? —preguntó, acercándose.

Ella reaccionó pero no fue por el llamado de Rin sino por el leve dolor en su muñeca, al bajar la mirada vio a Kitto mordiéndole.

—¿Kitto?

Éste le miró, sus ojos azules oscuros se clavaron en los dorados antes de soltar la muñeca, la herida de los colmillos se cerró enseguida pero ella no se dio cuenta tan sólo miraba al pequeño, hasta que éste se subió hasta su hombro para restregar su cabeza contra la mejilla derecha de Sayumi. Ella supo enseguida que la mordida fue para que volviera a sus 5 sentidos, la pesadilla que le abrumó fue demasiado real.

—Gracias, Kitto.

Rin al verla recompuesta se acercó, tocando suavemente el brazo de la ambarina para atraer su atención, lo logró.

—¿Sayumi estás bien?

La niña asistió no muy convencida, miró a su alrededor nerviosa, no encontraba a Kagome.

—¿Dondé está Kagome? —preguntó a Rin, quien se encogió de hombros no sabiendo responder—. ¿Kitto?

Recurrió al pequeño kitsune que le señaló al bosque con su pata derecha, su nariz percibió el aroma de su madre pero ya muy tenue, por lo que hace mucho que se había ido por ese camino, se levantó sacudiéndose sus ropas.

—Rin-chan iré a ver a Kagome.

Rin asintió, iba a hablarle a Jaken pero no estaba.

—Sayumi-nee, ¿dónde está el señor Jaken?

Ella frunció el ceño al percatarse igual de eso, no podía irse dejando a Rin sola.

—No sé —respondió—, pero vamos, Rin-chan.

La tomó de la muñeca, jalándola con dirección al río, no tenía tiempo para buscar a Jaken y dejarle a Rin, así que sería mejor llevarse con ella, Kitto se adelantó enseñándoles el camino a seguir.

Corrían por lo que llegar al río les llevo menos de 2 minutos, Sayumi se tensó al oler el ambiente, el aroma de su madre se extinguía de ese lugar pero otro más penetrante predominaba todo el área.

—Rin-chan no te separes de mí en ningún momento.

—Sí —respondió.

Desvainó a Elu Valgus sin perder tiempo, caminó hacia la presencia demoniaca sentía y entonces presintió el peligro a su espalda.

—¡Rin-chan agáchate!

Ésta sin dudar ni un segundo hizo lo que se le pidió, seguir ordenes así no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo sin chitar, Sesshomaru siempre le decía que hacer para que no saliera herida y por unos instantes a Rin le pareció estar delante de su amo, ese tono de mandato sólo lo había escuchado de él.

Sayumi cortó el espacio donde segundo antes estaba la cabeza de Rin, impidiendo que una mano tocara a ésta, el demonio saltó lejos del alcance de la espada, la Inu se colocó de frente al enemigo, protegiendo a Rin, Kitto se posicionó al lado de su protegida con el lomo erizado, su cola tiesa y gruñendo sin parar.

—¿Cachorros, eh?

—No te acerques a nosotros —exclamó poniéndose en posición de defensa—, dime, ¿has visto a una mujer humana?

El demonio que analizaba a Sayumi intentando buscar un punto sin cubrir que por más que buscaba no encontraba, miró atentamente a ésta al escuchar la pregunta, sonrió perversamente, deduciendo que serían tal vez serían acompañantes de la mujer que perdió hace poco en el río.

—La he visto —contestó con sorda.

—¿Dónde está?

—Muerta.

Rin gimió ante la respuesta pero la Inu no se dejó engañar.

—Mientes —replicó sin perder la calma ni su posición.

—¿Por qué tan segura, cachorra?

Porque si Kagome estuviera muerta por ende ella ya hubiera desaparecido, por lo que sabía que su madre seguía viva.

—Sólo lo sé.

El demonio escupió al suelo, burlándose de tan ciega fe.

—La vi caer al río y no salir. Muerta.

¿El río? Inconscientemente Sayumi volteó, eso fue lo que el demonio necesito, sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó contra la niña que estaba indefensa. La Inu sintió como fue jalada hacia atrás, mientras que sus ojos captaban a Kitto interceptar el ataque.

—¡Kitto!

Rin, quién fue la que jaló a Sayumi, se dejó caer, arrastrar a la otra consigo fue algo inconsciente al ver como el demonio quería atacar a la Inu, la cual cerró los ojos por el golpe en su brazo derecho al caer de lado.

Sayumi maldijo su descuido y el dolor de su brazo, comenzaba a creer que luchar en una batalla protegiendo a alguien era realmente difícil; se reincorporó de un salto. Kitto seguía atacando y mordiendo brazos y piernas del demonio, sin embargo aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a enemigo solo.

—¡Kitto!

El kitsune fue lanzado de un manotazo al suelo quedando inconsciente al momento, Sayumi gruñó sin saber qué hacer, si iba por Kitto debía ser rápida y precisa pero eso ocasionaría dejar a Rin vulnerable, puesto que no podía moverse con libertad si cargaba a la niña, apretó sus colmillos, ¿qué hacer?

—¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿a quién elegirás?

No podía elegir entre uno u otro, ella quería salvarlos a ambos, dobló un poco sus rodillas preparándose para saltar, lo decidió, le atacaría directamente, protegería a los dos pero debía ser certera porque si no le eliminaba a la primera estocada uno de ellos correría el riesgo. Pero antes de intentar algo, Kitto se movió, fue suave y casi imperceptible, aunque no para ella.

—Kitto, levántate —ordenó fuertemente, el demonio embozó una sonrisa antes de ir a darle el golpe de gracia al kitsune—, ¡Kitto, tú eres mi protector, así que levántate!

El demonio ya estaba sobre el herido y confundido yokai, Sayumi dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡KITTO!

Su nombre, dicho con voz demandante y asustada regresó a sus sentidos al kitsune que sintió como su cuerpo vibró e hirvió, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos y garras se alargaron, la cola que se agitaba se convirtió en 6 colas de golpe; el demonio vio su fin en un segundo.

El kitsune sacudió su cabeza antes de lamer sus garras cubiertas de sangre, Sayumi y Rin estaban atónitas, su pequeño compañero había adquirido el tamaño de Kirara cuando se transformaba o hasta un poco más grande, la primera en moverse fue la heredera del oeste, quien se acercó lentamente, temiendo que él no le reconociera.

—¿Kitto?

Éste giró la cabeza, un estremecimiento le recorrió al ver que los ojos rojos de él se clavaban en ella.

—Sayumi-nee —llamó Rin, asustada e incrédula ante tal transformación del kitsune que antes podía estar sin problemas sobre sus hombros pero ahora, podría acabar con sus vidas de un zarpazo.

—Tranquila, Rin-chan, tranquila —musitó sin levantar la voz, no podía arriesgar a la niña que protegía.

Pero para su sorpresa los ojos carmesíes se volvieron poco a poco al azul rey que estaba acostumbrada sin embargo no redujo su tamaño, Kitto dio unos pasos para alcanzar a su protegida y restregar su hocico contra la mejilla derecha de Sayumi.

El gozo le llenó, no había cambiado por completo aún le reconocía, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello cálido para abrazarlo, soltó unas lágrimas de alivio mientras restregaba su rostro en el blanco pelaje de su compañero de batalla.

—Perdóname, Kitto, fui muy dura —murmuraba entrecortadamente—, no debí hablarte de esa manera.

Lo que no sabía era que fue esa manera de hablarle lo que hizo que sacara fuerzas de su interior para poder protegerla; Kitto aulló suavemente, cosa que tranquilizó a la niña para comenzar a acariciar con ternura su pelaje.

Rin suspiró aliviada, sus rodillas no resistieron más y acabó por desplomarse en el suelo sentada, se limpió el sudor de su frente, el sudor de nervios y expectación, miró al escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, ahora Sayumi se había separado de Kitto, se miraban directamente a los ojos al tiempo que los dedos de la mano derecha ella se paseaban de arriba abajo por el hocico mientras que la izquierda se hallaba quieta debajo de este. Verlos de esa manera fue algo que removió su interior, era hermoso, un cuadro hermoso y místico.

Las orejas de ambos yokai se movieron al mismo tiempo cuando les llegó el sonido de un leve soplo de viento que traía la presencia de Sesshomaru, voltearon para verlo descender con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—Sesshomaru-sama —exclamó Rin al verlo aparecer.

Él les miró, analizando todo, Rin se encontraba desplomada pero bien, fuera de peligro, con unas cuantas cortadas pero sin llegar a traspasar la piel, Sayumi estaba perfectamente y de último dirigió su atención al kitsune, le sorprendió, de verdad lo hizo, su poder estaba aumentado de una manera increíble, sus ojos se posaron en sus colas, las contó.

6 colas. Impresionante.

—¡Mocosas, ¿por qué se alejaron del campamento?! —Jaken llegaba corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían pero se quedó en shock al ver la evolución de su pupilo— ¡¿6 colas?!

Su boca se abrió completamente, ¿cómo consiguió 6 colas de golpe?

Sayumi no entendía la reacción de Jaken, ¿qué tenía que Kitto haya sacado 6 colas? De verdad no comprendía porque era tan importante eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Jaken? —preguntó con recelo, había dejado de acariciar el hocico de su amigo—. ¿Es malo que Kitto tenga 6 colas?

Jaken volteó a mirar a su amo, no encontraba su voz para hablar. Sesshomaru entrecerró sus parpados, era interesante ver al kitsune que protegía a Sayumi desprender tal poder.

—Cada clan tiene su propia manera de demostrar su poder —comenzó a hablar el ambarino—, nuestro clan lo demuestra con peleas mientras que el clan Kitsune tiene otra forma, cuando nace un nuevo miembro, nace siendo un kitsune sin forma humanoide y con una sola cola, así como Kitto. Conforme vaya creciendo el cachorro y demuestre su poder las colas irán aumentando hasta la novena cola, convirtiéndose en un Kyubi.

—Normalmente los kitsune llegan a la quinta cola nada más —prosiguió Jaken al ver que su amo no explicaría anda más—, sólo guerreros principiantes pueden tener acceso a la sexta y séptima cola, la octava cola es para los guerreros completos, esa cola es especial puesto que toman por primera vez forma humanoide sólo que con cola y orejas de zorro; y en-

—Pero Sef, Renard y Kitzuna no tenían colas ni orejas, son como Sesshomaru-sama —interrumpió Sayumi de mala manera.

—Si me dejaras terminar —exclamó irritado el pequeño Yokai—, la novena cola sólo la alcanzan los mejores de cada clan, sólo los cercanos a los líderes, los mismos líderes y sus descendientes pueden llegar a la última cola, por eso ellos pueden poseer un cuerpo humanoide completo.

Sayumi procesó toda la información, aturdida intentaba pensar con claridad y cuando lo logró la imagen de Shippo se materializó en su cabeza.

—Pero Shippo es un zorro, apenas tiene una cola y ya tiene un cuerpo casi humanoide —replicó al acordarse del pequeño yokai que acompañaba a los muchachos.

Jaken se quedó mudo, no sabía el porqué de eso.

—Cada clan tiene diversas tribus y en el clan del kitsune hay una en especial, mientras que las demás tribus se enseña el arte de la guerra para protegerse de los monstruos que quieran invadir su territorio, esa tribu se enfoca en trucos y engaños para que los humanos no traspasen sus lindes por lo tanto desde su nacimiento tienen un cuerpo casi humanoide, ellos no miden su poder por el numero de colas puesto que son los más débiles y su trabajo sólo consiste en confundir y engañar a los humanos. No son guerreros. Por lo tanto toda su vida tendrán solamente una cola —terminó por explicar Sesshomaru.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Entonces de repente al ver a su padre recorrer el área con los ojos, como buscando a alguien, recordó el por qué estaba ahí, Kagome se hallaba desaparecida, el pánico la inundó.

—¡Rin-chan quédate con Jaken, yo iré a buscar a Kagome!, ¡Jaken cuídala! —exclamó mientras subía al lomo de Kitto, quien se había agachado permitiendo que ella se encaramara sobre él.

—¡Sí! —respondió el yokai verde al momento—. ¡Espera yo no sigo tus ordenes!

Pero la niña ya no le escuchó pues Kitto había salido corriendo río abajo.

—Jaken, cuida a Rin —musitó Sesshomaru antes de salir tras su hija y su protector.

Jaken asintió, todavía sorprendido de haber respondido con tanta naturalidad a la orden de la niña, si cualquier otro le hubiera ordenado así de inmediato se hubiera negado. Sayumi tenía un aura que sólo sentía con su amo.

Sin duda ella era la hija de Sesshomaru y comenzaba a manifestarlo con el paso de los días.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru seguía de cerca a Sayumi y a Kitto, su rostro no traslucía alguna emoción pero por dentro estaba hecho un caos, él no cometía errores, no los soportaba y ahora había cometido uno. No debió haberse alejado tanto y haber mandando a Jaken buscar alimento para ellas, dejándolas solas, debió saber que la humana se apartaría era su mal hábito, desde que Sayumi la reincorporó a su grupo la morena había agarrado la costumbre de separarse de las niñas para pensar, lo hacía en la mañana o en la noche.

Gruñó, ¿por qué ella eligió ese día para enfrentarse a un demonio? Era una humana inútil, frágil y malditamente optimista, por eso se alejó, no soportaba su aroma y odiaba su sonrisa, por eso la tarde anterior le dijo que no entrenarían así podía alejarse tanto como quisiera y no soportarla… ahora la buscaba.

Maldijo mentalmente.

0-0-0-0-0

Le dolía la cabeza, cada movimiento que hacía le daba una punzada a éste, se removió incomoda.

—¿Has recuperado la conciencia?

Abrió sus parpados para mirar a la mujer que le dirigía una mirada severa y desconfiada, al parecer estaba en la morada de una aldeana a juzgar por sus ropas algo desgastadas y sus manos callosas de tanto trabajar.

—Sí —murmuró con voz roca—, ¿usted me salvo?

—No —respondió—, fue mi hijo.

Kagome captó la lentitud en que dijo la palabra _hijo_, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

—¡Oh! Pues me gustaría agradecerle en persona —musitó mientras que se reincorporaba para sentarse, se llevó la mano derecha a su cien—. ¡Ugh!

—Espera —exclamó al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado de Kagome y le alcanzaba un pequeño recipiente de madera—, toma esto, te ayudara a recobrar fuerzas.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras tomaba lo que se le ofrecía, cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta hizo una mueca de asco—. ¡Puaj!

Esa exclamación plasmo una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer, recordándole a si misma cuando era una niña pequeña y su madre le daba esas infusiones para el dolor o el resfriado. Kagome sacó la lengua inconscientemente, creyendo que esa simple acción desvanecería el sabor tan intenso y amargo que se instaló en su boca.

La risa de la aldeana sorprendió a la morena que olvidó por completo el sabor, sus ojos celestes en los chocolates contrarios, la mujer al verse descubierta desvió su mirada para reincorporarse lentamente con la intención de retirase.

—El brebaje tardara en hacerte efecto así que no haga esfuerzo.

Kagome asintió confundida por la repentina hostilidad pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaba perfectamente, no le dolía nada y hasta ya podría marcharse.

—Disculpe —intentó llamar la atención de la otra—, ya estoy perfectamente, no siento dolor alguno.

La mujer se giró abruptamente con el ceño fruncido, con la desconfianza bailando en sus ojos chocolates fundidos.

—Imposible —sentenció con firmeza—. Estuviste varios minutos bajo el agua antes de que mi hijo lograra sacarte, tu cuerpo no debería responder bien al menos en algunas horas, tengo que ver que no haya órganos dañados por la aspiración de agua.

Kagome torció la boca ante eso, ella no estaba mintiéndole aunque ahora sabía porque su cuerpo ya estaba en perfectamente, agradeció la sangre de yokai que tenía en sus venas, ahora… sólo que le tocaba explicarle a su cuidadora eso. ¿Ella podría entender su relación con los yokai sin mirarle con desaprobación?

—Bueno —comenzó sin mucha decisión—, tengo una condición corporal… algo diferente a la de los humanos normales.

Con eso sólo logró pronunciar más las arrugas de la frente de la aldeana, que ahora se había puesto en guardia, la desconfianza se palpaba en el aire, Kagome se mordió la lengua, había metido la pata pero no podía dar marcha atrás, después de todo se podía defender perfectamente contra la mujer.

—Explícate.

Torció el gesto ante esa voz tan ruda.

—Yo —inhaló profundamente—, tengo sangre de yokai corriendo por mis venas… porque viajo con un grupo de ellos…

No pudo seguir hablando al escuchar un golpe sordo, Kagome se sobresaltó al ver los ojos de la aldeana caída, tembló.

Continuara.

**Eso es todo por hoy pero tengan muy pendiente a esta aldeana, que en el pasado influyó mucho en la decisión de Kagome… ¿ahora tendrá la misma influencia?**

**Para las personas que se desesperan por mis tardías actualizaciones pueden seguirme por mi pagina del facebook, donde regularmente doy avisos de mis retrasos y actualizaciones, para más información ir a mi profile.**

**Un beso.**

**Nenamoxaleessli: **De nada, gracias a ti por leer esta historia, bueno lo verás, lo verás y sobre el encuentro de Kagome e Inuyasha pues estará muy bueno, sobre todo con Sayumi en medio de todo esto. Un beso.

**Guest: **Bueno aquí no aparece Kikyo pero no dudes que en próximo saldrá y veremos que tanto trama… ¿o tal vez no?

**Maria: **:D Ya lo seguí.

**Sessho-mary: **Sí, pude salir de ese hoyo en que me metí al no saber cómo continuarlo, jaja, créeme a todas les encantaría dormir con la estola de Sesshomaru. Sí, Sesshomaru es malo cuando se trata de entrenarla y sobre Kikyo no tengo nada contra ella, ya no. Un beso.

**Darkangel.21: **Pues qué bueno que te animaste a dejarme uno. Gracias. Bueno ahora que he entrado a la escuela y al ser mi último año pues se me complica un poco el escribir y actualizar tan seguido. Pues hay le va Sessho, acuérdate que es un terco sin remedio, maldito orgullo y Kagome pues igual, no puedo decir mucho pero ella comienza a mirarlo un poco más. Muchas gracias y no, no quiero hacerte llorar. Sí, sufrí mucho cuando Meg-ek dejo de actualizar. Sí, por favor, me encantaría leer esas conjeturas. Un beso.


	12. Esos ojos que te ven

**Muy bien, lo sé, esta vez me pase de verdad, lo sé, lo sé… pero aquí vengo a traerles la continuación, muchas querrán asesinarme :´D no lo dudo. Gracias a las persones que han tenido muy en cuenta "Viaje al pasado" y no han dejado de preguntarme cuando lo subiría.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, a exepción d elos introducidos por mí, ósea "Sayumi" es de mi propiedad, mía… Dios amo a esa niña.**

**Advertencia: **_**Posible OoC**_

**Advertencia 2: **_**Como les comente a las personas que me siguen en Face, al final de este capítulo hay una especie de especial, espero lo disfruten. Es un detrás de cámaras.**_

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Esos ojos que te ven**_

Kikyo volvía al campamento después de que pudiera alimentarse con las almas desdichadas de los fallecidos, mantenía su cabeza en alto aunque no miraba al frente, sus ojos estaban pedidos en el suelo, se aprovechaba del dolor para poder reunir los fragmento de un modo más rápido pero era necesario, ella no era un alma pura pero tampoco estaba cubierta de oscuridad, su alma era una sufriente, destinada a vagar en el mundo terrenal hasta que cumpliera su cometido.

Suspiró cansada, agotada… no físicamente sino mentalmente, vagar en el mundo requería mucha energía espiritual, por eso tenía que recurrir a esas almas atormentadas que intentaba ayudar una vez en su cuerpo para que se purificaran y descansaran en paz, obteniendo con eso la energía necesaria para subsistir por unas horas.

—Muerte y vida.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cicatriz de la herida que Naraku un vez le hizo, un herida que no sólo la llevó a la muerte sino que arrastro consigo a Inuyasha, a un sueño eterno… o eso creía.

Llegó al claro en que se había instalado la noche pasada, se detuvo en el límite, observando como el humo de la ya extinta fogata se elevaba con lentitud y en espiral, sus ojos se movieron a los rostros cansados y atormentados de los acompañantes que ahora tenía, el monje era muy fuerte tanto espiritual como físicamente, ahora la unión del grupo dependía de él, era un mediador, era justo e imparcial aunque no podía dejar de notar un leve descontento que se asomaba en sus ojos azules al dirigirse a ella, no le culpaba, él vivía para velar por la exterminadora y si algo la hacía sufrir, él intentaba aligerar su carga… aunque la castaña no lo notara. Una suave sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se complementaban y se protegían entre ellos… sobretodo ambos se concentraban ahora en calmar el alma atormentada del más joven del grupo, el pequeño kitsune ya no reía ni jugaba con la compañera de la exterminadora, se limitaba a sentarse y observar el cielo infinito… ya no tenía ese aura infantil, la había perdido cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a todos, hasta a ella misma, no pensó que el cachorro seguiría hundiéndose en el dolor aún sabiendo que tenían una esperanza de volver a su amiga a la vida, aunque técnicamente eso no fuera cierto dado que Kagome estaba viva.

—Shippo.

El nombre del pequeño yokai sonó incorrecto en sus labios, en unos que sólo causaban daño y traían tristeza, sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos… por ahora necesitaba no dejar cicatrizar el dolor de la supuesta pérdida de Kagome, con ese sentimiento a flor de piel los fragmentos se reunirían más rápido.

Dio una última mirada a los muchachos dormidos.

—Disculpadme todo el sufrimiento que les causo —musitó con tristeza pero se recompuso en segundos para volver a tener esa cara sin sentimientos, que tan sólo traslucía severidad.

Se acercó con cautela hasta el árbol, en donde reposaba el hanyo, tocó con suavidad la corteza rugosa y clavó su mirada sobre el durmiente, reposaba con habilidad sobre la rama más gruesa.

—Inuyasha, despierta.

Las orejas de él reaccionaron al oír su nombre, abrió lentamente sus parpados para luego descruzarse de brazos y reincorporarse hasta quedar sentado, miró a la persona que le había llamado.

—Kikyo.

Con agilidad aterrizó junto a la mujer sin causar ruido alguno.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella señaló con la cabeza al sur.

—Un fragmento se acerca a nosotros, despierta a tus compañeros.

Inuyasha asintió pero al querer decir algo se lo pensó mejor, su relación con Kikyo se había enfriado completamente, el estrecho que antes los separaba ahora era más grande en ese momento por lo que pasó de largo para ir a despertar primero a Miroku para que éste levantara a Sango.

Kikyo vio todo en silencio antes de girarse y dar la espalda al grupo, sus ojos se perturbaron por unos segundos.

—Igual a ti te estoy haciendo sufrir… lo siento.

El fragmento estaba cada vez más cerca, sus pasos regresaron hasta donde reposaba su arco y el carcaj, colgándoselo con rapidez alistó el arco con una flecha, observó a los demás levantarse algo adormilados pero ya listos para presentar lucha, dirigió su mirada al frente y soltó la flecha.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Kagome se levantó rápidamente al ver a la aldeana en el suelo, algo aturdida después de desplomarse pero la mirada tan penetrante que le había hecho temblar aún estaba en sus ojos, aunque eso no le impidió ir a ayudarla.

—¿Yokai?, ¿tienes sangre yokai?, ¿viajas con unos yokai?

Las preguntas brotaron atropelladamente de la boca de la aldeana, Kagome torció un poco el gesto antes esas preguntas, sabía de antemano que en ese época no era muy bien visto el que una humana viajara con algún yokai y menos con un grupo pero ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, sería capaz de defender sus ideales de no discriminación pero eso de intentar contradecir a la persona que engendró a su salvador no le iba a dejar buen sabor de boca.

—Así es — declaró con la voz firme, sin titubear.

La aldeana buscó algún rastro de mentira en sus ojos, lo que vio fue determinación y verdad, un nudo se hizo en su garganta, suspiró para relajar sus hombros, que desde que su hijo le había traído a la inconsciente Kagome se pusieron rígidos, tensos.

—Ya veo —musitó, su voz cambió radicalmente, en esos momentos se escuchaba maternal y dulce como la de su madre, Naomi, pero sin perder el tono de una mujer madura.

—¿Eh? —Kagome no entendía, ¿qué pasaba con esa aldeana?

—Disculpa por haber sido tan ruda —de disculpó con una dulce sonrisa— y grosera, mi nombre es Ai.

—El mío Kagome —respondió al acto, incomoda lo cual fue notado enseguida por Ai.

—Veo que te he confundido con mi actitud —comentó con arrepentimiento—, es sólo que no pensé que pudieras entenderlo.

—¿Entenderlo?

Ai asintió.

—Sí, lo creía pero me equivoque, tú si podrás hacerlo.

—Disculpe —interrumpió Kagome muy confundida—, pero no le estoy entendiendo.

—Me entenderás muy pronto.

Dicho y hecho, segundos después se oyeron unos pasos apresurados para que un joven de unos 16 años a lo mucho irrumpiera en la cabaña con algunas frutas y pescados en brazos, Kagome parpadeó sorprendida para seguidamente sonreír, ahora entendía todo.

—Mam-

El joven se paralizó al ver a la mujer que había rescatado mirándolo fijamente, no se paralizó por eso precisamente sino porque en los ojos contrarios no encontraba rastro de desprecio u odio hacia él.

—Kaitsev déjame presentarte a Kagome —dijo Ai con una sonrisa—, Kagome él es mi hijo Kaitsev y por lo que puedes ver es-

—Un hanyo —terminó la sacerdotisa con sorpresa pero sin malicia—. Un placer conocerte, tengo que agradecerte por haberme salvado, sin ti no estaría aquí.

Él miró de reojo a su madre, quien asintió con una dulce sonrisa cosa que hizo sonreír de felicidad al joven.

—Ni lo menciones, es una suerte que te haya visto antes de que te hundieras sino… bueno no hubiera podido saber que tenías problemas, ya sabes el agua disipa el olor —replicó, se acercó a su madre para dejar las cosas que cargaba y luego se aproximó a la morena para acuclillarse frente a ella con curiosidad—. Pero hay algo raro en ti, ¿verdad?

—¡Kaitsev! —riñó su madre al ver tal descortesía, él se encogió algo asustado y Kagome rió.

—No se preocupe —quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano—, es normal que tenga curiosidad. Contestando a tu pregunta… digamos que alguien me ayudo a vivir pasándome sangre yokai.

Ese dejó perplejo al hanyo que comenzó a mirarla con más cuidado, en su escrutinio puedo observar esas pequeñas diferencias con respecto a un humano normal, su piel era a la vista más tersa y brillante, sus orejas se mostraban algo afiladas en la punta pero nada de otro mundo y su cuerpo parecía más desarrollado de lo que a su edad se requeriría pero… eso igual podría ser meramente genética.

—¿Terminaste?

Él se sonrojó de golpe al ver una ceja encarada de Kagome, acompañada de una sonrisa burlona, no es que ella se estuviera burlando de él sólo que hace tiempo que nadie la veía como ese joven, con la curiosidad y el interés brillando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —se apuró a decir para desviar su mirada.

—No hay problema —su rostro se volteó hacia Ai—. Ahora entiendo y no tiene por qué avergonzarse de cómo actuó, yo igual lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, hay personas que no pueden entenderlo.

Entonces ella por fin pudo fijarse en detalles que antes se le escaparon, la aldeana a pesar de tener las manos callosas por trabajar habían más heridas en sus muñecas y en la piel de sus brazos o hasta donde alcanzaba a ver antes de que las mangas cubrieran lo demás. Su corazón se apretujó al comprender el origen de esas heridas.

Ai al ver el repentino cambio de ánimo en la morena, siguió el trayecto de la vista contraria y se sobresaltó al ver que era lo que había cambiado a Kagome, estiró sus mangas con delicadeza, haciendo como si fuera un movimiento involuntario.

—Kaitsev y yo hemos vivido apartados de la aldea, la vida nos ha tratado muy bien —sonrió como sólo la persona que ha sufrido bastante pero que sigue en pie con la cara en alto podría hacer.

Kagome admiró a la mujer, ese era el tipo de voluntad inquebrantable lo que quería forjar en sí misma, la voluntad para enfrente cara a cara sus miedos, cara a cara su pasado porque sí, Inuyasha ya no podía influir en su futuro, no quería permitirlo, quería… quería seguir adelante sin deberle nada al pasado.

Suspiró melancólicamente, cosa que fue notado por la aldeana y sus años de experiencia le indicaron que ese suspiró era por un desamor, había vivido lo suficiente para saber que esos ojos que brillaban ausentes y tristes no podían ser otra cosa que de una persona con el corazón roto.

—Kaitsev —él volteó hacia su madre, algo confundido por el extraño comportamiento de la humana—, ve a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales, nos serán útiles ahora que se acerca el invierno.

—Enseguida, madre.

Se levantó rápidamente, captó que su madre quería estar a solas con Kagome puesto que ayer había salido a buscar plantas medicinales pero tal vez no le haría mal ir a por más pero antes de cruzar por completo la salida sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la humana que rescató, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

_Hermosa_.

Ai al constatar que su hijo ya se había alejado lo suficiente, encaró a la joven.

—¿Por qué tus ojos lucen tan tristes y ausentes?

Ella se sobresaltó antes de bajar la mirada apenada.

—Porque tengo un sabor amargo en la boca al recordar cosas de mi pasado.

—¿Un amor?

Kagome soltó una risa dolorosa al verse descubierta tan fácilmente y se llevó la mano derecha al rostro tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—¿Soy tan fácil de leer?

—Lo eres, tienes un corazón bastante puro no es difícil imaginar lo que pasa en tu cabeza o corazón.

—Sigue siendo vergonzoso —murmuró, negándose a bajar la mano.

La aldeana comprendió por lo que decidió que para que la muchacha confiará en ella, tendría que abrir ese corazón que hace mucho cerró.

—Cuando me enamoré tendría un poco menos que tú, ¿sabes? —Kagome bajó un poco la mano, mirando a la aldeana que parecía perdida en sus recuerdos, absorta, tratando de recordar cosas de hace mucho tiempo atrás—. No habría problemas si hubiera sido uno de los muchachos de la aldea, sin embargo mis ojos se desviaron a ese yokai que una noche me ayudó a sobrevivir en el bosque, era ingenua y torpe, había salido por un poco de leña y terminé internándome muy en lo profundo, por ende terminé perdida… hubiera muerto de hambre y por los muchos demonios que rondaban por ahí pero —ahí su relato tomó un matiz más melancólico pero no menos enamorado—, apareció él… cuando todo parecía perdido él me salvó y me sonrió —para ese entonces Kagome ya tenía su mano derecha en su regazo junto a la izquierda, sus ojos no se aparataban del rostro maduro que brillaba al contar esa anécdota—, sonará algo patético decir que me enamoró su esa sonrisa pero eso ocurrió.

—No —musitó Kagome—, no es patético, es hermoso.

—Me da gusto que piense eso.

Kagome se removió incomoda y curiosa.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

Fue ahí cuando la Miko observó por primera vez dolor en las facciones de Ai.

—Murió.

El silencio y la culpa por hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso, aplastó a la morena.

—Yo lo sie-

—No te disculpes —interrumpió Ai con un movimiento de mano—, no negaré que su muerte me dolió mucho pero murió protegiendo lo que más amaba.

Ella no tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que él más amaba, ya lo sabía, eran Ai y Kaitsev.

—Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de esa manera y él de mí… pero sus ojos ven en mí a su amor del pasado.

Ai sintió el dolor emanar de la morena, era tan joven y su corazón ya estaba herido, se acercó después de reincorporarse para llegar hasta Kagome, inclinarse tomar sus manos, obligándola a levantarse cosa que la otra hizo sin cuestionar nada. Al quedar por fin, frente a frente, ella mencionó:

—Siempre hay otro comenzar, siempre, el pasado te enseña para el futuro… ¿o acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás?

Kagome sintió sus ojos aguarse antes de echarse a los brazos de la aldeana en busca del calor de un abrazo, necesitaba ese abrazo. Ai se limitó a envolverla firmemente y dejarla llorar en su pecho, las lágrimas bien derramadas podían sanar el corazón.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaitsev miraba el cielo azul, el medio día ya había pasado aunque el sol calentaba no lo hacía tanto como en verano, era una sensación reconfortante, salió de su ensoñación al ver algunas flores silvestres crecer, una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

—Tal vez deba llevarle unas a Kagome.

Su mente de adolecente fue apartada de las flores cuando sintió unas auras demoniacas acercarse muy rápido hacia la cabaña de su madre, sin perder ningún segundo se precipito en dirección a donde su madre y su huésped se encontraban ajenas al peligro, sus ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon, su cabello corto castaño igual al de su madre ondeó al viento mientras que su cola no dejaba de moverse mostrando el nerviosismo y el miedo que sentía.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi frunció el ceño al oler alrededor de su madre un aroma a hanyo, no es que le desagradará, sólo temía que le hubiera hecho algo, Kitto aulló suavemente para calmar a su compañera, quien lo agradeció.

De pronto su camino se vio cortado abruptamente cuando una sombra se interpuso, haciendo que Kitto frenara su carrera, gruñó mientras se erizaba, Sayumi clavó sus ojos en los contrarios, vio claramente la amenaza en ellos y por supuesto el miedo, bajó de un salto del lomo de Kitto llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Contesta, ¿tú tienes a una humana que responde al nombre Kagome?

Kaitsev se sorprendió por lo que relajó su postura de ataque pero seguía sin confiar totalmente en ellos, podría ser una trampa.

—¿Quién desea saber eso?

—Alguien a quien ella considera una hija.

—¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

Pero la voz que esperaba que le contestase no fue quien aclaró su duda.

—No te debemos explicaciones, hanyo, entréganos a la humana.

Kaitsev se paralizó el yoki que sintió emanar del hombre que apareció tras la cachorra fue monstruosamente poderoso, no había comparación de poder entre él y el yokai de cabello plateado, si peleaban saldría mortalmente herido sino era que muerto.

Tragó saliva.

—Yo la rescaté de morir ahogada en el río, no permitiré que le hagan daño —refutó con las manos temblando.

Sayumi se relajó al ver que ese hanyo no había lastimado a su madre, es más le estaba protegiendo, Sesshomaru en cambió gruñó haciendo que Kaitsev temblará pero que no se apartara.

—No queremos hacerle daño —intervino Sayumi al ver a su padre en ese plan—, hemos venido a buscarla, Kagome viaja con nosotros.

El hanyo seguía algo reticente a dejarlos acercarse a la cabaña, con la niña no tenía problema ni con el kitsune, sabía que estos nunca atacaban a no ser que su compañero se lo ordenara o sienta peligro a su persona o a la de su compañero, no, la desconfianza era para el yokai de dura mirada y poderoso yoki.

—No confió en él —declaró al tiempo que señalaba a Sesshomaru.

Sayumi hizo una mueca al oír cómo le hablaba a su padre por lo que se apresuró a aclarar unos puntos antes de que Sesshomaru matara al ingenuo hanyo.

—No deberías hablarle así a uno de los lores —comentó inocentemente.

Cuando la mente de Kaitsev pudo comprender la palabra _lores_, ahora sí, perdió todo el color que tenía en su rostro quedando tan o hasta más pálido que una hoja de papel, desde pequeño le contaban historias de lo poderoso que eran los 4 lores, tan letales y magníficos que eran venerados casi como deidades.

—Yo… yo…

—Sesshomaru-sama acepta tus disculpas —rió Sayumi—, ahora llévanos con Kagome.

Sesshomaru prefirió no intervenir, aunque ganas de matar al hanyo no le faltaban pero intuía que Sayumi no le dejaría asesinarlo, odiaba esa parte de la niña heredada de la humana.

—Claro… po-por aquí.

Sayumi rió y se limitó a seguir al hanyo.

0-0-0-0-0

Ai colocó la cabeza de Kagome sobre su regazo, con delicadeza y cariño, miró el camino de lágrimas que se habían formado en sus mejillas, con suavidad limpió éstas, logrando hacer que la morena se removiera antes de volver a quedarse quieta, respirando pausadamente, Ai sonrió.

—Eres tan joven —murmuró—, encontrarás a esa persona para ti.

Su rostro giró con dirección a la entrada al escuchar unos pasos, frunció el ceño al oír más y no sólo a su hijo, su cuerpo se tensó en alerta y expectación. Al apartarse la cortina de la entrada esperó ver a su hijo pero eso no ocurrió, sino que en su lugar entró una niña, una muy hermosa niña, todo en ella parecía mágico, sublime, se quedó sin aire por unos segundos.

Sayumi suspiró completamente aliviada, aunque sabía que su madre se encontraba viva eso no le quitaba la inquietud de su alma y el nerviosismo de saberse lejos, pero todo eso se fue al verla reposar tranquilamente sobre esa mujer… y hablando de esa mujer, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron con un tic al ver la mirada tan penetrante en su persona, se sintió incomoda pero no lo demostró, sino que dio un paso adelante.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar a Kagome —musitó con verdadera gratitud.

—Fue un verdadero placer.

La niña al ver la sinceridad de la aldeana se acercó sin ningún titubeo, arrodillándose para estar de frente a Ai, estiró su mano para acariciar los mechones azabache con cariño, todo eso fue visto y analizado por la mayor, que poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de las similitudes entre la niña que recién acababa de ingresar a su cabaña y la morena que yacía en su regazó, era extraño… Kagome no le había mencionado nada sobre tener una hija, porque sobretodo no se explicaba que siendo hija de la miko aún fuera yokai y no hanyo. O tal vez fuera su imaginación.

—¿Debo despertarla? —preguntó.

—No, es mejor dejarla descansar. Pequeña…

—¿Sí?

Sayumi puso toda su atención a la mujer que había cuidado a su madre.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh, me llamo Sayumi, un gusto.

Formal.

Eso fue lo primero que atravesó la mente de Ai, era muy formal, por lo que dedujo que había sido criada de una manera muy firme pero amorosa, lo veían en sus además suaves y sonrisa despreocupada.

—El gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Ai y —hizo una pausa—, te presentaría a mi hijo pero pensé que vendría contigo y no ha entrado.

Sayumi se levantó con ímpetu, recordando que su padre se encontraba fuera con el hanyo, percibió el aumento del yoki del Lord de Oeste y precipitó a la salida, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ai.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Éste se detuvo al oír semejante llamado y porque segundo después ya tenía a Sayumi frente a él, volvió a envainar la espada a medio sacar, Kaitsev recuperó un poco de color.

Sayumi meneó la cabeza, su padre estaba más susceptible que nunca, cuando notó que le seguía pudo observar el enojo que emanaba de sus ojos, sus ademanes se transformaron completamente a unos más duros y emanaba un aura completamente endemoniada, nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No hice nada —replicó Kaitsev, en esos momentos su confianza volvía a él, sabía que el Lord no atacaría, no mientras la niña estuviera presente.

—Kaitsev.

El nombrado se tensó, completamente, su cola dejó de moverse poniéndose tiesa, sus ojos miraron a la mujer que ahora salía de la caballa.

—Madre —murmuró.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó amablemente.

El hanyo se removió incomodo antes de hablar.

—Realmente no hice nada, tan sólo le comente a… —miró a Sesshomaru, quien le atravesó con la suya logrando hacerle desviar la vista— al lord que Kagome me parecía muy hermosa y-

Ai sintió el vello de sus brazos y de su nuca erizarse, sólo una vez sintió tal cosa cuando el padre de Kaitsev les protegió esa fatídica noche, entonces dirigió todo su atención al yokai de cabellos plateados, se sorprendió al constatar que era la viva imagen de la niña, su padre, no cabía la menor duda de eso, entonces se preguntó, ¿en dónde entraba Kagome?

Tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ser que los rasgos que vio en la niña no fueran de Kagome sino de la persona que decía la morena que el hombre o más bien yokai no podía olvidar, eso explicaría las similitudes entre Sayumi y Kagome.

—No deberías decir eso, Kaitsev —Kaitsev abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente al ver la advertencia en la mirada de su madre—. Ofrezco una disculpa por mi hijo, ahora, ¿se llevarán a Kagome?

Sayumi miró a su padre antes de responder.

—Sí, los demás deben estar preocupados por ella, tenemos que regresar ya.

—Entonces esperen aquí —hizo una leve inclinación a Sesshomaru e indicó a Kaitsev que le siguiera.

Lo último que Ai vio antes de entrar a la cabaña fue a Sayumi acariciar al kitsune -que había estado todo el tiempo tumbado al lado izquierdo de Sesshomaru, sólo esperando a su dueña-, y a Sesshomaru mirarla con advertencia.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Por qué fuiste tan amable con ese _lord_? —preguntó con amargura.

Ai rió.

—Por lo mismo que es un lord y se les debe respeto, no lo olvides Kaitsev, en tu sangre corre sangre yokai y las leyes de ellos te rigen al igual que las nuestras, las humanas. Además, no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan a la ligera y menos cuando se trata de una humana bajo la tutela de un yokai, ellos tienden a ser muy protectores y mucho más ese que está ahí afuera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no cualquier yokai da su sangre, ¿no?

Fue cuando la comprensión iluminó la mente del joven hanyo, la desilusión no se hizo de rogar para aparecer en su pecho, Kagome le atraía de alguna manera nunca pensó que ella ya estuviera unida a alguien más.

—Sólo sería por un año —refunfuñó.

—Pero en esa año podría pasar mucho, no seas terco, Kaitsev —replicó Ai mientras se agachaba para mover suavemente el hombro de Kagome—. Kagome, venga levántate.

—… — la morena se removió antes de abrir sus parpados, no sin cierta pesadez—, ¿Ai?

—Hola, pequeña, debes levantarte, te esperan.

—¿Eh?

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi sonreía mientas Kitto restregaba su cabeza contra la de ella, amaba a ese kitsune, era su adoración y no lo ocultaba, rió al sentir la lamida en su mejilla derecha.

Sesshomaru vigilaba de cerca a la cachorra mientras que mantenía un ojo avizor en la cabaña, podía oír claramente todo lo que decían dentro, entrecerró lo ojos, ya se había percatado pero ahora lo afirmaba, ese inútil hanyo se sentía atraído por la humana. Gruñó por la espera, el límite de su paciencia se agotaba, no le gustaba estar entre desconocidos, giró al oír como Kagome se levantaba y se precipitaba a la puerta.

—¡Sayumi!

Ésta se sobresaltó pero una sonrisa se formó de inmediato en sus labios al ver quien le llamó.

—¡Kagome! —se separó de Kitto para ir al encuentro con su madre.

La morena abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de la niña al tenerla a su alcance, cuando Ai le dijo que Sayumi le esperaba no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de la cabaña para comprobar si era cierto, suspiró con alivio y alegría al tener el pequeño cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro en la cabellera contraria.

Sayumi sin poder evitarlo derramó unas lágrimas, tuvo mucho miedo de perderla, de saber que podría volver a ver a su madre morir, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo, se aferró a la espalda baja de su madre, Kagome sintió temblar a la menor, se sorprendió.

—¿Sayumi? —murmuró—. ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estás bien?

—Creí que te iba a perder —respondió quedo, sin alzar la voz.

Los ojos de la morena se estrecharon con ternura y culpa.

—Perdona, Sayumi, perdona.

La abrazó aún con más fuerza, Ai observaba todo desde el umbral de la cabaña, en su mente pensaba que ese brillo en la mirada de la joven morena era el brillo de una madre.

Extraño.

—Humana.

Kagome se tensó antes de separarse, lo presentía, Sesshomaru debía estar furioso al borde de querer matarla, no esperaba menos pero al cruzar sus ojos con los contrarios no espero leer en ellos lo que veía, sí, había enojo brillando en ese dorado intenso pero había igual cierto sentimiento que no pudo identificar, no en ese momento pero que más adelante sabría identificar como alivio pero un alivio muy a su modo.

—Sesshomaru yo-

—Muévete.

—¿Eh?

Parpadeó rápidamente al ver que el yokai se daba la vuelta, comenzado a alejarse sin siquiera despedirse o algo, aunque eso fuese demasiado grosero no le diría nada no se arriesgaría a poner a prueba el límite de la paciencia del ambarino por lo que soltó a Sayumi para poder despedirse rápidamente de sus salvadores.

—Gracias por lo que hicieron por mí —murmuró para inclinar medio cuerpo, siendo imitada por Sayumi unos pasos atrás de ella.

La ambarina no espero mucho antes de erguirse, para tomar la mano de su madre y jalarla para que Sesshomaru no se adelantara tanto pero antes de que pudieran alejarse unos cuantos metros, Ai exclamó:

—Mi niña —con eso logró hacer que la cabeza de la morena girara para mirar a la aldeana mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por Sayumi—, sus ojos te ven a ti.

Cuando esas palabras tuvieron sentido, ella sonrió nerviosamente.

—Pero él no e-

—¡Mujer, muévete!

Sin poder sacar a Ai de su error tuvo que agitar su mano para de esa manera finalizar su despedida, dejando atrás a una mujer con una sonrisa y a un hanyo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella no es para ti, Kaitsev.

—Lo sé.

Ai palmeó la espalda ancha de su hijo antes de ingresar a la cabaña a descansar un rato, deseando en silencio que Kagome pudiera ver que ese yokai le miraba a ella, solamente a ella.

Continuara.

**Detrás de cámaras.**

—Y corte —exclamó Lili con una sonrisa agotada, habían sido meses para poder filmar el capítulo 12 de "Viaje al pasado" puesto que a su escritora le había dado una crisis de pérdida de inspiración sumado a los muchos proyectos que tenía que atender—. Bien hemos acabado.

En el set se oyeron gritos de alegría y muchos suspiros de alivio, sí, alivio ya que muchas fans que seguían de cerca la historia había ido hasta el set para exigir la continuación, fue muy agotador tratar con ellas pero al final se fueron contentas al saber que Fira se apuraría.

—Gracias por su trabajo, Lili.

La nombrada se volteó para encontrarse con Kagome, quien le sonreía.

—No, eso debería decir yo —replicó con un movimiento de mano—, no sé como sigues aceptando trabajar con Fira, sabiendo que siempre tiene retrasos monumentales con el argumento.

La morena agrandó su sonrisa.

—Sería lo mismo para ti, ¿no?

Lili soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno, no lo puedo evitar, sino estuviera aquí Fira colapsaría entre escribir el guión y filmar, además sabes lo loca que puede ponerse al ver a Sesshomaru.

Kagome asintió.

—Eso es verdad —murmuró ida.

—Hablando de Sesshomaru —eso hizo volver a la realidad a Kagome—, ¿cómo van ustedes dos?

Un sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Kagome, la cual se hizo a la desentendida logrando hacer reír a Lili, lo cual le duró poco cuando vio venir a Sesshomaru, no es que le tuviera miedo o algo pero es que su presencia imponía respeto.

—Lili —comenzó a decir Sesshomaru, a ésta le dio un escalofrío al oír tan seca a voz de él—, Fira te busca.

—Gracias, voy enseguida. Buen trabajo, muchachos.

Se separó de sus actores principales para dirigirse a la oficina donde Fira seguramente estaría prácticamente muerta al escribir 6 horas seguidas para poder terminar el capitulo, tocó a la puerta y al ver que no contestaba, la abrió.

—¿Fira?

—¡Lili!

Ésta sintió como fue rodeada por dos fuertes brazos.

—¿Qué sucede, Fira?

—¡Quieren hacerme una entrevista! ¡No quiero!

La productora suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza con resignación.

—Fira te comprometiste a dar esa entrevista, ahora lo cumples —replicó Lili con voz autoritaria.

Fira se separó mostrando un puchero.

—¡Pero me embaucaron! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Me la pidieron cuando estaba distraída comiendo mi sagrado chocolate, no es justo!

—Justo o no justo, te comprometiste a dar la entrevista, así que andando.

—¡NO!

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Bienvenidas queridas Fira y Lili! Un placer tenerlas hoy en nuestro set.

—El placer es nuestro, ¿no es verdad, Fira?

Un discreto codazo hizo saltar a Fira, quien fulminó con la mirada a su productora al haberle hecho venir a esa entrevista.

—Sí —fue la seca contestación.

—Bueno, queremos hacerles unas preguntas, Fira, ¿cuántos capítulos crees que te llevaran hacer para dar por finalizado "Viaje al pasado"?

La escritora se removió incomoda, no le gustaba las cámaras.

—Aún no tengo un número de capítulos seguro, pero serán más de 20 si la historia sigue su rumbo.

—¿Cuándo veremos un acercamiento con más romanticismos entre Sesshomaru y Kagome?

—Verás, ahora estoy yendo un poco lento respecto a ese tema pues necesito hacer a Kagome más segura de sí misma, no quiero hacer un acercamiento más "romántico" cuando Kagome aún tiene presente a Inuyasha en su corazón, quiero que cuando ella quiera acercarse a Sesshomaru sea por verdadero interés, que se acerque a él de corazón.

—Ya veo —murmuró la entrevistadora con una sonrisa—, me parece magnífico. ¿Dices que ese momento aún está muy lejano?

Fira sonrió con algo de misterio mientras Lili suspiraba con burla.

—No está cerca pero tampoco muy lejos, aquí entre nosotras —Fira le hizo un ademán para que se acerca, cosa que la entrevistadora hizo, con curiosidad y expectación—… sus minutos de entrevista ya acabaron.

—¡¿Eh?!

Cuando la entrevistadora logró reaccionar Fira ya se encontraba a medio del camino hacia la salida arrastrando consigo a Lili, ésta se disculpa con todo aquel con el que se cruzaban, en verdad un dúo singular.

**¡Listo! Ese fue un pequeño especial sólo para aliviar las asperezas :´D Agradezco de corazón todos los review, además de a todas las personas que ya pusieron like a la página de "FiraLili" así podemos tener una comunicación más cercana. Un beso. Y si quieren que siga con esos especiales como el que vieron pueden pedirlo y preguntar algo que quieran que responda por medio de esos especiales y lo haré.**

**Veruto Kaname:** Muchas gracias por el review, si, intento hacer a Sesshomaru lo más apegado a su personalidad para hacer más real la historia, pero me da gusto que este satisfecha este Sesshomaru.

**RIOVI:** Gracias por el review, y perdona la espera, sé que me pase pero tuve muchos problemas pero aquí estoy, si quieres saber con más regularidad sobre las continuaciones hice una página para eso, ahí pongo cuando voy a publicar. Un beso.

**Guest:** Aquí tienes la continuación.

**Darkangel.21:** No, no era Kitto. Jajaja sí, los dos son muy orgullosos y no me van a sacar ya me las sacaron pero poco a poco, ya verás. Bueno sí, Sayumi es del tiempo de Kagome, dejame decirte que ya te adelantaste porque en un futuro no muy lejano sabrás si Sayumi es capaz de cruzar el poso o no. Sí, la canción de "A thousand years" es la que me pongo a escuchar para hacer este fanfic, O.o quién lo diría. Un beso.

**Natita Morrison:** Lo sé, lo sé,. No fue mi intención hacerlo corto, hasta ahí dio mi imaginación, si, adore como arme la historia de los kitsune para que calzaran bien con Kitto y Shippo. No te preocupes, yo igual ando ocupada por aquí. Un beso. Gracias por el review.

**Sai:** Me encanta tener lectoras nuevas :D sobre todo si estas me dejan review :´D de verdad lo aprecio mucho, y aquí ya tienes la continuación para calmar ese corazón. Un beso.


	13. Recuerdos de amor

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y amigos, gracias por haber estado conmigo este 2012 y espero que en este 2013 igual estén conmigo y soporten mis retrasos.**

**Disclaimer: **_**InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**_

**Advertencia: **_**OoC**_

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Recuerdos de amor**_

—… entonces Kitto se transformó y acabó con ese demonio en segundos —terminó de relatar Sayumi mientras palmeaba el costado del kitsune pues ella caminaba en medio de Kagome y de Kitto.

—¡Oh! —La morena miró al kitsune que seguía su paso sin alterarse pero siempre pendiente de la niña—. Eres sorprendente, Kitto.

Éste aulló con satisfacción al oír eso para seguidamente detenerse un momento y restregar su cabeza contra la de la niña, quien rió antes de darle un suave beso en el hocico peludo de su protector.

Kagome sonrió ante la escena pero su felicidad le duró poco pues su falta de destreza y fuerza fue la causante de que Sayumi y Rin hubieran estado a punto de morir, tuvo un pequeño espasmo en sus manos al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru no le perdonaría ese incidente, sabía que su vida le era indiferente más no así la de las niñas.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Kagome-sama!

Rin se reincorporó rápidamente al ver a Kagome aparecer detrás de Sesshōmaru, la morena se agachó para recibir con cariño a la pequeña.

—Perdóname, Rin.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Kagome-sama.

Ella separó a la niña para acariciar con cuidado sus cabellos negros, le sonrió con dulzura.

—Igual me alegra verte bien, Rin, siento haberte preocupado.

La niña negó fervientemente.

—No, Sayumi-nee dijo que estabas viva y yo creí en Sayumi-nee.

La ambarina se sorprendió al escuchar cuanta fe ciega tenía puesta Rin en ella, eso la conmovió.

—Sí, es verdad.

Jaken se mantenía al margen de la escena por lo que se dio cuenta cuando su amo comenzó a alejarse sin llamar la atención, o por lo menos eso creía hasta que vio como Kagome les decía algo a las niñas para luego levantarse y seguir con prisa a Sesshōmaru, frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentario alguno, esa mujer estaba entrando a terreno peligroso.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome corría, intentando alcanzar a Sesshōmaru, intuía que él ya sabía que le seguía pero aún así no se detenía, se contuvo de gritarle pues ya estaba molesto con ella, por eso intentaba perderla pero debía hablar con él, a toda costa, aumentó el ritmo.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo al sentir como una mano se aferraba a la manga izquierda de su vestimenta, bien podía deshacerse de ese débil agarrare de un movimiento pero no lo hizo, no al escuchar a la morena jadear con fuerza, signo de que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder alcanzarlo.

—Se-Sesshōmaru —jadeó, intentando normalizar su respiración—, no te vayas.

Le soltó para apoyar amabas manos sobre sus rodillas y inhalar profundamente, necesita calmarse, si iba a enfrentarse a la furia del yōkai debía tener argumentos muy buenos para que él no le matara. Cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado se irguió derecha y para sorpresa de ella, Sesshōmaru seguía tan cual le habían alcanzado, no se tomó la molestia de girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

—Habla.

—Quería disculparme.

—¿De nuevo te disculpas? —Por fin se volteó, sin ocultar el enojo burbujeando en sus ojos—. No has cambiado, sigues siendo la inútil e inservible humana de siempre.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para Kagome pero que recibió con aceptación, tenía muy en cuenta que no era habilidosa para una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, ni tenía la agilidad para sobrevivir a un ataque directo pero… la morena apretó los dientes con fuerza y empuñó sus manos, antes de clavar sus ojos heridos pero brillantes de reto en los contrarios.

—Lo sé —Sesshōmaru se sorprendió al oír que ella aceptada como si nada sus crueles palabras—, pero esa vez te lo dije claro, Sesshōmaru, me haré fuerte, tal vez no lo he logrado… ¡pero lo haré, no me importa cuánto me lleve, superaré mis propias barreras! ¡Y nunca podrás volverme a decir débil, inútil e inservible!, ¡nunca!

El yōkai no emitió palabra alguna, se limitó al observarla temblar intentando controlar sin mucho éxito algunas lágrimas que bajaban ahora por sus mejillas, hasta que después de unos minutos pudo calmar su agitada respiración, limpiándose rápidamente esa gotas salinas. Kagome se sentía mejor ahora, aunque muy avergonzada cuando pudo ser consciente de sus palabras pensó que Sesshōmaru le mataría por haberle hablado de esa forma pero sólo se limitó a mirarla.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

—Sesshōmaru yo lo sie-

—Cállate.

La sorpresiva contestación hizo que Kagome retrocediera un paso por mero instinto, aunque se extrañó ante el tono de voz que él usó, no se parecía al de siempre, a ese tono tan frío y orgulloso, tan filoso que podría paralizar tu cuerpo al oírla, no, esta vez tenía un rastro de calma, como si él le estuviera callando para que no se disculpara. Entonces algo en su mente se prendió y comprendió.

—No me retractaré de mis palabras —murmuró ella con suavidad—, no es por eso que me iba a disculpar sino por haber sido tan descuidada como para que por mi culpa las niñas estuvieron en peligro.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Kagome asintió.

—Porque no pude derrotar al monstruo, por eso Sesshōmaru —ella dio unos pasos para quedar a tres pasos del ambarino, él no se inmutó—, ayúdame a mejorar, entréname enserio.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque si no soy fuerte, si no puedo defenderme a mí misma, ¡¿cómo podría proteger a lo que es más importante para mí?!

Fue en ese momento cuando algo destello en la memoria de Sesshōmaru, un episodio de mucho tiempo atrás, uno que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su mente pero que siempre salía a flote muchas veces.

_¿Tienes algo que proteger, Sesshomaru?_

—Algo que proteger —susurró.

—¿Eh?

Kagome se perdió ante esas tres palabras de Sesshōmaru, pero lo que si la dejó completamente perdida fue cuando él acortó el espacio entre los dos para sujetarla fuertemente el rostro, sorprendiéndola, tembló al ver como acortaba poco a poco el espacio entre sus caras.

¡¿Sesshōmaru iba a besarla?!

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa fuerte mientras que un escalofrío bajaba por toda su columna, ¿por qué no le detenía?, ¿por qué?

_Sus ojos te ven a ti._

—Sesshōmaru…

Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros, el resultado es que sus ojos estaban prácticamente de frente a frente sin oportunidad de escapar.

—Más te vale cumplir lo que dices, humana, porque de no ser así te eliminaré yo mismo.

Parpadeó antes de darse cuenta que Sesshōmaru ya le había soltado y estaba regresando a donde estaban las niñas, llevó su mano derecha hasta sus labios, no le había besado ni nada, ni siquiera era esa su intención al acercarse a ella pero no pudo evitar tocar sus labios, era una extraña sensación, movió rápidamente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, aparatando esa idea entonces la imagen de Inuyasha apareció ante sus ojos, punzando su corazón.

—Inuyasha…

Apretó sus ojos antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha —murmuró—, Ai tiene razón, no puedo dejar que el destino me ate… ni siquiera a ti.

Dejando que esas palabras se las llevara el viento, giró sobre sus talones para seguir los pasos de Sesshōmaru. 

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Renard, Renard! —Kitzuna puso sus brazos en jarra al ver que Renard no estaba por esa área—, mou, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese niño?

La kitsune miró a su alrededor pero no había rastro alguno de Renard, bufó molesta, necesitaba hablar con ese muchachito.

—¡Renard donde estés aquí y no quieras salir te las verás negras!

Espero 5 segundos antes de que su nariz captara el aroma de quien andaba buscando desde hace más de media hora, sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ella se dio cuenta enseguida que él quería irse, ni siquiera le miraba a la cara, suspiró, presentía que ese cabeza hueca no iba hacer fácil convencer.

—Quiero escucharte decir que es lo que sientes por Sayumi.

Bien, directo al punto, ella no iba a darse de rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kitzuna sonrió, le había descolocado, perfecto.

—Lo que oíste, quiero oír que es lo que sientes por la pequeña y bella Sayumi.

—Nada —murmuró entre dientes, con el rostro ligeramente coloreado.

—Pues es nada me parece otra cosa —replicó la yōkai cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que si pie se movía de arriba abajo en señal de impaciencia.

—Kitzuna por favor-

—¡Nada de eso, Renard! —exclamó ya molesta—. Has estado días, semanas sin parar de entrenar, y no, no me veas así, yo no te he seguido ni nada—avisó al ver como él se quedaba viendo con recelo—, lo sé porque cada vez que llegas de tus "paseos" tienes algunas magulladas muy poco notorias a decir verdad pero por muy yōkai que seas pequeño ingenuo no debes forzar tu sangre para que regenere tus heridas por capricho, podemos ser longevos pero nuestro cuerpo puede traicionarnos.

—…

Ese silencio disperso el enojo que burbujeaba en la yōkai, que suspiró antes de voltearse e ir a sentarse bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, cuando estuvo acomodada y vio que Renard no se había movido de su lugar, alzó una ceja con molestia.

—Renard —llamó mientras palmeaba el lugar vacío que tenía a su derecha.

Él hizo una mueca antes de encaminarse al lugar señalado, por experiencia hacía lo que le decía no quería tener que enfrentarse a una kitsune molesta, eran aterradoras y más la pareja de su hermano.

—…

—Entiendo —murmuró Kitzuna después de un rato de silencio incomodo, él ladeó un poco sus rostro sorprendido con el tono tan melancólico de ella, nunca lo había escuchado por lo menos no de Kitzuna—, sé lo que tratas de hacer con esos entrenamientos.

En eso diferían pensó enseguida el menor.

—No lo creo —replicó mordazmente.

Para sorpresa del otro, ella le miró como alguien que ha sorteado muchos obstáculos, que ha caído en ellos y que se ha logrado librar al final, esos ojos le estremecieron e hicieron que se arrepintiera de haberle contestado tan mordazmente.

—¿Alguna vez te ha contado Sef cómo me eligió?

Renard frunció el ceño, ¿elegir?, ¿acaso Kitzuna y Sef no habían estado siempre juntos? Aunque eso fuera imposible, nunca había imaginado a su hermano y a Kitzuna separados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿mi hermano y tú… tú…?

Se pasó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja puntiaguda antes de inhalar profundamente.

—No —fue su respuesta—, no es como piensas que es, Renard, él y yo tuvimos que pasar muchas cosas… sobretodo yo —suspiró—, y todo comenzó el día que lo conocí.

_Una pequeña kitsune corría a lo largo de un río con sus 4 colas agitándose tras ella con brusca emoción, se detuvo después de unos minutos para beber y saciar su sed, sumergió su cabeza para refrescarse igual, aullando de felicidad al sentir como el agua fresca la reanimaba, saltó con alegría mientras sacudía su cabeza quitándose el exceso de líquido. Se sentó en sus patas traseras y lamió con suavidad las pequeñas garras de su pata derecha, vanidosa… tal vez, pero así eran las kitsune hembras._

_Sus colas se erizaron repentinamente al sentir una presencia amenazante, se puso rápidamente en posición defensiva, sus ojos registraban el área con agudeza, gruñó en señal de advertencia pero no sirvió cuando un ogro se abalanzó hacia ella desde su espalda, tomada desprevenida intentó esquivarlo pero no consiguiéndolo del todo, aulló de dolor cuando las garras del ogro desgarraron su costado izquierdo, sin poder aguantar el lacerante dolor se desplomó, consiente que no viviría mucho cerró sus parpados esperando el golpe final._

—_No deberías rendirte tan fácil._

_La kitsune abrió de golpe sus parpados, mirando como prácticamente de la nada salía un kitsune, pero no cualquiera, ese tenía forma totalmente humanoide, era un Kyūbi._

_El ogro se abalanzó contra su nueva presa pero para su desgracia no era tan débil como su anterior víctima, por lo cual en unos segundos vio su fin._

—_Debes tener más cuidado, aún no tenemos esta área vigilada —murmuró después de limpiar sus garras en el río para poder tomar en brazos a la pequeña—, ¿estás bien?_

_Sef sonrió cuando sintió a la pequeña acomodarse en sus brazos aunque su mueca cambió al ver sus manos de nuevo manchadas de sangre._

—_Habrá que ir rápido a curarte esa herida, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó al tiempo que ponía a la kitsune dentro de su ropaje—, oh, ¿Kitzuna? Es un lindo nombre. Mi nombre es Sef… ¿Kitzuna?, ¡Kitzuna!_

_La pequeña cayó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre._

_0-0-0-0-0_

_El aroma a hierbas medicinales le hizo arrugar su nariz antes de poder abrir sus parpados, se encontró en una especie de cueva, al parecer ya era de noche pues en la entrada distinguía una fogata y la silueta de un cuerpo encorvado, al intentar reincorporarse un dolor atravesó su costado haciéndole aullar._

—_¡Hey! No hagas eso —unas manos le detuvieron y le acariciaron la cabeza—, tu cuerpo aún no está completamente curado, por eso tuve que usar unas hierbas que encontré._

_Kitzuna gruñó ante la caricia haciendo sonreír a Sef._

—_Veo que eres una kitsune muy orgullosa —murmuró—, pero, ¿no me agradecerás por haberte salvado?_

_Ella le mordió la mano cuando la tuvo al alcance._

—_¡Hey!_

Renard miraba con incredulidad a Kitzuna, quien sonreía con melancolía al recordar su pasado.

—¿De verdad mordiste a mi hermano?

Ella rió.

—Bueno en ese entonces era un poco revoltosa, digamos que las reglas y el protocolo no eran para mí.

—No puedo creerlo, es decir, nunca pensé que tú y mi hermano… bueno —murmuraba rápidamente—, pensé que siempre había estado juntos.

—A mí me hubiera gustado eso, Renard.

Él bajó la mirada para asimilar un poco lo que había escuchado pero ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad de saber cómo empezó la relación de su hermano con Kitzuna.

—…

—¿Quieres seguir escuchando, no?

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no… —se mordió el labio inferior al ver la mirada penetrante de ella—, sí.

Ella dejó escapar una risita antes de levantar su mano para dejarla sobre los cabellos de él y revolverlos.

—¡Hey!

—Hace mucho, apenas a 5 meses de tu nacimiento según me contaron mucho después, nuestro líder fue asesinado —la mirada de Renard se enturbió—, sí, tu padre, entonces nuestros territorios quedaron vulnerables a un ataque, sin un líder a quien seguir no duraríamos, así que tu abuelo, el antiguo líder tomó las riendas de nuevo pero tan sólo para poner orden y preparar a Sef para tomar las riendas de nuestro pueblo.

—¿Mi abuelo?

—Sí. Y la preparación comenzó, yo no supe nada de eso hasta que se extendió por todos las tribus de los clanes que pronto Sef subiría a la cabeza y para eso buscaban a una kitsune para que fuera su pareja.

Renard parpadeó sorprendido ante la historia que ella le contaba.

—Espera, ¿Sef no podía elegir a su pareja?

—No, Renard, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que no había tiempo para que Sef buscara a una persona que le gustase, normalmente los líderes eligen con quien pasar su vida pero por las circunstancias… no pudo ser.

—Pero al final tú fuiste la elegida.

Kitzuna asintió, pero fue tan solemne que asustó al otro, había algo detrás de ese abismo que comenzaban a tener los ojos de la kitsune.

—… yo me presenté como candidata, tenía la tonta idea de que él se acordaría de mí y me elegiría.

—¿Y no lo hizo?

Renard estaba confundido, no entendía a Kitzuna, cuando ésta le miró, sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—¡Oh, perdón! Creo que no me he explicado, bien, creo que comenzaré a contarte cuando Sef y yo nos reencontramos.

Kitzuna se acomodó mejor, dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo para poder recordar todo, Renard tan sólo espere sin ser consciente que alguien les vigilaba de cerca, escuchando.

_Una kitsune corría feliz agitando sus cinco colas, la quinta recién adquirida, bajaba de su clan para dirigirse al principal y presentarse como candidata, su mente volaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde se encontraba su salvador, ella no había podido olvidarle a pesar de que ese rescate fue hace 3 años, aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer._

_Se erizó cuando estuvo ante la entrada del clan principal, se sentía nerviosa, quería ver a Sef, con rapidez se internó por el lugar hasta llegar al centro donde se encontraba la cueva principal, ahí fue cuando lo volvió a ver._

_Caminaba al lado del antiguo líder mientras éste le explicaba varias cosas, se acercó con cautela y al tenerlo a unos 5 metros sus ojos se cruzaron, por unos segundos en los ojos tan azules de él creyó ver reconocimiento pero que al instante desapareció, dejándola algo decepcionada, él no la recordaba pero sintiéndose aún optimista se acercó._

—_¿Otra candidata? Bueno Sef —se dirigió a su nieto—, ya sabes que hacer encárgate de la kitsune, recuerda que ahora todo el peso caerá en tus hombros._

—_Sí._

_Kitzuna ladeó el rostro sin comprender bien porque Sef parecía tan acojonado pero cambió su actitud al ver que él se dirigía a ella._

—_Hola, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_Ella aulló, saboreando su nombre porque cuando él supiera cual era, la reconocería al instante… o eso pensaba._

—_¿Kitzuna? Un lindo nombre, bienvenida seas, Kitzuna. Ahora tendrás que disculparme, tengo varios asuntos que atender, siéntete libre de hacer lo que se le plazca._

_Sef dirigió sus pasos lejos de la kitsune a la que le acababa de romper el corazón sin ser consciente, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos._

Renard tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sef no te reconoció?

—Eso mismo.

—Pero… él…

Ella lo calló poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de él, logrando hacerlo sonrojar.

—Me olvido —murmuró—, eso debo decir que me hirió pero después reflexione, no debía sentirme así, no debí ser la única en ser rescatada… por un momento pensé en irme, renunciar a ser candidata pero recordé lo que Sef me dijo esa vez: "No deberías rendirte tan fácil". Y es hice, me dije que si él no me recordaba pues ni modos pero le enamoraría.

—Entonces lo lograste —afirmó Renard con una suave sonrisa.

—Es que nadie se resiste a mis encantos —comentó en son de broma—, pero sí, al final se enamoro de mí, no sé como lo hice pero lo logré —rió—, aunque me llevé un buen sermón cuando colapse un día.

—¿Colapsaste?

—Sí, así que abre bien tus orejas porque esto va para ti. Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegué, todos los días me alejaba para poder entrenar y un día al obtener por fin la octava cola… colapse…

_El sudor recorría su cara, se sacudió intentando apartarlo, su cuerpo se sentía engarrotado, agitó sus 7 colas, se encontraba orgullosa de sí misma, había podido conseguir la séptima cola en menos de un mes, ahora quería la octava._

_Con una estallido de energía que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió como comenzaba a cambiar, cerró los ojos para mantener la concentración al límite, jadeó cuando todo terminó, cuando se decidió a abrir sus parpados y mirarse una sonrisa de triunfo surcó sus labios, agitó sus, ahora, 8 colas mientras se veía por primera vez con forma humanoide, se acercó al río que estaba a unos 3 metros._

_No es que fuera vanidosa o engreída pero se veía hermosa, con las yemas de sus dedos detalló el contorno de su rostro, era feliz ya sólo le faltaba una cola… sólo una cola más…_

_Sólo una cola… más…_

_Su vista se hizo borrosa hasta que no vio nada más que oscuridad._

_0-0-0-0-0_

—_¿Has despertado?_

_Kitzuna parpadeó con lentitud, su mente aún no estaba completamente despejada, a penas y recordaba que hacía antes de despertar._

—…

—_No deberías forzar tu cuerpo, pudiste haber muerto, ¿sabes?_

_Por fin cayó en cuenta en donde estaba y quien le estaba hablando, se reincorporó logrando hacer que el hitoe que le cubría resbalara un poco, aún confundida las últimas palabras si las logró comprender._

—_Soy una kitsune yōkai —replicó malhumorada—, no soy débil._

—_¡Oh!_

_El evidente tono de asombro de Sef hizo que ella se sonrojara._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó algo nerviosa._

_Él le sonrió._

—_Tienes una hermosa voz, es la primera vez que la escuchó._

—_¡Cállate! —exclamó completamente sonrojada, se levantó queriendo abalanzarse contra él y propinarle un puñetazo pero apenas estuvo reincorporada una mareo hizo que cayera de rodillas, con una mano en su cabeza, completamente desorientada._

_Sef se apresuró a ponerse a su lado con un pequeño rictus de preocupación surcando su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior al ver que el brebaje aún no hacía efecto completamente._

—_No te muevas —murmuró mientras con algo de fuerza la obligaba a volver a recostarse._

—_¡¿Qué dem-?! —Se detuvo al ver en esos ojos que tanto le gustaba enojo, mucho enojo—. ¿Sef?_

_Como si su nombre fuera el "click" que necesitaba él se levantó para darle la espalda._

—_Tu cuerpo colapso, lo forzaste a entrenar de una forma demasiado exigente y no le diste el tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la energía de cada cola… ¡eres tan inconsciente!_

_Kitzuna bajó la vista bastante acongojada, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba sólo que Sef estaba muy enojado con ella._

—… _lo siento —murmuró apenada—, pero no sé porque estas tan enojado._

_Él tuvo que reconocer que era cierto, ella no tenía idea de lo que le recriminaba, tuvo que serenarse para poder voltear y sentarse al lado de ella pero quedando de frente al mismo tiempo._

—_Somos yōkais pero eso no significa que seamos inmortales, Kitzuna, al igual que cualquier humano o hanyō nuestro cuerpo nos puede traicionar y mucho más si somos guerreros, sino dejamos a nuestro cuerpo acoplarse a las heridas graves para que se curen correctamente, si apresuramos las cosas con nuestro yōki podemos llegar a colapsar y en casos extremos morir…_

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada —replicó—, nosotros al ser de la raza kitsune somos quienes debemos tener más cuidado, nuestro poder aumenta considerablemente al sacar cada cola y debe haber un lapso de tiempo para que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbren pero tú —ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Sef—, no lo has hecho, no has dejado a tu cuerpo descansar, lo has forzado hasta el punto que… pudiste haber muerto, gracias a Dios tenía un brebaje que pudo contrarrestar la presión de tu sangre contra el corazón, un poco más y no lo contabas._

—… _lo siento._

_Sef suspiró incomodo ahora._

—_Sólo descansa, el brebaje todavía no termina de actuar, vendré al anochecer._

_Aunque quiso decir algo no pudo, tan sólo lo vio irse._

—_Gracias, Sef._

Renard se removió incrédulo.

—¿Estuviste a punto de morir?

—Sí, así que ve con cuidado, por muy Kyūbi que seas igual puedes caer en la misma equivocación que yo, entrenar para ser más fuerte, buscando el reconocimiento de la persona que quieres es un noble propósito pero muy arriesgado —Kitzuna sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Renard—, cuídate, ¿sí? Bueno creo que ya es momento de regresar, Sef ya debe estar buscándonos.

—¡¿Eh?! —Él se levantó al ver a Kitzuna levantarse y caminar rumbo a la aldea del clan—. ¡Espera!, ¿cómo acabo toda la historia?, ¿Sef te llegó a recordar?, ¿o cómo?

Ella sonrió.

—Digamos que él al final se enamoró de mí —le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino, siendo perseguida por un Renard muy inconforme.

—¡Venga, Kitzuna, cuéntame!

Mientras ellos se perdían entre los árboles una figura salió del árbol en que antes habían estado recostados, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de suspirar.

—Si tan sólo supieras, Kitzuna, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, desde que me mordiste pequeña rebelde.

Sef rió antes de seguir al par para adelantarlo y esperarlos como si no hubiera estado en ese lugar.

Continuara.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—¡Y corte!

Lili emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver que ya había acabado de grabar, movió un poco sus hombros para suavizarlos, grabar de un día para otro fue un reto.

—Maldición, Fira, debiste darnos un día más —murmuraba contraída la productora.

—Lili-chan.

Ésta miró a la niña que le tendía una botella de agua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias, Sayumi.

—De nada, Lili-chan y… ¿Fira-chan?

—Oh —exclamó después de tomar un trago—, en su estudio, debe estar a punto de morir.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Calmada —exclamó al ver que la niña de verdad se asustó—, no es verdad, sólo debe estar algo cansada y noqueada, escribió el guion en horas después de caer enferma para navidad.

—¿Entonces puedo ir a verla?

—No creo que sea buena idea, es contagioso lo que tiene, dime a mí lo que quieras y se lo haré saber.

—Claro —sacó un paquete de cartas—, ¿puedes dárselas? Unas fans estaban hoy en la entrada y me las dieron.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos luego, Sayumi, gran trabajo.

La pequeña se inclinó antes de retirarse y correr hacia Renard que estaba parado dándole la espalda mientras hablaba con Sef y Sesshōmaru, para abalanzarse y colgarse de su espalda.

Lili sonrió para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Fira, tocó y abrió, no necesitaba permiso.

—¿Qué quieres, Lili?

Ésta cerró los ojos mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras.

—Fira por amor a Dios… ¡¿Qué llevas puesto?!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes que prefiero no preguntar, ten, Sayumi te manda esto.

Fira avanzó con trabajo por las protecciones de futbol americano que traía puestas.

—¿Qué son?

—Al parecer cartas.

Fira las tomó y se desparramo en el sofá de tres plazas.

—Veamos que dicen.

Lili se sentó en la mesa para seguir tomando de su botella.

—¡Lili me voy de vacaciones!

Ésta escupió el agua.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Espera!

—Mi vida corre peligro, mis fans quieren matarme así que me iré de vacaciones.

Fira se sacó como por arte de magia las protecciones y salió corriendo, Lili la siguió-

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Ese es el motivo por el que quieren matarte, ¡espérate! ¡FIRA!

**La verdad empiezo a temer por mi vida :´D ya hay varias amenazas contra mí, aunque las adoro, igual aprecio mucho mi vida.**

**Xio: **Si, a Sesshōmaru le salió su lado protector, me encanto hacerlo, a mí me dio pena Kaitsev Kagome vendría siendo su primer amor. Pues no sé muy bien de donde salió el nombre lo vi por algún lado y lo puse, si quieres investigo y te digo. Si a Ai la adoro, un beso.

**RIOVI:** Sí igual a mi me encanto esa frase, me derretí cuando la escribí, aquí tienes la continuación, un beso.

**Darkangel.21:** Sí, la verdad fue una coincidencia, jajaja me maatras cuando te diga esto pero si paciencia, que ahora viene lo bueno.

**Guest:** Gracias Candy, aquí tienes la continuación y no te preocupes hay muchos proyectos más.

**Veruto Kaname:** Sí, lo sé, créeme que cuando escribí esas palabras me derretí, casi me sale mi lado fangirl y mando todo a volar y hacer que Kagome bese a Sesshōmaru pero me dije, "NO" paciencia mujer, paciencia xD pronto podrás hacerlo y me gusto conocer a tu doble personalidad, ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo igual poseo una, es Lili y es… adorable cuando quiere. Un beso.

**Adomani:** Bueno tus preguntas poco a poco se contestaran y aquí tienes la actualización, un beso.

**Guest:** Aquí tienes la conti.

**Gracias por todo, un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili**


	14. Floreciendo

**Buenas, antes de que quieran matarme, como se que lo están ansiando hacer, déjenme recordarles que si me matan ahora se quedaran con la duda de cómo acabara :´D así que por favor, no me maten, además quiero pedir una disculpa por los 5 meses de espera. Como siempre les tengo un pequeño detrás de cámaras, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes a excepción de los introducidos por mí, así es Sayumi es mía *0***

**Advertencia: Posible OoC.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Floreciendo**_

Kikyō vendaba con lentitud el antebrazo de Sango, ésta había sido herida en un momento de distracción al ver como Shippō caía desmayado por el susto de ver a tan inmenso ogro ir contra él, al querer ayudarlo la exterminadora fue la que salió herida.

—No deberías moverte, podría volver abrirse —musitó al terminar su trabajo.

Sango tan sólo miró el vendaje antes de levantarse e ir a ver como seguía el miembro más joven del grupo, Kikyō no esperaba un gracias, sabía que del grupo la que tenía un gran resentimiento contra ella era Sango, no lo decía claro pero ahí estaban su ademanes, las miradas fulminantes y su desdén, suspiró, pero sabia en que se metía al trazar su plan.

Sintió una mirada penetrante y al voltear se encontró con unos astutos e inteligentes ojos zafiros, Miroku le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, dándole un mudo gracias por haber ayudado a su prometida, ella tan sólo movió unos milímetros su cabeza para darle a entender que no hay problema, éste se volteó para seguir a Sango.

—Kikyō, ten —susurró InuYasha.

Ésta estiró su mano para tomar el fragmento corrupto de la Shikon, al tocar sus dedos el fragmento se purifico. Con ese fragmento ya tendrían dos desde que se unió al grupo pero entonces recordó algo importante.

—InuYasha —éste se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, tan sólo se había limitado a entregarle en fragmento y ya se iba a mirar a los alrededores—, ¿ella tenía fragmentos?

Ella.

Él no necesitaba pedir nombre, ya sabía a quién se refería.

—Kagome —ese nombre sonó tan amargamente lejano y tan doloroso como una espada clavada en su vientre a rojo vivo—, tenía dos fragmentos con ella pero creo que le fueron… robados.

Prefirió decir robados a arrebatados, porque aún no quería aceptar el que Kagome estuviera muerta, aún no podía asimilarlo porque se culpaba totalmente por eso.

Kikyō entendió de inmediato esa evasiva al ver como él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, una pequeña molestia se instaló en su pecho, InuYasha no podía mirarla sin ver a Kagome en ella.

—La culpa te aplasta.

InuYasha se sobresaltó, por fin encaró a Kikyō y ella sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza, se volteó, encaminándose hacia el bosque.

—¿A dónde… vas?

—Necesito alimentarme —replicó sin detenerse—, hace dos días que no lo hago.

Kikyō siguió su camino pensando iba a tener cuidado cuando sintiera los fragmentos o su plan caería.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se tensó, tenía sus sentidos en alerta, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro.

Peligro.

Corre.

Escóndete.

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente pero no les hacía caso, se mantenía firmemente en su lugar, buscando a su atacante, se mordió el labio inferior sabía que estaba ahí sin embargo no lograba localizarlo.

Un presentimiento.

—Arriba —gritó.

Al momento de gritar se tiró a un lado, esquivando por poco el ataque, siguiendo el impulso giró sobre sí misma para quedar arrodillada en una sola rodilla, con el arco tensado en sus manos y una flecha lista a ser disparada pero no había nada.

Tragó duro cuando sintió el filo de una espada en su yugular, por el rabillo alcanzó a ver al yōkai que le miraba impasible, éste presionó más la espada contra el cuello de la morena.

—Lenta.

Kagome pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando la espada fue retirada y envainada, ella se masajeó el cuello, se dejó caer sentada y deposito su arco al lado.

—Tú eres demasiado veloz —replicó mientras trataba de recuperar algo de calma—, Sesshōmaru.

Él tan sólo se limitó a escucharla jadear intentando recuperar el aliento, la mujer era buena localizando aunque no perfecta pues era demasiado lenta, eso podría costarle la vida en una batalla.

—Levanta.

—¿Tan pronto? —Kagome le miró molesta, llevaban varias horas en lo mismo lo más cerca de vencer o más bien de localizar a Sesshōmaru había sido hace unos minutos.

—Levanta —replicó de nuevo.

—… bien.

De mala gana se levantó para enfrentarse una vez más a Sesshōmaru, se acomodó bien su carcaj y apretó su recién adquirido arco, era raro pero ese arco le gustaba mucho, ligero y firme, no le costaba mucho manejarlo… aunque su puntería seguía siendo un asco, apartó sus mechones de su cara, sorprendiéndose al ver aún a Sesshōmaru frente de ella, normalmente ya estaría oculto.

—¿Sesshōmaru?

Él de un rápido movimiento ya tenía una flecha en su mano, Kagome antes de poder abrir la boca sintió algo rozarle la mejilla, desconcertada y perdida tocó su piel, notando un corte superficial que ya estaba sanando, sus ojos miraron a Sesshōmaru, éste ya no tenía la flecha, con un presentimiento resonando en su cabeza volteó para encontrar la flecha clavada limpiamente en el tronco, hizo un mohín con la nariz, ¿cómo podría tener tanta fuerza y tan perfecta puntería? Ella no podría hacer eso, su fuerza no sería suficiente para llegar siquiera a la mitad del recorrido, había un trecho de 10 metros.

—Dale a esa flecha.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, prefería mil veces seguir entrenando sus sentidos que su puntería, en verdad era una vergüenza en ese sentido, al intentar dar un paso para acortar aunque fuera un poco el gruñido de advertencia fue suficiente para que no lo diera, suspirando alzó el arco para poner una flecha, cerró el ojo izquierdo y tensó la cuerda, tenía que acertar… tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Mal!

Kagome se sobresaltó y la flecha resbaló de sus dedos, vio, impotente que la flecha fue a parar _muy_ lejos de su objetivo, frunció el ceño molesta.

—¡No tenía que gritar así, me desconcentrarte! —exclamó molesta, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Él no se inmutó.

—Si no puedes concentrarte aún así, en batalla no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Se tragó sus palabras de protesta, era imposible discutir con él, además de que sí, tenía razón, suspiró, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el campo de batalla no estaba hecho para ella.

—Bien —repuso—, ¿me gritaste para hacerme perder la concentración?, ¿o de verdad lo estaba haciendo mal?

—Las dos.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo mal? —Él no contestó—. ¡Vamos, Sesshōmaru! Si quieres que lo haga bien, dime mi error.

Siguió sin responder, ya no lo encontraba nada extraño, se había acostumbrado a su silencio, su trato brusco y por supuesto a su mirada fría, ahora, sin saber muy bien el por qué le resultaba curioso y misterioso, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención pues era curiosa por naturaleza.

Apartó esos peligrosos y tentadores pensamientos para inhalar profundamente y volver a alzar el arco con una nueva flecha, tensó la cuerda y cerró su ojo izquierdo pero algo la volvió a sobresaltar pero esta vez tenía agarrada firmemente la flecha por lo cual no se escapó de sus dedos, miró al causante de su nuevo sobresalto, Sesshōmaru se había acercado silenciosamente a su posición y le había alzado ligeramente su codo derecho.

—Mantén todo esta parte recta como si la flecha continuará, como si el antebrazo y el brazo fueses la misma flecha; y no cierres el ojo izquierdo eso te quita visibilidad, además de que la vista humana es realmente deficiente.

La morena sonrió antes de asentir, sintió que las yemas de Sesshōmaru presionaron un poco su codo antes de apartarse y darle su espacio, destensó suavemente antes de volver a tensar la cuerda más fuerte y firme que nunca, siguiendo los consejos se aseguró de no bajar el codo y con trabajo evitó cerrar su parpado, algo difícil pues se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, enfocó su objetivo… y dejó ir la flecha.

Sesshōmaru cerró sus ojos al ver que la flecha había casi dado en el blanco fueron unos centímetros pero bastante aceptable para haber sido su primer tiro con el nuevo modo, olió la emoción que comenzaba a emanar de su acompañante por lo que abrió de nuevo sus parpados para encontrarse a una radiante humana mirándolo, buscando su aprobación pudo ignorar eso y desentenderse como siempre lo hacía pero la continua convivencia le hicieron ver a la humana que creía tan frágil e inútil, no lo era, ya habían pasado unos 4 meses desde el incidente del lago y ella hasta la fecha demostró que sus palabras no era vacías, estaban llenas de determinación y sinceras, por lo que la complació y asintió levemente con la cabeza, dando su muda aprobación.

Kagome sintió que la emoción inflaba su pecho al ver a Sesshōmaru darle su aprobación, al ver que la flecha casi dio en su objetivo instintivamente se volteó hacia el yōkai, sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo… buscó su presencia, no pensó que fuera a darle ese cabeceó de aceptación por eso cuando vio que se lo daba su pecho rebozó de emoción, así que correspondió ese gesto con una enorme sonrisa antes de girarse y poner de nuevo una flecha, iba a darle al objetivo porque lo iba hacer.

El yōkai casi sonríe, casi, al ver la cara de determinación de la humana y sus ánimos elevados sin saber que él contribuyó a eso último.

0-0-0-0-0

Tenía los parpados firmemente cerrados, su respiración estaba en armonía con los latidos de su corazón y el palpitar de la tierra, una pequeña alteración y basto para que sus pies se movieran aún con los parpados cerrados, desenvainó y cortó el proyectil que estuvo a punto de impactar contra ella, abrió por fin sus parpados y miró a sus pies para encontrar una sandia partida limpiamente por la mitad, sonrió con suficiencia.

—No he perdido mis reflejos. Rin-chan ya puedes salir —exclamó mientras envainaba de un movimiento.

—Eso fue sorprendente, Sayumi-nee.

Rin venía corriendo hacia ella mientras Kitto la venía siguiendo a paso lento, su figura imponente aún sorprendía a la yōkai, se preguntaba si volvería a ver al pequeño kitsune que podía llevar sobre el hombro pero igual le encantaba poder montar a su compañero.

—Gracias, Rin-chan —dijo la niña mientras acariciaba el hocico de su querido amigo que ya había llegado hasta donde se hallaba.

Rin se agachó para tomar la sandía y le extendió la mitad de una a Sayumi, ésta le sonrió para aceptar lo ofrecido, miró alrededor, le pareció raro que no estuviera Jaken pues él fue quien le lanzó la fruta.

—¿Y Jaken?

—Fue a buscar algo de agua, dijo que comamos o Kagome-sama le reñiría —rió.

Sayumi la acompañó en su risa antes de que la tomara de la mano, la llevó a la sombra de un gran árbol para poder comer a gusto, Kitto se echó para dejar que las niñas se acomodaran en sus costados, lo cual hicieron rápidamente y de buena gana, hombro contra hombro se dedicaban a saborear la fruta, Sayumi comía y alimentaba a Kitto, quien recibía esos bocados de la jugosa fruta con deleite.

Era una hermosa, hermosa escena.

Muy pronto ambas se dejaron llevar por la somnolencia hasta perderse completamente, el kitsune comprobando los alrededores y viendo que no había peligro, acomodó su cabeza entre sus patas, usando estas como almohada.

Así serían encontrados horas después por una morena y un ambarino.

0-0-0-0-0

Kikyō se tomaba su tiempo alimentándose, sus ojos lucían tan severos como siempre pero en el fondo, había un toque de preocupación, sabía que lago no iba nada bien, su preocupación no era dirigida al grupo que ahora pertenecía, no, era dirigida a la maldad que había tomado forma mucho tiempo atrás, Naraku, él era su preocupación.

No se había sabido de él en varios meses y esa calma comenzaba a perturbarla, nada bueno saldría porque siempre la calma precede a una tormenta devastadora, debía estar alerta, ya sólo faltaban escasos fragmentos y ella podría tomar la vida de Naraku con sus manos.

—Sólo 5 fragmentos.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se relajaba en unas aguas termales que encontró por mera casualidad, la noche ya se alzaba en todo su esplendor, suspiró con alivio al notar como sus músculos se relajaban, la nueva forma de sujetas y lanzar era muy efectivo pero aún no se acostumbraba, cerró unos segundos sus parpados para deleitarse con la suave brisa y los sonidos del bosque.

—¿Cuánto me extrañaran?

Esa pregunta lanzada al aire fue un momento de fugaz angustia, tenía muy en cuenta que sus amigos deberían estar furiosos por no haber regresado con ellos pero sus motivos tenía, ya después les explicaría pero les extrañaba, añoraba las horas que pasaban juntos y sus conversaciones y risas, no se quejaba de su nuevo –si así podría llamarle - grupo, a pesar de la severidad y frialdad de Sesshōmaru se había acostumbrado a la vigorosidad de las niñas, las travesuras del kitsune y los regaños de Jaken, y aunque quisiera separarse de ellos… dolería tanto como al separarse de InuYasha y los demás, ya eran parte de su vida.

Suspiró.

—Estoy metida en un buen lío.

A penas pronunciadas esas palabras rió, la risa llenó sus ojos y boca para levantar su cabeza, miró el oscuro firmamento salpicada de diminutos diamantes y de la sonriente luna, al ver la luan y la forma de ésta, no pudo evitar llevar sus pensamientos hacia cierto yōkai que le entrenaba, era extraño, en las últimas semanas siempre terminaba pensando en Sesshōmaru.

De verdad extraño.

—¿Podría ser…? —Movió su cabeza negativamente, la simple idea que cruzó por unos segundos por su mente le aterró en sobremanera, fue como una descarga de adrenalina al enfrentarse contra un peligro, se llevó la mano izquierda hasta posarla sobre su pecho desnudo, sintiendo el latino acelerado de su corazón—. Qué tontería pienso, creo que es momento de salir.

Se levantó y alargó su mano para tomar su ropa, en momentos así extrañaba su toalla, se ató bien su obi antes de inclinarse para exprimir su cabello del agua innecesaria, salió por fin de las aguas para calzarse sin tener en cuenta que era vigilada.

Sesshōmaru abrió sus ojos al sentir que la morena se ponía en movimiento, ella era demasiado ingenua al ir a tomar un baño a altas horas de la noche sin su arco, o tal vez, debía decir tonta. Se reincorporó para seguirla a una distancia prudente que le permitiera vigilarla pero sin descubrirse, puesto que la morena ya comenzaba a buscar presencias a su alrededor inconscientemente, al ver que llegaba con bien hasta donde se encontraban los demás giró sobre su talones y se alejó, debía seguir investigando sobre la pista de Naraku, comenzaba a descuidar su misión por estar con la humana.

Kagome se detuvo al estar atravesando la distancia que la separaba de las niñas, podía jurar que por unos segundos la presencia de Sesshōmaru inundó sus sentidos, dio la media vuelta pero no vio nada, sólo árboles apretujados y frondosos.

—¿Sesshōmaru?

Nadie le contestó como esperaba, se encogió de hombros para ir a acomodarse entre las niñas, quienes se removieron incomodas hasta que se volvieron acomodar contra Kagome, ésta se recostó contra el suave costado del kitsune, le gustaba sentir ese cálido pelaje lo único que echaba en falta era el aroma de Sesshōmaru, que ya no se presentaba en las mañanas, suponía que al ofrecerles Kitto su calidez Sesshōmaru ya ni se molestaba en regresar, algo que en definitiva no le gustó cambiar, a ella le gustaba sentir el aroma de Sesshōmaru, pues representaba su protección muy a su modo y la sensación de seguridad.

—Supongo que no todo se puede.

Se acurrucó pero antes de abandonarse y hondar en los dominios de Morfeo, sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a su madre.

"_Madre, quisiera tus consejos me hacen falta, y más en estos momentos de lucha interna_"

0-0-0-0-0

Kikyō caminaba de regresó al campamento, a pesar de no ser una mujer asustadiza le gustaría estar acompañada en esos momentos, cuando viva no podía mostrar sus sentimientos pues era la portadora de la Shikon, su protección y purificación era sus tareas principales, por eso cuando una vez mostró un poco de sus sentimientos Tsubaki intentó maldecirla aunque no logró su cometido, esa simple acción le dio a entender que debía ser cuidadosa, pero con todas las precauciones no pudo evitar su muerte, por el más común de los errores, la desconfianza.

—Tal vez, sólo tan vez nosotros no estábamos destinados, InuYasha.

A pesar de que comenzaba a entender eso, no podía evitar el sentimiento de egoísmo que se apoderaba de ella al pensar en su reencarnación con InuYasha, simplemente no concebía esa idea, pero a pesar de eso, ella tenía mucho que agradecerle a Kagome, para empezar había liberado a InuYasha de su flecha selladora y siempre estuvo dispuesta a brindarle ayuda sin dudar, aunque eso significara que podía perder a InuYasha.

—Eres demasiado noble, Kagome, deberías pensar en ti.

Atravesó los últimos metros que la separaban del campamento, todos voltearon a verla antes de seguir con lo que hacían, Kikyō dirigió su vista al menor del grupo que aún tenía su mirada en su persona, se le hizo extraño ese comportamiento de todos él era quién más evitaba mirarla y hablarle.

—Eres tan diferente —murmuró antes de volverse y seguir jugando con el pescado que Sango le había pasado para que comiera, cosa que ya no hacía muy seguido, el apetito no volvía.

Sango miró de nuevo a Kikyō después de oír las palabras de Shippō, entrecerró sus ojos con evidente molestia al verla, le recordaba tanto a su amiga que dolía, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero una mano le detuvo al apretar la suya, sus ojos ahora recayeron en otros que ella tanto adoraba, en los de Miroku.

—¿Qué?

Como respuesta a esa pregunta Miroku tan sólo negó con la cabeza para darle otro apretón de mano y dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a centrarse en comer, Sango suspiró para hacerle caso a su prometido.

Kikyō por su parte se alejó de ellos para sentarse y mirar las estrellas, todo eso siendo seguida por unos ojos dorados.

0-0-0-0-0

Kitzuna tarareaba una canción mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sef, quien estaba recostado en su regazo, la yōkai se encontraba sumida en ese ambiente de tranquilidad y paz, adoraba estar así con Sef, lo quería tanto.

Sef entreabrió sus ojos al sentir que los dedos de su pareja dejaban de moverse entre sus hebras, encontrándola sonriendo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Kitzuna?

Ella amplió su sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y unir sus labios con los contrarios, disfrutando la calidez y el cariño que siempre encontraba en ellos.

—Te quiero.

Sef no evitó la sonrisa que escapó al oír esas palabras, porque él igual la quería, le adoraba, la amaba.

—Lo sé.

Ella soltó una carcajada para darle un juguetón golpe en su frente, como reprendiéndole antes de volver a unir sus labios, sin ser consientes que eran vigilados.

Renard apartó la vista y la posó en la luna menguante, recordando de inmediato a Sayumi, se preguntaba si ella pensaría en él… o tal vez le habría olvidado, como se olvida a la brisa después de refrescar, o a la flor que se marchita en invierno… ¿ella le habría olvidado?

Suspiró antes de perderse entre la sombras, iría a los limites del territorio, necesitaba pensar y cerca de su hermano no lo haría.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Has acabado con mi mandato, Kagura?

Ella cerró con fuerza su abanico algo irritada.

—Todo está listo para cuando ordenes.

Él sonrió con malicia antes de despedirla con la mano, obedeciendo en el acto, Kagura se retiró con pasos rápidos, como odiaba a su creador y se odiaba por ser tan débil para no ir contra él y sus malditos deseos.

Se detuvo a la salida del nuevo castillo que había conseguido no hace mucho Naraku, ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, las ordenes que le dio Naraku le parecían extrañas, nunca habían intentado… sacudió la cabeza, sea lo que fuera hacer Naraku no era su incumbencia, sólo necesitaba encontrar un punto débil en él y entregárselo a la única persona en que ella podía poner semejante información.

En Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru eliminó a los últimos demonios que había tratado de atacarlo, limpió la hoja y envainó para seguir buscando rastros de Naraku, pues según su último rastro se encontraba en alguna parte de las tierras bajas del este, tendría que ser cuidadoso si quería internarse en esas tierras, pero de pronto sintió peligro, era una gran nube de demonios y no parecían débiles, gruñó al percatarse hacia donde se dirigían, hacia las tierras del oeste.

Sus pies se movieron con dirección a la nube pero entonces volvió a sentir a Tenseiga palpitar en su costado, su grupo estaba en peligro, gruñó más fuerte sólo podía ir a una dirección y luchar en una batalla… tenía que elegir, su tierra o sus acompañantes.

Sus pies se movieron por fin, en una dirección, hacia un objetivo.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

Fira sonrió al ver la última escena, se encaminó hacia su estudio para leer un poco los borradores, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto, al entrar se dirigió de inmediato a sus papeles y tomando sus apuntes se sentó en un sofá, subiendo y cruzando las piernas para acomodar las hojas, tomó una en particular que había escrito para el capitulo anterior pero que nunca mostró, pero que adoró escribir.

_Kagome se perdió ante esas tres palabras de Sesshōmaru, pero lo que si la dejó completamente perdida fue cuando él acortó el espacio entre los dos para sujetarla fuertemente el rostro, sorprendiéndola, tembló al ver como acortaba poco a poco el espacio entre sus caras._

_¡¿Sesshōmaru iba a besarla?!_

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa fuerte mientras que un escalofrío bajaba por toda su columna, ¿por qué no le detenía?, ¿por qué?_

_Sus ojos te ven a ti._

—_Sesshōmaru…_

_Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros, el resultado es que sus ojos estaban prácticamente de frente a frente sin oportunidad de escapar._

—_Más te vale cumplir lo que dices, humana, porque de no ser así te eliminaré yo mismo._

_En ese momento la cercanía, su aroma y su sangre le llevaron a acercarla más, ni su raciocinio le sirvió en ese momento, el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, sintió el estremecimiento y la duda de la morena, pero fueron tan sólo unos segundos, él lo vio pues no cerró sus ojos, vio el momento exacto en que ella se rindió a ese toque, ella cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios, todo se volvió a partir de ese momento salvaje y rudo, él irrumpió la cavidad contraria sin delicadeza, mordió y avasallo todo a su paso._

_Kagome se asustó, abriendo sus ojos topándose con los ambarinos de inmediato, se estremeció y gimió al sentir otra mordida en su labio inferior, tuvo la certeza que sangraba pero aún así fue incapaz de apartarlo, sus rodillas temblaron y no pudieron sostenerla por lo que Sesshōmaru la soltó, cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada, las mejillas arreboladas y la sensación de caer en una espiral sin fin, alzó con lentitud la cabeza para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru que no apartaba su vista de ella, logrando que bajara de nuevo la cabeza, incapaz de verlo por la vergüenza._

—_Cumple tu palabra._

_Con eso se marchó con dirección hacia donde se encontraban las niñas, Kagome por su parte se quedó en ese lugar, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para volver a levantarse y de controlar su respiración, tocó sus labios y se quejó al sentirlo arder, en definitiva Sesshōmaru no era nada delicado y dulce al besar… besar, esa palabra la estremeció, volviendo a sentir calientes sus mejillas, ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos, parecía una tonta pero… no le iba hacer fácil olvidar ese rudo beso._

Fira sonrió algo sonrojada por esa escena, le hubiera encantado ponerla pero era demasiado pronto para la trama pero eso no evito hacer esa escena alternativa, se deshizo al volver a leerla, le encantaba ese beso tan rudo, ocultó la hoja tras su espalda al oír la puerta abrirse.

—Fira te necesitan abajo, al parecer varias seguidoras quieren "platicar" contigo.

—¡Sabes que no es cierto! —replicó con voz aterrada.

Lili alzó despreocupada sus hombros antes de darse cuenta de las hojas que tenía en su regazo la otra, sonrió picara.

—¿Leyendo la escena del beso?

—¡No! Como piensas es-… ¡Hey!, ¿cómo sabes de la escena de beso? ¡Leíste mis borradores isn mi permiso!

Lili salió corriendo del estudio cuando una furiosa Fira se dispuso a lanzarle todo lo que cogiera en mano.

**Eso es todo por hoy, a que murieron con esa escena alternativa, pues se la prometí a Brenda Patricia Hernández Cervera, gracias por todo el apoyo querida y por supuesto a todas ustedes. Un beso y nada de amenazas.**

**Xio:** Gracias por la preocupación y sí, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor. Créeme yo también quería poner la escena del beso pero por el bien del trama tuve que quitarlo, aunque como ya viste si lo escribí, me fue imposible no hacerlo, espero hayas gritado un poco ;) un beso. Gracias por no querer asesinarme.

**Veruto Kaname:** Jajajaja me encanta tu comentario, sus peleas me dan risa, gracias por el comentario, y a mí en lo personal me gusto escribir la historia de Kitzuna, es muy dulce la relación que tienen ella y Sef pero hay mucho más, que por ahora no revelaré, un beso a las dos.

**Violetamonster:** Hola, quiero agradecer el comentario y es bueno oír que te haya gustado la historia, y me da gusto leer que te cae bien Sayumi :D es mi mejor creación hasta ahora.

**Sai:** Jajaja gracias por el comentario y qué bueno que ten gusten tanto la historia, un beso.

**Mikori:** Pues es mi pareja preferida en el SessKag, para mí hacen un hermosa pareja, espero te guste este capítulo.


	15. Feroces batallas

**Volví, a que no esperaban esta actualización tan pronto, la verdad ni yo, pero una amiga me dio el empujón que me faltaba para escribir el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto los agregados por mí, así que señores, Sayumi es mía. **

**Advertencia: Mucha sangre y huesos rotos.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Feroces batallas**_

A Kagome le tomó 5 segundo más que a Kitto, Sayumi y a Jaken darse cuenta del peligro, se precipitó hacia su arco, Sayumi ya estaba de pie con la espada desenvainada, Kitto en guardia al igual que Jaken mientras que Rin somnolienta no acababa de entender la situación.

—Rin-chan es mejor que no te apartes de nosotras —murmuró Sayumi con sus sentidos en alerta.

Kagome se acercó a las niñas con el arco ya preparado, tragó fuertemente sentía un extraño vuelco en su estomago, las ganas de vomitar se presentaron con fuerza, mordió su labio, ya estaban cerca.

—Sayumi… no te expongas —dijo la morena tensando el arco, estaban a unos segundos de ellos—, protege a Rin y a ti.

Con esas palabras lanzó la primera flecha, se oyó el rugir agónico de una bestia y la batalla se desato.

0-0-0-0-0

Renard sintió sobresaltarse el corazón, era algo extraño nunca le había pasado algo semejante, se tocó el pecho intentando así buscar el origen de ese sobresalto lo único que logró fue sentir su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo usual. De pronto sus sentidos le alertaron de otra cosa, sus parpados se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, una ola de demonios se acercaban a sus territorios, se llevó la mano a la cintura y gruñó al percatarse que no traía su espada.

Se ocultó pero al parecer no fue necesario pues los demonios siguieron su camino, se estremeció al saber cuál era su objetivo, la tribu principal.

—¡Sef!

Afilando sus garras se lanzó en un ataque temerario, no iba a dejar que llegaran hasta su tribu, no iban a dañar a su familia.

Renard rugió fuerte, rasgando su garganta.

Sef se levantó bruscamente al oír ese rugido cortar el silencio de la noche, lo reconoció al instante, apretó los dientes.

—Renard… —murmuró rabioso.

Kitzuna se había levantado segundos después de Sef, respiraba con dificultad y en un arrebato de locura se precipitó hacia la frontera pero fue bruscamente detenida al ser tomada del brazo, gruñó al sentir tal agarre, giró su cabeza rabiosa para encontrarse con la serena pero no menos enrabiada mirada de Sef, éste negó con dureza, ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar.

—Sef —suplicó.

Él volvió a negar, para sujetarla ahora de ambos brazos.

—Escúchame, irás por los cachorros que aún no pueden batallar y los guiarás a las cuevas detrás de la cascada para protegerlos, el agua disipara su aroma así que no los seguirán, ve.

La soltó para ponerse en marcha en dirección contraria a la que envió a Kitzuna, al sentirla intentar seguirlo dio media vuelta, paralizándola.

—¡No me oíste, Kitzuna! No te quiero en esta batalla, protege el futuro no el pasado, no vengas por mí.

Kitzuna cerró fuertemente sus ojos por unos momentos, reteniendo las lágrimas para girarse y correr hacia el centro de la aldea, iría por los cachorros.

Sef entrecerró los ojos antes de girar, se preparó para la batalla, sintió llegar a los guerreros, uno de ellos se le acercó para tenderle su espada.

—Aquí tiene, general.

Él la tomó, sus guerreros se pusieron a su lado, gruñó pues sea quien fuera quien guiara ese ataque sorpresa no era nada tonto, sabía que el señor de Oeste estaba ausente y que la mayoría de sus soldados estaban en una embajada hacia las tierras del norte para hacer una alianza.

—Estamos en desventaja pero no por eso somos menos fuertes, demostremos el orgullo de este clan, ¡no dejen que atraviesen desde este punto!, ¡demuestren su poder y aniquilen!

Penas se terminó de escuchar la última palabra de Sef cuando los demonios se hicieron presentes, todos saltaron al mismo tiempo, no iban a dejar que pasaran más allá de ese punto.

El sonido de una batalla se desató e iba subiendo de volumen e intensidad.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se tiró hacia un lado esquivando por centímetros el ataque de un demonio, estaba agotada y jadeaba con fuerza, llevaban cerca de 10 minutos de batallar sin tregua, le dolía a horrores su pierna derecha que había sido lastimada por un zarpazo pero al tener veneno no se curaba tan rápido como quisiera, alzó su vista al oí el grito de Rin, llevó su mano derecha a su espalda para tomar una flecha pero ésta se cerró en la nada, maldijo para sus adentros, Sayumi intentaba llegar hasta la niña pero no podía pues se enfrentaba a 5 oponente a la vez, al igual que Kitto y Jaken se había perdido entre la horda de demonios pero vivo púes veía fuego salir de alguna parte, sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó a correr aún con el dolor de su pierna, llegó en el momento que el demonio lanzaba el zarpazo, desgarró la espalda de Kagome, quien gritó de dolor pero al caer ni corta ni perezosa ya se volvía a levantar.

—Rin, no te separes de mí.

Sin arma y desprotegida encaró al demonios, éste soltó una especie de carcajada que sonó más a cuando se destapaba un caño, frunció el ceño y se puso en modo defensivo, iba a defender a Rin, Sayumi lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ella no se quedaría rezagada.

El demonio la atacó, Kagome en el último segundo se apartó para hundir fuertemente su codo en el antebrazo de su enemigo, oyó con éxito que el hueso crujía por semejante golpe pero cantó victoria rápidamente pues con el mismo brazo fracturado, el demonio le dio tremendo golpe que la mando varios metros más allá de su posición original, cayó de su lado derecho fracturándose al parecer el codo, gritó con más fuerza y Rin corrió hacia ella con preocupación, Kagome la sintió llegar y con la energía que aún le quedaba la apartó de un brusco empujón utilizando su brazo izquierdo pues segundos después volvió a sentir otro golpe que con la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía la bestia esta vez la mando a volar, atravesando como unos 8 metros pero en vez de recibir el duro suelo como meta, sintió la calidez de un cuerpo, se removió, abrió la palma y dispuesta a arañar, lazó su mano hacia el rostro de quien la sostenía pero se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido muy conocido, Kagome por fin miró hacia atrás y encontró unos ojos ambarinos, como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando por fin se dejó caer en el cansancio, Sesshōmaru la sostuvo con fuerza antes de dejarla sobre la hierba.

—Buena batalla, humana.

Desenvainó para acabar de una buena vez con esos seres.

Sayumi había estado pendiente de todo, estuvo a punto de ser herida en varias ocasiones al intentar llegar con su madre o con Rin, no podía batallar bien teniendo la preocupación de velar por ambas pero un rugido iba a escapar de su pecho al ver la manera en que su madre estaba a punto de ser asesinada, no se percató cuando sus mechones comenzaron a elevarse y sus ojos tornarse rojizos, pero se acabó abruptamente al ver a su madre caer en brazos de Sesshōmaru, ahora más tranquila se enfocó en terminar con los demonios que tenía a su alrededor.

Kitto desgarró a otro enemigo su pelaje blanco ya estaba manchado de carmesí pero eso no le importaba, sólo protegía y si para eso debía matar lo haría, dio un salto cuando Sayumi le llamó, se puso a su espalda, ella toco su costado.

—Necesito que vayas a cuidar a Kagome y a Rin, yo estaré bien, Sesshōmaru-sama ya llegó, hazlo.

Kitto acarició rápidamente la cabeza de la niña con su hocico antes de abrirse paso a la fuerza, Sayumi siguió ese recorrido para después centrarse de nuevo en la batalla, blandió a Elu Valgus con precisión y destreza, se sentía pegajosa por toda la sangre que ya tenía sobre su cara, brazos y piernas.

Sesshōmaru vio llegar al kitsune, quien se puso delante de Kagome y Rin, ésta ya se encontraba con Kagome, intentando reanimarla con manos temblorosas y los ojos aguados. Kitto le gruñó a Sesshōmaru, él entendió por lo que se alejó con la espada desenvainada.

Sayumi sintió llegar a su padre, sonrió, iba a ser su primer combate con Sesshōmaru, lanzó una estocada mientras Sesshōmaru le cubría la espalda.

Rin dejó de tratar de despertar a Kagome cuando se percató que respiraba, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la batalla que se desarrollaba a unos metros, nunca había visto a su amo batallar tan ferozmente y mucho menos a Sayumi, a pesar de lo escalofriante y siniestro de la escena, no pudo apartar sus ojos de ellos, parecían estar danzando entre los enemigos, en una danza letal, sus parpados se abrieron combatiendo entre sentimientos de terror y asombro, ambos eran poderosos, certeros y… letales.

Sayumi cayó de rodillas al acabar con el último enemigo, se sentía tan desgastada, limpió a Elu Valgus antes de envainarla.

—Gracias, Elu Valgus.

Miró a su derecha para poder encontrar la figura de su padre, sin una arruga o salpicadura de sangre en sus ropas, tan impecable, bufó al mirarse y ver la pegajosa sangre resbalar por su cuerpo; cuando por fin se recuperó, sólo necesito unos segundos para eso, se levantó para ir con su madre, pero en su camino una acción de Sesshōmaru le congelo, tocó su cabeza en el lugar exacto en que su padre le había palmeado, sintió la necesidad de decirle algo pero se contuvo, tan sólo inclinó su cabeza y siguió su camino, llegó al lado de su madre, vio que los cortes superficiales sanaban pero los más profundos no, acarició su mejilla manchándola de sangre.

Sesshōmaru se acercó, olió el veneno en esas heridas necesitaba lavarlas para que pudieran sanar correctamente, el tiempo le apremiaba a ser rápido por lo que levantó en brazos –o mejor dicho brazo-, a la morena, sobresaltando a la niñas.

—Kitsune —se dirigió a Kitto con autoridad—, ve por Jaken y reúnete enseguida en el pequeño lago que hay al norte de aquí.

Kitto cabeceó aceptando seguir la orden, Sesshōmaru apresuró el paso hacia el lago, las niñas le siguieron, él tuvo especial cuidado en no tocar las heridas de su espalda que eran las más graves, llego a la orilla iba a esperar a que el kitsune volviera pero al ver el dolor dibujarse en la cara de la morena, se internó al lago sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse alguna prenda, cuando el agua ya le llegaba a su abdomen se detuvo, hundió el cuerpo de Kagome, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo para que se hundiera de pies hasta su pecho y no más.

Kagome se removió al sentir el escozor de su espalda y pierna, entreabrió los ojos desorientada, confundida, lo primero de lo que fue consiente más que la humedad de su cuerpo, más que el dolor de sus heridas fueron los ojos de Sesshōmaru, su primer impulso fue alzar su brazo y tocar su rostro pero dándose cuenta que estaba débil y que si lo hubiera intentado él lo hubiera evitado, le sonrió vacilante.

—Perdí —murmuró.

Sesshōmaru estuvo en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada para sacarla de su error, tan sólo presionó con más fuerza su hombro derecho, ella sonrió con más seguridad.

—Gracias…

Cerró sus ojos después de agradecerle, tenía mucho sueño… mucho.

Sesshōmaru la sintió caer en la inconsciencia, el agotamiento físico pudo con ella, oyó las pisadas del kitsune acercarse, le llamó.

Kitto se internó hasta llegar a la altura de Sesshōmaru, éste en un fluido y rápido movimiento –para alguien con un solo brazo-, puso a Kagome boca abajo en el lomo de Kitto, clocando en lo más alto la cabeza para que no se ahogara.

—Quédate así hasta que todas sus heridas cierren.

El kitsune asintió, Sesshōmaru se retiró rápidamente hacia la orilla donde un Jaken ya despierto pero aturdido le esperaba.

—Espera hasta que la humana pueda viajar y alcánzame en los límites del Oeste.

Jaken acató la orden con una inclinación de cabeza, observó la marcha de su amo en silencio, no lo demostraba pero sabía que él estaba preocupado por sus tierras y aun así… sus ojos saltones se desviaron hacia la aún inconsciente humana, entrecerró sus ojos para seguidamente suspirar, su amo había preferido la seguridad del grupo antes que la de sus tierras, eso significaba algo.

Sayumi no espero mucho, a penas su padre ser marchó ella se precipitó hacia la orilla para alcanzar a su madre, nadó un poco ya que donde se encontraba Kitto, no pisaba. Llegó y trepó ágilmente hasta ubicarse a un lado de su madre, acarició su mejilla con adoración, cerró sus parpados con alivio, todo le parecía tan irreal, las batallas, las heridas, las lágrimas pero… todo era real y eso la abrumaba, no quería perder a su madre no por segunda vez.

—Te amo, mamá —susurró.

Kagome sonrió entre sueños.

0-0-0-0-0

Kitzuna no podía soportar un minuto más, el olor a humedad y a encierro le daba nauseas, además no estaba tranquila, no con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de Sef ni de Renard, tomó una decisión.

—Escúchenme con atención —todos los cachorros y algunos kitsune que no batallaban le miraron con el miedo y la incertidumbre bailando es sus pupilas—, quédense aquí hasta que vuelva.

Ella se reincorporó, en brazos llevaba a un cachorro recién nacido, le acarició con dulzura y beso su cabeza antes de dejarlo junto a un grupo de kitsune que le recibieron con aprensión.

—Kyu.

Kitzuna se detuvo ante el llamado, sabía que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de Sef pero ella no era exactamente una seguidora de las reglas, se volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Regresaré.

Y antes de cualquier otra forma de persuasión se precipitó hacia el campo de batalla, el agua la golpeó rudamente al salir de la cascada pero no se inmutó, ella era una guerrera siempre lo había sido y Sef debería a empezar a grabárselo en la cabeza, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados tan sólo esperando, ella le seguiría, siempre lo había hecho y ahora no comenzaría a dejarlo, aunque se lo ordenara.

Sus ojos cayeron en la batalla, los guerreros que quedaban en pie combatían ferozmente contra los demonios que parecían no acabarse, respiró hondamente, a su nariz le llegaron diferentes olores entremezclados, sangre, sudor, lágrimas, saliva, tierra… el olor a batalla; sus ojos se afilaron y ese rojo adquirió un brillo asesino, sus garras se alargaron y se afilaron, un rugido salió de su garganta antes de correr y saltar contra un demonios que había pasado la barrera de los guerreros, sintió como sus garras se hundían en el cuello contrario, asesinándolo en el acto, se levantó con las garras chorreando de sangre y su orgullo reflejado en toda su postura.

Sef gruñó al ver a Kitzuna en el campo de batalla, como odiaba en esos momentos su terquedad y el afán de no seguir ordenes ni reglas, cuando iba a gritarle que se retirara sus ojos se encontraron.

_No me voy a ir, Sef._

Eso lo que entendió al ver tal fiera mirada, maldijo pero asintió, se volvió a concentrar en la batalla pero pendiente de su pareja.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru viajaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba acercándose pero aún lejos, gruñó, sabía que ese ataque tenía por autor intelectual a Naraku, aún no entendía porque quería debilitar su frontera, nunca antes había intentado hacer un ataque tan directo como ese pero algo cambio… pero qué.

—Voy a eliminarte, Naraku.

Aceleró su vuelo.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome parpadeó lentamente, aturdida hasta que se encontró con unos dorados en primera instancia pensó en Sesshōmaru pero vio tanta calidez y cariño que supo que eran de Sayumi, sólo la niña tenía una mirada tan dulce para su persona, alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, como lo quiso hacer con Sesshōmaru pero no se atrevió.

—Hola, Sayumi.

—Kagome…

Sayumi le sonrió.

—¿Estás en condiciones de viajar? —Jaken interrumpió el momento con su voz chillante.

Kagome le miró sonriente para asentir pero al levantarse un dolor punzante le hizo hacer una mueca para tomar su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué…?

—Se te rompió el brazo —explicó Jaken—, los huesos tardan más en componerse que las heridas, en 3 días ya debe estar perfecto.

Kagome hizo una mueca pero no replicó, además de que un hueso tardaría más en componerse normalmente, por lo que asintió, al mirar alrededor no encontró a Sesshōmaru, frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Sesshōmaru?

Jaken se removió incomodo, ganándose una mirada muy perceptiva de la morena.

—Sesshōmaru-sama se dirigió a la frontera del Oeste, quiere que le alcancemos cuando estés en condiciones de hacerlo.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? Vamos.

Jaken negó con el ceño fruncido.

—No estás en condiciones de viajar.

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de fruncir el ceño con molestia.

—Estoy en condiciones de viajar, Jaken, fue mi brazo lo que se quebró no mi pierna —replicó molesta, levantándose para imponerse.

Aunque algo inseguro terminó por aceptar, silbó para traer a Ah-Uh.

Kagome sonrió con victoria mientras Sayumi y Rin reían, Kitto sólo bufó ganándose una mirada fulminante del pequeño yōkai.

0-0-0-0-0

Kitzuna peleaba ferozmente, abatía a los demonios que se les escapaba a sus guerreros, el sudor ya recorría un fino rostro ahora deformado por un arañazo que le alcanzó en un descuido pero que no era tan profunda como la que surcaba por su vientre.

—Demonios —murmuró al pasar su mano por la herida pues ésta quedo en el acto bañada en sangre, si la batalla seguía por mucho más no aguantaría, su vista se hacía borrosa por momentos.

—¡Kitzuna-sama!

Un guerrero le advirtió para que se preparara contra otro demonio que al parecer que había llevado la vida de dos soldados, se preparó agazapándose cuando lo tuve al alcance se lanzó a su cuello desde abajo pero fue repelida sin llegar a su objetivo, se estrelló contra el suelo y la herida de su vientre se abrió más, gruñó pero enseguida se levantó para volver a lanzarse, no iba a permitir que llegará cerca de la cascada.

Sef gruñó con rabia al ver como el demonio volvía repeler a su pareja y esta vez la lanzaba a sus pies para pisarla, sus sensibles orejas captaron el sonido de huesos quebrarse, su primer impulsó fue romper la barrera pero se detuvo, él era el pilar centrar en la barrera si se iba morirían sus hombres, apretó los dientes… ¿qué hacer?

Kitzuna soltó un grito de agonía, ya no tenía las fuerzas para intentar luchar, ese demonio le había roto varias costillas sino es que todas, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tenía muy en cuenta que Sef no iba a poder salvarla, él era el líder y su deber era proteger el clan, no sólo a ella.

—_Tengo que salvarla _—fue su decisión.

Sus pies se movieron hacia Kitzuna pero se detuvieron.

Kitzuna sintió la sangre salpicar su cuerpo, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con la figura impotente de Sesshōmaru, sus ojos carmesí se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona era… magnifico.

Sesshōmaru blandió a Tōkijin para limpiarla de la sangre, miró a la mujer, estaba muy herida podría morir si no se le atendía.

—No te muevas.

Kitzuna afirmó con la cabeza levemente, ya no tenía fuerzas, Sesshōmaru clavó a Tōkijin para girarse a su estola, donde sujetado con una sola mano se encontraba Renard, lo tomó de la parte de atrás de su vestimenta, colocándolo sin cuidado al lado de la mujer, ésta soltó un jadeo de alivio al verlo.

—Renard —murmuró, él sonrió con dificultad—, estás bien.

Bien no era la palabra correcta pues tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo bastante profundas y feas, pero estaba vivo y gracias a Sesshōmaru, miró a Lord marchar al frente de batalla, le admiró, su apariencia intimidaba pero la fuerza y habilidad que había visto minutos atrás era impresionante, ahora conocía el poder de un Lord.

_Renard cayó de espaldas sin fuerzas, ya había intentado detenerlos, logró eliminar a muchos demonios pero no podía detenerlos eran demasiados y muy fuertes._

—_¿Ya te cansaste, cachorrito?_

_Él gruñó al ver algunos demonios rodearle, riendo con saña al verlo ya sin fuerzas y a su merced, uno de ellos se adelantó para propinarle una potente patada que lo hizo salir despedido hacia atrás y chocar contra un árbol, gruñó, ya no podía levantarse… pensó en su hermano, en Kitzuna y por último en Sayumi, no pude evitar un sonrisa bastante triste, ella no pensaba en él, estaba seguro, a penas era una niña, tenía la mentalidad de una niña humana aunque era muy inteligente, pero él si la quería, sonaría muy cursi pero podría llamarse amor a primera vista, suspiró al escuchar los pasos acercarse, levantó su rostro, no iba a morir con su cabeza baja, si moriría iba a hacer con la cabeza bien en alta._

—_¡Oh! El cachorrito tiene orgullo._

—_Pero aún así lo mataremos, la orden fue matar a todos los cachorros de la aldea que se esconden tras la cascada según nuestras fuentes y comenzaremos por él._

_Renard abrió los parpados, sabían del refugio, no podía dejar que eso pasara… no los cachorros, no ellos, la rabia lleno su cuerpo y las fuerzas regresaron, se abalanzó contra ellos, matando al primero pero eso fue tan sólo surte pues se descuidó pensando que ya no podía moverse más, el segundo lo neutralizó al instante._

—_Pequeño bastardo con que aún te quedaban fuerzas —exclamó reteniéndolo en el suelo gracias a que tenía su pie en su pecho—, o ¿te molestaste al saber el destino de los bastardos cachorros?_

_Renard le lanzó un zarpazo que no llegó a su objetivo pues otro demonio piso su muñeca rompiéndosela al instante, el dolor fue tan profundo que su grito quedo atascado en su garganta._

—_¿Ya ni puedes gritar? —el demonio le plasto más la muñeca._

_Pero de pronto se vio liberado de ambos pesos, sus ojos no fueron capaces de captar el rápido movimiento de una espada hasta que ésta se detuvo después de acabar con sus oponentes, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos dorados y se congeló._

_Sesshōmaru le miró, ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando._

—_Mi Lord… los ca-cachorros… sálvelos…_

_Él miró a los demonios que se acercaban a su persona, o más bien iban por Renard, podría dejarlo y seguir para llegar a rápidamente._

—_Váyase… no hay… tiempo._

—_Acabaré rápido._

_Renard se sorprendió cuando vio el despliegue de poder, lo que a él le costó conseguir durante interminables minutos, Sesshōmaru lo había hecho en cuestión de segundos._

—_Sujeta mi estola, volaremos._

_Renard supo que más honor no iba a tener en toda su vida, usó su mano ilesa para sujetarse fuertemente, o con lo último que le quedaba con fuerza._

—Él es fuerte, Kitzuna.

Ella miró a Renard antes de volver su mirada a Sesshōmaru.

—Sí, Renard, él es fuerte.

0-0-0-0-0

—Vamos, Jaken —exclamó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Él bufó molesto.

—El amo Sesshōmaru me va a matar.

Ella rió.

—No lo hará así que no sigas refunfuñando y sube con nosotras.

Jaken seguía inseguro en viajar tan pronto, Sesshōmaru le dio órdenes específicas de no viajar hasta que Kagome estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo pero era tan terca por que tuvo que tragarse sus reclamos para subir a la parte trasera de Ah-Uh, agarrándose de Rin, quien a su vez estaba sujetando a Kagome mientras ésta tenía entre sus piernas a Sayumi.

—¿Estás listo, Jaken?

—Sólo hazlo, humana.

Kagome sonrió antes de ordenarle al dragón alzar el vuelo sin ser consciente de que si hubiera esperado cinco minutos más se habría encontrado cara a cara con su antiguo grupo.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—Fira, ¿dónde estás?

Lili caminaba por todo el set con bastante rapidez, Fira se había vuelto a escapar después de haberle entregado el guión, bufó al no encontrarla ni en área de comidas.

—Lili-chan, Fira-chan está con Sesshōmaru-sama en los camerinos.

Lili pegó un brinco, esa maldita niña volvía a acosar a Sesshōmaru, agradeció a Sayumi y se dirigió rápidamente al camerino del actor.

—¡Fira!

Ella volteó al ver a su amiga entrar agitada al camerino.

—¿Sí?

Lili se quedó de piedra al ver que Fira estaba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de piel, mientras que Sesshōmaru estaba apoyado en la mesa de maquillaje con la camisa de lino desabrochada hasta la mitad, tomando algo de agua.

—Tú… ¿no estás acosando a Sesshōmaru?

Fira se carcajeó ante la pregunta de su productora.

—Bueno —replicaba con unas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos—, ganas no me faltan pero hoy vine en plan profesional así que estoy comportándome.

—¿Plan profesional? —preguntó escéptica.

Fira rodó sus ojos ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

—Pregúntale a él —señaló a Sesshōmaru que seguía tranquilo, mirando a las chicas discutir.

—¿Sesshōmaru? —preguntó Lili.

—Es verdad, sólo vino a darme unas indicaciones para el próximo capítulo.

—¿Por qué?

Esta vez la pregunta fue para Fira, quien sonrió con misterio.

—Oh bueno, es que ahora ya es momento de comenzar el verdadero SessKag.

Lili sonrió, por fin era la hora pero la sonrisa resbaló de su boca al ver a su amiga abalanzarse contra Sesshōmaru en un momento de descuido.

—¡FIRA! ¡Suelta a Sesshōmaru, Kagome te va a matar!

**Eso es todo por hoy, chicas, espero que les haya gustado, un beso y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante.**

**Riovi:** Sí, disculpa la tardanza esta vez si me pase un poco. Jaja imagínate como quede yo al escribirla, parecía un buen tomate maduro, obvio voy a escribir mucho besos… bueno si puedo ;) pues sí, cuando leo y me dejan con las ganas me deprimo. Un beso.

**Saory:** Pues no esperes más, ya te traje el nuevo capítulo.

**Guest:** Pues qué bueno que te leíste tooodo, y mira, aquí tienes el otro capítulo recién echo.

**Guest (Candy):** No, revive, no quiero que mueras aún, ya viene lo bueno ;)

**Mona:** Pues disculpa por la tardanza de 5 meses pero esta vez sólo tardé dos semanas un beso.

**SAI:** Sí, regresé, disculpa la tardanza, gracias, a veces siento que las personalidades se me salen de control, pero me agrada saber qué crees que siguen fieles, a mi me encanta Sayumi, se ha hecho mi personaje favorito. Un beso.

**Veruto Kaname:** Mujeres me hicieron editar mi capitulo porque comentaron 14 minutos antes de que subiera este capítulo, jaja pero gracias por el comentario, como siempre es un placer verlas a ambas interactuar, me sacan una sonrisota.

**Gracias por los reviews, las adoro.**

**Un beso,**

**FiraLili**


	16. Pequeños sentimientos

**Volví, volví, pues tarde un poco sí pero ya no tanto a comparación de las otras veces, espero les guste éste capítulo que me costó horrores hacer.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, por ende los personajes que no reconozcan de la serie son míos. **

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Pequeños sentimientos**_

InuYasha dio un último salto para llegar al centro de la batalla que al parecer ya había terminado, bajó a Kikyō pues la traía en brazos, sería más fácil llevarla en su espalda como a Kagome pero simplemente no podía, sería traicionar aún más la memoria de la morena.

—Al parecer la batalla término —musitó Miroku, observando los cadáveres de los demonios.

—Así parece.

Sango se dispuso a comprobar la muerte de los demonios, Shippō se sentó alejado mirando, tan sólo mirando.

Kikyō había sentido la presencia de la Shikon pero no mencionó nada, tenía que ser cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, no sabía cuándo sería Kagome o no, debía estar pendiente de cuando InuYasha dijera que su medio hermano estuviera cerca.

—¿InuYasha?

La Miko salió de sus pensamientos al oír la preocupación del monje al llamar al hanyō, y le dio la razón, pues InuYasha estaba mortalmente pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Estás bien, InuYasha? —preguntó Kikyō algo perturbada, por alguna razón no le gustaba nada su expresión.

Él la miró.

—Hay una aroma a sangre muy parecido al de Kagome —todos se tensaron al oír el nombre de la morena, hasta Shippō por fin puso atención a algo— pero…

—¿Pero? —animó la castaña.

—Es imposible —terminó por decir—, el aroma en verdad es parecido pero no es el de ella. Además porque razón estaría juntos a Sesshōmaru y los demás.

Kikyō tuvo un tic al escuchar el nombre de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Sesshōmaru peleó aquí? —indagó el monje.

—Sí, pero al parecer se dirigió al Oeste, parece que hay otra batalla en sus tierras.

Sango dirigió su mirada al Oeste, de la nada un deseo de ir hacia esa dirección nació de su corazón, como una corazonada.

—Tal vez debamos ir a ayudarle.

Kikyō se tensó completamente, debía evitar a toda costa eso, no podía encontrarse con Sesshōmaru porque eso equivaldría a ver a Kagome y todo su plan se iría abajo y como si el destino estuviese de su parte la presencia de un fragmento alertó sus sentidos.

—Un fragmento de la Shikon se mueve al este —exclamó atrapando la atención de todos.

Por un momento pensó que no le harían caso pero de pronto se pusieron en marcha aunque no sin algo de resistencia, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención, ¿le debían algo al yōkai?

—¿Por qué quieren ir a ayudar a Sesshōmaru?

InuYasha le miró, la tomó en brazos para ponerse en marcha pero antes le contestó:

—No quien ayudarlo, ellos quieren ver a Sayumi.

—¿Sayumi?

Kikyō nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

—La hija de Sesshōmaru. —Con esa contestación dio por cerrado la conversación.

La Miko se sumergió en sus pensamientos, nunca supo que Sesshōmaru tenía una hija, jamás le llegó esa noticia pero lo más interesante es que el grupo la conocía y le tenía cariño, ¿podría usarla para sus fines?

Los pensamientos de InuYasha iban en otra dirección que los de la mujer que tenía en brazos pero centrados en la misma persona, Sayumi, se preguntaba si la pequeña ya sabría sobre la muerte de Kagome, lo dudaba en verdad pero no lo descartaba, hacia bastante que no tenía noticias de la niña, no desde que Kagome volvió con las manos vacías después de haberla seguido para intentar que Sesshōmaru la dejara a su custodia, ¿cómo estaría?, ¿Sesshōmaru la estaría cuidando?

Shippō estaba sentado entre las piernas de Sango, inmóvil, ausente pero por unos segundos su mirada se dirigió al Oeste, sentía la necesidad de ir a ver a Sayumi, quería… verla, porque en ella veía a Kagome, por alguna extraña razón ahora se daba cuenta del gran parecido que la niña tenía con la que consideraba una madre, ¿si veía a Sayumi, vería a Kagome?

Sango notó ese cambio, ella que estaba siempre pendiente, esperando que volviera ese yōkai alegre, juguetón y bromista que era, notó el momento exacto en que Shippō miraba al Oeste, entonces lo decidió, ella le llevaría a ver a Sayumi, tal vez la niña pudiese hacer algo por Shippō, después de todo ésta había perdido a su madre y podría entender al menor, cuando recuperaran ese fragmento nada le impediría ir al Oeste, a costa de ser asesinada por Sesshōmaru no lo dudaría, no importaba.

—Yo te llevaré con Sayumi.

Shippō volteó a ver a Sango, ella le regresó una triste sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Gracias. —Y por fin, después de meses sin sonreír la primera sonrisa sincera se dibujo en esos pequeños labios.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru se encontraba frente a Sef, líder del clan Kitsune, quién le estaba haciendo una venia mostrando así su respeto, el yōkai zorro estaba mal herido, pero no tanto para no poder atender a sus guerreros y ver que la frontera no se debilitara más.

—Levántate.

Sef obedeció con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo, ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez —mencionó mientras se ponía a su lado, puesto que Sesshōmaru comenzaba a caminar entre los cadáveres de sus enemigos y para su malestar de compañeros.

—Así es— replicó sin hondar en más detalles del pasado—, ¿cuántas bajas?

—Más de la mitad —contestó seriamente—, la frontera ahora está desprotegida, otro ataque de este tipo y pasaran completamente al Oeste sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sesshōmaru asintió, miró a su alrededor, algunos de los guerreros sobrevivientes ayudaban a los heridos de gravedad mientras que otros tomaban los cadáveres de los caídos para darle sepultura.

—¿En cuánto tiempo volverá a estar protegida la frontera?

Sef meditó por unos segundos.

—Una semana, para ese entonces mis guerreros ya habrán regresado del norte.

—Bien, me quedaré hasta que eso ocurra.

—Será un honor tenerlo aquí.

Cuando Sesshōmaru iba a seguir con la conversación se detuvo al momento en que el aroma de su grupo se acercaba velozmente, se volteó, Sef siguió ese movimiento hasta que pasado unos segundos un yōkai dragón de dos cabezas se hizo visible.

Sesshōmaru se acercó con el ceño levemente fruncido, única señal de su enojo, Ah-Uh se agachó para facilitar el descenso de sus pasajeros, Sayumi saltó para poder ayudar a su madre, Rin se deslizó con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el panorama de muerte.

—Jaken —llamó Sesshōmaru—, ¿cuál fue mi orden?

El pequeño yōkai tragó con dificultad, agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa pero no fue su voz chillona la que le contestó por fin a Sesshōmaru.

—Cuando yo pueda viaja, ¿no? —Kagome se acababa de bajar de Ah-Uh, se acercó rápidamente a salvar a Jaken—. Y decidí que ya podía hacerlo, Sesshōmaru.

Éste le miró largamente, su aspecto en verdad lucía mejor ya no se veía para nada débil pero aún quedaba la recuperación de su brazo derecho, frunció el ceño.

—Bien.

Kagome sonrió y Jaken pudo respirar con alivio, su amo no le mataría… por el momento.

Sef al ver como Sesshōmaru comenzaba a retirarse se acercó rápidamente a Kagome, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, jamás pensó en que la humana estaría ahora viajando con Sesshōmaru, ¿habría revelado algo Sayumi? Lo dudaba seriamente pero la duda ahí estaba. Miró con disimulo a la cachorra, quien al ver su mirada negó suavemente, era muy intuitiva.

—Kagome… —se abstuvo de poner algún honorifico, no estaba seguro si debería llamarla _sama_, aún no era la pareja de Sesshōmaru pero el aroma de su sangre era diferente, sabía muy bien que significaba pero seguía sin saber cómo tratarla—, es bueno tenerla de nuevo aquí, aunque me sorprende verle con Sesshōmaru-sama y no con su grupo.

La morena hizo un amago de sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos.

—Bueno por ciertos eventos terminé viajando con Sesshōmaru —respondió algo incomoda, cosa que él notó enseguida.

—Oh —replicó para cambiar el tema—. ¿Podía decirme dondé está Kitto?

Kagome notó algo de preocupación es su voz por lo que sonrió con dulzura.

—Nos viene siguiendo, no debe tardar en llegar.

—¿Por qué los viene siguiendo y no fue con ustedes?

La morena sonrió con misterio.

—Pronto lo averiguarás.

Dicho y hecho, sólo se necesitaron unos segundos más para que Kitto atravesará los últimos metros que le separaba de ellos, aterrizó junto a Sayumi, quien le recibió con una sonrisa y una caricia en su hocico, Sef estaba sin palabras.

Ahora entendía las palabras de la mujer, Kitto estaba completamente cambiado, su cuerpo había alcanzado un grado de madurez demasiado rápido, eso le puso alerta.

—Kitto —llamó con seriedad.

Sayumi se volteó a mirar a Sef al ver como Kitto se alejaba de ella e iba con el yōkai, frunció el ceño al ver lo tensó que estaba.

Kitto se sentó, quedando frente a su líder que ni corto ni perezoso tocó su hocico, cerró sus ojos para sentir el poder del ya no tan cachorro kitsune, suspiró algo aliviado al ver que su sangre fluía con normalidad y no tenía problemas con el incremento de su poder.

—Kitto, ¿cuánto tiempo, no?

Éste restregó su hocico en la palma del mayor con cariño.

—¿Sef?

Sayumi se había cercado algo preocupada, él le sonrió para calmarla.

—No es nada, Sayumi-sama —ella se sorprendió ante el honorifico—, sólo me preocupé al ver el incremento de poder en Kitto, pudo haber perdido el control y haberle matado, además de que el mismo hubiera muerto por el despliegue tan grande de poder, su sangre hubiera presionado su corazón.

Sayumi apretó sus labios al recordar como los ojos de Kitto habían adquirido un tono rojo, entonces como ella creía, Kitto había perdido el control, Sef al verla meditando supo que había algo más.

—¿Paso algo?

Sayumi miró a Kitto, el cual se acarició su cara, ella se tranquilizó.

—Bueno cuando Kitto liberó de golpe las 6 colas sus ojos cambiaron por unos segundos a un rojo intenso.

—¿Te atacó? —cuestionó rápidamente.

Sayumi negó.

—No, me reconoció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad —contestó mientras palmeaba el costado derecho de su amigo.

Sef sonrió, en verdad sonrió porque eso demostraba que Sayumi y Kitto estaban compenetrados, unidos como compañeros, tanto que Kitto no pudo atacarla aún cuando perdió el control.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, ahora, Kitto guía a Kagome y a las niñas hasta donde están descansando Kitzuna y Renard, ella necesitan hacerlo —ordenó al ver a Rin algo mal por los cadáveres.

Kagome reaccionó al oír eso, tenía una mano apoyada en Rin, intentando calmarla, se levantó con cuidado para que su brazo fracturado no se moviera.

—Yo seguiré a Sesshōmaru, Sef —mencionó la morena—, tengo que hablar con él, después iré.

Sef sonrió, él tenía que hablar igual con Sesshōmaru pero dejaría que ella fuera antes así que mejor se dedicaba a ayudar a los heridos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Kitto llévalas.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome le sonrió a Sef antes de tomar el camino que siguió Sesshōmaru, apresuró su paso al sentirlo alejarse cada vez más, era en verdad problemático cuando hacía eso pero ya no lo perdía con facilidad, se detuvo cuando a sus pies se formo una bajada algo empinada y bastante honda, tenía unos 5 metros de altura, miró al frente y logró distinguir a Sesshōmaru, se mordió el labio inferior, no dudaría en bajarla pero el problema residía en que ya tenía un brazo roto, tragándose sus dudas se acercó con cuidado, tanteó para comenzar a bajar, todo iba bien hasta que una piedra suelta la precipito hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos, ¿por qué nunca le salían bien las cosas?

Pero por segunda ocasión que va en el día, no sintió el frío y duro suelo, sino que la envolvió una calidez bastante conocida ahora, con la mano que aún podía mover se aferró a la tela de su traje, suspirando con alivio, ella tenía muy en cuenta que Sesshōmaru pudo dejar que se rompiera otros huesos por su imprudencia pero…

—Gracias.

Él la dejó en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza, esa mujer era en verdad terca, sino se había detenido cuando la sintió seguirle era obvio que no quería hablar con ella, pero parecía no captar la indirecta.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno retrocedió, no desviaron la vista.

—Sesshōmaru.

Él gruñó, aceptando hablar, ella entendió.

—Sesshōmaru —comenzó algo insegura—, ¿por qué no revives a los kitsune? Tu espada puede, ¿cierto?

Kagome retrocedió un paso ante el cambió de humor en los ojos ambarinos, lucían bastante aterradores, tragó saliva.

—Sess-

—Cállate. Vete con Sayumi y Rin. —Dando así por terminada la conversación, dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

A penas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que algo le retenía, y sabía que era ese algo pero esa vez ya no tenía ánimos de escuchar a la morena por lo que se movió rápida y bruscamente, aunque no contaba con que la morena se hubiese aferrado fuertemente, por lo que ese movimiento ocasionó que Kagome saliera despedida hacia delante.

El dolor punzante volvió a su brazo derecho, se encogió al tiempo que apretaba sus labios fuertemente para no dejar escapar un gemido, Sesshōmaru que por unos instantes su rostro cambio no se movió, se limitó a ver a la morena reincorporarse, quedando sentada, tomando con fuerza su brazo derecho, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro pues tenía la cabeza abajo y su flequillo cubría gran parte de su cara.

—Yo lo vi, Sesshōmaru pero a la vez no vi nada —levantó su rostro, sus ojos celestes brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas—, vi rostros de guerreros, fríos, serenos… imperturbables pero… pero igual vi manos que temblaban, labios tensos y hombros caídos.

Él sabía que esas lágrimas no derramadas no eran por el dolor que sabía que recorría su cuerpo, eran por los caídos.

—Siempre habrán muertes.

Kagome desvió su mirada.

—Lo sé —murmuró—, pero —su mirada volvió a Sesshōmaru, enfrentándolo nuevamente—, tú puedes cambiar eso, tienes el poder de hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo usas?, ¿por qué…?

La morena interrumpió su pregunta, incapaz de seguir, ella misma había estado aguantando las ganas de gritar, a penas distinguió el campo de batalla las nauseas aparecieron fuertemente pero no demostró nada pues Rin la necesitaba, lo notó cuando su sonrisa decayó por eso intentó actuar despreocupadamente, lo que si le sorprendió fue Sayumi, ignoró los cadáveres, como si no estuvieran pero luego reflexionó, los yōkais guerreros no parecían tener la sensibilidad que los humanos poseían con respecto a estar en una escena… bastante tétrica.

Pero no eran inmunes, lo notó cuando perseguía a Sesshōmaru, había dolor y sufrimiento en el interior de los guerreros que recuperaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros, ella pudo sentirlo no supo como… sólo lo percibió.

Sesshōmaru observó a la mujer que tenía adelante, era problemática, demasiado para su propio bien, su preocupación por los demás antes que de sí misma algún día se volvería en su contra, pero para su desgracia era algo innato en la morena, desvió su mirada hacia arriba, él sabía muy bien que Tenseiga casi no le respondía, muy raras ocasiones reaccionaba.

—La espada —comenzó sin mover su vista del cielo despejado—, no siempre reacciona.

Kagome procesó esas palabras, sin proponérselo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, él no estaba negándole su petición.

—Trata —replicó—, no pierdes nada y ganas más.

Cerró los parpados por unos segundos, ¿le concedería lo que quería?, ¿o le ignoraría? Lo mejor sería hacer lo segundo, ignorarla y seguir su camino, pisotear su esperanza y anhelo con su indiferencia, sí, sería lo más viable.

—Es verdad, no pierdo nada.

—Sí —exclamó con alegría Kagome, se levantó teniendo especial cuidado en no mover su brazo derecho, ya estaba bastante lastimado como para que lo siguiera maltratando más.

Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta para regresar, siendo seguido de inmediato por Kagome, no cabía la alegría en su cuerpo, no sólo porque tenía la esperanza de ver a los caídos levantarse sino porque él ya no la trataba como si fuera una inútil… bueno, no tanto como de antes, aún recordaba las cortantes palabras, el duro tacto y las amargas lágrimas que él le sacó más de una vez pero ahora, era más tolerante y le gustaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se toparon con la bajada, torció el gesto, sabía que iba a costarle tiempo y esfuerzo subir.

—Sesshōmaru adelante —sugirió—, yo te alcanzaré más tarde.

Él entrecerró los ojos con fastidió, que molesta podía ser de verdad, extendió su brazo.

—Ven —replicó sin mirarla.

Por todos los medios buscó la manera de controlar un sonrojo que quería colorear sus mejillas, se acercó hasta Sesshōmaru, quien sin dirigirle ni un vistazo cerró su fuerte brazo entorno a la cintura de ella, que por instinto se aferró a las vestiduras de Sesshōmaru, él la dejó no replicó, se limitó a dar un salto para sobrepasar el obstáculo.

0-0-0-0-0

Sef sonrió al sentir la presencia de Sesshōmaru y Kagome empezar a desvanecerse conforme avanzaban hacia el centro donde se llevo a cabo la feroz batalla, abrió sus parpados, se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y de pie, movió un poco sus hombros.

—En verdad tendré que agradecérselo inmensamente, Kagome… sama.

Ya no le importaba ser sutil, esa mujer humana era digna de su respeto, alguien que hubiese osado intentar preguntar o decir lo que ella dijo no hubiera durado ni 3 segundos viva, pero era diferente si de ella se trataba, lo sabía y ya lo comprobó, en el momento que Sesshōmaru desvió su atención de su conversación para esperar a que llegara su grupo sospechó que algo le preocupaba aunque no lo demostrara, lo comprendió al ver a Kagome herida… era oficial, él ayudaría en lo que pudiera para que esos dos quedarán juntos, por un lado porque adoraba a Sayumi y por el otro porque Kagome era perfecta para el Lord.

Sesshōmaru era un guerrero, como tal la frialdad y seriedad debía gobernar todos su actos pero a pesar de eso, todo guerrero necesitaba un corazón, ese corazón que fuera justo y benevolente cuando se necesitará, tal vez Sesshōmaru no admitiría nunca tener esa parte del guerrero pero no lo necesitaba, no cuando tenía a Kagome a su lado, ella era el corazón que él necesitaba.

Sonrió, si Sesshōmaru pudiera oír todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos estaba cien por ciento seguro que le asesinaría.

Se reincorporó para seguir a la pareja, si la espada reaccionaba y sus guerreros volvían a estar de pie, definitivamente Kagome tendría su gratitud de por vida, él conocía la existencia de esa espada pero nunca sacó a colisión la posibilidad de revivir a los caídos, principalmente porque sabía cómo era el carácter de Sesshōmaru y segundo, porque no estaba seguro cuanta confianza había entre él y el Lord.

—Esperemos que un milagro ocurra.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi no espero, ni siquiera le paso por la mente que al cruzar el arco de piedra que custodiaba la entrada a la morada del jefe de clan kitsune, la iba a recibir la escena de una maltrecha Kitzuna y lo mismo iba para Renard que se encontraba junto a ella, recostados, inconscientes y aún con heridas que parecían no querer sanar, sin tomar en cuenta la cara asustada de Rin ni del gruñido de Kitto se precipitó hacia ambos, con el rostro teñido de miedo.

Al llegar hasta ellos se dio cuenta que las heridas no cicatrizaban por el veneno, no era potente para poner sus vidas en peligro pero lo bastante para que sus heridas no sanaran rápido, con su olfato localizó al fondo un puñado de hierbas medicinales, sin pensarlo fue hasta ellas para comenzar a preparar un desinfectante, si lograba eliminar el veneno las heridas cerrarían por si solas.

Rin se apresuró a seguir a la otra, ofreciéndole su ayuda siendo aceptada de inmediato, siguiendo las instrucciones de Sayumi lograron tener una especie de pasta verdosa que tenía un penetrante olor que mareaba a Rin y que logró hacer que Kitto se tuviera que retirar por el momento.

—Ten cuidado, Rin-chan, no estás acostumbrada a manejar ese tipo de hierbas podrías quedar inconsciente por el olor, pero una vez lo esparzamos sobre las heridas el olor se disipará.

La niña humana asintió, al ver que no sabía con quien empezar, le ayudó.

—Yo me encargaré de la ella, ¿sólo tengo que ponérsela sobre las heridas, no?

—Gracias, Rin-chan, sí, sólo es ponerlo.

Sayumi miró con recelo a Rin, temiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayara pero la niña lo estaba manejando bastante bien por lo que se obligó a concentrarse en Renard, sus ojos se entrecerraron con algo de furia y miedo al ver el estado tan herido de él, con cuidado procedió a esparcir la pasta por las heridas, la reacción fue inmediata, sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, sonrió orgullosa.

—¡Woah! Las heridas se están cerrando, Sayumi-nee, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? —preguntó mientras alzaba el cuenco con la pasta.

—Mi mamá me enseño a preparar varios remedios naturales —contestó con una sonrisa mientras seguía aplicando la pasta—, dice… decía— se apresuró a corregir—, que era mejor estar preparada.

Terminó de aplicar lo que quedaba en las últimas heridas, suspiró, no estaba preparada para ver a Kitzuna y a Renard en ese estado, sin pensar muy bien las cosas y maniobrando un poco hizo que la cabeza del yōkai quedara en su regazo, esa acción fui instintiva, pues recordaba que cuando ella se hería o se sentía mal su madre la recostaba en su regazo y acaba sintiéndose mejor, fue por eso que lo hizo, su mano actuó por si sola al comenzar a acariciar el largo y sedoso cabello de Renard, un tarareo escapó de sus labios, era la canción que su madre le cantaba.

Rin se sintió somnolienta de repente, a pesar de que la mañana ya estaba avanzada el sueño se manifestó puesto que no había podido dormir bien por el ataque sorpresa que tuvieron, así que acomodándose contra la pared de piedra cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el suave tarareo de Sayumi, sonrió antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Efecto contrario fue lo que causó esa canción en Renard pues de pronto se encontraba parpadeando confundido, lo último que recordaba era que fue transportado a la cueva para su reposo y que el dolor recorría su cuerpo, ahora, tenía el cuerpo completamente curado y se sentía extrañamente cómodo y feliz, cuando por fin su mente captó que su cabeza no estaba tocando el suelo sino que estaba sobre algo suave levantó su vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sayumi sonrió encantada al ver a Renard consiente, no se percató de suave color rosa que adquirieron sus mejillas, ella estaba perdida en sus ojos.

—Qué bueno que despertaste.

Las palabras no salía o no querían salir, era lo que pasaba por la mente de Renard, quedo gratamente sorprendido al verla, sobre todo a ella tanto pensándola, ¿pudo haber ocurrido como un milagro?, ¿o era una jugarreta de su imaginación? Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿aún tienes alguna herida que no vi?

La genuina preocupación hizo que volviera abrir sus ojos, la miró y aún estaba ahí, era real.

—Estoy bien —respondió algo seco, no controlaba bien la situación en la que estaban—, ¿qué haces?

—¿Mmm? Tarareando.

Renard no evitó la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al oír esa contestación tan ingenua, él no se refería a eso sino a que su cabeza estuviera descansando sobre sus piernas, no le incomodaba, es más le gustaba estar de esa manera, sintiendo el calor de que emanaba, aspirando su olor, ese olor tan puro que tenía y por supuesto, sentir sus manos acariciando con suavidad sus hebras pero también sabía que todo eso no significaba lo mismo para él que para ella, lo comprendió al oír lo que le contestó.

—Ya veo.

Sayumi sonrió para seguir acariciando los cabellos, le gustaban, eran suaves como las de su madre pero olían diferente, era un aroma más fuerte y picante, pero no desagradable, siendo sincera le atraía, sonrió aún más pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al recordarlo herido, se estremeció, él lo sintió.

—¿Sayumi?

Ella le miró, sus ojos se oscurecieron pero cambiaron rápidamente.

—Peleaste muy duro.

Él desvió su mirada, ahora que se lo recordaba se sentía mal, no había dado una buena batalla, fue derrotado y humillado, frunció el ceño, la rabia comenzaba a recorrer su sangre, no se sentía digno de estar como estaba con Sayumi, se reincorporó, dejándola tras de él.

—¿Renard?

—Perdí —murmuró con los puños herméticamente cerrados—, fue vencido por esos monstruos, no pude detenerlos… si Sef no hubiese estado podrían haber llegado a los cachorros, además —su mirada cayó en Kitzuna, quien seguía inconsciente—, ella estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, si no llegase a ser por Sesshōmaru-sama, Kitzuna ya no viviría… no debió haberme salvado, debió dejarme ahí, yo-

Pero antes de pudiera seguir con su monólogo alguien lo jaló hacia abajo, cuando se dio cuenta volvía a estar en el regazo de la niña, la cual tenía una mirada nada amigable.

—¡Eres un tonto! —exclamó—, ¡no vuelvas hablar así! No hables tan fácil sobre la muerte, ¿sabes que sentiría Sef, Kitzuna o Kitto si murieras? No puedes ser tan cabeza hueca, además, Sesshōmaru-sama no te hubiera salvado sino hubieses mostrado una batalla digna de un guerrero.

Cerró sus parpados después del sermón de la niña, era irónico que alguien más joven viniera a enseñarle algo pero se encontró feliz al oír esas palabras.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Eh?, ¿yo qué?

Él abrió sus parpados para mirarla fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Qué sentirías si muriera?

Sayumi sostuvo su mirada, le miró entre insegura y asombrada.

—Yo… me entristecería.

Y para Renard eso fue suficiente.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—¡Corte! Esto es todo por hoy.

Lili sonrió al ver la escena final, observó como Renard se levantaba para seguidamente ayudar a Sayumi a hacerlo, eran muy dulces, se volteó para mirar a Fira, quien se encontraba sentada cerca, eran contadas las veces que ella venía a ver la grabación pues casi siempre estaba encerrada escribiendo, se acercó.

—¿Cómo quedo?

Fira le sonrió mientras se rascaba su mejilla con despreocupación.

—Me gusto, me gusto.

—Supongo, después de todo te costó mucho la parte de Sesshōmaru y Kagome, ¿no?

Fira rodó los ojos algo enojada.

—No me lo recuerdes, sabes cómo sufrí porque no lograba encontrar la manera ideal de ponerlos en una escena con roce sin caer en el OoC, fue duro y agotador, borré, escribí y volvía borrar pero… quede satisfecha.

Lili rió antes de palmear la espalda de su escritora con cariño.

—Vamos, vamos, te compraré chocolate.

La morena se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Chocolate? ¡Yeah! Vamos, vamos —se levantó de un salto y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida.

—Espera, Fira, ¿no te quedaste por alguna razón en el set a vernos grabar?

Eso detuvo en seco a la mujer.

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo dices… es cierto —se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza, logrando hacer suspirar a Lili, su amiga era muy olvidadiza.

—¿Bueno que ibas hacer?

—Quería ir abrazar a Sesshōmaru —contestó desvergonzada.

—¡Fira!

—Ya, ya, era una broma… bueno no, pero tengo que hablar con Kagome.

—¿Con Kagome?, ¿para qué?

Fira comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos siendo seguida por Lili, quien estaba algo escéptica.

—No te preocupes, Lili, no haré nada malo, no le asesinaré ni le amenazaré, sólo que ahora a ella le toca una plática para el próximo capítulo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito que ensayé una parte del libreto conmigo, quiero que esa escena salga perfecta.

—¿Qué escena?, ¿ya tienes el otro capítulo?

Fira sonrió.

—Hey, hey, aún no tengo el capítulo pero esa escena ya la tenía escrita desde hace un tiempo, así que por fin la podré poner en la historia.

Lili se quedó bastante curiosa, cuando Fira escribía escenas a parte era porque eran de suma importancia, esenciales para la trama.

—¿Cuál es esa escena?

Fira se volteó levemente para sonreír malvadamente.

—Kagome se entera que significa que un yōkai te de su sangre.

**Vamos, vamos no me vayan a matar pero espero les haya gustado este capítulo, parece que lo bueno ya se está acercando, oh sí, tenía más ganas de seguir escribiendo pero iba hacer un capitulo muy largo así que me abstuve. Un beso, espero sus comentarios.**

**Guest (Candy):** Bueno pues así que digamos SessKag no hubo, sólo esa escena que me costó horrores hacer, pero es el inicio de su relación, espera, espera tal vez no te de diabetes pero suspiraras, oh sí, suspiraras. Créeme, besar a Sesshōmaru es lo que quisiera hacer pero Kagome me mataría. Un beso.

**Mona:** Pues de nada, aunque fue por gracia y obra de mi amiga que me dio el empujón que me faltaba para escribir, un beso. Espero esta continuación te guste.

**SAI:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, la verdad no sabía si les iba a gustar como narré las peleas, no soy buena en ese aspecto pero al parecer si me quedo bien, no recibí ninguna queja sobre estás, soy feliz. Pues sí, es el inició aunque sólo hubo un pequeño roce pronto habrán más, espéralo y emociónate. Un beso.

**Veruto Kaname**: Hola chicas, no se preocupen, sólo que me dio risa que exactamente cuando subía ustedes comentaban fue gracioso y me reí mucho, y bueno espero que ya esté mejor, mucho mejor y que no vuelvas a enfermarte, se les extrañaría si no veo su comentario chicas, jajaja, créanme que yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Sesshōmaru, somos un caso perdido jojo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo, animo chicas. Un beso.

**Mona (de nuevo):** Jajaja, pues disculpa pero ya sabes exámenes, papeleo y demás pues no me había dejado escribir pero aquí tienes la continuación.

**Sai (de nuevo):** Lo sé, lo sé, aquí tienes la continuación.

**FiraLili**


	17. Decisiones que marcan

**Volví mis pequeñas, me disculpo pero esta vez no pase de dos meses… bueno no es gran cosa pero ya es algo, como compensación he decidido hacer una especie de juego, les exhorto a leer el detrás de cámaras para enterarse de que es.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (sino Sesshōmaru se quedaría con Kagome y comerían perdices (?))**

**Advertencias: Posible OoC. Presentes faltas de ortografía que se me pasaron.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Decisiones que marcan**_

Kagome se limitaba a mirar desde lejos, él le pidió o más bien ordeno que no acercara, ella había debatido pero al final Sesshōmaru venció y tuvo que apartarse, a su lado se hallaba Sef, quien le había sonreído mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza, algo que la desconcertó por unos momentos antes de quitarle importancia, sus ojos no se movían se Sesshōmaru.

—Kagome-sama —llamó Sef, obteniendo la inmediata su atención por el honorifico, sonrió mientras alzaba despreocupadamente sus hombros como respuesta a la interrogante que visualizaba en los celestes ojos contrarios—, ¿cree que lo logrará?

Kagome no captó el ligero movimiento de Sesshōmaru, revelando que escuchó esa pregunta pero que no paso desapercibido por Sef que se tensó, sintió el aura asesina emanar de él, tal vez no debió abrir la boca, cuando iba a interrumpir a Kagome por precaución, ella ya estaba contestándole.

—Sí —el aplomo y la seguridad que sonó en su voz hizo que Sef se olvidará de Sesshōmaru para prestarle toda su atención a la morena, quien le miraba con una mirada firme—, no tengo la menor duda.

Sef no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa, era imposible, Kagome tenía algo en su forma de ser, sus movimientos, su simple presencia era en verdad relajante, ahora entendía porque era tan buena con los niños, debía de ser atrayente para ellos, era muy cálida.

—Entonces confiaré.

Kagome asintió una vez con energía antes de centrarse de nuevo en Sesshōmaru.

El Lord escuchó todo, fueron unos segundos pero le gustó oír la respuesta de la morena que hasta olvidó que momentos antes quería asesinar a Sef, sus ojos se estrecharon, desenvainó su espada mientras se concentraba en los cadáveres, todos habían sido trasladados hasta ese lugar pues era bastante amplio e iluminado, pero como esperaba la espada no reacciono, no se sorprendió, cerró sus ojos, su espada contadas veces reaccionaba y esas veces no era porque él quisiera, bueno sólo recordaba 3 ocasiones en que la había agitado por propio interés, las demás era la espada quien le guiaba a hacerlo pero al parecer esta no sería una de esas ocasiones, aún con los ojos cerrados bajo la espada.

Kagome captó ese movimiento, ella cerró sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, confiaba en él, no sabía porque lo hacía, era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta de quien hablaba, no hacía mucho que le tenía tanto respeto como miedo, para ella Sesshōmaru podía matar a cualquiera que quisiera si se ponían en su camino, pensaba que no tenía piedad por nadie pero se equivocó, los meses que llevaba conviviendo con él habían sido tensos, claro está, pero estaba la sensación de seguridad, de protección que debía admitir nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con InuYasha, era muy distinto a _seguridad_ o a la _protección _que el hibrido de proporcionó alguna vez, con él sabía que si era atacada haría cualquier cosa para salvaguardar su vida aunque muchas veces entendía que no podía hacerlo… en cambio con Sesshōmaru lo que sentía era que muy diferente, sabía que él no iría a su rescate sino demostraba merecerlo, con Sesshōmaru había aprendido a defenderse, a luchar para seguir adelante, fue en ese momento que sintió la seguridad y protección de éste, era algo que lo rodeaba una vez entrabas por completo a su grupo, era la sensación de que él velaría por ellos, que nunca les faltaría nada, es por eso que confiaba en él.

—_Tú puedes, Sesshōmaru_.

Tenseiga reaccionó.

Sesshōmaru abrió sus parpados para enfocar sus ojos en su espada, sentía los latidos pero eran diferentes a las anteriores veces, eran más prolongados y profundos, eran poderosos, por alguna razón su mirada regresó a la pareja que se encontraban a unos metros de él, podría oler a los demás kitsunes escondidos tras los árboles pero a él sólo le interesaba la mujer que se encontraba con el líder del clan, con los ojos cerrados y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, volvió su mirada al frente sin pasar en alto la sonrisa de Sef pero prefirió ignorarla, levantó a Tenseiga que palpitó aún más fuerte, sus ojos se estrecharon, el ambiente se tornó frío y hostil, siempre era así al momento en que entraba en el camino de los mensajeros del más allá, ellos al verse amenazados le miraron con furia pero Sesshōmaru blandió su espada en un rápido pero certero trazo, no necesito hacer otro movimiento porque todos los mensajeros se desintegraron, dejó caer su brazo aun costado, esperando, oyó el primer latido de un corazón al cual le siguieron más, los caídos regresaban.

Kagome abrió sus ojos al oír las voces de muchas personas alzarse, no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, de la nada el claro se había llenado de kitsunes, en su mayoría de hembras que se arrojaban con los recién resucitados guerreros, otros los ayudaban a reincorporarse, otros les palmeaban la espalda… ella era feliz.

—Kagome-sama —volteó para ver a Sef, quien le sonreía—, muchas gracias.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no hice nada —musitó avergonzada.

Sef no iba a revelar que había escuchado su conversación a escondidas, Sesshōmaru le mataría.

—Me encantaría decírselo a Sesshōmaru-sama pero sabiendo cómo es prefiero dártelas a ti, sé que tú sabrás como comunicárselo.

Ella se sorprendió pero luego asintió.

—Claro, Sef.

Se separó del hombre para ir a encontrarse con Sesshōmaru, el líder del clan se limitó a ver, vio el momento en que la mujer llegaba hasta el lord, le sonreí mientras tocaba con algo de cuidado su brazo derecho, vio el momento cuando Sesshōmaru miró a Kagome sin rehuir del contacto y vio el momento en que él se movió para retirarse pero no se fue solo, la morena le acompaño, él se lo permitió.

—Son tal para cual.

Sonrió mientras se unía a los festejos de su clan.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome caminaba al lado de Sesshōmaru, tenía su brazo derecho agarrado con firmeza para que no se moviera, no había quien le pudiera quitar su sonrisa, estaba feliz, los caídos volvían a estar de pie, sabía que esa acción trajo felicidad a los kitsunes, aunque cuando Sef le agradeció a ella se encontró muy sorprendida pero cuando le explicó su razón tuvo que estar de acuerdo, el ambarino no le gustaría que le agradecieran, o tal vez no en público, por eso cuando se acercó a él se limitó a apoyar su brazo y apretar suavemente, fue un impulso, no lo niega pero se alegró al ver que no la apartaba, además de que luego le hizo una sutil señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

—Sesshōmaru —comenzó, quería agradecerle o mínimo hacerle saber que se sentía feliz pero le interrumpió.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Pero-

—Sayumi está dentro.

Eso distrajo a la morena, no se dio cuenta que había caminado bastante y que ahora se encontraba ante la entrada de una gran cueva, la reconoció, ella había estado ahí con sus amigos, sintió nostalgia pero entró sin titubear, al estar ya dentro tuvo que contener una exclamación de asombro, como reflejó volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru que ya estaba a su lado, tragó saliva al ver como su imperturbable rostro cambiar por unos segundos, estaba enojado.

El motivo era que una dormida Sayumi no se había movido del lugar en que estaba anteriormente con Renard, arrodillada con la cabeza de éste aún en su regazo, Kagome se preguntaba cómo pudo quedarse dormida en esa posición, ¿no se sentiría incomoda?

Kagome reaccionó a tiempo para detener a Sesshōmaru, el cual ya había avanzado gran parte de la distancia que los separaban de la pareja.

—Espera, Sesshōmaru —exclamó controlando su voz para no alertar a los que dormían—, deja que yo lo haga.

Sin esperar respuesta se adelantó, con cuidado se arrodilló junto a Sayumi, miró a la pareja y sonrió, era una imagen realmente dulce, suspiró con suavidad, entendía el enojo de Sesshōmaru pero no era para tanto, Sayumi a penas era una niña, aunque a veces demostrara otra cosa, no era para que se alarmara, ella era muy inocente y todo lo que hacía era sin malicia.

—Vamos, Sayumi, es hora de ir a descansar —murmuró mientras levantaba con lentitud y delicadeza la cabeza de Renard con la mano que no tenía lastimada—. Sesshōmaru toma a Sayumi, por favor.

Él dio unos pasos para quedar detrás de la niña, se agachó lo suficiente para rodear la cintura de Sayumi y levantarla, Kagome dejó la cabeza de Renard reposar contra el suelo, retiró unos mechones para luego acariciarlos, él era adorable.

Sesshōmaru observó todo, si por él fuera habría tomado a Sayumi de la parte de atrás de su vestimenta para alejarla del kitsune, pero no, la humana debía ser delicada; Kagome se levantó, se volteó y le sonrió con algo de inseguridad al ver la forma en que cargaba a la niña, negó suavemente para cercarse.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

—Tienes tu brazo lastimado —le recordó.

—¡Oh! Es verdad.

Pero el querer abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos no desapareció, miró con dulzura a Sayumi, Sesshōmaru lo notó.

—Siéntate junto a Rin —ordenó, Kagome le devolvió una mirada confundida y sorprendida—, ahora.

Torció el gesto pero accedió, se ubicó al costado izquierdo de la pequeña, teniendo cuidado en no lastimar su brazo derecho pero la pequeña al sentir que algo se colocaba a su lado con cariño, inconscientemente su cuerpo se inclinó hacía la fuente de calor, cayó sobre el regazó de Kagome, sonrió ante eso, entonces fue cuando Sesshōmaru se acercó y con agilidad –la morena seguía preguntándose cómo podía moverse de esa manera teniendo solamente un brazo-, ubicó la cabeza de Sayumi sobre las piernas contrarias, a lado de la cabeza de Rin, Kagome le sonrió de vuelta, acarició a las niñas, primero a Sayumi y luego a Rin.

—Son tan hermosas —soltó en un suspiro—, deben estar muy cansadas, en especial Sayumi, es tan pequeña pero pelea tan bien… su madre en verdad debía querer que se defendiera.

Sesshōmaru se limitó a escucharla teniendo su mirada puesta en la entrada, Kagome siguió acariciando a las niñas por tiempos, pues no podía mover a libertad su mano derecha, por lo menos no sin que una punzada le hiciera torcer el gesto con dolor, su mirada estaba puesta en Sesshōmaru, inconsciente ahora siempre le buscaba, cuando se ponía a pensar, a reflexionar o simplemente se perdía en sus ensoñaciones, su cuerpo busca al ambarino, porque verlo de alguna forma siempre le calmaba.

—Sesshōmaru —murmuró pero sabía que él podía escucharla, tal vez la pregunta que quería hacerle era bastante personal pero necesitaba sacarse esa duda—, ¿por qué abandonaste a la madre de Sayumi?

Él volteó a mirarla, a pesar de que su rostro seguía sereno, la pregunta si le había sorprendido, ¿él la abandonó?, bueno él realmente no sabía nada, no había vuelto a preguntarle nada a Sayumi desde la vez que la encontró, en ese momento no le preocupaba nada en realidad, sin embargo después de lo que la mujer le preguntó se sentía curioso, ¿qué había pasado para que le abandonara?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Kagome suspiró con derrota, intuía que no le diría, se había arriesgado a hacer la pregunta sabiendo que podría marcharse o hasta herirla en dando caso pero le respondió… no lo que quería oír pero era lo que esperaba.

—Supongo que no —replicó—, pero no puedo creer que Sayumi haya perdido a su madre tan pequeña —miró a Rin—, Rin igual… lo bueno es que ambas te tienen y son felices, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado… ¿no quieres sentarte? —ofreció al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

—No.

—Vamos, Sesshōmaru, me siento incomoda al verte parado —replicó—, mi madre me enseñó a tener modales, ¿por favor?

Pasaron varios segundos de tensión hasta que Sesshōmaru cedió, dio unos pasos para atrás, se acomodó a un lado de Sayumi, mientras que Kagome tenía ambas piernas extendidas, Sesshōmaru dejó una extendida y la otra la dobló hacia su cuerpo, quedando semi-flexionada, posó su mano sobre ésta.

Kagome sonrió.

El silencio los envolvió pero sorprendentemente no fue incomodo, ya que Sesshōmaru estaba acostumbrado y Kagome, ella estaba cansada, ahora el agotamiento por la lucha estaba intentando arrastrarla a dormir pero no quería permitirse eso.

El yōkai entreabrió sus parpados, los había cerrados para relajarse y vigilar mejor los alrededores pero ahora su atención se iba a la humana que se encontraba tarareando suavemente, la melodía era bastante baja casi inaudible aunque no para él, notó la melancolía del tono y el cansancio, si que era terca.

—Duerme.

Se sobresaltó cuando su tarareo fui interrumpido por la voz de Sesshōmaru, le miró antes de sonreír y negar.

—Humana es-

—Kagome —interrumpió—, mi nombre es Kagome.

—¿Y?

Ella suspiró molesta.

—Sí que eres grosero —replicó, pero enseguida todo rastro de molestia se esfumo—. No puedo dormir.

—Estas a punto de —aclaró Sesshōmaru.

Era verdad, Kagome sentía que todo su cuerpo confabulaba para hacer que cerrara sus parpados y que se perdiera en un mar de sueños.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que cuida a Rin.

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención del ambarino, para él Rin se encontraba perfectamente, no tenía herida alguna de gravedad ni se había involucrado en la batalla, ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba?

—Ella se encuentra bien.

—No hablo físicamente, Sesshōmaru —acarició con ternura la frente de la susodicha—. ¿Ella nunca te había visto entablar un combate tan feroz?

Hizo memoria y lo que decía Kagome era verdad, siempre evitaba a toda costa que Rin pudiera verse involucrada, nunca había estado antes en presencia de una batalla tan brutal.

—No.

Kagome suspiró.

—Lo intuía —murmuró—, además de que al llegar aquí fue mucha la impresión que se llevó al ver el campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres… por eso no quiero dormir, no por el momento, si tiene pesadillas quiero estar cuando despierte, siempre es mejor tener a alguien a tu lado después de una.

Sesshōmaru depositó su mirada en Rin, la cual parecía estar tranquila pero no podía descartar la posibilidad, suponía que su estado se debía a la presencia de la mujer, él entendía que ella tenía un aura que tranquilizaba a quienes se pusieran a su alrededor, era extraño pero cierto, las noches que estuvo cerca de ella fueron bastante tranquilas, a pesar de que aún estaba alerta se sentía bien, como si nada pudiera romper esa calma.

—¿No tienes la misma preocupación por Sayumi?

Él se sorprendió al ver que ella le dirigía una sonrisa, la sonrisa de alguien que sabe algo y le gusta dejarlo al final.

—No —respondió al fin—. Ella es fuerte, por alguna extraña razón creo que a pesar de ser una niña y no haber participado en muchas batallas, tiene la fuerza necesaria para soportar y seguir, sin importar los obstáculos que tenga que sortear, ella seguirá… bueno eso supongo, después de todo es tu hija, Sesshōmaru.

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras se dedicaba a observar los ademanes y gestos que Kagome hacía mirando a ambas niñas, sobre todo a Sayumi, tal vez no supiera el lazo que la unía con la niña pero su cuerpo lo hacía, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada acción giraba en torno de la Inu.

La humana era diferente, no lo pensaba sólo por la forma en que vestía antes, tan reveladora sino por la forma en que se comportaba, nunca mostró miedo o asco al acercarse a un yōkai, no como los humanos normales hacían, parecía que no conociera la palabra _incorrecto_, ya que parecía que hacia todo lo contrario, no importaba la raza ella acudía a ayudar, lo notó cuando se encontraba con su grupo casualmente y siempre se hallaban ayudando, porque estaba completamente seguro que si Kagome no estuviera sus compañeros no hubieran ayudado, para comenzar no creía si quiera que pudiesen estar juntos sin Kagome; sus ojos ambarinos repasaron su figura, no se había detenido mucho en eso antes, a pesar de ser humana tenía un perfil fino y delineado, sus ojos eran grandes y dulces, aunque no se debían engañar por eso, esos ojos igual se tornaban retadores cuando amenazabas algo querido para ella, era una caja de sorpresa.

Entonces su mirada cayó en su cachorra, aún le costaba creer que Sayumi en efecto era su hija, era diferente a lo que alguna vez llegó a pesar de cómo sería tener un cachorro… muy diferente pero sabía de dónde venía esa diferencia.

—Igual es tuya, humana.

Kagome no puso escuchar eso último pues al final el sueño le venció.

0-0-0-0-0

Kitto se había alejado bastante de donde se hallaba Sayumi pero sabía que estando es sus tierras no debía preocuparse, mucho menos cuando tanto como Sesshōmaru y Sef se encontraban ahí, ronroneó al sentirse en casa, adoraba a Sayumi pero extrañaba su tierra, aulló excitado al ver a Sef aparecer con algunos soldados, influenciado por la manera de ser de Kitzuna, se adelantó sin pensarlo dos veces, olvidando el protocolo que debía seguirse cuando Sef se hallara en presencia de personas ajenas a la cabeza del clan.

Sef se detuvo con una sonrisa al ver a Kitto venir a su encuentro, aún le sorprendía verlo de ese tamaño cuando la última vez que lo vio alcanzaba en sus brazos y se escurría entre sus piernas jugando, le hizo muy bien el ir con Sayumi.

—¿Por qué no estás con Sayumi? —preguntó alzando su mano para posarla en su hocico.

Los soldados que ya conocían al no tan cachorro, ahora, se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario, de todas formas ahora el clan no estaba precisamente en condiciones de entablar el protocolo, no cuando se celebraba el regreso de los caídos y la alegría se respiraba.

—Kyu.

—¿Cómo? —El líder parpadeó sorprendido a lo que Kitto le comunicaba—. Discúlpenme pero me tengo que retirar, hablaremos luego.

Los soldados hicieron una inclinación antes de retirarse, dispuestos a unirse a la celebración, Sef en cambio se encaminó en dirección contraria. Kitto le había dicho que Sayumi preparó un desinfectante, algo que él iba hacer una vez libre de sus obligaciones, realmente le sorprendía saber que la niña era capaz de preparar medicinas aunque viéndolo en otra perspectiva no debía hacerlo, después de todo Sayumi era hija de una sacerdotisa.

—Kyu.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso debiste decírmelo enseguida, Kitto.

Sef apresuró el paso, no había sentido el yōki de Sesshōmaru elevarse pero no podía confiarse de eso, si lo que el kitsune le acababa de comunicar era cierto, Renard posiblemente no viviría para el anochecer, pero al atravesar rápidamente la entrada lo recibió una escena bastante… ¿sorprendente?

No sólo porque Renard estaba completo, sino porque Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado junto a Kagome y las niñas, no es que le incumbiera pero esa imagen le gusto mucho, aunque al ver la mirada que le mandaba el Lord recordó el protocolo, se inclinó rápidamente.

—Levanta —replicó Sesshōmaru.

Sef no sabía cómo proceder, por una parte quería asegurar el bienestar de Renard y otra parte quería indagar sobre la relación que mantenía con Kagome, aunque sabía que si intentaba sacar a colisión ese tema no le iba ir anda bien, así que optó por la seguridad de su hermano menor.

—Sesshōmaru-sama sobre Renard yo-

—Pelea muy bien —lo cortó en seco—, pero sigue siendo un cachorro.

Él agarró el sentido de esa oración en segundos, Sesshōmaru no aprobaba que Renard se acercara a Sayumi con otras intenciones que no fueran cordialidad y camarería.

—Sí.

En ese momento se oyó un pequeño jadeó, los ojos de Sef brillaron al reconocerlo, se acercó sin perder tiempo hacia Kitzuna, quien ya estaba parpadeando confundida.

—¿Sef? —murmuró sin enfocar nada, una pregunta al aire.

—Aquí estoy.

Kitzuna siguió esa voz hasta dar con la figura de él, sonrió, extendió su mano para que la tomará, cosa que hizo de inmediato, Sef quería decirle tantas cosas, primero reclamarle por no seguir sus mandatos y después abrazarla, saber que estaba bien y que nada le pasaría, en verdad ansiaba hacerlo pero la presencia del Sesshōmaru no se lo permitía pero éste pareció entender porque se levantó.

—Recorreré los límites para ver que necesitamos mejorar, te esperaré en los mismos.

—Sí —replicó soltando la mano de Kitzuna para erguirse completamente y despedirse como es debido—, no tardaré.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Sesshōmaru salió del lugar pero antes lanzó una mirada a las niñas y a Kagome, las vio dormir apaciblemente, se sintió tranquilo.

Una vez solo Sef se arrodilló junto a la mujer que ya se había reincorporado para poder sentarse.

—Hola, Sef —le sonrió con dulzura, alzó su mano para poder tocar el rostro contrario pero él se lo impidió al interceptarla—. ¿Sef?

—Nunca vuelvas a desobedecer, nunca —murmuró, el enojo era palpable en su voz.

Kitzuna no retiró su mano del doloroso agarre que el líder le brindaba, comprendía su sentir, lo entendía, su insubordinación no tenía escusa, actuó por sentimiento y no por razón, cosa que casi le costó la vida, su cabeza bajó en señal de arrepentimiento, amaba a Sef con todo su ser, no había día que ese amor menguara, tenía en cuenta que él la amaba igual, lo sabía pero igual entendía que su papel como pareja del líder era obedecer y dejar descendencia, a pesar de haber sido entrenada para la guerra, ahora ya no se le dejaba participar en batallas.

—Me disculpo —aceptó, usó el tono formal, no era una persona sumisa, no estaba en su naturaleza pero rompió una orden directa—, tal vez no debiste haberme elegido. No soy una persona que sigue ordenes… yo-

Se vio interrumpida cuando los brazos de Sef la rodearon, apresándola en un fuerte abrazo, como si no estuviera seguro de que está ahí, junto a él, sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente pero no quería llorar, no frente a él.

—Eres una… —no pudo completar la frase, no encontró la palabra correcta—. Tuve miedo, Kitzuna —confesó, abrazándola aún más fuerte—, tuve miedo de perderte, me sentí impotente cuando ese demonio fue contra ti… —se alejó para tomarla ahora del rostro—, no quiero volver a pasar por eso, no puedo perderte.

Las manos de él quedaron húmedas cuando las lágrimas de Kitzuna se desbordaron, odiaba llorar pero no pudo aguantarlas, no cuando veía el dolor en sus ojos, la desesperación y el temblor de sus manos, Sef era alguien seguro, nunca lo había visto así de vulnerable, con algo de cuidado para que sus costillas no dolieran pues aún no estaban del todo curadas, alzo sus propias manos para posarlas sobre las contrarias.

—Ni yo, Sef —murmuró—, no soportaría perderte.

Sus frentes se tocaron suavemente, dulcemente, una acción para tranquilizar ambos corazones, sus ojos no rompieron en ningún momento el contacto visual, se traspasaban profundamente.

Sef cerró los suyos, pensando, sopesando si decirle la verdad o no, siempre estaba en constante lucho consigo mismo por ese tema, confiaba en Kitzuna, podría confiarle su vida sin dudarlo pero ese tema, tal vez, sería demasiado para ella.

—Kitzuna —murmuró, sí, podía lastimarla pero era mejor decirlo ya—, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

Ella se apartó lentamente, sin quitar las manos, sólo se retiró un poco. Ella recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que s vieron, esa vez casi muere pero él le salvó y se enamoró, pero no a esa vez se refería, lo sabía, él no recordaba a la pequeña kitsune que salvó, sino recordaba a la kitsune que se presentó como candidata a pareja.

—Sí —respondió—, fue la vez que me presenté como candidata.

Sef abrió sus parpados para taladrarla con la mirada, no, él no se refería a esa vez, sino a cuando le salvó del ogro, cuando se enamoró de sus ojos fieros muy acorde a ese color tan rojo y vivo, a penas la sostuvo en brazos supo que no podía a dejarla ir, que no quería dejarla ir, se separaron pero siguió pendiente de ella, preparando todo para reclamarla y… pasó el incidente, todo cambió, se resignó a perderla, entonces apareció ese día, presentándose como candidata, su alma vibró al verla pero tuvo que contener esa explosión, no, no podía, después de lo que le pasó no quería atarla a él.

—… Kitzuna —llamó—, yo tengo que-

Se interrumpió al oír un cuerpo removerse, anunciando su pronto despertar, guió su cabeza al sonido. Encontró la figura masculina tensándose y relajándose, vio sus parpados temblar al abrirse, Renard despertaba, se alejó de Kitzuna al tiempo que ella se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas.

—Ya has despertado, Renard —saludó el mayor, acercándose al muchacho que se estaba reincorporando.

—¿Sef?, ¿qué paso?

Renard tenía la mente confusa, pensamientos cruzados y recuerdos borrosos, cerró sus ojos por un momento, intentando ordenar todo, batalla, la sensación de muerte, la llegada de Sesshōmaru, Kitzuna herida y…

—_Yo… me entristecería._

…Sayumi.

—Sayumi —exclamó con voz ahogada, inconsciente su cuerpo se tensó pero la niña ya no estaba detrás, sus sentidos la buscaron, hallándola en segundos, se relajó al verla pero de pronto la comprensión llegó a su mente al ver a Kagome, tragó saliva al captar el aroma de Sesshōmaru aún presente en el aire—. Sesshōmaru-sama estuvo aquí.

Sef admiró su voz tan firme, sin temblar.

—Sí —confirmó—, ¿lo entiendes, no?

Renard se encogió un poco, tuvo que haberse apartado de Sayumi cuando despertó y se encontró en sus piernas, pero, le venció el deseo, sabía que podían descubrirlos y aún así no hizo nada.

—Sí —murmuró—, ¿qué castigo se me dará?

El muchacho se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, Renard —musitó con una sonrisa todavía más grande—, Kagome-sama intervino a tiempo pero creo que aún sin su intervención, Sesshōmaru-sama no hubiese aplicado algún castigo en ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —Estaba confundido.

—Verás, cuando llegué, después de que Kitto me avisara-

—¿Kitto? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor—, ¿dondé está?

Sef suspiró, Kitto le había seguido hasta la entrando donde se quedó, cuando Sesshōmaru se retiró se lo llevó consigo, supuso que para dejarle espacio para hablar con Kitzuna.

—Se fue con Sesshōmaru-sama —replicó reprobatoriamente por la interrupción—, siguiendo con el tema, al parecer causaste una fuerte y buena impresión a Sesshōmaru-sama, aunque me mandó a transmitirte que no te acercaras a Sayumi con otras intenciones que no sean de amistad.

Renard tuvo un tic en su ceja izquierda, entendió pero secretamente no quería hacerlo, no cuando le sintió tan cerca, tan cálida, tan… ella.

—Yo quiero estar con Sayumi.

Sef se sorprendió ante la reciente declaración, no creía que admitirá tan abiertamente su sentir, sus ojos buscaron los de su pareja, estos miraban a Renard con dulzura antes de mirarlo y sonreírle, se relajó.

—Renard —musitó palmeando su hombro—, te apoyaré.

Los ojos del menor le miraron con sorpresa que causó la risa del mayor.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¿creías que no lo haría?

Él se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

—Pensé que no harías nada que fuera en contra de las palabras de Sesshōmaru-sama —replicó.

—Oh, bueno, yo no estoy yendo en contra de sus palabras —respondió —, y aunque así fuera, tú sigues siendo mi hermano menor, te apoyaría aún si eso significase ir en contra de cualquier orden.

Renard sonrió un poco, era muy raro esos momentos en que Sef parecía en verdad un hermano mayor, cabeceó con agrado.

—Pero, ¿qué quieres decir no estar yendo en contra de sus palabras?

—Piensa, Renard, Sesshōmaru prohibió que te acercaras si intentabas cortejarla, no si te acercaras como amigo.

—¿Y?

Sef bufó ante la ingenuidad del otro, podría ya tener sus años pero si se trataba de temas de índole romántica se encontraba perdido.

—Sayumi es una niña a penas, no creo que se interese románticamente en ti por ahora, pero si te acercas como su amigo con el tiempo podrás hacer algo, es lo que pude hacer.

Renard miró a Kitzuna que asintió, eso le dio ánimos, si ella lo aprobaba podría resultar pero su ánimo decayó un poco al saber que Sayumi se iría a penas regresara Sesshōmaru.

—¿Cómo hacerlo si ella se irá? —preguntó—. No dudo que Sesshōmaru-sama se vaya hoy mismo.

Sef se quedó pensativo, se apartó de Renard mirando hacia fuera del lugar.

—Sesshōmaru-sama tenía pensado quedarse una semana para esperar pero como los soldados fueron revividos no creo que haga falta-

Su monólogo fue interrumpido por dos exclamaciones de sorpresa, miró a su familia, ambos con la misma cara de desconcierto y expectación, recordó que ellos estaban inconscientes cuando paso así que les contó todo lo ocurrido, claro, omitiendo el hecho que espió la conversación entre Kagome y Sesshōmaru, eso se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Sonrió al oír las risas y el alivio que sus voces transmitían, hasta él mismo estaba feliz, sus guerreros había regresado.

Siguieron hablando felices y olvidando que no solo ellos estaban ahí, lo notaron cuando Kagome se quejó al abrir sus ojos, ambas niñas estaban demasiado agotadas para que lo notarán, el caso pudo aplicar igual en la morena pero su mente estaba alerta por si las niñas despertaban, por eso percibió los sonidos de ellos.

—Sentimos despertarla, Kagome-sama —Sef hizo una pequeña reverencia, ella no lo notó estando algo adormilada—, no era nuestra intención.

Ella negó.

—No se preocupen, no pasa nada.

Sef entendiendo que ya no iba a poder hablar más, decidió encontrarse ya con Sesshōmaru.

—Entonces me retiro —musitó—, Sesshōmaru-sama espera mi presencia.

Kagome se sintió algo incomoda ante la mirada de Sef, parecía que esperaba algo de ella, ¿por qué?

—Sí —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, para su sorpresa Sef se inclinó como si eso fuera lo que esperaba y se retiró, dejándola muy confundida.

—Creo que yo iré a ver a Kitto —musitó Renard algo avergonzado, no quería estar por el momento cerca de Kagome, no cuando ésta podía empezar a interrogarlo o algo por el estilo.

Se levantó, sus heridas no fueron tan graves como las de Kitzuna por lo que podía moverse libremente, siguiendo los ademanes de su hermano mayor le dedicó una inclinación a Kagome para salir lo más deprisa que pudiera.

—Renard —llamó Kagome, él se detuvo de inmediato, eso era lo quería evitar, se volteó era irrespetuoso no hacerlo pero se negó a mirarla a los ojos, ella sonrió ante las acciones de él—. No te dejes intimidar por Sesshōmaru.

Él se sorprendió al verla guiñarle un ojo, se sonrojó pero le agradeció antes d seguir su camino.

—Gracias, Kagome-sama.

—¿Eh? —Dirigió su vista a la mujer que le sonreía, ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse—. ¡No! No tienes que agradecer, a decir verdad, Renard me agrada mucho aunque a Sesshōmaru le cueste trabajo aceptarlo.

La yōkai rió.

—Ahora entiendo porque Sesshōmaru-sama la eligió como su pareja.

Kagome abrió sus ojos ante eso, su corazón latió irregularmente, ¿había oído bien?

—¿Perdón? No entiendo.

Kitzuna parpadeó confundida, ¿qué era lo que no entendía? Se preguntaba, estaba bastante claro, la sangre de ella se hallaba mezclada con la de Sesshōmaru, era bastante obvio la situación.

—¿Qué no entiende, Kagome-sama? Usted y Sesshōmaru-sama hicieron un pacto de sangre, ¿no?

La morena negó confundida ella no hizo ningún pacto con… ¿pacto de sangre?, ¿dijo pacto de sangre? Fue cuando a su mente acudió la imagen de Sesshōmaru dándole de beber su sangre para salvarla, miró a Kitzuna con expectación.

—Yo… ¿qué clase de pacto hice?

—Bueno —empezó insegura—, por el aroma que despide debió ser el denominado "matrimonio de sangre", es raro que ahora se utilice, más si es un yōkai, normalmente lo yōkai marcan a su pareja con una mordida en lugar que une cuello y hombro, o bien en la muñeca.

—¿Por qué dices que es raro utilizarse? —Estaba ansiosa, no sabía porque pero estaba ansiosa por la respuesta que aún no llegaba, divida entre querer oír y no hacerlo.

—Ese pacto se rompe después de un año de haberse realizado… aunque eso es para los humanos y yōkai enamorados de su pareja, pero si un yōkai hace ese pacto no estando enamorado de la otra parte, se crea otra clausula, que especifica que si el yōkai se enamora antes de que el año termine el pacto no se romperá. Pero es raro ver que un hombre o yōkai haga el pacto no estando enamorado, por eso te digo que no es común… ¡¿Kagome-sama?!

Kitzuna se asustó al verla palidecer, pero aún más cuando comenzó a temblar aguantando las lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer.

Kagome en cambió no sabía cómo actuar, de pronto le revelaban algo así, prácticamente era la pareja de Sesshōmaru por lo que escuchaba, ahora entendía todos los _sama_ agregados a su nombre, las reverencias, el tono formal, todo; por Dios, ellos creían que era su pareja… su pareja, luchó porque las emociones no embargaran su corazón, no, no podía dejar que están salieran, lo admitía, Sesshōmaru si le atraía en alguna medida pero de ahí a decir enamorada había una gran tramo… ¿o una pequeña línea? No lo sabía, estaba confundida pero sobretodo, ¿qué era lo que opinaba Sesshōmaru de eso?, ¿por qué no le dijo nada?, ¿por qué?

—Kitzuna —murmuró.

—¡¿Sí?! —se sobresaltó ante su voz tan baja e impropia.

—Ayúdame con las niñas, ¿puedes?

Ella de inmediato se levanto, teniendo especial cuidado en no moverse bruscamente, a pesar de la pregunta tenía la impresión de estar oyendo una orden, se cuidado levanto la cabeza de las niñas para que Kagome pudiera reincorporarse, se fijó mejor y observó que tenía el brazo roto.

—¿Irá a ver a Sesshōmaru-sama?

—Sí.

—Entonces permítame vendar su brazo para que no le moleste.

La morena ya no tenía en cuenta su brazo hasta que se lo recordó, asintió pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado más específicamente en Sesshōmaru.

0-0-0-0-0

—Creo que sería mejor poner más guerreros en esta parte central de la frontera, ya nos midieron, no dudo que intenten hacerlo de nuevo —sugirió Sef caminando sólo unos pasos detrás del Inu yōkai, alguno de sus generales le seguían a él por detrás igual.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente pero no quiero bajas.

—Sí, señor.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo mientras oír a Sef dar las ordenes hasta que se interrumpió al oír unos pasos apresurados acercarse, no se volteó conocía ese aroma.

—Sesshōmaru —llamó jadeante.

Los kitsunes reunidos se quedaron quietos ante la presencia de la mujer, era mal visto que una hembra interrumpiera de esa forma pero reconocieron el aroma y atinaron a inclinarse.

—Deberías estar descansando —fue su respuesta algo mordaz.

Ella se removió incomoda ante la mirada de los kitsunes.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Sef analizó al Inu, reconoció la señal que le mandaba retirarse por lo que despidió a los generales con una señal de mano antes de inclinarse y retirarse, sonriéndole al pasar al lado de la morena, la cual fue correspondida.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin voltearse, analizando los alrededores, buscando puntos ciegos en la frontera.

—Aún no te he agradecido como debería que salvaras mi vida esa vez… con tu sangre.

Sesshōmaru dejó de hacer lo que hacía para prestar total atención a la mujer, no se volteó pero casi podía verla, con la cabeza levantada, sus ojos brillando y manos en forma de puños, usando toda la valentía que podía reunir para decirle eso, lo sabía, ella lo sabía, maldijo para sus adentro, ella no debió enterarse de el pacto.

—Lo hice por Sayumi —aclaró aunque técnicamente eso no fuese cierto, lo hizo por sus propios intereses pero si le decía eso tenía que aclarar muchos puntos que revelarían la naturaleza de la niña.

Escuchó su risa.

—Lo sé.

Escuchó su voz.

Y olió agua salada.

Sin poder evitarlo se volteó, alertado por el aroma lo que vio mínimamente lo descoloco, ahí estaba ella, tal y como se la imaginó, agregando una sonrisa que decía _estoy feliz_ pero lo único que no iba acorde a esa imagen eran las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Lágrimas.

—¿Eh? —Kagome tocó sus mejillas, las sintió húmedas, la vergüenza le invadió por lo que bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos.

Ella sabía que estaba equivocada pero una parte de ella, una muy profunda, guardó esperanzas de que él pudiera sentir algo por ella, por mínimo que fuese pero no, nada, se sentía tan tonta, tan… tan herida.

Rió, acababa de darse cuenta, era tan obvio pero tan estúpido a la vez.

Sesshōmaru no le atraía.

No.

Ese tramo que dijo existir, no existía, pero si la línea.

Ella de alguna forma, en algún momento se había enamorado.

Rió de nuevo, era una tonta pero…

—Sesshōmaru —levantó su rostro, limpió sus lágrimas y le encaró con fuerza—, recuerdas que dije que una vez me hayas enseñado a combatir me iría.

Él asintió secamente, no comprendió bien a donde quería llegar la mujer, desde hace unos momentos actuaba extraño, reía y lloraba a la vez, extraña.

—He decidido quedarme —anunció, sus ojos se encontraron—, contigo.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? —Lili seguía a Fira algo preocupada.

—Claro que sí, no puede salir tan mal, ¿no?

Lili rodó los ojos ante la falta de preocupación de la escritora, se dirigían a la entrada principal del estudio, donde miles de fans se reunían esperando la continuación así que normalmente usaban la puerta trasera para salir, suspiró al ver a Fira yendo voluntariamente al campo de batalla.

Fira camina mientras tarareaba la canción de cuna que Kagome le cantaba a Sayumi, adoraba esa canción, llegó hasta las puertas y las abrió de par en par.

—Hola.

La escritora de pronto tuvo que agacharse cuando una silla pasó cerca de su cabeza, chifló sorprendida mientras Lili corría a cerrar las puertas, una vez cerradas, Fira se levantó.

—¡Woah!, ¿viste eso, Lili? Esa fan debe tener una fuerza tremenda para poder levantar y arrojar la silla tan lejos —alabó.

—¿Estás consiente que estuvo a punto de noquearte?

—Sí —musitó—, pero eso no le quita la fuerza.

Lili negó con la cabeza, ella se mataría sola alguno de esos días, así que la siguió de nuevo cuando abrió las puertas de nuevo.

Después de un rato de esquivar cosas, Fira pudo ponerse de frente a las fans sin que éstas le amenazaran, se aclaró la garganta.

—De nuevo, hola, he salido para poder comunicarles algo, por la tardanza que he estado teniendo, en la próxima entrega de Viaje al pasado haré una especial con los personajes, ¿cómo se hará? Es sencillo, ustedes tendrán derecho a hacer dos preguntas, a cualquiera de los personajes de la historia, eso nos incluye a Lili y a mí, las únicas restricciones serán no preguntar sobre el final, no sobre Sef, sino la cosa ya no tendría sentido, ¿no? Pueden preguntar lo que se les antoje pero recuerden, sólo dos preguntas, ¿qué dicen?

Cuando termino de hablar ya no había ninguna fan.

—¿Qué?, ¿a dónde fueron?

Lili rió.

—Algo me dice que tendrás varias preguntas que hacer en el próximo capítulo.

Fira comenzó a pensar que después de todo no fue tan buena idea.

**¿Cómo ven la actividad? Espero les resulte atractiva y dejen sus preguntas, ahora, se habrán dado cuenta que el capitulo estuvo largo :) costo trabajo pero fue terminado. Un beso.**

**Guest (Candy): **De nada, es bueno saber que te gusto la escena y no, no hace falta, aquí estamos las dos, sanas y salvas, nada de policías.

**Riovi Sarivi:** Disculpa la tardanza, pero me da gusto leer que te gusto la escena, valió la pena el sudor y lágrimas ;)

**Veruto Kaname:** Jajajaj hola chicas, saben que amo leer sus comentarios, son graciosos y me hacen reír, ahora como ustedes son dos y van a participar el actividad, les diré que pueden hacer dos preguntas cada una, así que tiene 4 preguntas, por si participan ;)

**Ana Sakura** **(doble comentario):** Disculpa la demora pero aquí lo tienes, espero te haya gustado.


	18. Confrontación

**Por fin, por fin terminé éste capítulo :C me costó bastante no por el contenido sino por todas la peripecias que tuve que sortear para poder escribirlo, estudios, proyectos, reseteos, etc.; gracias a las personas que preguntaban constantemente y me daban ánimos para mis estudios.**

**Discliamer: InuYasha ni ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen :C sino todo seria vil SessKag.**

**Advertencias: OoC (leve). Y el detrás de cámara especial. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Confrontación**_

La noche ya había llegado, el grupo de InuYasha descansaba en los límites de un bosque al este, estaban agotados, realmente agotados, la persecución en que se vieron fue larga y por poco casi no alcanzan al demonio con el fragmento, no era fuerte pero si rápido.

—Estoy agotada —murmuró Sango, sentada cerca de la fogata con Kirara en su regazo, quien no tenía la fuerza para transformarse, frunció el ceño mientras le acariciaba.

Miroku se percató de que la castaña se había levantado dejando con delicadeza al yōkai cerca de la fogata, a Kirara le gustaba el fuego, le ayudaba mucho al estar herida o cansada; no se animó a seguirla, en la tarde se mostró distraída, distante y ansiosa, algo raro cuando se trataba de una persecución pero algo que igual notó y le sorprendió fue ver a Shippō más calmado, más abierto; así que al verla irse intuyó que iría a encontrarse con él. Sonrió.

InuYasha levantó su vista por unos segundos al oír a Sango alejarse pero no puso mayor importancia, era común verla hacerlo así que volvió a cerrar sus parpados y se recargó en la rama para descansar, normalmente no dormía así siempre se mantenía cerca de Kagome pero una vez que ella se fue tomó la costumbre de dormir alejado, auto castigándose a pasar las noches en solitario y con frío, pero sabía que eso no le redimiría, su mente se perdió en el pasado cuando Kagome estaba con él.

Kikyō se alejó para alimentarse, sabía que ninguno ni siquiera InuYasha se encontraban en condiciones de ir a las tierras del Oeste, no cuando estaban bastante alejados y agotados, por algo les hizo ir en círculos por varias horas antes de decirles la dirección correcta, no dejaría que se encontraron con Kagome, no por el momento, sin embargo ella no se encontraba cerca de estar agotada y no necesitaba dormir, tal vez, le haría una pequeña visita a su reencarnación, con ese pensamiento se internó entre los árboles.

—Shippō.

El yōkai volteó para encontrarse con Sango vio el cansancio en sus ojos castaños.

—Lo siento, Shippō, no podremos ir a ver a Sayumi —le dijo con pesadez—, por lo menos no pronto; hay algo extraño en la persecución de hoy, parecía que ella quería agotarnos ni siquiera Kirara está en condiciones y-

—No te preocupes —interrumpió—, lo sé, no estaba centrado en la persecución por lo que me percaté, corrimos en círculos por varias horas.

La castaña gruñó al confirmar sus sospechas, esa mujer les estaba escondiendo algo y quería descubrirlo.

—Pero te llevaré tal vez no hoy ni mañana, esperaremos el momento adecuado e iremos, te encontraras con Sayumi.

—Sí.

La mujer le sonrió, tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo pero se contuvo aún no sabía hasta qué grado Shippō le dejaría acercarse.

—Buenas noches, Shippō —se retiraba hasta que algo le retuvo, un pequeño jalón en su manga, miró al yokai—. ¿Shippō?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Esa simple pregunta llenó los ojos castaños de lágrimas, hacía mucho que el niño no dormía con nadie, prefería apartarse y dormir por su cuenta; asintió sin confiar en su voz, le rodeó con sus brazos acunándolo en su pecho. Volviendo a donde el calor de fuego pudiera llegarles se acomodó dejando a Shippō en su regazo, comenzó a cantarle una nana que en el pasado le dedicaba a Kohaku cuando iba a dormir, sin darse cuenta el sueño le fue ganando.

—Mira que descuidada —murmuró Miroku al atrapar a la mujer antes de que cayera completamente, la acomodó en el suelo e hizo lo mismo con Shippō, sonrió y se permitió acariciar el rostro de su prometida, su alma se sentía aliviada al ver la sonrisa en ese rostro que tanto quería; se reincorporó para quitarse el manto morado de su túnica para cubrirlos—. Buenas noches.

Se alejó unos pasos para sentarse y descansar sin notar que InuYasha había visto todo, causándole dolor pues él ya no tenía a esa persona para proteger, Kikyō no era una persona que se dejara proteger por mucho que quisiera, se sentía solo, muy solo.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se encontraba incomoda, las mirada algo indiscretas de los kitsunes, sus mejillas se mantenían sonrojadas desde varios minutos; celebrando la vuelta de sus caídos se había hecho una gran fogata con comida y bebía, ¿el problema? La persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

Sesshōmaru.

Como el Lord de esas tierras y salvador era el invitado del honor, sentado a la cabeza del todo con el rostro imperturbable y sereno de siempre, a su derecha Sef y sorprendentemente a su izquierda Kagome; no es que una mujer no pudiera sentarse en una de las posiciones de prestigio, sino por su… especie, una humana nunca, mucho menos al lado de un lord y sobretodo del Lord del Oeste, ni siquiera una yōkai había tenido ese privilegio; por eso despertaba la curiosidad.

Un toque suave en su hombro hizo que se volteara, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, ahí, de pie, Kitzuna le miraba con una sonrisa antes de arrodillarse para poder susurrarle en el oído.

—Kagome-sama —murmuró lo más bajo pero audible posible—, no estés tensa, ante todos eres la pareja de Sesshōmaru-sama, tu palabra tiene peso sobre nuestro clan incluso sobre Sef, así que sonríe; recuerda, la propuesta que te hice en la tarde sigue en pie.

Esas palabras le relajaron, claro que recordaba la propuesta después de su conversación, se sonrojó al rememorar su huida de Sesshōmaru ante su deseo de quedarse a su lado pero es que realmente esas palabras fueron por impulso, no es que no las sintiera sólo que ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo dicho… por lo que el pánico la embargó y huyó, excusándose con que debía ver a la niñas.

Realmente estuvo confundida por unos momentos hasta que habló con Kitzuna.

—_¡Oh!, ¿ya ha terminado, Kagome-sama? Pensé que tardaría más —Kitzuna estaba sorprendida de verle tan pronto—, no hace mucho Sef igual volvió pero se fue para preparar una celebración por… ¿Kagome-sama?_

_La morena tenía un aspecto bastante malo, pálida, demasiado pálida para ser normal parecía que en cualquier momento caería y no se levantaría; Kitzuna se acercó dudosa, la tomó de los hombros y al contacto se derrumbó, la yōkai alcanzó a sujetarla de la cintura antes de que llegara al suelo y pudiera lastimarse pero a ella si le costó una punzada de dolor en sus costillas por el brusco movimiento aún así no se quejó._

—_Lo quiero —murmuró, Kitzuna le miró confundida—, yo le quiero, Kitzuna —Kagome se aferró a la yōkai y escondió su cabeza en el pecho contrario._

_La de ojos carmesíes trató de calmarla pero no tuvo ese efecto sino que de pronto Kagome le empezó a contar todo como si no pudiera aguantar más sin desahogarse._

_Kitzuna oyó todo, el amor no correspondido de InuYasha, su corazón roto, su rival, su intento de suicidio frustrado por Sayumi, Sesshōmaru salvándola dándole su sangre, su despertar, los entrenamientos y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos._

—_¿Por qué? Yo en verdad tengo una estúpida suerte, enamorarme del hermano mayor de mi antiguo amor y sobretodo siendo un yōkai que no soporta a los humanos… me odia._

_Kitzuna acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos azabaches largos y sedosos con ritmo para tranquilizarla, intentando suavizar y adormecer sus emociones._

—_Kagome-sama tal vez no sea lo mejor que yo se lo diga pero Sesshōmaru-sama no le odia —levantó el rostro húmero de la mujer—, tiene que darse cuenta que sus ojos le siguen y se mueven a su alrededor, así como usted lo hace._

_La morena no lo creía, su mente no concebía las palabras de Kitzuna como verdad, simplemente no podía él le era inaccesible._

—_¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Pero quiso creerlo._

_La yōkai le sonrió antes de responderle:_

—_Sef me lo contó hace poco y nunca he dudado de su juicio, raramente se equivoca._

—_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_Kitzuna levantó su mirada intentando recordar exactamente las palabras de su pareja._

—_Dijo: Nunca había visto a Sesshōmaru-sama girar su atención en una humana, sus ojos le siguen discretamente y su cuerpo se mueve como si quisiera evitar que pudiese lastimarse. Es asombroso._

_Kagome escuchó esas palabras y bajó su mirada incrédula._

—_Tal vez es porque estoy con Sayumi y Sef creyó que era a mí a quien le dirigía esa atención._

_Kitzuna resopló molesta, ella realmente se estaba negando a aceptar los hechos pero sabía que Sef no se equivocaba, aunque no hubiera visto lo que Sef su intuición le decía que Kagome ya no iba a poder escapar de Sesshōmaru y viceversa._

—_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Kagome-sama. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar los hechos?_

_Ella se separó con suavidad para quedar frente a la yōkai, quien le miraba con curiosidad._

—_Porque no soy alguien para que Sesshōmaru fije su atención, no tengo nada extraordinario, sólo soy una humana que tiene poderes de sacerdotisa… bastante mediocres debo de decir —río apenada._

—_¿Y no hará nada?_

—_¿Eh? —Esa pregunta la desubicó—. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_La yōkai se aparto unos mechones de su cabello que le estorbaban, fijó sus ojos fieramente en los contrarios haciendo estremecer a Kagome._

—_¿Ama a Sesshōmaru-sama?_

—_¿Qué? Kitzuna qu-_

—_¿Lo ama? —interrumpió, ella no era una persona que daba rodeos y menos cuando se trataba de sentimientos del corazón, por alguna razón tenía la loca idea de ayudar a quien estuviera perdido y dudando en esos temas… tal vez por su propia historia._

—_Sí._

—_Entonces déjame ayudarle —tomó ambas manos entre las suyas—, tal vez esto parezca una mentira pero es verdad, yo puedo enseñarle a usar sus poderes de sacerdotisa al máximo._

_Kagome abrió sus parpados, se encontraba sorprendida, ¿acaso sería verdad… pero cómo, Kitzuna es una yōkai? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza y parece que ella le leyó la mente porque siguió hablando:_

—_Hace mucho me hice amiga de una sacerdotisa —explicó con cariño al recordar a su amiga—. Iba vagando por los límites del territorio cuando la encontré agonizando, tal parece que algún demonio le atacó por la espalda pues la tenía destrozada… no pude abandonarla así que con el poco conocimiento de hierbas que tenía intenté ayudarla, funcionó, al cuarto día despertó algo desorientada pero al parecer fuera de peligro; al principio tuvimos un par de riñas pero terminamos siendo amigas y como pago al gran gesto de bondad que mostré me enseñó todo los referente a sus poderes, ¿por qué? Hasta yo me pregunté eso, estaba revelando demasiado a una yōkai y se lo cuestioné, su respuesta me asombro: En tus ojos no veo el mal, Kitzuna, por lo tanto no estoy traicionando mis principios, además no quisiera que una amiga muriese por la mano de una sacerdotisa no cuando ayudaste a una, por eso te doy los conocimientos para que sepas como evadirnos… y tal vez, algún día alguien muy querido para ti los necesite pero Kitzuna, sólo puedes revelar esto a alguien con ojos abiertos y corazón puro. Entonces se los revelaré a usted, Kagome-sama._

—_Pero yo-_

_Kitzuna levantó la mano para acallarla y mirarla con una sonrisa sincera._

—_Le enseñaré, ¿está de acuerdo?_

_La morena se mordió el labio inferior insegura._

—_No lo sé, Kitzuna… ¿me dejarías pensarlo?_

_La kitsune bajó la cabeza con respeto._

—_Todo el tiempo que necesite. Ahora, vamos a probarle unas cuantas prendas para esta noche —propuso al levantarse._

—_¿Disculpa? —Kagome estaba confundía._

—_¿Es obvio no? Usted es la pareja de Sesshōmaru-sama, debe verse como tal._

_Kagome quiso salir corriendo._

—Lo recuerdo, Kitzuna —contestó con una sonrisa—, gracias.

La yōkai sonrió antes de proceder a retirarse para darle su espacio pero Kagome ya no quería estar ahí, necesitaba relajarse y pensar claramente, cosa que no había podido hacer con todo el ajetreo que Kitzuna hizo para vestirlas, a las niñas y a ella, no se quejaba del atuendo era un kimono precioso aunque bastante ostentoso pero no pudo negarse, Kitzuna no le dio la oportunidad, se miró la vestimenta era de color rojo y negro con decoración de flores además de que le había puesto en naga haori negro siempre con las mismas decoraciones, se parecía a esas princesas que veía en sus libros de textos, suspiró, hubiera preferido mil veces una yukata como la de las niñas.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando una forma de salir, enserio quería estar sola.

—Si quieres irte, vete.

Esa voz le sobresalto, volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru que le miraba impasible pero le miraba y eso ya era algo, se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

—Yo-

—Vete —replicó—, tu ansiedad es molesta.

Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras pero no discutió así que se levantó para retirarse, Sef que estuvo pendiente de la conversación se acercó un poco a Sesshōmaru.

—Sesshōmaru-sama —le llamó, éste no le dirigió la mirada pero con un movimiento de mano le indicó que siguiera—. ¿Quiere que mande algunos soldados para que le protejan?

—No, ella quiere estar sola —replicó—, y notaría que la siguen.

Sef guardó la sonrisa para sí mismo.

—Como usted diga.

Sesshōmaru cabeceó antes de concentrarse en las niñas y una parte de él siguió el rastro de Kagome.

0-0-0-0-0

El bosque a esas altas horas de la noche podría ser escalofriante para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrada pero no para Kagome, su espíritu encontraba calma y regocijo al estar entre la naturaleza, el sonido del viento soplar entre las hojas, sentir la brisa acariciar su rostro y rodearse de la fragancia de la noche misma.

—¡Ah! Que delicia —murmuró mientras se estiraba para tensar sus músculos.

Siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sólo necesitaba la soledad para aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ¿qué es lo que en verdad quería?, ¿quería volver a limitarse a estar al lado de su persona amada y no hacer nada?

—Definitivamente no sé qué hacer —suspiró pero olvidó todo cuando sintió una presencia acercársele, retrocedió con cautela puesto que no tenía arma alguna, estaba desprotegida, se puso en guardia y notó para su horror que las ropas que tenía le limitaban el movimientos—. No volveré a vestir estas cosas.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru levantó la vista al percatarse de una presencia acercándose a las tierras, sintió a todos los guerreros tensarse, preparándose para salir a interceptar al intruso, les oyó gruñir pues se dieron cuenta que ese intruso se dirige directamente a Kagome pero él reconoció el aroma al instante, frunció el ceño.

—Iré yo —anunció sin inmutarse al levantarse—. Sigan celebrando, Sef mantén tus ojos en las niñas.

El líder cabeceó obediente, si él no estaba preocupado como para decirles que fueran ese intruso debía ser alguien conocido.

Sesshōmaru se encaminó a la dirección en la que Kagome se hallaba, ¿qué hacia el cadáver en sus tierras?

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos al ver a Kikyō descender de cielo con ayuda de sus serpientes cazadoras, ambas miradas se encontraron.

—Te ves como una princesa, Kagome —saludó la mujer caminando hacia la otra.

—Gracias —replicó incómoda, lo menos que quería en ese momento era ver a Kikyo—. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—¿No te alegras de verme?

Kagome torció el gesto sin poder evitarlo, ella no lo ha notado pero su carácter se fortaleció ya no bajaba la cara ni se mostraba sumisa.

—No realmente —respondió sinceramente.

Kikyō la observó a detalle, había algo diferente en ella no era la confianza y determinación que ahora mostraba era algo más, presentía que algo se le escapaba.

—Estoy viajando junto a InuYasha y los demás —declaró, quería ver su reacción.

La morena se tensó no tanto por oír que Kikyō viajaba con InuYasha sinceramente lo esperaba pero nunca se le pasó que los demás la aceptaran… ¿acaso estaban enojados con ella por marcharse con Sesshōmaru y dejarlos?

—¿Ellos están enfadados? —preguntó con miedo.

La sacerdotisa entrecerró los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción.

—No quieren verte —mintió sin cambiar su rostro.

—Pero yo-

—No quieren verte —reiteró sin piedad—, sobretodo InuYasha, se siente traicionado.

Kagome hizo un mohín sin tomar mucha importancia a la última parte, le dolió un poco sí pero ella sentía que InuYasha no debía sentirse así, realmente él al final fue quien le lastimó.

—Quiero verlos pero… —su semblante se endureció, ella en verdad quería verlos, explicarles porque se había ido con Sesshōmaru pero dudaba que éste le dejara ir no tanto porque se lo prohibiera sino por InuYasha, nunca se habían llevado bien y no quería provocar una batalla.

—Temes ver a InuYasha feliz a mi lado.

Sesshōmaru había llegado en el momento en que Kikyō decía esas palabras, no se acercó más pues podrían captar su presencia pero para él, el lugar era perfecto, sus ojos apreciaban toda la escena, miró a Kagome buscando la reacción ante esas palabras.

Kagome frunció el ceño, ¿a qué venía eso?, ¿qué esperaba?

—InuYasha te eligió —aceptó—, ¿qué ganas con venir a decírmelo?

Fue en ese instante en que Kikyō lo comprendió, ahora sabía que era lo diferente en su reencarnación.

—Tus ojos —Kagome le miró confundida al oír eso—, ya no brillan al escuchar el nombre de InuYasha.

La morena entreabrió su boca con sorpresa, no creía que Kikyō hubiera visto tan rápido a través suyo, no cuando a ella misma le costó tanto trabajo aceptarlo. Desvió su mirada hacia un lugar distante.

—¿Y?

Kikyō no supo como asimilar su descubrimiento, había sentimientos encontrados que se dividían en felicidad, tristeza y ansiedad.

—Si yo decidiera apartarme, ¿regresarías a él?

Kagome regresó su vista hacia la mujer, sorprendida era decir poco. Sesshōmaru entrecerró sus ojos, esperando la respuesta de la humana ni él sabía por qué lo hacía sólo quería oír.

—No.

La seguridad con que lo dijo dejo no sólo a Kikyō pasmada sino a Sesshōmaru igual, ¿dónde estaba la mujer que lloraba por el amor no correspondido de InuYasha?

—Ya veo —musitó se acercó más a la morena, ésta no retrocedió—, estás enamorada de Sesshōmaru.

El corazón de Kagome bombeó fuertemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió sus ojos, eso fue suficiente respuesta para la otra, no podía permitir eso, no entraba en sus planes necesitaba destruir ese amor.

—Kagome siempre tan ingenua —Kikyō la tomó del rostro para que clavara su mirada en la suya—, siempre enamorándote de quien no debes.

Eso la enojó, apartó la mano que sostenía si cara.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —exclamó enojada.

—Yo sé que va a pasar —replicó sin alterarse—, ¿quieres que te diga? —dio otro paso y Kagome sintió el pánico crecer en su interior, algo le decía que no le gustara lo que oirá—. Él te despreciara, ¿por qué querría a una humana como tú, Kagome?, ¿crees que elegiría a alguien tan ordinaria, sin talento que lo único que tiene son poderes espirituales que no llegan a lo aceptable? Lo reitero, ordinaria. ¿Vas a intentar ir tras de él? Realmente patética.

Ella hizo todo lo posible para que esas palabras no le afectaran pero fue en vano, las palabras penetraron hasta calar hondo en sus pensamientos, lo sabía, nunca podría llegar hacer alguien digna, lo sabía muy bien porque esa noche lo comprobó, todos los kitsunes le miraban con sorpresa ya que no la creían a la altura de Sesshōmaru; sus ojos se llenaron de dolor.

Kikyō observó todo eso y supo que era el momento para destruir el último vestigio de esperanza y volver a encaminar ese amor hacia InuYasha. Sesshōmaru decidió al mismo tiempo que era momento de hacerse presente.

Las palabras de Kikyō se atoraron en su garganta al notar el yōki de Sesshōmaru acercándose, frunció el ceño; Kagome igual lo sintió y se encogió, no quería verlo en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces es mis tierras?

—He venido hablar con Kagome —respondió sin dejarse intimidar por el tono tan seco y agresivo.

—Humana —Kagome se sobresaltó pero se negó a verlo, eso le molestó—, vete, su conversación acaba aquí.

Más que por el afán de obedecer esa orden se retiro porque no quería seguir escuchando a Kikyō, sus palabras aún herían. La otra miró con impotencia como su reencarnación se alejaba, luego se centró en el yōkai que le fulminaba con la vista.

—Vete de mis tierras —ordenó—, y aléjate de la humana.

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió ante eso último, ¿sería acaso que Sesshōmaru estuviera…?

—Kagome regresara con InuYasha —aseguró, logrando detener al yōkai quien ya se retiraba—, de su corazón no podrá borrarlo.

Sesshōmaru siguió su camino una vez terminó de hablar la mujer.

—Lárgate o en 5 minutos enviaré a los kitsunes a eliminarte.

Ella supo que él no bromeaba por lo que llamó a sus serpientes para retirarse, dio un último vistazo antes de marcharse hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Kagura se estremeció ante el enojo de su creador pero no retrocedió.

—Eso. Los límites del territorio del Oeste no fueron penetrados, Sesshōmaru logró llegar a tiempo.

Kagura escupió sangre cuando Naraku le golpeó fuertemente el rostro, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba completamente enojado, nunca ensucia sus manos en vano así que si se atrevió a golpearla era que en verdad se encontraba furibundo.

—Se supone que por eso enviamos monstruos contra su grupo, ese yōkai no iba hacer suficiente para proteger a la niña solo, ¡¿qué fue lo que paso?!

La portadora del viento no respondió, no sabía la respuesta, Naraku enfureció más.

—¡Kanna!

La niña apareció al ser invocada, traía consigo su característico espejo, se acercó hasta quedar de frente a su sueño y mostrarle lo que quería ver. Los ojos de Naraku se agrandaron ligeramente al ver a la misma niña que encontró con el grupo de InuYasha estar cómodamente entre Sayumi y Jaken, su cuerpo cambió pero la reconocía, esa niña era la viva imagen de Sesshōmaru, una siniestra sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Kagura investiga a esa niña, quiero saber qué relación guarda con Sesshōmaru.

La yōkai asintió sin evitar mirar de reojo la imagen de Sayumi, una punzada de celos le invadieron.

0-0-0-0-0

—Humana.

Kagome ignoró esa llamada, no quería verlo ni hablar con él en esos momentos pero al parecer Sesshōmaru no compartía ese sentir ya que la alcanzó para aferrar su brazo con fuerza, la jaló de tal manera para que quedara de frente, la morena no quiso alzar la vista no cuando sus ojos se encontraban anegados de lágrimas sin salir.

—Suéltame.

—No me des orden-

Calló al percatarse de una lágrima solitaria que baja por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello, su agarré se suavizo.

—¿Puedo irme?

—Mañana nos iremos de aquí —anunció, logrando que Kagome le viera directamente a los ojos, no le sorprendió verlos acuosos.

—¡No! —exclamó e inconsciente sus manos buscaron aferrarse a la ropa de Sesshomaru—. Kitzuna me enseñara a controlar mis poderes y yo… acepté, quiero quedarme… quédate.

Él deshizo el agarre de la morena antes de levantar su mano y borrar el rastro de humedad que la lágrima había dejado.

—Odio que lloren —musitó para marcharse a la celebración, no sin antes responder—: Nos quedaremos hasta que termines con Kitzuna.

Kagome pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel que Sesshōmaru había rozado y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras las lágrimas corrían, ese toque fue lo suficiente para llegar a su corazón.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—Vamos, vamos apúrense ya está a punto de llegar —la morena daba instrucciones a diestra y a siniestra en el foro, Fira en cambio se encontraba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones impuesto para las entrevistas, comía una tablea de chocolate—. Fira deja de comer por un momento.

Ésta le mandó una mirada furibunda, mordió con más énfasis el chocolate haciendo rodar los ojos de Lili con resignación, con unas últimas indicaciones los actores de la serie se sentaron en los sillones que forma un semicírculo, no todos los actores fueron llamados, solamente 6 fueron seleccionados, de izquierda a derecha se podrían apreciar a Sef, Renard, Sayumi, Fira, un sillón aún desocupado, Lili, Sesshōmaru, Kagome y Shippō; Lili dio la señal, haciendo que varios del staff se acercaran para proporcionales un micrófono a cada uno, a Lili le dieron dos para que luego le diera uno a la persona que ocuparía en unos minutos el asiento central del semicírculo.

—Sigo sin entender porque Sesshōmaru se sienta a tu lado —replicó Fira mirando con mala cara a la morena, que no se dio por aludida.

—Muy bien —el director de cámaras habló para que se callaran—, vamos a estar al aire en 10 segundos —pausa—, en 5, 4 —en ese momento se calló para seguir el conteo con sus dedos, Lili levantó uno de los micrófonos.

Al aire.

—Buenas —habló Lili con una pequeña sonrisa—, hoy tenemos una sección de preguntas abiertas para las fans, las cuales a lo largo de los días nos han enviados sus cuestiones pero antes de empezar a contestarlas, una persona nos va hacer el favor de leerlas, a pesar de que nos pidió que no reveláramos su nombre, viene con todas las ganas del mundo así que sin más les presentó a la conductora de esta sección, la creadora original de FiraLili.

Hubo un revuelo de las fans –que por esa ocasión se les permitió entrar al set y sentarse en unas gradas que fueron puestas exclusivamente para ellas-, cuando una mujer apareció, venía vestida de manera informal, unos jeans, zapatos de piso y una blusa de color negro con pedrería plateada con la figura de un dragón, su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto a un prendedor, sus ojos cafés brillaban con picardía y una sonrisa bastante amplia estaba fieramente grabada en sus labios.

Se sentó en el sillón desocupado en el centro, cruzo su pierna derecha y tomó el micrófono que Lili le ofrecía.

—Hola —saludó con la risa vibrando en sus labios—, creo que muchas estarán sorprendidas ante mi aparición, pero después de saber que Fira les había prometido esta sección de preguntas no me resistí a venir, Fira y Lili son mis más preciadas creaciones hasta ahora, mi único seudónimo que ha cobrado vida sin que pudiera evitarlo, así que aprovechando esté espacio, igual quiero presentarles formalmente a ambas, seguro que a alguna de ustedes le habrá picado la curiosidad de saber cómo son tanto física como mentalmente así que antes de empezar las preguntas se las describiré para que se sientan más cerca de ellas.

_Fira:_

_Alta 1.70, vivaracha, despreocupada y olvidadiza; tez clara, ojos mieles brillantes, cabello morado oscuro largo hasta los muslos siempre amarrado en una trenza, lleva anteojos de armazón dorado haciendo juego con sus ojos, además de que lleva la mayoría del tiempo un lápiz detrás de su oreja derecha y una tableta de chocolate entre los pliegues de su ropa, que usualmente son vestidos largos hasta las pantorrillas, de colores cálidos con una pañoleta amarrada a su cintura para complementar su vestuario; normalmente usa zapatillas de piso o pantuflas cuando Lili no la descubre. No le gusta la joyería pero tiene un collar de plata que tiene una pequeña varita a escala de su personaje favorito de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. Tiene poco interés en su salud que termina enfermándose por estar corriendo bajo la lluvia o bañándose a altas horas de la madrugada sin secar por completo su cabello; si pudiera vivir comiendo chocolate y tomando té, lo haría, tendencia a sobre excitarse al leer o escribir, normalmente termina llorando ante una escena triste, ya sea en película, novela o escribiendo una. Sociable y con una sonrisa que hace que bajes la guardia pero cuidado con meterse con su chocolate o intentar fotografiarla, podría ser lo último que hicieras._

_Lili:_

_Relativamente alta, 1.60; seria, audaz y trabajadora. De tez morena, ojos avellana, cabello castaño corto y rizado, adornado regularmente con cintas o lazos de colores fríos o neutros. Usualmente siempre lleva un libreto en la mano o bajo el brazo. Viste siempre con pantalón y blusas largas de colores fríos, contrastando mucho con Fira, su calzado son botas o sandalias en su defecto, le gusta mucho caminar descalza en la hierba o en la arena, siente que se conecta con la naturaleza; le encanta la joyería siempre se le ve con aretes, pulseras, collares y anillos de diferentes formas y tamaño, aunque su gusto especifico siempre se va por los collares o pulseras; carga siempre unas cuantas tabletas de chocolate para dárselas a Fira si se le acaban. Siempre cuidando a Fira, su instinto de mamá gallina sale a flote al verla enfermarse o colapsar al escribir, aunque normalmente es estricta y severa cuando se trata de plazos y entregas, le gusta sentarse a mirar la luna con un buen libro y una taza de café a la mano, es algo insensible cuando se trata de ver alguna escena o película triste, ella termina consolando a Fira al final, gusta de la música clásica y es buena tocando instrumentos de cuerdas. Algo tosca al principio pero bastante amable si la tratas con regularidad, no pierde la cabeza a no ser que Fira está involucrada, sonrisa diminutas pero cálidas, pero eso sí, será mejor que te alejes de su colección de joyas o te las hará ver negras._

—Interesante, ¿verdad? —preguntó al oír unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y unas risillas por todo el set, tanto de las fans como de los actores y el staff—. Bueno no negaré que Fira se parece mucho a mí, es casi un 80% mi copia pero tienes sus propias peculiaridades que la hacen diferente, y después está Lili, ella es mi preferida, disculpa eso Fira.

Ella negó.

—No hay problema, igual ella me gusta más que tú —replicó ganándose una sonrisa de la creadora y un sonrojo de Lili.

—Impertinentes —susurró la castaña aún con sus mejillas rojas.

—Bueno, como decía, Lili es mi preferida aunque me costó más trabajo hacerla, inicialmente sólo iba ser Fira pero ya mencioné que se parece a mí, así que es un problema andante, así que me di a la tarea de crearle una contraparte, que pudiese meterla en cintura y fuese severa con ella y así nació Lili.

Varios _oh_ resonaron, la creadora levantó sus brazos pidiendo silencio, cuando lo obtuvo sonrió.

—Ahora sí, pasaremos a lo que han estado esperando pero antes —se dirigió a los actores—, muchas gracias por hacer esto posible, sé que trabajar con Fira no es fácil.

—¡Hey! —exclamó ésta—. No me salgas con eso que tú eres peor.

Los actores sonrieron ante la escena, en verdad eran parecidas.

—Vale —rió —, ahora sí, aquí vienen las primeras preguntas —tomó uno de los papeles que le habían entregado los del staff—, bien, las preguntas son para Fira y fueron mandadas por DanLRadcliffeW, me agrada es fan de Harry Potter, ahora la primera:

_Sef se me hace muy atractivo, ¿qué te inspiró a crear el personaje?_

—Oh, bueno, verás cuando comencé con la planeación de Viaje al pasado y cree a Kitto, supe enseguida que necesitaría a un mentor o jefe que fuera un kitsune, al principio no tenía en claro cómo hacerlo pero entonces de la nada se me vino la imagen de alguien cálido y comprensivo pero burlón, una persona que no dudaría en saltar para protegerte o aconsejarte pero con ese toque pícaro que adoro —Fira le guiñó un ojo a Sef que rió.

—Bien —respondió la conductora, así había decidido que le llamaran—, ahora la segunda:

_¿Cuántos capítulos promedio le calculas a este fic?_

—Pues —se quedó pensativa—, más de 22, tal vez.

—No bueno, yo que ustedes pido un aumento —replicó, dirigiéndose a los actores que rieron—, continuemos —dijo rápidamente al ver que Fira estaba a punto de replicar—, er, supongo que está pregunta va para Sesshōmaru, de Anika-san:

_¿A quién fuiste a ver cuando te enteraste de quien era la madre de Sayumi? Antes de que ella se desmayara._

—A nadie —contestó—, sólo salí a buscar pistas de Naraku e intentar alejarme de ella y de Kagome.

—Que seco —protestó la conductora sin perder su sonrisa.

—Ese es mi personaje —replicó sin inmutarse.

—¡Oh! Y por eso tienes a una fanaticada tras de ti, me incluyo en ella.

Lili se golpeó mentalmente, olvido que su creadora era una loca acosadora de Sesshōmaru, carraspeó para notarle que debía seguir con las preguntas. La conductora rió asintiendo hacia la castaña.

—Sigamos —se acomodó pasó a la siguiente nota con dos preguntas—, bueno, Fira era popular ahí te van otras dos, de Ana Asakura:

_¿Falta mucho para que Sessh demuestre un verdadero interés por Kag?_

—Bueno realmente ni yo lo sé —replicó mientras se rascaba su mejilla distraída—, lo que sucede es que Sesshōmaru ya tiene su _interés_ centrado en Kagome, sólo que aún no se da cuenta o no lo quiere admitir —terminó riendo.

Sesshōmaru gruñó ante esa insinuación.

—Sigamos —la conductora estaba encantada por las preguntas—, aquí te va la segunda:

_¿Sayumi volverá a su época cuando Kag se enteré de la verdad?_

—No, si en dado caso Kagome se enterara de que Sayumi es su hija no volvería, sólo hay dos formas en que Sayumi regrese a su época: que termine con su misión o que muera.

Esa última forma logró sacar algunos gritos entre las fans, Fira levantó sus brazos para clamarlas.

—¡Hey! Nunca dije que la mataría… bueno no lo sé.

Lili apretó el puente de su nariz al oír eso último, Fira no tenía la conciencia de momento adecuado para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, parecía que pedía ser asesinada, contrario a ella, su creadora se partía de la risa, es que Fira era tan sincera al decir las cosas que tendía a meterse en problemas.

—¡Conductora! —exclamó Lili al ver que sólo se reía.

—Ya, ya, perdón —musitó antes de poner el micrófono a la altura de su boca para hacerse oí—, ¡chicas, chicas por favor todavía no está claro el final así que no pueden matar a Fira, así que guarden las armas para poder continuar!

Hubo un pequeño revuelo entre las fans antes de que volvieran a tomar asiento.

—Bien, continuemos entonces, las preguntas siguen siendo para Fira, de PrincessAlice25:

_¿Cuándo Sesshōmaru admitirá sus sentimientos por Kagome?_

—Oh bueno, realmente no tendría problemas en hacer que lo haga de inmediato pero Lili me mataría, así que debo esperar el mejor momento por lo que no sabría decirte cuándo pasara, no concretamente.

—Lloren fans, lloren —canturreó la conductora antes de detenerse al ver la mirada fulminante de todas las fans, carraspeó—, oh, sigamos, sigamos:

_¿Cuándo Renard le dirás los suyos a Sayumi?_

—Hay que tener en cuenta que Sayumi es todavía una niña de 6 años, aunque su mente ya este bastante desarrollada, por lo que ella en sí no busca nada romántico por el momento así que Renard sabiendo eso va a tener que esperar un muy largo tiempo, porque si por él dependiera se lo diría enseguida.

—¡Awww! Si quieres Renard yo si te acepto.

—¡Conductora! Qué cosas dices, Renard es un niño —Lili quería pegarle para que dejara de decir cosas así.

—¡Eh! Pero es que no has visto lo guapo que esta el hermano mayor, ¡puf!, ya me imagino como será Renard cuando crezca —dijo con la risa vibrando en sus labios—, pero sé que Sayumi al final me lo quitara.

La susodicha se sonrojo ligeramente para darle una mirada de reojo a Renard que le sonrió, desvió la mirada.

—¡Ah!, ¿o será que ya me lo quitaste? —indagó con una sonrisa picara la cual le duro poco pues Lili le proporcionó un golpe—. ¡Eso dolió!

—Pues compórtate —musitó.

La conductora hizo un mohín antes de recuperar su sonrisa y seguir con las preguntas.

—Bien, las preguntas siguen siendo para Fira de Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:

_¿Sesshomaru tendrá un capítulo especial en donde diga lo que siente por Kagome así sea un tanto fuera de su carácter?_

—Bueno de que Sesshōmaru dirá lo que siente por Kagome lo hará, no necesariamente en un capítulo especial —respondió Fira con una sonrisa—, que Kagome lo llegué a saber es diferente.

Las fans le abuchearon junto con la conductora.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Fira al ver que su creadora le abucheaba igual.

—¿Qué? Se dio la ocasión, bueno, la segunda pregunta:

_¡¿Podrías hacer un especial detrás de cámara con Sessho y Kag?! Por fissss me lo imagino un tanto lemmon!_

—Er —las mejillas de la escritora se sonrojaron mientras los actores reían—, de que puedo hacer un detrás de cámaras para mostrar SessKag puedo pero hacer _lemon_ pues ya es otro nivel, aún no he querido probar a escribir uno porque… bueno más que nada es el miedo a que no quede bien.

—Yo no me quejaría —replicó Sesshōmaru con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡No! —sentenció—, por lo menos por ahora no.

—Ya, ya —habló la conductora llamando la atención de ambos—, sigamos con las preguntas o no acabaremos, bien, las siguientes fueron enviadas por Sarivi, la primera es para Sesshōmaru:

_¿Cuándo besaras a Kagome?_

El yōkai encaró una ceja ante tan cuestión, miró a la morena que se sonrojó ante esos ojos tan penetrantes.

—Ahora mismo —respondió.

Kagome no logró reaccionar a tiempo pues cuando su mente puedo procesar lo que pasaba unos labios se movían contras los suyos con pasión.

El foro se llenó de gritos de las fans que tomaban fotografías como locas al ver el beso.

Lili carraspeó.

—Creo, Sesshōmaru, que se refería a cuando la besaras en la historia —explicó la productora logrando separarlos, él le miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí es así, deberían preguntarle a Fira —replicó sosteniendo a Kagome de la cintura.

—Antes de que esto llegue al tan ansiado lemon que nos pedía Alice —interrumpió la conductora al ver a Fira abrir la boca—, continuemos con la segunda pregunta que va para Kagome:

_¿Qué harás para que Sesshomaru te ame?_

—Bueno si vamos siguiendo el libreto de Fira pues entrenar con Kitzuna hasta perfeccionar mis poderes de sacerdotisa e intentar acércame a él poco a poco, ¿no?

La escritora asintió con una sonrisa.

—Interesante, creo que eso llevara tiempo, ahora, vamos con las preguntas de Duchesitaestrada para Fira:

_¿Tienen alguna cuenta o pagina de facebook dónde también suban la novela?_

—Pues tengo una cuenta en FB pero no subo la historia ahí, sólo voy avisando de las actualizaciones o retrasos que puedan haber con la historia, puedes buscarlo como: FiraLili. Ahora en FanFicslandia subo igual éste FanFic sólo que ahí está bastante atrasado.

_¿Cuál es el plan de Kikyō en sí?_

—Realmente es utilizar a los muchachos para conseguir los fragmentos lo más rápido que pueda, aprovechando la supuesta muerte de Kagome para lograrlo pero… ¿podrá llegar hasta el final sin ser descubierta?

—Bueno que queremos saber, no que nos dejes más dudas —bromeó al ver a algunas fans fulminar a Fira con la mirada—, sigamos ahora con las preguntas de Faby_Sama para, ¡que sorpresa!, Fira:

_¿Existe la posibilidad de un capítulo especial orientado al punto de vista de Sessh, cuando él realmente se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Kag y se deje llevar por sus instintos?_

—¿Enserio qué tienen con ver a Sesshōmaru expresar sus sentimientos? —rió—. Pues si lo piden tanto lo consideraré seriamente hacer un pequeño especial dedicado expresamente a eso pero no será pronto.

_¿Shippō podrá dejar de sufrir e incorporarse al grupo de Kag?_

—Sé que muchas de ustedes quieren matarme no sólo por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar sino por la manera tan cruel en la que trato a Shippō, pero prometo que una vez que todo se aclaré Kagome no dejara que Shippō se vaya de su lado.

—¡Cool! Sigamos que se está alargando mucho la sección no vaya hacer que nos la corten antes de acabar las preguntas, bien las siguientes fueron enviadas por Nami, la primera es para Kagome del futuro:

_¿Por qué entrenó a Sayumi siendo tan pequeña, además de saber que Naraku estaba muerto, no entiendo porque la entreno si ya no había amenaza?_

—Bueno siendo tanto yo la actriz de ambas Kagome te contestaré —sonrió la morena—. Entrené a Sayumi por el simple hecho de hija de un yōkai era peligrosa para los que la rodeábamos como para ella misma sino aprendía a controlar su poder, por eso la entrené en diversas artes, para que tuviera paciencia, fuerza, criterio y demás para que al momento de liberar su sangre yōkai no perdiera el control.

—Ahora la pregunta va para Sesshōmaru:

_¿Qué es lo que en verdad estas sintiendo por Kagome? Es desesperante el que no muestre nada de sentimientos TwT_

—Por ahora mi personaje está en una encrucijada respecto a sus sentimientos, sabe que hay algo pero no quiere aceptarlo o tal vez ni siquiera sepa lo que es, pero si nos adelantamos un poco más al guión puedo asegurar que amo a Kagome.

Los guardias tuvieron que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para impedir que las fans se abalanzaran contra el actor después de semejante declaración, después de unos minutos volvió todo a la calma para seguir con las preguntas.

—Oh, las siguiente preguntas fueron enviadas por Veruto Kaname, al parecer son dos así que se les otorgo 4 preguntas, haber las primeras dos son de Veruto para Sesshōmaru:

_¿OH GRAAAN SESSHOMARU-SEXYYY-SAMA me haría el gran honor de salir conmigo *O*?_

El set quedó en silencio hasta que la conductora empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras el susodicho le daba un tic en su ceja derecha.

—¡Ah! Esto si me sorprendió, que chica más directa, bueno, bueno, ¿qué responderás "oh, gran Sesshōmaru-sexy-sama"?

Éste le fulminó con la mirada.

—No —fue su seca contestación—. Conductora haga el favor de seguir.

Ésta sonrió de lado, tal parecía que adivinó que quería seguir haciendo comentarios sobre eso.

—Pero que aburrido eres, bien la siguiente sigue siendo para ti:

_¿Sesshomaru-Sexy-Sama le dará su merecido al inútil de InuYasha cuando se lo encuentre__?_

Otro tic.

—De mí parte lo haría, lo despedazaría pero al final la decisión será de la escritora.

Fira hace una señal de paz.

—Ahora es turno para las preguntas de Acinorev, veamos son para Fira:

_¿Por qué Kagome vivía en su época con Sayumi?_

—No pudo quedarse en la época antigua porque le recordaba a Sesshōmaru, no soporto estar sin él, por eso tomó la decisión de irse aunque no sabía en ese momento que estaba embarazada.

_¿Kagome le dará su merecido a Kikyō?_

—¿Tú qué crees que hará? Kagome es demasiado noble, sí Kikyō llega a explicarle el por qué de su actuar lo más probable es que le perdone, ¿no?

Las fans empezaron a gritar algunas inconformes con esa respuesta, Fira alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Hey! Que ustedes no escriben, debo apegarme lo más posible a sus caracteres sino Lili me pega.

—A mí no me metas —murmuró la productora.

—Sigamos, sigamos —hizo de mediadora la mayor—, ahora las preguntas de Ariadnek para Fira:

_¿Kagome se irá a su época?_

—Sí, por supuesto que volverá a su época, no por ahora pero irá y un pequeño adelanto, se llevara a Sayumi consigo, ¿qué crees que pasara?

_¿Sesshōmaru estará "amoroso"?_

—¿Hablamos del mismo Sesshōmaru? Bueno más adelante tendrán más muestras de afecto pero casi todo vendrá de Kagome.

—¡Ahora sí! Hemos llegado a las últimas 2 preguntas fueron enviadas por Silvemy89 la primera es para Lili, por fin, ¿qué se traen con Fira?:

_¿Lili como soportas a Fira? Se mete en demasiados líos sin meditar y te mete en ellos._

—Querida, me llevo haciendo esa misma pregunta desde mi creación y al final llego a la conclusión de que si no tengo un ojo en ella acabara por destruir medio mundo.

Fira le fulminó con la mirada mientras todos reían.

—Y la última pregunta es para Kagome:

_¿Kagome jejeje que sientes cuando ves a SESSHOMARU, sexualmente y emocionalmente?_

Todos, absolutamente todos giraron sus rostros para enfocar a la morena que parecía un tomate bien maduro.

—¿Tengo que contestar eso? —preguntó abochornada.

—¡Sí! —Fue la respuesta de todo el set.

—Er, veamos, hablaré de mi papel no tocaré mi vida privada —replicó sonrojada se oyeron varios suspiros de inconformidad—. Sexualmente aún no puedo decir nada, Sesshōmaru es guapo y todo pero, vamos, a penas acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorada de él así que todavía tengo una pequeña lucha conmigo misma, ahora, si hablamos emocionalmente es bastante complicado, que esté enamorada no quiere decir que lo amé pero al mismo tiempo no quiero separarme de él… ¿ven lo complicado que Fira pone todo?

—¡Yosh! Con eso hemos llegado a esta sección especial de preguntas, tal vez más adelante hagamos otra, así que por el momento nos despedimos. Arriba todos —pidió la conductora mientras se levantaba—, una, dos, tres:

—Gracias por estar pendiente de "Viaje al pasado" —dijeron todos mientras hacían una reverencia.

**¡Dios! Este es el capítulo más largo que han tenido no tanto por el capitulo 18 sino por el detrás de cámaras, ambos me dieron en 16 hojas, 8 por cada uno :´) pues si querían preguntar. Espero haya sido de sus agrado.**

**Guest (Candy): **Pues ya ves, nuestra Kagome se decidió por fin y se quedara con Sesshōmaru, pero a Sessho no le gusto nada que Renard pretenda a Sayumi, celos, celos. Un beso y gracias por el comentario, lástima que no hiciste tus preguntas.

**Ana Asakura:** Gracias por las preguntas. Sí, Kagome ya se dio cuenta sólo falta que Sessho lo admita.

**PrincessAlice25:** Ya tienes aquí la continuación, lamento la tardanza. Gracias por las preguntas.

**Sarivi:** Jajajaja. A ti te gusto ese momento, igual a mí, sudaba mientras lo escribía y creo que tenía un ataque cardiaco. Gracias por las preguntas ;) espero te haya gustado la forma en que Sesshōmaru te contestó.

**Duchesitaestrada:** Muchas gracias, me halaga saber que te gusta tanto la historia, ese me hace darme cuenta que vale la pena escribir con dedicación. Gracias por las preguntas, linda.

**Nami:** Muchas gracias, pongo todo mi esfuerzo y lo poco de tiempo que logro encontrar para escribir. Gracias por las preguntas.

**Veruto Kaname:** Chicas no saben cuánto me reí por sus preguntas, estuve como 10 minutos ríe y ríe, gracias por las preguntas y por siempre alegrarme el día.

**Mara:** Muchas gracias, espero esté capitulo te guste.

**Anglica:** Muchas, muchas gracias y ya no esperes más, aquí está.

**Eso fue todo por hoy, no me maten por haber tardado tanto, las quiero.**

**FiraLili.**


	19. Dulces días

**He llegado, ¡feliz navidad! Obviamente adelantada, claro, éste es su regalo de Navidad, la continuación de "Viaje al pasado" espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen :C desgracias.**

**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía. OoC. **

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Dulces días**_

Kagome respiraba con precaución como si temiera que al inhalar más rápido y fuerte el yōkai que tenía en frente se le abalanzara, no tenía su arco ni flechas estaba completamente indefensa, dio un paso hacia atrás logrando tener un gruñido de advertencia.

El azul celeste se encontró con el azul rey, se miraban fijamente en cualquier momento él atacaría; las manos de la morena sudaban y su rosto se mantenía tenso no podía apartar su mirada de Kitto.

Kitto se agazapó.

Kagome levantó los brazos al tiempo que el kitsune se le abalanzaba, hubo un choque de energía que duro unos segundos antes de ambas salieran despedidos hacia atrás; Kitto cayó sobre sus patas traseras mientras que la morena trastabilló hasta caer sentada, el yōkai se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

—¡Es todo por hoy, Kitto!

La voz de Kitzuna resonó con fuerza en el claro, Kitto se relajó antes de estirarse e ir a encontrarse con Kagome, quien respiraba con libertad y cansancio, sonrió al sentir la peluda cabeza restregarse contra su mejilla.

—Sí, estoy bien, Kitto —respondió ante la preocupación del kitsune, acarició su hocico con cariño.

La mujer yōkai se acercó con una sonrisa en sus labios, Kagome le miró.

—Tu campo de protección resistió más —felicitó—, ahora podríamos trabajar en-

—¡Kitzuna-sama! —La nombrada se volteó para encontrar arrodillado a un guerrero—. Le solicitan con urgencia, Sef manda a llamarla.

La mujer suspiró cansada, odiaba ir a las reuniones pero al ser la pareja de Sef era su deber y obligación estar siempre presente.

—Iré enseguida —replicó antes de despedirlo con la mano, el mensajero se inclinó dos veces antes de marcharse, una para Kitzuna y a la otra para Kagome—. Bueno, Kagome, no podremos seguir hoy pero no te me escapas, ve a buscar hierbas medicinales tienes que aprender a combinarlas, eras buena en eso pero no es suficiente. Kitto acompáñala.

—No. No es necesario —replicó Kagome—, ya puedo moverme sola.

—¿Segura? —La yōkai no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Sí. Además, sé que Kitto querrá ir a ver a Sayumi, ¿no es así?

Éste asintió con fuerza, Kitzuna suspiró.

—Bien —aceptó antes de sonreí—, pero ten cuidado acabas de usar bastante de tu energía.

—Sí, tendré cuidado —prometió.

Con esa promesa ambos yōkai se dirigieron cada uno para su destino; Kagome movió sus hombros para suavizarlos, además de mover su brazo derecho su hueso ya se encontraba bastante bien.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kitzuna le entrenaba debía admitirlo estaba mejorando mucho, aún más que cuando entrenaba con Sesshōmaru bueno… igual ayudaba que su entrenadora hablara y le corrigiera directamente.

Se estiró, era momento de ir por esas hierbas, iría por las niñas pero Sayumi debía estar aún entrenando con los guerreros, era impresionante verla pelear casi al mismo nivel que ellos pero ni Sesshōmaru ni Sef parecían sorprendidos; y Rin debía estar con las kitsunes aprendiendo a bordar, a la niña se le daba bien eso, no por nada entretejía bien las flores hasta formar esas coronas.

—Supongo que me toca ir sola —murmuró, se acercó hasta uno de los árboles donde se hallaba su arco y carcaj lleno de flechas, se lo acomodó en su hombro, agradecía que le hayan dado un kimono sin mangas blanco con bordes dorados y detalles de luna menguante en oro bordado, era largo hasta sus rodillas pero con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas algo atrevido pero le daba mucha movilidad.

Se encaminó al campo de hierbas medicinales, conocía el camino de memoria así que se lo tomó con calma, a pesar de siempre andar entre bosques siempre le resultaba interesante ver a su alrededor y llenarse de aire limpio y puro, amaba esa época porque amaba la naturaleza, siguió andando hasta que presintió algo acercarse, no tomó mucha importancia, se encontraban en territorio de los kitsunes y podría decirse que era intocable.

Oyó una risa infantil seguida de un repertorio de regaños, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al parecer alguien había hecho una travesura, levantó su vista pues las presencias se estaban moviendo por los árboles, bueno, el niño sí; lo localizó unos metros detrás suyo, con sólo mirarlo era fácil decir que era hijo de algún general o consejero pues ya tenía su forma humanoide a pesar de no pasar los 12 años; iba a seguir sin preocuparse hasta que oyó el crujir de una rama y antes de saber que hacía su cuerpo ya había reaccionado, su mano soltó el arco y sus brazos recibieron al yōkai, lo que le costó un dolor de espalda al dar al suelo.

El kitsune se removió para salir de los brazos que le acogieron, sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos celestes, unos que reconocería desde lejos, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó.

—¡Nevaljao! —exclamó la que debía ser su madre—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de saltar por los árboles? Da gracias a que-

Su voz terminó en un sonido ahogado al percatarse de quien era la que sostenía a su cachorro, se puso pálida.

—Mamá —murmuró Nevaljao sin saber qué hacer.

La yōkai se adelantó rápidamente para quitar a su cachorro y ayudar a levantar a la pareja de su Lord, que los Dioses se apiadaran de ella.

—Acepte mis disculpas —comenzó a pedir una vez en pie Kagome, hizo una reverencia obligando a hacerla igual al niño—, mi hijo recibirá un castigo de mi mano, yo-

Pero se vio interrumpida al sentir un suave apretón en su hombro, levantó su rostro con miedo y encontró una suave sonrisa.

—No se preocupe —replicó, al ver la actitud de la mujer supo el por qué no se acercaban a ella, no era por rechazo, era por miedo y sabía de dónde provenía; se agachó para quedar a la altura de Nevaljao, el cual se encogió—. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?

Él miró primero a su madre para después responderle:

—Sí, no tengo nada —murmuró con algo de miedo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme a recoger hierbas medicinales?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, si te dan permiso.

La mujer vio que dos miradas se concentraban en ella, asintió sin poder confiar en su voz, no pensaba que la pareja de su señor fuera tan… ¿cálida? Era sorprendente, durante la celebración parecía tan inaccesible y perfecta; ahora parecía tan… tan pura, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de una humana pero dudaba que fueran como ella, sí, ella no era normal.

—Entonces vamos —Kagome le tendió la mano al cachorro que la tomó luego de unos segundos de titubeo—, volveremos pronto.

La madre tan sólo volvió a asentir.

Kagome volvió a ponerse en camino, la única diferencia era la pequeña mano que sostenía con fuerza, sonrió al sentir la inseguridad del menor.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Nev?, ¿puedo llamarte así?

Él se sobresaltó antes de dirigir su atención a la mujer que le miraba con curiosidad, bajo su mirada con pena, no es que fuera penoso ni nada de eso, al contrario siempre se metía en problemas con su madre por andar desobedeciendo y jugando bromas pero al tener esos ojos tan azules sobre su persona le ponían nervioso.

—Puede llamarme, Nev. Y no le temo, mi señora, es sólo que…

—Sesshōmaru, ¿es la razón, no? —Sólo recibió un apretón en su mano como respuesta, rió internamente, sí, Sesshōmaru intimidaba hasta a los adultos así que no le sorprendía esa renitencia a acercarse a ella—. Bueno pero yo no soy Sesshōmaru, así que no temas, no muerdo —le guiñó el ojo cuando Nev se levantó su rostro.

Un sonrojó se apodero de sus mejillas pero no fue percibido por la mayor pues había sentido la presencia de alguien siguiéndolos y no era su madre, sonrió.

—Nev —llamó—, parece que alguien nos sigue.

Detrás de unos árboles dos pares de ojos les vigilaban, Nevaljao soltó una exclamación de felicidad al reconocerlas.

—¡Mely! ¡Ster! —Agitó la mano que tenía libre, ambas niñas se ocultaron—. ¡Venga no sean tímidas, estoy yendo ayudar a Kagome-sama; pueden venir igual! —bajó la voz para preguntar—. ¿Si pueden venir, verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió, las niñas salieron después de unos momentos, Kagome se sorprendió—. Son gemelas.

—Sí —confirmó Nev—. La mayor es Mely —Señalo a la que venía enfrente, su rostro mostraba curiosidad— y la menor Ster —terminó señalando a la que caminaba detrás de su hermana.

Kagome se agachó sin soltar a Nev.

—Hola —saludó—, ¿quieren ayudarme a reunir plantas medicinales? —Obtuvo dos cabeceos afirmativos—. Entonces, vamos.

—Disculpe —los ojos celestes se clavaron en Mely—, ¿puedo llevar su arco?

—¿Quieres llevar mi arco? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

Kagome le sonrió mientras se lo pasaba, la kitsune lo tomó con reverencia es bien sabido que las Miko suelen dar su arco a cargar a niñas humanas como muestra de confianza al estar con ellas, por eso que se la diera a un yōkai era mucho más significativo.

Confianza en otra raza.

—¿Quieres tomar mi mano? —Esta vez fue la morena quien le preguntó a Ster, quien asintió apenada.

De esa manera entre preguntas y risas infantiles caminaban pero conforme más avanzaban más niños se iban uniendo al igual que los cachorros que no tenían su forma humanoide que corrían entre sus pies, Kagome reía feliz.

—¿Ella es la pareja de Sesshōmaru-sama?

Dos kitsunes cazadoras se detuvieron al ver la comitiva de niños que rodeaban a la humana.

—Sí, es ella.

Ambas se miraron entre sí antes de sonreír.

—Me gusta.

—A mí igual.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Dónde está Sango?

Miroku miró de reojo a InuYasha antes de volver su vista hacia arriba, viendo las hojas mecerse con el viento.

—Fue al río a refrescarse con Shippō.

—¿Y no la acompañaste?

Eso le hizo reír.

—Intenté… no fue bonito —replicó ladeando su rostro, mostrando una marca roja en forma de mano.

—Era raro no verte con ella —musitó sin saber que más decir, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Miroku o con alguien del grupo ya no sabía cómo dirigirse a ellos.

El azabache dejó su cómoda posición acostado bajo el árbol para sentarse derecho.

—¿Te refieres a Sango o a su linda marca personal?

—Ambos… supongo.

—Bueno ella necesita su espacio a veces y… las cosas no han estado muy bien como para que vaya haciéndola enojar, ¿sabes?

—Eso creo…

Miroku suspiró.

—InuYasha —le llamó—, ¿cuándo vas hablar con Sango?

—¿Qué? —El hanyō se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

—Las cosas ya no van hacer iguales, nunca lo serán, la muerte de Kagome-sama ha enfriado al grupo pero, ¿crees que a ella le hubiese gustado que ustedes no se hablaran? Sango es su mejor amiga y tú… —frenó en ese momento, no sabiendo cómo decirlo—, fuiste su persona más importante.

Las manos de InuYasha se cerraron con fuerza.

—Yo… yo…

Miroku negó suavemente antes de levantarse y posar una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

—No pierdas más tiempo —lo palmeó antes de marcharse al río, Sango ya debía haber salido y sino pues mejor para él.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango terminaba de exprimir su cabello, el agua fresca era muy confortable después del mediodía, parecía renovada; a su lado Shippō ya estaba perfectamente seco era sorprendente lo cercanos que se había vuelto, el niño ya no se alejaba de la castaña.

—¿Estuvo rico el baño?

—Sí —murmuró Shippō algo disperso.

—¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos del yōkai no se movían de la dirección al Oeste, cuando menos lo pensara siempre acababa por mirar en esa dirección; Sango lo notó.

—Aún estamos bastante alejados, necesitamos a cortar lo más que podamos para que no seamos atrapados antes de llegar y-

—Sango —interrumpió, la volteó a ver—, entréname.

Atónita y sorprendida, eso describía perfectamente el estado que esa simple palabra causo en ella, ¿entrenarlo? Shippō quería entrenar.

—¿Por qué?

No dudaba de Shippō es sólo que hasta ahora siempre dependió de ellos, nunca se tomó enserio el entrenar aún cuando InuYasha alguna vez se lo _propuso_, aunque más que proponer fue una orden que acabó con el muy idiota estampado en el suelo gracias a Kagome.

—Sayumi.

—¿Sayumi?

—Sí. Ella es una yōkai como yo, mucho menor y puede defenderse y defender, quiero tener ese poder, necesito poder… sé que no puedo hacer mucho siendo un yōkai zorro de las ilusiones pero por lo menos quiero que esas ilusiones sean reales para los enemigos.

Sango no pudo evitar una lágrima que escapó, Shippō ya no era un niño no se le ponía considerar uno ahora.

—Te entrenaré, no soy una kitsune pero soy exterminadora y aprendemos todo los ataques que pueden hacer los yōkai, eso incluye a los kitsunes de las ilusiones.

Él le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Tan pequeño, obligado a crecer… así como Kohaku.

0-0-0-0-0

—… la frontera a quedado totalmente protegida.

Sesshōmaru asintió sin ánimos, odiaba las reuniones pero era su obligación asistir y dar la última palabra, miró a su alrededor los kitsunes eran muy apegados entre sí, por eso sus mujeres asistían con ellos algo que normalmente no se permitiría a no ser que fueras uno de los 4 lord y aún así casi nunca lo hacían.

—¿Impenetrable?

—Así es, mi señor.

—Perfecto.

Con eso se dio por concluido la reunión, los demás se retiraron a excepción de Sef y Kitzuna, ambos se quedaron en sus puestos hasta que el último salió, normalmente en ese momento Sesshōmaru les preguntaba lo que necesitara saber.

—¿Cómo va la humana con el entrenamiento?

—Progresando rápidamente —Kitzuna enderezó su espalda al hablar—, su puntería es casi perfecta, de 100 flechas falla 10 y ahora entrenamos sus poderes espirituales, aún le cuesta controlarlos.

Sesshōmaru asintió pensativo.

—¿Por qué le cuesta?

Kitzuna apretó los labios intentando dar una respuesta convincente, ahora que se lo preguntaba no lo entendía, Kagome podía sacar fácilmente sus poderes cuando necesitaba purificar pero no logra mantener estable por mucho rato un campo de protección… ¿por qué?

—¡Oh! —Sef se sobresaltó ante la inesperada exclamación de su pareja—. Algo sella sus poderes o hay algo que desestabiliza el uso de su poder espiritual, purificar con una flecha no requiere gran poder pero mantener en pie un campo sí.

—¿Tienes sus poderes sellados? —Sef no entendía—. ¿Eso no le impediría utilizar sus poderes?

—No, Sef… bueno sí, un sellado completo lo impediría pero hay sellados muy especiales que sellan parcialmente o hasta un determinado nivel la energía de una persona pero sólo personas o un objeto con un gran poder espiritual pueden llevarlos a cabo.

—Entonces Kagome-sama no puede utilizar por completo sus poderes…

Ella negó.

—¿Quién te enseño?

—¿Eh? —No entendió la pregunta de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Quién te enseño lo que sabes de las sacerdotisas?

—¡Ah! Fue una —respondió—, creo que aún vive pero debe estar muy entrada en años.

—Nombre —exigió, la yōkai se estremeció ante el tono tan seco.

—Kaede-san.

0-0-0-0-0

—Kagome-sama —llamó Mely—, ¿ésta es la planta?

Los ojos de la morena se despegaron de unos cachorros que se peleaban por sacar una de la tantas plantas que necesitaba, eran adorables.

—Sí, muy bien —le felicitó, le indicó que la pusiera en el canasto que una de las recolectoras le cedió mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar de las hierbas medicinales—, aprendes rápido.

Acarició el rostro de la infante antes de seguir recolectando, la menor de la gemelas, Ster, no había querido apartarse de su lado.

—Kagome-sama, ¿usted quiere mucho a Sesshōmaru-sama?

La morena dejó caer varias plantas ante la repentina pregunta, miró los ojos infantiles de Ster para darse cuenta que todos dejaron de recolectar para prestar atención a su respuesta, se sonrojó.

—Bueno… sí, yo quiero mucho a Sesshōmaru.

—¿Tendrán otra hija como Sayumi? Ella es bonita y amable.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, ella se parece mucho a Sesshomaru-sama pero tiene tus ademanes y sonrisa… sonríen muy bonito.

Kagome no sabía cómo tomar eso, es decir, le halaga mucho que creyeran que Sayumi era su hija y hasta cierto punto deseaba que fuera cierto, ya que significaría que Sesshōmaru profesaría el mismo sentimiento que ella pero ahora, pensándolo bien, ¿cómo reaccionaría Sayumi si se enterara que tenía sentimientos hacia Sesshōmaru?, ¿aceptaría a alguien más en la vida de Sesshōmaru? Esas preguntas corrían rápido por su mente, atormentándola hasta que reparo en que la kitsune esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Kagome-sama?

—Er, sí, me encantaría —respondió incómoda pero con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera bastante creíble.

—Sería muy bonito —cabeceó con una sonrisa la menor antes de prestar atención a la recolección cosa que siguieron todos segundos después.

Kagome ya no tenía cabeza para eso, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿se arriesgaría a preguntarle a Sayumi?, ¿Kikyō al final habría acertado?, ¿realmente se enamoraba de seres inalcanzables? Suspiró, su corazón era en verdad muy tonto.

0-0-0-0-0

Rin miraba el entrenamiento de Sayumi con algo de miedo pero con sus ojos brillando de admiración; sus clases de tejido terminaron pronto por lo que se dio tiempo de ir a saludar a la menor y la encontró saltando entre yōkais adultos con armas sin dejarse tocar, era aterradoramente sorprendente; sintió un suave empujón en su hombro al voltear se encontró con Kitto.

—Hola, Kitto —saludó acariciando su hocico—, ¿has terminado con Kagome-sama?

Vio la cabeza peluda moverse de arriba abajo felizmente.

—Ya veo, así que vienes a ver a Sayumi-nee —afirmó—, ¿y Kagome-sama no viene contigo?

—Kyu, kyu.

La niña sonrió y rió después.

—A veces deseo poder entenderte —murmuró mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad.

—Él dijo que Kitzuna le mandó a buscar hierbas medicinales.

—Hola, Renard-sama —saludó al comprobar que esa voz era de él.

—Te he dicho que me llames sin el honorifico —replicó cansado de repetir lo mismo cada vez que se veían.

Rin sonrió, era costumbre poner honoríficos y no se molestaba en cambiarlo, sus ojos se centraron en la figura de él, lo había conocido formalmente en la celebración en honor a los revividos por Sayumi y le agrado; era algo tosco y torpe al dirigirse a ella pero no pasó por alto sus ojos tan honestos, sin ningún tipo de malicia.

Además había algo que era diferente, no lograba encontrar el qué. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír el crujir de una rama, sus ojos registraron el momento en que Sayumi se tambaleó y cayó, si hubiera estado en buena posición habría caído bien pero la inercia no le ayudo pero apenas se comenzaba a formar el nombre de la Inu en sus labios cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado, por unos segundos pensó que ese fue Kitto yendo a por Sayumi pero tuvo que desechar esa idea al verlo echado a su lado bastante despreocupado, entonces notó la falta de Renard, al volver su vista al frente encontró al yōkai con Sayumi en brazos, sonrió.

Sayumi exhaló fuertemente al sentirse a salvo en los brazos de alguien.

—Debes tener más cuidado —Sayumi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Renard, pensó que alguno de los guerreros fue quien le atajó.

—Renard, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Pasaba por aquí y alguien me cayó encima.

El ceño de ella se frunció por unos instantes antes de que una sonrisa se expandiera en sus labios, Renard entrecerró sus parpados con recelo.

—Gracias, Renard.

Rin rió con fuerza mientras Kitto aullaba con fuerza en lo que parecía ser una burla, los demás kitsunes sólo escondieron sus sonrisas lo mejor que pudieron al ver al hermano menor de su líder sonrojado de pies a cabeza por el beso que Sayumi le dio en la mejilla.

La Inu se carcajeó para después brincar apartándose de los brazos de Renard.

—Creo que por hoy es todo, Sayumi —indicó uno de los guerreros de más edad—. Te esperan.

Ella se volteó para encontrar a Rin que le saludaba junto a Kitto, quien se levantó para recibirla, la yōkai dio un grito de alegría antes de correr hacia ellos.

Los kitsunes se acercaron a Renard.

—Parece que te agarró en curva, Renard-sama —dijo uno.

—Creo que necesitara mucha suerte para conquistarla —se burló otro.

—A puesto a que Sayumi-sama se le declararía a Renard-sama si supiera que él está completamente enamorado de ella —se rió uno más.

—¡Oh, ya cállense!

Renard se alejó de ellos aún sonrojado, maldiciéndolos en voz baja, los guerreros sonrieron al verlo marcharse hacia Sayumi, era oficial, él estaba completamente flechado y saber eso de algún modo les alegro y entristeció, porque intuían que Sayumi les ocultaba algo.

—Iré a reportarle el día a Sesshōmaru-sama.

Los otros asintieron para retirarse del lugar, dejando al grupo de niños solos.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—¡Eso es, corten! —Fira gritó mientras aplaudía.

Los actores soltaron suspiros de alivio, no tener a Lili por ahí era sinónimo de desastres aunque por suerte Fira no había hecho nada irreparable a parte de romper unas cuantas luces y no dejar de abrazar a Sesshōmaru.

—Fira —la nombrada dejó de comer chocolate al oí su nombre, se volteó para encontrar a Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? —preguntó extrañada, hoy no había abrazado a Sesshōmaru ni una vez como para que la morena pudiera reclamarle nada.

—¿No crees que deberías llamar a Lili y decirle que vuelva de sus vacaciones?

La escritora frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y eso por qué sería?

Kagome sonrió mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que le alegrara saber que te endeudaste de historias en su ausencia?

—… No creo.

—¿No crees? —Esa voz erizó por completo a Fira—. ¡FIRA, QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTÁ LISTA DE DEUDAS!

Todo el set se quedó en silencio al oír la voz de Lili resonar por todo el lugar, suspiraron de alivio, Lili había regresado de sus vacaciones.

Kagome sintió que algo la empujó fuera de su camino, pudo haber caído sino hubiera sido por Sesshōmaru que le tomó de la cintura, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación vio a Fira correr fuera del set siendo perseguida por una renovada y enojada Lili.

Alguien iba a tener carbón para navidad.

**:C Lili va a matarme. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y les deseo una feliz Navidad a todas(o), espero que hayan sido niñas buenas y Santa les traiga muchos regalos.**

**Sarivi: **Yo te adoro más, Sarivi, lo sabes y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo y las respuesta que me costaron mucho responderlas, algunas y otras me dieron risa. Un beso y un abrazo. Te adoro.

**Candy:** ¡Qué bueno, Candy! Jajaja. Bueno si hago otra sección de preguntas espero te animes y sí, Kikyō se paso de mala :C pobre Kagome-chan! Un beso y no, por favor, nada de FBI ya esta artos de mí Jajajajaja.

**Guest:** Jajajaja. A mí me gusta hacer los detrás de cámaras, me alivian después de hacer los capítulos, pero si no te gustan puedes dejarlos y no leerlos. Un beso.

**Nami: **Me da gusto leer eso, quiere decir que sigo en mi racha. ¿De verdad se parecen a tus Iner? Quisiera conocerlas. Un beso.

**Ana Asakura: **Siempre es un placer que te guste los capítulos y que siempre me estés dejando tus reviews. Un beso y un muy fuerte abrazo.

**Esos son todos los reviews de está vez. **

**Las amo y adoro.**

**Un beso.**

**FiraLili**


	20. Dolor para sobrevivir

**¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿qué mejor forma de empezar el nuevo año que con un capítulo de Viaje al pasado? Aquí se los dejo con todo mi cariño y amor.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: OoC. Falta de ortografía.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Dolor para sobrevivir**_

Sesshōmaru caminaba a paso lento, acaba de terminar de hablar con Sef y su pareja, acordaron salir esa misma noche hacia donde residía la sacerdotisa Kaede pero sólo Kitzuna le acompañaría pues Sef no podía dejar la frontera aunque éste no estuvo de acuerdo al principio acabó cediendo, después de todo Sesshōmaru no permitiría que le pasara nada a Kitzuna además el Lord le pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie de los límites, absolutamente a nadie haciendo énfasis en la persona que entró la otra vez, bajo ningún motivo podría acercarse a Kagome.

Kitzuna iba algo rezagada, acomodando sus sentimientos, un pánico le entró al enterarse que viajaría sola con su señor, no dudaba de él era sólo que no sabía cómo hablarle era tan… inaccesible pero por otra parte si lograba entenderlo aunque fuera un poco podría ayudar a Kagome y eso le daba fuerzas para afrontar lo que se avecinaba; tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Sef a su lado, él retrocedió para estar a su altura, reaccionó cuando su manos fue apresada dulcemente.

—Estarás bien, Sesshōmaru-sama te protegerá y confió en ti —murmuró con cariño, ella le devolvió un apretón fuerte.

—Sí… gracias.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome volvía con todos los cachorros, quienes jugueteaban y se correteaban a su alrededor, la tarde ya caí por lo que decidió regresar y llevarlos con sus familias pero tal parece que ellos no estaban ni una gota cansados como ella se sentía pero eso mismo la alegraba, los niños siempre irradiaban felicidad.

Se volteó al oír un gruñido quejoso, sonrió al encontrar la procedencia del sonido, un pequeño kitsune quedó atrapado entre unas enredaderas y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto, dejó en canasto a sus pies antes de acudir al rescate, los demás se arremolinaron a su alrededor como espectadores.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas —murmuraba con voz sedosa como si quisiera adormecer al yōkai, éste lo hizo parecía no poder negarse—. Eso es, lo haces muy bien —seguía mientras sus manos se movían rápido y firmemente, desenredando sin contratiempos—. ¡Listo!

El kitsune pareció despertar y salto con alegría al tiempo que los demás celebraban dando palmadas al aire y haciendo una danza extraña sin ritmo pero que acabó por hacer reír a la sacerdotisa, al querer ir a recuperar el canasto, éste ya estaba en manos de dos yōkai que parecían no querer soltarlo, suspiró.

—Venga, vamos yendo o todos quedaremos sin comer —exclamó resignada a no llevar nada.

De pronto se vio arrastrada por dos niños que agarraron sus manos y tiraron de ella.

Una carrera se inició en ese mismo instante, con la brisa a favor de ellos y las risas vibrando en el aire y estremeciendo los árboles.

0-0-0-0-0

Rin venía contándole sobre el kimono que estaba ayudando a bordar con ayuda de otras kitsunes, se veía emocionada y sus ojos brillaban al hablar, a Sayumi le gustaba verla así, alegre.

Kitto y Renard le seguían el paso unos metros atrás, como guerreros que eran no era nada divertido hablar sobre telas y bordados, nunca lo sería pero no por eso iban a dejar de seguirlas, uno porque era su deber y le gustaba estar cerca de las niñas; y el otro porque… simplemente no podía mantenerse alejado mucho tiempo de Sayumi, no quería hacerlo.

—… y lo tendremos en unos días —terminó de explicar Rin con una sonrisa centellante que contagió a la otra—. Te lo regalaré.

—¡¿Qué?! —Eso si no se lo esperaba.

—Eso. Te lo regalaré cuando lo acabé.

—Pero… tu lo hiciste, deberías quedártelo —intentó rechazarlo sin ser grosera.

La mayor negó firme.

—Quiero regalártelo y no aceptaré un no —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando iba a rebatir el sonido de risas llenando el ambiente atrajo su atención, al claro donde se alzaba la cueva principal en la cual se hospedaban todo el grupo, llegaron cachorros corriendo seguidos por una colorada Kagome que le costaba respirar pero eso no impidiendo que intentara seguirles el paso; los kitsunes que pasaban cerca se voltearon y los que trabajaban en algo dejaron de hacerlo para observar.

Kagome intento frenar pero sus pies se enredaron, las manos de los niños le soltaron y su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia adelante, todo el claro contuvo el aliento cuando la mujer fue atajada para que no cayera.

Sesshōmaru que igual fue atraído por el alboroto reaccionó instintivamente al ver a la humana trastabillar, ¿es qué no podía pasar un maldito día sin caerse o lastimarse?

La morena inhaló profundamente, llenándose del aroma que ya había aprendido a reconocer y a querer, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de él.

Todos, absolutamente todos seguían sin moverse, temerosos por lo que los niños sin querer provocaron y las repercusiones que esto les podría llegar a pasar pero sin esperarlo, su señora rompió a reír, una risa fresca y cristalina como un chapuzón al lago en un caluroso día de verano que tuvo un efecto en inmediato en todos, unas diminutas sonrisas comenzaron a formarse en los labios, era inevitable, su risa era contagiosa.

—Gracias, Sesshōmaru —exclamó aún riendo.

Lo que paso a continuación Kagome no pudo describirlo después porque no tenía la mínima idea del por qué lo hizo, sólo puede recordarlo y sonrojarse.

La sacerdotisa se separó de Sesshōmaru, la adrenalina y la buena vibra de los niños seguían en su persona por lo que no temiendo las consecuencias se levantó en puntas, llevó dos de dos dedos a sus labios para después guiarlos hasta las comisuras de él, un pequeño beso indirecto.

Sesshōmaru que no esperaba tal acción no pudo reaccionar, por lo menos no a tiempo para evitar que Kagome fuera arrastrada de nueva cuenta lejos de su alcance; los niños la rodeaban pidiendo su atención, Kagome sólo reía y abrazaba a quien enrollara sus brazos en sus piernas.

Sayumi y Rin, quienes veían todo, se miraron y sonrieron con un brillo travieso en sus pupilas antes de correr hacia la morena y prácticamente taclearla hasta acabar todos en el suelo.

La escena era en sí bastante surrealista pues muchos kitsunes que la rodeaban, muchos por no decir todos concordaban que la imagen de Kagome era de una mujer inaccesible que sólo podía estar cerca de los altos mandos y no dejaría cercarse a nadie más pero… la mujer que tenían adelante no era ni una pizca como pensaron.

No la mujer que reía en el suelo sin importarle ensuciarse.

No la mujer que permitía a los niños tocarla y abrazarla.

No la mujer que sonreía y reía.

Esa mujer era… perfecta.

Perfecta para ellos, simplemente perfecta no importaba de que raza era, esa mujer era su señora humana o no, su señora y darían su vida por conservar la suya, su tesoro.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Sef, llenando todo su cuerpo de un cosquilleo y energía, parpadeó sorprendido antes de mirar a su alrededor con inseguridad y curiosidad, lo confirmó a penas sus ojos se pusieron el kitsune más cercano a él… ellos habían tomado su decisión y no pudo ser más feliz por eso.

Kagome Higurashi era a partir de ese momento su señora.

0-0-0-0-0

Miroku veía la escena que tenía ante sí con interés, al llegar al río donde se suponía Sango y Shippō se bañaban los encontró de frente a una distancia de unos 4 metros, Sango tenía su boomerang en posición de ataque, que baño ni nada, se estaban preparando para una batalla lo cual le asustó al principio pero al ver a Kirara despreocupadamente tendida a la sombra de un arbusto cercano le calmó sus ansias, por lo cual prefirió quedarse quieto y observar, sería muy interesante ver una pelea entre esos dos.

Sango dio un paso al frente mientras soltaba con fuerza y exactitud su arma, la cual voló al ras del suelo, Shippō esperó hasta que estuvo seguro que al siguiente giro el boomerang le golpearía, saltó pero no fue lo bastante rápido pues su pata fue golpeada, no lo suficiente para quebrarla pero si para que el dolor le dejara semi-tendido; la castaña se asustó pues la manera en que tiró su arma regresaría en la misma trayectoria que su ida y no haciendo el acostumbrado arco; iba a correr para cortar la dirección del boomerang pero al querer dar un paso oyó el rumor del aire y un golpe seco a unos centímetros de su pie; el báculo de Miroku le cortó el camino.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

A pesar de su enojo, el daño ya estaba hecho aún que quisiera corre e intentar atajar el Hirakotsu no llegaría a tiempo, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver como el cuerpo de Shippō era duramente golpeado.

—¡Shippō! —gritó pero nuevamente fu detenida por Miroku, mas concretamente por la mano de él—. ¡Suéltame!

Él negó suavemente.

—Si era una pelea o entrenamiento debes estar consciente de que saldrá herido, sino quieres verlo de esa forma no deberías intentar pelear con él —a pesar de sus duras palabras, se entreveía la gran preocupación que sentía; alzó la voz—. Shippō será mejor que te levantes por cuenta propia.

El niño tosió saboreando su sangre, nunca había recibido un golpe de semejante magnitud y estaba consiente porque pudo poner sus manos entre su cuerpo y el boomerang por lo que éstas fueron las que recibieron más daño, tenía miedo de intentar mover sus manos y que no le respondieran, sólo alcanzaba a sentir un cosquilleo que recorría ambas manos pero al oír la voz de Miroku dirigirle esas palabras supo que era hora de apartar el miedo, ¿no decidió que era momento de dejar de ser un yōkai inútil?, ¿no decidió que a partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían?

Movió sus manos, punzaron como si mil agujas le atravesaran sin piedad, se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar pero comenzó a reincorporase sin la ayuda de sus manos, ya que estaba tendido de espaldas así que usando las fuerzas de sus muslos y espalda baja para poder quedar sentado, inhaló hondo dejando escapar un corto gemido cargado de dolor, en cualquier momento su fuerza fallaría y se desvanecería pero no ahora, no antes de poder levantarse por completo; a pesar de la hinchazón de su pata izquierda se puso de pie, sacó al fuerza de su debilidad, del dolor al perder a Kagome, por ella por él, esa era su prueba sino podía salir de esa, ¿cómo iba a pararse enfrente de Sayumi y mirarla a los ojos?, ¿cómo?

—¡Shippō!

Miroku la sujetó con más fuerte, no debía, Shippō quería ser un guerrero así pues tenía que comenzar a forjar su orgullo como tal.

—Yo puedo seguir —murmuró con los ojos desenfocado por el dolor y la sangre resbalando por su boca—… hay que seguir.

Y en ese momento se desmayó.

La mujer por fin pudo escapar del agarre del hombre, se acercó presurosa con miedo y temor, Kirara ya se encontraba a su lado olfateándolo, lucía horrible mucha sangre y partes hinchadas y moradas.

—Shippō —llamó débilmente pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Él estará bien, es un yōkai después de todo —intentó tranquilizar el monje pero eso sólo logró avivar la rabia en ella.

Miroku dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar una patada de Sango, la miró levantarse y encararlo, tragó en seco, estaba muy, muy enfadada.

—¡Tú! —exclamó señalándolo—, ¿qué pasará si Shippō no se recupera?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Se recuperara —respondió seguro de sus palabras—, pero si te hace sentir mejor el pelear, pelearé.

Sango gruñó con rabia pero no atacó, sólo se dejó caer.

—Eres un idiota por hacerme esto —murmuró.

Y él lo sabía, pero era necesario para ambos tanto para ella como para Shippō, si el kitsune quería combatir Sango debía permitirle hacerlo, no acudir al primer rasguñó que le puedan dar… su método no fue del todo correcto pero lo superaría, siempre lo hacía.

—Lo sé.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaede levantó su rostro al cielo, el atardecer era muy bello pero algo en el aire le tenía inquieta desde la mañana era como un aviso y como buena sacerdotisa sabía leer la naturaleza, no con certeza pero sí aproximadamente.

—Algo grande está por pasar… y no es muy grato —murmuró.

Últimamente sus días consistían en hacer una rápida revisión de sus deberes y si no había nada que hacer se la pasaba sentada afuera de su cabaña mirando el cielo, sus fuerzas menguaban con el pasar del tiempo y había envejecido mucho más cuando el grupo volvió sin Kagome… sintió como si le desgarran el corazón al enterarse de la muerte de la joven pero lo que más dolió fue ver la desunión que entró al grupo, el pilar principal cayó y nada podría reponerlo ni siquiera su hermana.

—Querida Kikyō —murmuró al viento—, no deberías forzar tu estadía aquí.

Se levantó con lentitud, su espalda crujió quejándose pero ya acostumbrada a eso no le interesó, sus pasos se volvieron a su cabaña, prepararía té le vendría bien a sus huesos.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—Fira, ¿no crees que el capitulo fue muy corto?

—Sí —afirmó sin titubear—, fue adrede el hacerlo tan corto.

La directora alzó la vista de los papeles que leía, eran algunas cuentas de hospital puesto que alguna fan se fue contra Kikyō y… no salió muy bien librada pero por lo menos se encuentra viva y estable.

—¿Y eso sería… por qué?

Fira levantó su mirada con una ceja encarada antes de sonreír traviesamente.

—Puede decirse que el capítulo de hoy es el puente hacia la acción, quise darles un poco de… alegría aunque no lo conseguí del todo con la escena de Shippō —hizo una mueca al recordarlo—, pero sé que el beso indirecto a más de una le habrá gustado.

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que la historia entrara en la mejor parte?

—Sí, ahora viene los capítulos más largos y complejos de la historia… y con mayor tensión para mí.

Lili sonrió dándole ánimos a su amiga para volver a lo suyo, suspiró, tendría que poner mucha más seguridad si quería que Kikyō llegara viva para el final de la historia.

**Lo sé, fue corto, pero en el detrás de cámaras se explica el por qué, ya se acerca lo emocionante, ahora son las 7:28 a.m., no he dormido nada para poder traerles el capitulo así que por esta ocasión no contestaré los reviews, me siento muy, muy cansada, perdonen. El próximo capítulo responde los reviews del capítulo anterior y de éste. Un beso espero que hayan pasado un agradable fin de año.**

**Extra: Les dejaré un link en mi perfil del FanFiction para que vayan a ver el regalo extra que les dejé a las seguidoras del face para navidad, es un dibujo de Sef, así como lo leen, podrán por fin ver a Sef. Disfrútenlo pero ojo que es de kitsuna.**

**FiraLili **


	21. Despedida agridulce

**Han pasado más de cuatro meses desde mi última actualización, pido una disculpa pero entre cosas de la escuela y cosas personales me han impedido poder escribir más regularmente. Quienes me siguen por face saben todo eso pero las que no, pues siempre pongo el porqué aquí. Sin más que decir, disfruten éste hermoso capítulo que me hizo fangirlear todo el día.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: OoC (posible). Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Despedida agridulce**_

Kagome no tuvo cabeza para preocuparse por su impulsivo "beso" ya que de pronto se vio asediada tanto por los niños como los adultos, se sintió un poco intimidada pero su sonrisa no desaparecía; saludaba y hablaba hasta que la voz de una de las gemelas llamó su atención.

—Kagome-sama —exigió su atención—, ¿puedo invitarla a comer con mi familia?

Todos callaron sin poder evitar la curiosidad por la respuesta aún no dada, todos los ojos se posaron en la morena, quien se agachó para quedar a la altura de la kitsune, sonrió mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla tersa y sonrojada por la pregunta.

—Por supuesto, será un placer —contestó.

Las gemelas festejaron, tomaron las manos de Kagome para jalarla y guiarla a donde vivían; la mayor de las gemelas se volteó para decir:

—La invitación es para ustedes igual, Rin-sama, Sayumi-sama y… —dudó, a pesar de que Kagome les dijera que Sesshōmaru no era tan malo como pensaban aún resultaba intimidante, mucho más para ella que sólo podían apreciarlo de lejos y la imagen que daba era de un guerrero sin miedo a la muerte, bastante aterrador.

La morena vio la dificultad de la niña al querer decir el nombre del Inu, su rostro se dulcificó era tan adorable ese miedo porque ella lo experimentó alguna vez por lo que verlo en alguien más le causaba cierto grado de gracia y cariño.

—¿Sesshōmaru? —llamó ella con una nota de diversión, su mente aún no le hacía recordar su acción anterior por lo que no se encontraba ni un poco apenada.

Él la analizó no parecía en nada alterada, era la humana de ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante, cosa que desde que llegó y se instaló en la vida de los kitsunes había recuperado, no se parecía en nada a la humana de ojos vacíos y sonrisa sin ánimos, unos segundos le llevó pasar sus ojos en toda su anatomía y por otros segundos pensó que la encontraba aceptable, cosa que desechó rápidamente antes de encaminarse hacia ella, quien abrió sus parpados a toda capacidad al verlo acercarse, ¿no era lo qué quería?

Las gemelas soltaron a la morena en el acto, si su señor venía, iría junto a su señora.

Sayumi y Rin se adelantaron junto a las gemelas, dejando intencionalmente a Kagome detrás, para cuando la morena se percató Sesshōmaru ya se hallaba a su lado, le miró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios pero al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto recordó lo que hizo; los colores subieron a su rostro, desvió rápidamente la vista se sentía muy, pero muy avergonzada, ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer tal cosa?, ¿por qué? Bueno, sabía por qué pero no debió hacerlo… por lo menos no tan pronto, ¡Dios!, ¿por qué nadie la detuvo? Aunque pensándolo objetivamente, nadie la detuvo puesto que se supone son pareja…

—_Quiero esconderme bajo una piedra_ —pensaba mientras seguía caminando sin ser consciente de la mirada fija de Sesshōmaru en ella.

Él seguía todos sus movimientos; le resultó curioso el color que tomó su rostro al verlo directamente a la cara, antes le vio sonrojada pero nunca a ese extremo, una parte de él, una muy oculta le gusto saber que podía hacerla sonrojar de tal manera y hacerla temblar sólo por estar cerca, ¿cómo reaccionaría si llegará a tocarla?

Apartó esos pensamientos al ver el rumbo que llevaban, últimamente ese tipo de pensamientos le rondaban, desgraciadamente muy seguido para ser normal, algo ya comenzaba a saberle mal… ¿podría ser qué?

Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a Sayumi, al parecer todo seguía igual pero a él no se le escapa nada y la vio más _viva_, como si a un dibujo en blanco y negro le pusieran color, sólo así podía describirlo; Sayumi se fortalecía y sólo una cosa podía hacerlo.

Su concepción.

Kagome tomando todo el coraje que pudo dirigió sus ojos a él, se sorprendió al verlo tan centrado en Sayumi, ¿algo pasaba con la niña? Pero por más que buscaba algo anormal no encontraba nada, se veía feliz, muy feliz y eso puso una sonrisa en sus labios pero la duda seguía en ella.

—Sesshōmaru —llamó suavemente como un suspiro—, ¿pasa algo con Sayumi?

Él volvió a centrarse en ella, le parecía increíble que pudiera percatarse de eso, vio su sonrisa e igual la preocupación en sus ojos, tuvo el impulso de pasar sus dedos por su mejilla, el día que limpió sus lágrimas descubrió lo suave que era su piel, pero supo manejarlo y contrajo sus dedos.

—¿Sesshōmaru? —Ahora si estaba preocupada y él lo notó, su falta de respuesta parecía haberla asustado.

—Ella está bien.

—Pero-

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti —interrumpió.

—¿Qué-?

Pero antes de poder formular una pregunta completa, se tropezó con una irregularidad del suelo pudo caer de bruces sino hubiera sido por él, quien giró medio cuerpo para atraparla. El calor de los dedos de Sesshōmaru en su cadera le ruborizaba y quemaba, ¿cómo podía ser tan torpe?

—Tal parece que siempre termino por caerme —suspiró mientras se reincorporaba con una suave tono rosado en sus mejillas—, gracias por atraparme _siempre_.

Sesshōmaru no respondió nada, sutilmente le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Kagome una vez recuperada de su metedura de pata, literal, se acomodó sus ropas al dirigir su mirada al frente notó que las niñas les llevaban una gran ventaja, no queriendo quedarse atrás tomó la manga del traje de él para apresurarlo, quienes vieron tal acción sólo sonrieron, hacían una muy bonita pareja.

Pero alguien que los veía, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—Kitzuna-sama aquí están las hierbas.

Ella tomó el canasto que uno de los pequeños le tendía mientras le agradecía aunque su mente no se centraba bien, sino que aún se mantenía en la pareja que se retiraba, definitivamente se veían muy bien juntos.

—Sef tenía razón.

—Casi siempre la tengo, Kitzuna, ¿ahora qué fue en lo que acerté?

Kitzuna bufó divertida al oír su voz tan cerca, él siempre era cauteloso y silencioso, ladeó un poco su rostro para encontrar el contrario que le miraba con diversión.

—Sobre ellos —señaló con la cabeza a la pareja que se alejaba—, Sesshōmaru si la quiere… de una forma extraña y distante, tal vez, pero la quiere.

Sef sonrió antes de que sujetar el canasto con las hierbas medicinales para cárgalo y dejar las manos de Kitzuna libres, quien le miró con molestia al ver el canasto fuera de su alcance, él le guiñó un ojo.

—Te lo dije —murmuró mientras le indicaba que le siguiera, en una dirección completamente diferente a la de la pareja, la kitsune se situó a su lado esperando que continuará—. Sesshōmaru gira en torno a ella y viceversa… es como los girasoles, una vez encuentran el sol no lo dejan hasta que éste deja de brillar y creo que Kagome nunca dejará de brillar.

Kitzuna rió suavemente dejando que Sef acariciara su muñeca con delicadeza.

—Ven, vamos a comer, Renard y Kitto ya se adelantaron. Creo que oí por ahí que está algo ido por un beso de broma de la princesita.

La de ojos carmesíes soltó una carcajada de alegría pura, en su mente pasaban las imágenes de lo que pudo haber sucedido, de antemano sabía que Renard era tímido y que esa simple acción lo debió dejar del color de sus ojos. Rojo. Un rojo de vergüenza y felicidad.

—Debe querer ocultarse y nunca salir, es tan lindo.

Sef ocultó una sonrisa que dejó salir segundos después, adoraba a Kitzuna con toda su alma.

—Intenta no mencionarlo frente a él, creo que algunos de los maestros de Sayumi le burlaron… un poco.

La risa siguió brotando de los labios femeninos.

—¿Ellos te lo informaron?

Él asintió.

—Era el informe diario de Sayumi para Sesshōmaru-sama, pero estaba algo ocupado con Kagome-sama así que lo pasaron a mí para que se lo comunique más tarde.

Ella dio su aprobación a la acción del guerrero, si por ella fuera habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, nunca podría romper tal hermosa escena, fue simplemente… perfecta.

Kagome cayendo y Sesshōmaru sujetándola, sí, perfecta.

—¿Kitzuna? —No recibió respuesta alguna pues tal parecer que su mente volaba lejos de su alcance, negó sutilmente, cuando ella se perdía entre sus ensoñaciones era difícil hacerla volver pero era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas.

0-0-0-0-0

El día se encontraba bastante avanzado cuando Sango pudo reincorporarse sin temer que volviera a desplomarse en el suelo, sus manos aún temblaban por haber sido la causante de que Shippō se encontrará herido e inconsciente.

Miroku alzó la vista al oír el murmullo de ropas, él intentó levantar a Shippō para curar sus heridas que la castaña se lo prohibió tajantemente y como no quería hacerla enojar más accedió, por lo que se sentó de tal forma que se proyectara su sombra directamente en Shippō aunque eso significase que el sol cayera fuertemente contra su espalda; la miró atentamente.

La mujer se volteó para ver a Miroku que no le quitaba la vista en ningún momento, se sintió apenada, al reflexionar sobre su actitud supo que pudo haber exagerado, su prometido sólo quiso hacerle ver la realidad.

Shippō acabaría herido.

Y ella no iba a poder intervenir, no porque no quisiera… sino porque no debía hacerlo.

Maldito orgullo de hombre y guerrero.

—¿Sango? —Tanteó al ver que no se movía, tan sólo lo miraba y comenzaba a incomodarse.

—Sigo pensando que eres un idiota pero te entiendo.

Miroku sonrió, se levantó y le tendió la mano aunque ella dudó un poco al principio acabó por cruzar los metros que le separaban, al momento en que sus dedos se tocaron se sintieron felices, sabían que estaban hechos para vivir juntos como si estuviera escrito desde tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó apretando suavemente sus dedos, no queriendo dejarlos ir.

—Lavaré sus heridas, pueden curarse rápido pero la sangre no se desvanece por magia —murmuró mientras se soltaba suavemente—. Tráelo, por favor.

Miroku acató la petición con una suave sonrisa, Sango se dirigió al río. Las manos toscas del monje tomaron con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo para poder trasladarlo hasta el agua, al llegar a la orilla y detenerse para pasárselo, se congeló, literalmente hablando.

Muchos podría decir que al ser Miroku era imposible que se sonrojara al ver a Sango con la falda y las mangas remangadas, no cuando siempre demostraba lo contrario.

Sango encaró una ceja al ver la tensión del cuerpo masculino, ¿acaso se estaba sonrojando? Se preguntó al verlo desviar su mirada, evitando seguir observándola.

Logró conservar la carcajada dentro de su boca, es simplemente incoherente y divertido, ¿cómo el mayor pervertido no podía ver sus piernas? Irónico. Completamente irónico.

—¿Sucede algo, Miroku? —picó con picardía.

Él tragó un poco de salivar sin dignarse a mirarla.

—Nada.

Ella ahora si rió, no podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible, Miroku no podía verla por tener descubiertas sus piernas, ¿quién se lo hubiese imaginado? Le hizo una seña para que le pasara al niño.

El hombre inhaló antes de estirar sus brazos y entregarlo, él no era ningún santo, eso era muy claro pero tratándose de Sango, la cosa cambiaba. No dudaba que todos, hasta la misma Sango, creyera que le gustara tocar su trasero o verla desnuda por simple deseo o por pervertido. Al principio quizás fuese cierto pero desde que se volvió su prometida, cambió, él ya no podía verla simplemente como una mujer, ella era su mujer. Ese simple hecho lo hacía más vulnerable hacia ella, tal vez por eso le costara un poco más verla aunque no significara que hubiese dejado de molestarla.

—¿Dónde está el pervertido que siempre pone la mano donde no debe?

Él sonrió cuando la vio guiñarle un ojo, así que clavó su báculo en la tierra para hacer lo mismo que su prometida, arremangarse las mangas y la parte baja de su ropa; mientras él hacía eso, Sango desvistió a Shippō dejando las ropas en la orilla.

—Está esperando a que su prometida no intenté matarlo cada vez que lo hace —replicó divertido.

Se acercó para ayudar a Sango a limpiar al pequeño, los moretones y rasguños ya no se notaban, sólo les tocaba quitar la sangre seca de su cuerpo a penas terminaron le sintieron removerse, se despertaba.

La castaña se apresuró a volver a la orilla para sentarse y ponerlo en su regazo, Miroku se posicionó a su lado para pasarle las prendas de Shippō, cuando estaban por terminar él abrió por fin sus parpados, algo aturdido y desorientado.

—¿Sango? —preguntó alzando su brazo.

Pero no fue la mano de la nombrada quien tomó la contraria sino la de Miroku.

—Hola, campeón, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Miroku? —sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara del hombre para luego pasara a la de Sango, cerró los ojos unos momentos para poder recordar que había pasado.

—¿Shippō? —Está vez fue Sango.

—Estoy bien —murmuró antes de volver abrir sus ojos—, creo que fue mala idea entrenar.

El azabache negó para soltar su mano y seguidamente acariciar sus cabellos.

—No fue mala idea, sólo que no deberías empezar de manera tan brusca y —le lanzó una mirada a su prometida que intuía lo que iba a decir bajó la cabeza—, Sango debió habértelo dicho.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese defenderse, Shippō intervino.

—No —dijo atrayendo la atención de ambos adultos—, Sango no tiene culpa alguna, sólo hizo lo que le pedí.

Los ojos de ambos adultos se encontraron y al mismo tiempo embozaron una sonrisa.

—Si es así —siguió el monje—, ¿aún quieres seguir o es todo por hoy?

Shippō estuvo a punto de decir que continuaba pero al intentar moverse todos sus músculos se contrajeron de dolor, sus heridas pudieran curarse pero el dolor del golpe seguía intacto, se dejó caer completamente en la castaña, quien le sostuvo con cariño.

—Creo que mañana suena más bonito —replicó acomodándose en los brazos contrarios que le proporcionaban calidez.

—Me parece una decisión correcta —alabó Miroku antes de levantarse y ayudar a la mujer para que no se moviera tanto—. Mañana ya te habrá recuperado y si no, pues te servirá de recordatorio.

Sango le lanzó una patada su pantorrilla y al estar con la guardia baja logró desestabilizarlo, esa era la razón por la que en esos momentos Miroku se encontrará en el suelo arrodillado.

—Sí, servirá de recordatorio —se burló al pasar por su lado—. Trae mi boomerang.

El monje se quedó unos momentos de esa forma hasta que un leve tirón en su ropa le obligó a bajar la vista y encontrarse a Kirara, quien le incitaba a apresurarse.

—¿Tu amiga es algo agresiva, sabes?

Si Miroku pudiera entender al mononoke apostaría a que el sonido que hizo era una risa, dando su apoyo a lo recién dicho. Se levantó para tomar el arma y estiró el brazo para que la yōkai pudiera subir a su hombro.

—Vamos, Kirara, o Sango nos gritará.

Mientras seguían a la mujer que hablaba con el pequeño sobre algunas técnicas, ninguno se percató de la presencia que se escondía en uno de los árboles cercanos al río.

InuYasha tenía la espalda completamente pegada a la corteza rugosa del árbol, no se movía sólo estaba ahí, llegó al mismo tiempo que Miroku, se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Shippō intentar batallar contra Sango, al momento supo que quedaría mal herido. Era pequeño, sin preparación guerrera, sólo la voluntad contra la experiencia. Lo que le dolió a InuYasha no fue ver al yōkai inconsciente después del golpe sino el hecho que le llevó a la decisión de querer entrenar.

Y lo peor, él ya no participaba en la vida de Shippō. Era un cero a la izquierda. Ya no era una figura en el grupo.

Apretó sus dientes, no quería aceptarlo. Antes hubiera estado bien, era solitario y borde, no necesitaba amigos ni aliados, el podía solo pero… no ahora, no cuando descubrió lo que la palabra amigo significaba, no cuando ya experimentó la sinceridad de un palmada en el hombro, la calidez de una abrazo y la alegría de acampar al anochecer.

No.

No.

No.

Él los necesitaba. Necesitaba a sus amigos. Y para hacerlo necesitaba comenzar con dejar atrás el pasado.

De un salto ágil bajó del árbol, sus pies le guiaron el aroma de Kikyō, no estaba lejos.

Kikyō se detuvo al sentir la presencia de InuYasha acercándose, era extraño, normalmente siempre la observaba de lejos, ¿qué habría pasado?

—Kikyō. —Llegó y ella volteó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, no quería entretenerse mucho debía alimentarse o en poco tiempo su cuerpo dejaría de moverse.

—Me he equivocado.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con recelo, algo en su tono de voz la puso en guardia, ¿quería decirle que se fuera? No lo permitiría; pero antes de poder decir algo, él se le adelanto.

—Me aferre a ti todo el tiempo, aun cuando conocí a Kagome —miró directamente a Kikyō, quien se sobresaltó ligeramente—. Intenté seguir cuando Kaede me informó de tu muerte, pude haber tomado la mano de Kagome pero no lo hice, tuve miedo… entonces esa bruja te trajo de vuelta y preferí ir por ti. Creo que no soy tan valiente como creí, no quise intentar algo con Kagome porque significaría volver a empezar de cero pero contigo el camino ya se hallaba hecho y-

—Por eso me buscaste —completó la sacerdotisa, ella sabía, siempre lo supo; tal vez no al principio pero era buena observadora por lo que no le costó nada enterarse de los sentimientos del hanyō.

Desvió lentamente sus ojos de los contrarios dorados que tenían una expresión de dolor pero llenos de determinación abrazadora, tenía una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación, estrechó levemente sus parpados, no le sorprendía iba a pasar, ella llevaba esperando ese momento desde hace mucho pero llegaba en el momento menos indicado.

—Kikyō es momento de dejarte ir de mi presente. No puedo decirte que te marches del grupo pues nos estás ayudando a recuperar los fragmentos para poder traer a Kagome de vuelta, pero una vez ella vuelva le entregaré por completo mi corazón.

Pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta por parte de la sacerdotisa que tenía su mirada perdida en el vasto cielo, hasta que de un suave movimiento volvió a juntas sus ojos, InuYasha se estremeció inconscientemente al ver lo vacío que lucían sus ojos pero apretó los dientes, no iba a dar marcha atrás su decisión, Kikyō debía aprender a entenderla.

Pero los pensamientos que rondaban a ésta no eran cercanos a los que él pensaba, a ella sí le dolía, no lo negaría pero lo que preocupaba e inquietaba era que Kagome ya tenía su corazón completamente lleno de alguien que no era InuYasha… él se rompería.

—Y —InuYasha prestó atención al ver que quería responderle—… ¿y sí Kagome ya no quiere tu corazón?

—Sé que no confiará en mí fácilmente —reconoció—, pero yo haré que su amor por mí vuelva a renacer. Así que a partir de ahora, Kikyō, mi mente sólo se concentrará en reunir los fragmentos que faltan —con eso daba finalizado su conversación, dio media vuelta pero se detuvo unos momentos, debatiéndose entre decirlo o no, al final prefirió decirlo se volteó levemente, Kikyō no se había movido ni un milímetro—. Gracias por tu amor, realmente quise ser un humano por ti y compartir mi vida junto a la tuya.

Una lágrima bajó por el rostro de barro, pero fino y suave al tacto, una lágrima de angustia y dolor que no fue visto por el contrario que ya seguía su camino.

—Creo… que es demasiado tarde.

Y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo, ya no se acordaba que necesitaba alimentarse.

0-0-0-0-0

—Kaede-sama.

Una niña exigió la atención de la amable anciana que se encontraba sentada al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la tumba de su hermana, desde hace algunos días la sensación de que algo ocurriría no se iba de su pecho y además de que un constante dolor punzante le aquejaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—Últimamente suspira mucho —reprochó la pequeña—, mi mamá dice que no es bueno suspirar mucho, roba la alegría.

Una sonrisa brotó naturalmente al oír las palabras de la menor, era tan inocente pero intuitiva, niños así eran una luz y esperanza en el mañana.

—Entonces será mejor que ya no lo haga —aceptó Kaede.

La niña asintió con energía hasta que recordó porque había ido a ver a la sacerdotisa.

—Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama, ¿cuándo volverá Kagome-sama? —preguntó con un puchero—. Hace tiempo que no nos enseña esas cosas raras que trae de su mundo.

Y esa misma pregunta es la que aquejaba a la anciana, ya eran mucho tiempo desde que partieron, nunca había tardado tanto en volver, sobretodo Kagome. Ella se mantenía muy pendiente de su familia y que ahora no volviera se le hacía muy raro; y todo lo que podía imaginar para que no volvieran no le gustaba nada.

—Pronto —replicó sin estar segura de su respuesta—. Muy pronto.

Un grito de felicidad salió de la pequeña boca imperativa pero al dar un saltó por la emoción pisó mal, se resbaló; Kaede al intentar atajarla se levantó con rapidez y bruscamente pero tuvo que detenerse al mitad del camino cuando ese punzante dolor se convirtió en uno agudo y contundente, se apretó la parte donde le dolía, justo en el corazón, su vista se volvió errática.

—¡KAEDE-SAMA!

Ese grito alertó a los aldeanos que se encontraban a los alrededores, acudieron en el acto llevando algunas armas u objetos que pudieran hacer daño pero en vez de encontrarse algún monstruo lo que obtuvieron en su lugar fue a su sacerdotisa en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

0-0-0-0-0 

Kagome y Sesshōmaru junto a las niñas regresaban a la cueva principal, Sef y Kitzuna les habían ido a buscar porque la noche comenzaba a caer.

—Niñas tengan cuidado —Kagome intentaba detener a las infantes que corrían para ver quien llegaba antes—. Sayumi ve que Rin no se lastime —tuvo que ceder al ver que no le hacían caso.

Sesshōmaru caminaba con lentitud, observando que la morena seguía su paso, ni más atrás ni más adelante, exactamente a su lado era curioso, antes no lo hacía o más bien siempre rondaba a las niñas, cuidándolas. Ahora no.

—No tienes que caminar a mi lado, ve con ellas.

Kagome se sobresaltó, sus ojos miraron los dorados sonrojándose en el proceso y apartando suavemente la mirada, como una muchacha en su primera cita.

—No. Me gusta caminar junto a ti —reconoció avergonzada, sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios al decir esas palabras, no es que le diera pena, es decir, era una persona alegre y que gustaba de hacer felices a las personas y nunca le costaba decir las cosas; el problema era a quien se las decía, a Sesshōmaru—. A menos que te incomode mi presencia.

Él apartó la vista de Kagome para estar pendiente del camino, no le respondió pero a pesar de eso ella sonrió, entendiendo, ahora entendía sus silencios y era feliz.

"No me molesta".

Siguieron su camino con Sef y Kitzuna cerrando la comitiva, ambos iban sin prisas, la yōkai ya se había despedido de Renard y Kitto.

La kitsune por cada minuto que pasaba se tensaba, a pesar de las tranquilizantes palabras de su pareja en la mañana, ahora, acercándose el momento el temor iba mellando su ser.

—Kitzuna —ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Sef en su oreja—, calma; sé que es intimidante, hasta a mí me hace temblar pero tienes una misión, no te salgas de eso, concéntrate en ella. Además eres buena amiga de Kagome-sama, si algo te pasará se pondría triste y lo que menos quiere Sesshōmaru-sama es herirla de alguna manera. Así que ánimo, amor.

Ella rió antes de ladear su rostro y depositar un beso en el pómulo contrario con dulzura.

—Las palabras exactas en el momento exacto —murmuró al pasear ligeramente sus labios en la piel de él—. Tramposo.

El sonrió con suavidad al rodear su cintura y apresarla con su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. Ahora, vamos.

Sef la dejó ir sin embargo no completamente pues uno de sus brazos quedó sobre su cadera, en un gesto de ánimo y por qué no, de posesividad.

Un grito alerto a los adultos, Kagome se adelantó enseguida al captar a Rin en el suelo pero antes de alcanzarla, Sayumi ya le ayudaba a levantarse, las risas lograron detener a la morena y que el ceño fruncido se fuera para dar paso a una sonrisa. Traviesas, es lo que pasó por su mente.

Kagome al verse ya adelantada optó por seguir el camino y no retroceder.

—Mujer.

Se detuvo enseguida, sabiendo quien le llamaba; Sef y Kitzuna se apresuraron a retirarse del lugar, el kitsune tenía la impresión de que su señor no los quería en ese momento, se alejarían lo suficiente para no oír la conversación pero lo suficientemente cerca para cuando diera la señal de que era el momento de dejar ir a Kitzuna.

—Kagome, Sesshōmaru —dijo mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa—. Es Kagome.

—Ven.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió completa, acentuándose en su estómago y piernas, pero antes de que su cabeza pensara en ir, sus pies ya se encontraban yendo a su encuentro, se sorprendió el poder caminar sin que sus piernas le fallasen. Se detuvo a un metro, no teniendo el valor suficiente para acercarse más.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó con ojos atentos y mejillas ruborizadas.

—Me marcho.

En esos ojos atentos una sombra se cruzó, ¿se marchaba?, ¿era por ella?, ¿acaso Kikyō tenía razón? Su amor estaba destinado a fracasar. El dolor inundó sus pupilas y sentimientos pero tragándose la amargura de su boca, habló:

—¿Te vas?, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

_¿Acaso es por mí? _Pero esa pregunta sólo resonó en su turbia mente. Nunca se atrevería a pronunciarla, mordió sus labios pues no tenía esperanza de que le contestara, nunca le daba explicaciones.

Sesshōmaru no tenía porque responderle, no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

—Debo atender unos asuntos, volveré en unos días, no pasará de una semana —aclaró.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Su voz pendía de un hilo, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Él notó su estado, parecía que se quebraría, ¿tanto le afectaba que se marchara? Las palabras de ese cadáver andante, ¿eran verdad? La humana se… ¿encontraba enamorada de él?

—No —replicó.

Kagome bajó la mirada, tal vez, era momento de marcharse.

—Claro —murmuró algo dolida, dio unos pasos para atrás—, entonces ten un buen viaje, yo-

—Te quiero aquí —le interrumpió sin dudar—, necesito que cuides a las niñas mientras estoy fuera, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Asintió sin confiar en su voz, por unos momentos su corazón se detuvo al oír las palabras "te quiero", fue un pequeño shock y era la primera vez que le confiaba a las niñas, su mayor tesoro

—Te las encargó.

Sesshōmaru cerró toda conversación al darse la vuelta, Kagome tuvo sentimientos encontrados, sabía que era necesario que se fuera, porque debía atender sus asuntos pero sentía que al irse algo se cerraría, no sabía que sólo lo sentía… no podía dejarlo marchar así, si Kikyō tenía razón y su amor no va hacer correspondido no quería no intentarlo.

Dio un paso.

—Sesshōmaru.

Él ladeó el rostro pero al instante giró todo su cuerpo al percatarse de la morena yendo hacia su persona, su cuerpo reaccionó al movimiento de ella era ya algo natural.

Kagome no iba a detenerse ahora, ya no, no al verlo girarse de nuevo para ella esa era su señal; atravesó los metros que él hizo para tomar las mangas de su traje a la altura del brazo, ya no había vuelta atrás así que jalando la tela para abajo y alzándose de puntas logró su objetivo, depositó un beso en la mejilla de él.

—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuró al separarse, deshaciendo el agarre de su mano derecha para subirla y posarla en su mejilla—, te —se mordió el labio antes de seguir—… estaré esperando.

Sesshōmaru apartó la mano que temblaba junto a su pómulo, temía a su reacción pero eso no le impidió hacer lo que hizo, al rozar las yemas de sus dedos para apartar la mano impetuosa, le sintió estremecerse, por eso no hizo algo brusco sino que la jaló hacia abajo, obteniendo una caricia suave sin proponérselo.

Kagome le miró buscando algún signo de rechazó pero no halló nada, sólo unos ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada con su acostumbrada seriedad y su mano aún siendo apresada por una más grande y fuerte, ¿podría guardad la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos?

No hubo más palabras antes de que él se volteara, lo que sí, fue que antes de soltarla completamente sintió un apretón y no evitó la sonrisa que invadió su boca.

Oyó los pasos acercarse, Kitzuna apareció en su rango de vista antes de sonreírle y abrazarla, susurrándole con delicadeza: _Cuídate_. Luego se perdió en el mismo camino que Sesshōmaru, por un momento se encontró confundida hasta que una voz profunda y varonil respondió sus cuestiones como si hubiera leído su mente.

—Kitzuna sabe lo que busca, Sesshōmaru-sama, le guiará en el camino.

Sef tenía una sonrisa en su boca para transmitirle ánimos.

—Ya veo —musitó.

Al enterarse no se sintió intranquila, sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga profesaba a Sef, le amaba con la fuerza e ímpetu del fuego, así que sólo deseó que no tuvieran dificultades que les retrasara.

—Estarán bien, Kagome-sama.

Ella rió.

—¿Eres adivino?, ¿cómo puedes saber qué es lo que pienso cuando no he dicho palabra alguna? —replicó más calmada.

—No soy adivino, sólo sé que es difícil ver a quien amas irse lejos sin poder acompañarla, así que nuestra línea de pensamiento debe ser igual. Tememos que puedan enfrentar algún peligro pero no debe preocuparse —extendió su mano para posarla en el hombro femenino—, Sesshōmaru-sama es un excelente guerrero al igual que mi Kitzuna, saldrán victoriosos de cualquier enfrentamiento, además sé que él querrá retornar pronto.

—¿Sesshōmaru? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puede estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti, pequeña.

—¿Eh? —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante las palabras del líder que parecía seguro de lo que decía—. Cr-creo que te equivocas, él-

—Él es un guerrero —interrumpió—, como tal, nunca mostrara sus emociones fácilmente. Debes ver más allá.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pensando.

—Pero tú igual eres un guerrero y… bueno, eres bastante expresivo —reprochó al pensar que se burlaba de ella.

—Porque he encontrado mi corazón en Kitzuna, no hay nada que cambié más a un ser como el amor, mi señora. Y usted es el perfecto corazón para nuestro señor, alguien tan… especial como él necesitará el amor incondicional y la alegría de su ser. —Kagome tembló ante todo lo que oía, era tan irreal pero bello que quería creerlo—. No tema —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos—, sólo persista y aunque lo dude, no le es indiferente a Sesshōmaru-sama.

—No bromees con eso, por favor.

—¿Bromear?, ¿quién bromea?, ¿sabes que él me pidió en persona que te protegiera, que no dejara entrar a nadie al territorio para incordiarte? No sé tú, pero eso no lo hace alguien que no esté interesado, ¿o sí, lady Kagome?

Era oficial, Sef quería comprobar hasta qué punto podía sonrojarse, escondió su rostro caliente entre su cabello, él lo encontró completamente adorable, en definitiva ella era la mujer perfecta para Sesshōmaru.

—Bueno es hora de ir a descansar, seguro las niñas esperan impaciente su regreso, deberá decirles sobre la partida de Sesshōmaru-sama.

Aún así, al ponerse en camino la morena no levantó su rostro por nada del mundo.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a la frontera, se detuvieron para que Sesshōmaru diera las últimas ordenes a los kitsunes que vigilaban el perímetro, sólo en ese momento se permitió voltear y dirigir su vista hacia Sef, aún lejos podía sentirlo, desde hace décadas que no se separaba de él, era extraño y le hacía sentir ansiosa pero tenía una misión, no podría defraudarlo.

—Volveré pronto, Sef. Espérame.

Sin notarlo Sesshōmaru se posiciono a unos pasos de ella por lo que fue capaz de oír sus palabras con claridad, sin esperárselo su mente se dirigió enseguida a Kagome y sus palabras.

_Ten mucho cuidado, te… estaré esperando._

Ese cadáver no mentía, la humana se hallaba enamorada de él y una parte de su subconsciente le gusto comprobarlo, podría reclamarla como suya pero no podía pensar así, en ese momento tenía que resolver el asunto del sellado, ya luego vería que hacía con ella y sus sentimientos.

—Regresaré —murmuró en respuesta a las últimas palabras de Kagome.

Kitzuna lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente Sef tenía razón, Sesshōmaru acabaría cediendo mucho más de lo que hace ahora, tal vez en lo notara, pero complacía a la morena en todo.

Estaban hechos para encajar.

—Cuando guste, Sesshōmaru-sama.

Kitzuna le habló para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, no quería hacerlo pero sus ansias por salir y regresar eran más. Sin palabras el yōkai se volteó para alejarse de sus tierras, sólo serían unos días.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagura había estado vigilando la frontera pero no hizo el intento de cruzarla, todo el lugar se encontraba severamente vigilado y los rostros que portaban los vigilantes eran, sin exagerar, mortales. No dudaba que al intentar forzar su entrada se encontraría en problemas al instante, porque a pesar de ser una experta luchadora aérea los kitsunes tenían más ventajas pues los árboles les daría una ventaja monstruosa y sus órdenes eran conseguir información sobre esa cachorra, no intentar suicidarse en una pelea.

Comenzaba a aburrirse cuando se percató de la presencia que salía de los límites, una sonrisa se manifestó al instante, Sesshōmaru se alejaba de la frontera y sólo debía esperar unos cuantos minutos para que pudiera bajar a hablar con él sin que se percataran de ella pero todos su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver otra figura que lo seguía de cerca.

Una figura femenina.

Una yōkai.

Una kitsune.

Algo se removió en su interior, la sangre le ardía y en sus manos ya estaba su abanico abierto, en cualquier momento podría atacar, sí, ella podría asesinar a esa… mujer, más tuvo que tragarse la amargura y esperar, no iba a comenzar una pelea sola y menos cerca de la maldita frontera, esperaría y convocaría a unos monstruos, sí, eso haría.

Su sed por la sangre de la yōkai kitsune era mucha.

0-0-0-0-0

—Naraku —llamó Kanna mientras se arrodillaba como siempre a su lado—, Kagura pretende utilizar un ejército demoniaco.

—… Que haga lo que crear conveniente, siempre y cuando me traiga la información que le ordené.

Kanna asintió sin más preámbulos para alejarse sin prisas de su creador, podría mandarle los monstruos que Kagura necesitase.

Naraku ni una vez volteó a ver a la albina, sus ojos se hallaban fijos en algún punto fuera de la ventana pero no veía, sus pensamientos giraban rápidamente sin detenerse ni un segundo, intentaba entender como esa mocosa podría parecerse tanto a Sesshōmaru cuando la primera vez era diferente… humana, ahora yōkai. Algo se le escapaba, pero, ¿qué?

—¿Tendrá sangre de kitsune? —se preguntó mientras cavilaba opciones y las barajeaba.

Eso era lo más seguro, explicaría perfectamente porque en su primer encuentro habían dos kitsunes protegiéndola, su protección a la tribu pero lo único que no calzaba era que había estado como humana, ¿por qué? Nada parecía tener sentido al poner el hecho junto a lo demás.

—Necesito más información —murmuró—. Más le vale a Kagura no fallar.

0-0-0-0-0

—Kagome —Sayumi le saltó encima a penas traspasó la entra del lugar, la morena le sostuvo con cariño de la cintura—, tardaste.

—Disculpa —respondió mientras la baja y acariciaba sus cabellos—, tuve que arreglar unas cosas.

Sef sonrió antes de pasar de largo para encontrarse con su hermano menor que sólo tenía ojos para la heredera del Oeste; y con Kitto, quién ya dormitaba en un rincón, esperando a que Sayumi y Rin fueran a buscarle para dormir junto a él.

—Kagome-sama, ¿dónde está Sesshōmaru-sama? —Rin se había acercado recibiendo igual el cariño tan innato de Kagome.

La sacerdotisa entrecerró sus parpados.

—Él tuvo que salir con Kitzuna para resolver unos asuntos, dijo que no tardaría así que hay que portarnos bien, ¿sí? —les guiñó un ojo con travesura, las niñas rieron mientras le abrazaba y le aseguraban que se portarían bien—. Esas son mis niñas. Ahora a dormir, es un poco temprano pero deben estar agotadas por tanto jaleo del día.

Rin se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla de la mayor antes de alejarse e ir a refugiarse en el calor de Kitto, adoraba dormir con él, era suave y cálido. Sayumi repitió la acción de la otra sólo que con más lentitud, algo en el comportamiento de su madre no acababa por convencerle, al estar yendo en camino al kitsune menor le vio salir de la cueva así que desando sus pasos para seguirle.

La encontró mirando la luna, blanca y cautivadora, verla así le causo cierto anhelo puesto que ésta hacía eso cada noche cuando estaban juntas en el futuro. Se sentaban, Sayumi en su regazo y Kagome cantándole su nana.

Una hermosa vida que podría acabar.

—Kagome.

La morena se sobresaltó tan absorta mirando el astro nocturno porque le hacía sentirse cerca de Sesshōmaru que no se percató de que Sayumi le siguió.

—¿No fuiste a dormir?, ¿pasa algo?

Típico de su madre. Prefiere preocuparse por lo demás antes que a ella misma.

—Estoy bien… ¿tú estás bien? Pareces algo… preocupada.

Kagome sonrió con dulzura, ¿cómo podían darse cuenta de su sentir? Primer Sef, ahora Sayumi, ¿era tan obvia? Al no recibir respuesta, Sayumi supo que algo iba mal, con cuidado tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

—¿Sesshōmaru-sama le dijo algo que te lastimo?

—No —respondió en el acto, era verdad, sólo no sabía cómo se desarrollaría su relación cuando volviera o si habría una, pero sobre todo le preocupaba la reacción de Sayumi, ¿podría aceptarla como una madre?, ¿alguien digna de poder decir la palabra hija? Tenía miedo. Ella amaba mucho a Sayumi, como suya.

—¿Entonces?

—Sayumi, ¿qué pensarías de que yo… estuviera con Sesshōmaru?

La menor le miró con confusión, ¿había oído bien?, ¿Kagome quería estar con Sesshōmaru?, ¿su madre quería estar con su padre?, ¿le quería?, ¿se había enamorado de él?, ¿cómo, cuándo?

Ella se había resignado a desaparecer, por eso disfrutaba cada momento que podía en compañía de todos pero la esperanza volvía más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Quieres a Sesshōmaru-sama? —preguntó intentando mantener a raya la emoción que le embargaba pero que de pronto, se desvaneció. El recuerdo de su madre tendida en un charco de su propia sangre, a pesar del tiempo pasado la imagen seguía apareciendo—. Pero… ¿e InuYasha?

Esa nombre sólo provoco melancolía en Kagome, ya no había cavidad para él, no en una forma romántica, fue su primer amor y eso nadie lo borraría pero comprendió que ese amor le lastimaba más que hacerla feliz.

—¿Lo dices por esa vez, no? Realmente me arrepiento de lo que paso, bueno, no del todo, que InuYasha haya roto por fin mis esperanzas eso no lo cambiaría, sino no hubiera sido capaz de viaja con ustedes, lo único que me pesa es haberme dejado vencer, ofrecer mi vida como sino valiera nada. No pensé en el daño que podía provocar esa acción, tanto en mi dignidad como persona y a las personas que me aprecian. Desearía poder borrar esa escena de tu mente.

Los ojos de la pequeña se empañaron.

—¿Nunca volverás hacerlo, verdad? Yo… te he amado como a una madre, para mi eres _mi_ madre. Tú eres _mi_ madre.

Algo removió sus entrañas, esas palabras causaron estragos, no pudo con la emoción de que Sayumi le quisiera como a una madre, la atrajo contra su pecho, abrazándola, besando sus cabellos, queriéndola.

—Nunca lo volveré hacer. Nunca. Gracias por aceptarme como tu madre.

Sayumi negó.

Ella ya no podía aguantarlo, tenía que hacérselo comprender que ella era en verdad su madre. Su madre en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sí, iba a decírselo.

Ella… ella…

—Kagome…

—¿Sayumi?

Kagome apartó rápidamente a la niña de su cuerpo al escuchar un grito de dolor salir de su infantil boca, se horrorizo al ver como se encogía y apretaba su pecho.

No.

No otra vez.

—¡Sayumi!

Y la Inu fue arrastrada en un remolino de incertidumbre y miedo.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

—Luego por qué una te regaña.

Lili hizo tintinear sus pulsos al alcanzarle una carpeta de color azul oscuro. La escritora vio con sospecha dicha cosa.

—No recuerdo haber hecho nada… hoy.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

Fira rendida tomó lo se le tendía con mano temblorosa como si estuviera agarrando una bomba. Cuando abrió el folder no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva, en su mente miles de palabras altisonantes hicieron eco.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

Todo el set puro jurar que oyeron la voz de su quería directora suplicar por su vida.

Kagome se acercó a un corregidor de guión que negaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso, ahora?

—No mucho, las locuras impulsivas de Fira, pidió que le trajeran al set una maquina de helados pero al parecer Lili descubrió el documento de compra y ya sabes cómo es la directora con los gastos.

La morena no pudo evitar reír, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez una máquina de helados no estaría mal. A su novio le encanta el helado.

**Quiero un helado como se habrán dado cuenta pero siempre me descubren, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya hecho gritar con la escena entre Sesshōmaru y Kagome al despedirse, yo estuve gritando mientras lo escribía.**

**Ahora los reviews, aquí podré los del capítulo anterior, TODOS, eso incluye a los que tienen cuenta, para que no reciban doble respuesta en su correo:**

**Damalunaely: **Pues ya puedes seguir leyendo, disculpa la tardanza.

**Linda20: **Bueno, pues tarde un… ¿poquito? Disculpa, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: **Que bueno que te gusto.

**Riovi: **Jajajaja. Gracias por el comentario y fíjate que el comentario de las kitsunes recolectoras fue uno que hice a conciencia, queriendo que se fijaran el él. Pero Lili no me deja hacer las cosas que quiero, es una dictadora.

**Lady susi: **Gracias por el comentario, preciosa. Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto ese capítulo.

**Mikori: **Jajaja. Amo a esa aún no pareja oficial ;)

**DanLRadclifeeW: **Pues aquí tienes más y más capítulos.

**Faby-sama: **Bueno sí, sufre pero no te preocupes poco a poco se irán acomodando las cosas en su lugar. Me encantaría poder escribir todo el día.

**Sasunaka doki: **Pues ya veremos si Kaede puede romper el sello o no, sí, amo poner a Kagome rodeada de niños, siempre he pensado que eso la hace completamente pura y sin maldad. Y todos me odian por hacerle la vida imposible a Shippō.

**Veruto Kaname: **Hola, chicas, una pena no poder haber leído su anterior review, estoy segura que me hubiera matado de la risa :D y amé sus preguntas, enserio. Jajajaja. Un beso.

**Hekate ama (2 reviews): **Gracias por ambos reviews, sabes que adoro leerlos. Pues ya veras, no puedo contestar tus preguntas o no tendría sentido lo que viene ahora, pero te adelanto que la cosa subirá de intensidad, las cosas se pondrán muy pesadas.

**Alguien: **Pues intentaré seguir el Dramione, y me da gusto saber que he mejorado con el tiempo.

**Ana Asakura: **Jajaja. Es su trabajo de actores, si tienen que trabajar pues trabajan, para eso les pegamos. Me da gusto que te encante en fanfic.

**Nany Hatake: **Hola, querida, es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, pensaba que me habías abandonado :C jajaja. Sobre los kitsunes, tienen muchos años, pero no los tratan como a guerreros sino hasta determinada edad por lo que disfrutan su "infancia" por un largo tiempo, sino ve a Shippō, tendrá unos 50 años mínimo y sigue actuando tan infantil (bueno, no es mi fic :C). Jajaja ya sabremos como reaccionara Kagome si se entera. Nadie quiere a InuYasha. Bueno un beso. Todo se irá aclarando como el agua al amanecer.

**Candy: **Jajaja. Me iré a esconder. Espero sigas disfrutando la historias.

**Natita morrison (7 reviews): **Adoré que dejaran un review por cada capítulo que no habías leído, así podía compartir tu sentir (?). Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y no comas ansias las respuestas llegaran poco a poco.

**Reviews del capítulo 20 sólo los que no tienen cuenta, los que son con cuentas los responderé como normalmente lo hago así que les llegara a su correo:**

**Riovi: **Jajaja. Todas amaron ese beso indirecto, no quiero ni pensar que pasará cuando por fin haga que se besen directamente. Bueno aquí está tu capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Sexsseshomaru: **Aquí ya llega la continuación, disculpa la tardanza.

**Naty: **Pues ya tienes la continuación. Besos.

**Bitterchocolate: **Ya sabes, ese es el deber de una escritora (?). Qué bueno que te guste tanto. Besos.

**Natita morrison: **Jajaja. El beso indirecta realmente no estaba planeado, sólo paso, pero qué bueno que les gusto tanto. Sí, Shippō poco a poco va formando su carácter. Rayos, tendré que decirle a Lili que aumente la seguridad. Besos.

**Sai: **Pues sí, ya ves los capítulos aparecen por arte de magia (¿?) Espero que sigas la historia y que siga gustándote.

**Maria: **Hola, Maria, es bueno conocer nuevas personas, un placer poder escribir para que la disfrutes tanto, espero que al hacer otro especial nos dejes tus preguntas. Besos.

**MAYY: **Pues ya está la continuación.

**Veruto Kaname: **Hola, chicas, ¿cómo va todo? Me alegra verles y saben que me hacen reír mucho. Un placer ver que les gusto el beso indirecto, ya veremos cuando se dan uno _directo_. Jajaja. Pues Shippō ya no será tan chillón. Besos para ustedes, preciosas.

**Kirasu Minato: **Hola, y no, a mi me encanta leer los comentarios porque si ustedes lo disfrutan yo me animo cada vez más, espero que éste capítulo no te deje sin dormir. Besos.

**Fernanda: **Lo siento, ya actualice, es por cosas de fuerza mayor que no puedo actualizar constantemente.

**Taisho678: **Pues no quiero morir así aquí está la continuación.

**Anonymous: **Ya está listo.

**Shane: **Ya tienes la continuación.

**Scailermoon29: **Los terminaré, no te preocupes.

**Sai: **Pues sí, estoy bien y viva. Siento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo valga esos días de espera.

**Kagome18: **Por supuesto.

**Sofy3: **Jajaja. Bueno, no diré que no pero por ahora no habrá mucha demostración de sentimientos habrá que esperar.

**Con eso terminamos los reviews, espero que éste capítulo haya valido todos los días que se tardo para terminarse, un beso, nos vemos… espero, pronto.**

**FiraLili.**


	22. Tu mano

**Dios por fin he vuelto con la continuación, con la amenaza de Lili sobre mi cabeza tuve que trabajar lo más rápido que pude, a las chicas que siempre me siguen en FB, la escena de la que hablamos sobre Kagura no se mostrará en éste capítulo lo dejaremos para el siguiente, quiero desarrollarla mucho más de lo que tenía pensado hacerlo en éste, así que espérenlo.**

**Un disculpa por haberme metido a los retos que me retuvieron y apartaron de continuar "Viaje al pasado" pero es que eran entretenidos y me llamaron la atención, pero, ¡ya! Ustedes vinieron a leer, que los disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: OoC (nunca me siento segura de la manera en que manejo a los personajes).**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Tu mano**_

Después del dolor tan agudo que surgió de la nada en su pecho se extinguió, dejando sólo un vago cosquilleo como si sólo hubiera sido un sueño pero sabía que fue real, lo que no era real era lo que le rodeaba. Al abrir sus ojos ámbares se percató que no estaba ni por asomo en las tierras del Oeste y su intuición decía que ni en lugar en la tierra, era un perfecto claro con el agua azul cristalina brillando a la luz del sol, con los árboles alegres por el día tan perfecto o… podía haberse visto así sino estuviera todo teñido de un gris, todo congelado, en un estado durmiente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó mientras giraba sobre sus talones, intentando dar con algo que le indicara que hacer pero no parecía haber nada, sólo gris y más gris—. ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

—¿Dónde piensas que estás?

Sayumi se sobresaltó, sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de un hombre joven, tal vez de la edad de Sef, bueno de la edad que aparentaba, lo que llamó su atención no fueron sus ojos y cabellos grises, no, fue su vestimenta, una túnica llena de colores: rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde, café, en fin; una gama de colores que le recordaron al otoño, la estación del año en la que se encontraban o que se iba manifestando poco a poco.

—¿Quién eres? —replicó sin contestar la pregunta dirigida hacia su persona.

Él no se enfadó ante la grosería, sólo sonrío.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le respondía con más preguntas? Pero intentó buscar en su memoria alguna imagen de ese hombre sin embargo no hallaba nada, nunca le vio con anterioridad como para recordarlo.

—No lo sé —tuvo que responder algo enojada por no saber qué pasaba, presentía algo extraño.

—Lo sabes pero no eres consciente de ello. Soy Kairós, el momento adecuado, el momento oportuno. Soy el tiempo de Dios. Muchas veces soy confundido con mi padre, Chronos, a quien llaman "Dios de las edades". Pero yo soy quien guía a los humanos a su destino, Sayumi.

A pesar del tono suave se sintió regañada, por lo que bajó la cabeza cohibida.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —cuestionó incomoda.

Él sonrió.

—Mírame —pidió, al tener la atención de la menor respondió—: No has hecho nada malo, sino esto —señaló a su alrededor—, no estaría así.

—¿Gris?

Kairós rió.

—Me disculpo por eso, es mi culpa. Permite arreglarlo.

Se alejó unos pasos antes de que todo volviera a tener vida, color y sonidos se manifestaron.

—¡Oh! Es hermoso.

—Es tu alma.

Sayumi le miró confundida.

—¿Mi alma?

Él le indicó que le siguiera, al caminar se dio cuenta que los lugares donde el pisaba se volvían grises hasta que el pasara, le pareció extraño pero prefirió no decir nada. Llegaron a la orilla del lago como supuso, el agua destellaba con el sol, tan transparente.

—El agua es completamente cristalina y lo árboles saludables, alegres. Todo esto representa tu alma, Sayumi. Esto eres tú, ¿qué podrías haber hecho mal si eres tan pura?

—Si eso es verdad, ¿a qué se debe su presencia?

Kairós admiró su inteligencia, palmeó la cabeza de Sayumi logrando estremecerla, pues era como si la tocara la misma tierra, es decir, sólo el roce de su mano era sentir esa fuerza, poderosa y abrumadora, sus rodillas le fallaron.

Él se sobresaltó al verla desplomarse pero no tardó ni un segundo en sonreír avergonzado, rara vez interactuaba con humanos o yōkais, siempre miraba a lo lejos pero las veces que le tocaba intervenir jamás le había tocado estar en presencia de alguien tan puro como lo es Sayumi. Cualquiera diría que después de estar en batalla y haber probado lo que conlleva levantar la espalda, tendría que hacer algo de oscuridad pero ahí estaba él, maravillándose, por lo que olvidó que no debía tocar de ninguna manera a algún ser vivo, ya que su simple toque contenía el peso de los humanos y sus vidas. Algo sumamente abrumador para cualquiera, y más si era tan sólo una niña.

—Discúlpame, debo recordar no tocarte.

Sayumi respiraba algo agitada, realmente se sentía agotada.

—Tienes una gran poder —articuló cuando pudo recuperar algo de aliento.

—Que tengo que usar con sabiduría —concordó—, al igual que tú.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Tú no eres del tiempo original, estás alterando los acontecimientos. Tienes mucho poder, ya has cambiado muchas cosas que he tenido que volver a encaminar —no lo decía resentido, sólo se lo aclaraba—, difícil pero no imposible. ¿Lo sabes, no? Estuviste a punto de desaparecer, sino hubiera intervenido definitivamente no estarías dónde estás ahora.

Un estremecimiento bajó por su columna, recordaba ese momento fue… aterrador, era como si se ahogara en la oscuridad, siendo absorbida por la muerte; aún se congelaba al pensarlo, fuese el lugar que fuese a donde llegó era frío y… gris, pero un gris aterrador, como un pasillo hacia el final de la vida.

—… Fue horrible —musitó con los nervios a flor de piel—. ¿Intervino? —pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—Sí, tuve que hacer acopió de gran poder para hacer a tu padre desistir de la idea.

Sayumi entrecerró sus ojos, jugó un poco con sus mechones.

—¿Él… no me quiere? —entonces algo le vino a su mente alterándola—. ¿Puedes cambiar los sentimientos?, ¿hiciste que Kagome se enamorada de Sesshōmaru-sama y viceversa?

La niña esperaba variadas reacciones, que iban de la vergüenza a la impaciencia pero lo que no se esperó fue la risa que brotó de sus labios, que por alguna razón le hizo retorcer sus entrañas, era una risa muy hermosa y varonil. Hasta siendo aún una niña podía decirlo sin problema.

—Yo no puedo hacer que la gente se enamoré, sólo cruzo sus caminos en el momento indicado, tú adelantaste eso, pequeña, por eso tuviste que soportar los momentos más dolorosos en la relación entre ellos. En el tiempo al que perteneces ellos se adoraban, tanto que tu padre fue capaz de dar su vida por la de tu madre —al ver la mueca de incredulidad en el rostro de ella, se apresuró a agregar—: No suena como Sesshōmaru pero no es como si fuera por ahí dando muestras de cariño a Kagome, pero van haber momentos, Sayumi, en que verás el amor de él. Tanto para ella como para ti.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Sé que te pregunté pero… mi madre siempre dice que los designios del destino jamás son claros ni directos.

Kairós sonrió, tuvo el placer de conocer a la Kagome del futuro cuando le pidió a Hades que le permitiera ver a Sayumi, aún nadie sabía como el gran dios del inframundo accedió a tal petición pero Hipnos, quien fue el encargado de trasladarla a los sueños de la niña, decía que era una mujer de temer, no lo dudó al charlar con ella, quien le pedía disculpas por haber torcido el tiempo pero no parecía arrepentida, para ser humana y sólo haber vivido unas cuantas décadas tenía sabiduría de sobra y enseño bien a su _princesa_.

—Te enseñó bien —halagó.

—Sí… le gustaba ponerme pruebas, ¿tienes alguna para mí?

La sonrisa de él vaciló antes de desaparecer por completo.

—En realidad, algo parecido pero más bien es una orden —ella se tensó—. No puedes decirle bajo ninguna circunstancia a Kagome que eres su hija del futuro, eso traería consecuencias muy graves, ya bastante es que Sesshōmaru, Sef, Tōtōsai y Jaken lo sepan, para que Kagome se enteré, no, no puede. Ella aún es frágil, necesita superar una última barrera, aunque crea que ya lo tiene bajo control u olvidado.

Sayumi se levantó, sus piernas ya le respondía.

—¿Qué es?

Kairós le miró penetrantemente antes de contestar:

—InuYasha.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome aún tenía en sus brazos a Sayumi cuando Sef logró calmarla, para él fue igual duro ver a la niña removerse y gemir de dolor pero llego a un punto en el que quedó flácida, algo que alteró mucho más a la morena, sin embargo después de unos minutos pudo aclararle que seguía respirando.

—¿Qué tiene, Sef? Es la segunda vez que le pasa esto —sus ojos se mostraban anegados de lágrimas.

El líder miró sobre su hombro para encontrar a Renard paralizado pero sujetando a Rin que parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

Suspiró.

—Kagome-sama primero que nada entremos, hay que poner a Sayumi cómoda y abrigada, estamos entrando al otoño, las noches comienzan a refrescar no podemos permitir que algo más pase. —Tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaba pero aclarárselo a la morena sería otra cosa, no podía revelar el origen de la niña así que por el momento se limitaría a calmarla—. Vamos.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de angustia antes de asentir, si Sef parecía tranquilo no debía preocuparse… mucho, pero aún así la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho antes de levantarse e ingresar a la cueva, Kitto de inmediato se puso a su lado, mirando con preocupación de la niña y soltando uno que otro quejido de angustia; la morena le sonrió algo quebrada.

—Respira, Kitto… respira.

Más que para tranquilizarlo se lo decía a sí misma, no debía perder más la calma, Sayumi le necesitaba con la cabeza fría, miró al kitsune que entendió rápidamente por lo que se echó para que la morena pudiera acomodar a la menor. No quería apartarse ni un segundo de ella pero la voz de Sef le obligó a ello.

—Kagome-sama —le llamó con suavidad—, venga conmigo, no se preocupe por Sayumi.

—Pero…

—Renard la cuidará, si algo nuevo pasa nos avisará, ¿no es verdad, Renard?

El nombrado asintió sin apartar su vista de la niña inconsciente. Kagome reticente se levantó para llegar hasta Sef, quién le dirigió una mirada de ánimo.

—¿A dónde quiere ir? —preguntó algo ansiosa, definitivamente no quería irse.

—Hay una hierba medicinal muy buena para después de un desmayo, Sayumi regresara con mareos y desorientación. Revisé las que recolectaste hoy pero no había ninguna así que iremos por unas.

—¿No puedes ir solo? —No quería ser grosera, de verdad, pero prefería mil veces que Sef fuera a buscar esa hierba sin su compañía.

—Lo haría pero no soy bueno identificando las hierbas medicinales, Kitzuna se encarga de eso —mintió sin titubear, él era perfectamente capaza de identificarlas pero quería saber si la inconsciencia de Sayumi se debía de alguna forma a la presencia de Kagome así que la apartaría lo más que pudiera.

La morena se removió incomoda dando una mirada hacia la niña para regresarla a Sef.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, pero apurémonos.

—Se hará lo más rápido que se pueda, Kagome-sama —aseveró antes de mirar a su hermano menor—. Renard cualquier eventualidad me la comentas al regresar pero si llega a recobrar el conocimiento cuando estemos fuera manda enseguida a Kitto, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Pero ni siquiera en ese momento apartó la mirada de Sayumi, aunque si notó la nota de autoridad en su voz, por lo que tenía algo en mente y a él le tocaba estar al pendiente; y lo estaría.

Rin que había permanecido en una esquina, fue hacia Kitto cuando vio salir a los adultos; miró largamente a Sayumi antes de sentarse junto a Renard pero alejada, dándole su espacio, abrazó sus piernas.

—Tengo miedo.

El kitsune se permitió ladear un poco su cabeza sin quitar su vista de la Inu para darle entender a Rin que le escuchó.

—Estará bien —musitó —. Sef no parecía alarmado, si Sayumi tuviera algo grave no lo ocultaría.

—Pero es la segunda vez que le sucede y la primera vez no tardó mucho en despertar… tengo miedo que no lo vaya hacer esta vez.

Y por fin, Renard, pudo apartar su vista para posarla en Rin, quien temblaba ligeramente mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas; se removió incomodo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, nunca en lo que lleva viviendo le había tocado consolar a alguien pero siguiendo su instinto se acercó lo suficiente para colocar su palma sobre la cabeza de Rin, la cual se sobresaltó y volteó.

—Sayumi es fuerte —habló con suavidad algo impropio en él—, después de todo es hija de Sesshōmaru, ¿no?

Los ojos marrones de la niña comenzaron a cerrarse, era como si las palabras del kitsune hubieran funcionado como un bálsamo para su miedo, ahora podía sentir el cansancio pesarle.

—Sí —respondió antes de quedarse dormida apoyada en el costado de Renard para no caer.

Él embozó algo parecido a una sonrisa antes de apartarle con delicadeza para acomodarla junto a Sayumi, cuando se aseguró de que todo el movimiento no hubiera afectado el sueño de Rin se acercó a Sayumi, a pesar de las palabras que él dijo seguía teniendo agitado el corazón.

—Sayumi —murmuró, deslizó sus dedos por los mechones de ella hasta llegar a su mejilla, frunció el ceño al verla tan pálida normalmente sus mejillas rebozaban de un color rosa natural—. Sayumi tienes que despertar, todos están preocupados.

No obtuvo ninguna señal de mejora seguía igual, con su pecho bajando y subiendo acompasadamente, sus ojos cerrados firmemente y mortalmente blanca.

Hizo una ligera presión en la mejilla que mantenía cubierta antes de apartarse, pero al dejar caer su mano rozó la contraria y se asustó al sentirla tan helada por lo que en reflejo a la sensación la tomó entre las suyas, la acercó hasta sus labios para calentarla con el aliento y luego frotarla vigorosamente, luego tomar la otra para repetir el mismo patrón. Odiaba sentirla tan fría pues por naturaleza era cálida y siempre le gustó tenerla cerca por lo mismo. Ella tan cálida y ahora, fría como la nieve.

Sin percatarse él había dejado de intentar calentar las manos de Sayumi, unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sorprendido soltó una de sus manos para borrar ese rastro húmedo pero por más que hiciera, las lágrimas parecían no parar. Apretó tanto sus colmillos como la mano de la niña que tenía en su regazo; tan doloroso, tan impotente.

Sayumi.

Sayumi.

Sayumi.

—Sayumi —murmuró con la voz quebrada—, vuelve…

_Vuelve._

—¿Qué sucede, Sayumi?

Kairós se percató enseguida del sobresalto de la Inu, quién miraba su mano con gran atención parecía afligida de un momento a otro.

—… no lo sé —contestó con voz baja aún mirando su palma con confusión—, siento mucha tristeza… yo… quiero volver.

_Vuele._

Levantó su mirada, no distinguía la voz pero entendía que le pedía.

—Necesito volver, alguien me llama.

Él entrecerró sus parpados, era sorprendente que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su exterior, normalmente no sentiría nada pero si aún así oía el llamado debía tener un gran y fuerte lazo con ese alguien pero todavía no terminaba de darle sus instrucciones.

—Lo siento, no es momento de volver. Pero —agregó al ver la desesperación pintarse en las pupilas doradas—, no tardaremos, podrás regresar a penas terminemos. _Aunque para las personas del exterior no será nada corto, el tiempo en este lugar transcurre de diferente forma pero si llego a decírselo querrá regresar de inmediato. Lo siento, Sayumi._

—De acuerdo…

Sayumi regresó la mirada a su palma, cerrando sus ojos intentó con todas sus fuerzas visualizar la mano de alguien tomando la suya porque estaba completamente segura que esa calidez que sentía era por esa razón.

—_Espérame, por favor, pronto volveré_ —y cerró su mano.

Renard miró con incredulidad como los dedos de Sayumi se mantenían cerrados entorno a los suyos, alzó su cabeza esperanzado pero ella seguía inerte y aún así su corazón por fin descanso.

Sayumi volvería, eso significaba esos dedos apretando fuertemente y sin intenciones de soltarlos; sin pensarlo llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de su boca y con cariño beso sus nudillos.

—Estaré esperando, no tardes.

Y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa no se borraría ni aun cuando su señora volviera corriendo a la cueva con Sef pisándole los talones tiempo después, y definitivamente no soltaría su mano.

0-0-0-0-0

El sol a penas se alzaba a la distancia cuando el instinto de InuYasha le despertó, fueron unos segundos de aturdimiento antes de comprender que la sensación abrumadora era por la presencia de miles de demonios acercándose.

—¡Levántense! —gritó mientras desenvainaba y se desprendía de la rama en la que pasó la noche, sus pies tocaron el suelo y apunto con su arma al norte, de ahí venía la amenaza.

No pasaron ni 3 segundos antes de que todos los demás estuvieran despiertos y alertas, hasta Shippō que aún resentía el golpe del boomerang estaba de pie, la hinchazón de su pata había desaparecido al llegar la noche por lo que no sentía dolor alguno en ella.

—¿Puedes pelear, Shippō? —Miroku se acercó mientras agitaba su báculo, Sango dirigió su atención hacia ellos pero sus ojos fijos al frente.

—Puedo —respondió sin titubear.

—De acuerdo, pero aún no te recuperas del todo así que no dudes en pedirnos ayuda —las presencias ya estaban prácticamente sobre ellos—, ten cuidado.

Y con esas últimas palabras la batalla se desato, no tenían gran nivel pero eran muchos.

—¿Qué es lo que busca?

Naraku tenía su vista clavada en el espejo que Kanna sostenía, en éste se podía apreciar la batalla que ahora tenía InuYasha contras sus demonios.

—… algo está mal —murmuró para sí, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de la albina.

Algo estaba verdaderamente mal, ¿por qué razón Kikyō se encontraba con ellos?, ¿dónde estaba Kagome? Se había descuidado pero la planeación para invadir la frontera del Oeste le llevó un tiempo –y al final resulto un fracaso-, no pensó que algo tan grande pasaría. Frunció el ceño, odiaba no saber lo que sucedía.

—Kanna encuentra a Kagome —ordenó, ya no tenía interés en InuYasha y su grupo, su objetivo era la morena, si quería apartar a Kikyō de InuYasha debía hallarla.

Sin respuesta alguna la creación se levantó y desapareció por la puerta corrediza, ahora sin el espejo que le mostrara lo que pasaba dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana, era una costumbre muy arraigada en su ser que ya no le daba importancia, ahora sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, formando hipótesis y desechándolas una a una.

—… ¿habrá alguna relación entre la desaparición de Kagome y esa cachorra?

Estuvo pensando un buen rato hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, era tan sólo una suposición pero si fuera eso siquiera posible…

—Necesito saber el paradero de Kagome.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango toma su arma en pleno vuelo, los restos del que alguna vez fue un demonio yacen a sus pies, se masajea el hombro fue cansado pero no recibió herida alguna, fueron muy débiles pero muchos.

Alza la vista intentando encontrar a sus compañeros, la primera ola de monstruos se tuvieron que separar, Kirara saltó a su hombro mientras le indicaba sobre una presencia pero Sango no se puso en guardia pues su compañera no se alteró. No pasó mucho antes de que en su rango de vista apareciera Shippō, se sorprendió, ella había supuesto que Miroku se lo llevó, la preocupación y el enojo, a causa de lo primero hizo que atravesara los metros para regañarle pero luego un destello de las palabras de su prometido le obligó a detenerse. Shippō debía pelear por cuenta propia.

Respiró profundamente para serenarse.

—¿Todo bien, Shippō? —preguntó como si nada, al acercarse.

El yōkai levantó su vista antes de asentir.

—Miroku atrajo a la mayoría hacia él, me encargué de los rezagados —anunció con orgullo, aunque a Sango eso le supo amargo, ella estaba habituada a asesinar demonios pero no él, esas pequeñas manos manchadas de sangre.

—¿Tuviste algún problema?

—Ninguno. No eran tan fuertes; y Sango —llamó al verla pensativa—, soy un yōkai. Matar o morir. Esa es una vida que voy a aceptar, como todos lo han hecho.

Era verdad. Sango llegó a la misma conclusión cuando empuño por primera vez su boomerang, sus manos nunca estarían limpias del todo pero era un precio a pagar si con eso iba a proteger a su familia y aldea; ahora era Shippō el que llegaba a esa respuesta.

—Ya veo —murmuró antes de sonreírle—, entonces supongo que seremos compañeros de batalla.

—Sí.

Kirara interrumpió la conversación para dirigirse a Shippō con unos cortos maullidos, el niño parpadeó varias veces antes de entender bien lo que quería trasmitirle.

—¿Qué dice, Shippō? —preguntó mientras se agachaba para que Kirara estuviera más cerca.

—El oeste —respondió—, dice que estamos cerca de la frontera.

Sango volteó hacia esa dirección, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, se acercaron mucho por la batalla, esa era su oportunidad; y en ese momento, cuando iba a decírselo la presencia de los muchachos se hicieron notorias, no estaban lejos, era ahora o nunca.

—Shippō ellos ya vienen, tú decides, ¿ahora o no?

El riesgo era alto, InuYasha podría alcanzarlos en rápidamente pero quería correr ese riesgo.

—Ahora.

A penas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Kirara se transformó y Sango se subió de inmediato, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo pero en vez de eso, oyó un pequeño estallido y luego de unos momentos de humo encontró un kitsune de la mitad del tamaño de Kirara transformado.

Bueno, ahora así iban ser las cosas, Shippō quería buscar su independencia.

—¡Vamos, Kirara!

Emprendieron la marcha sin dudar ni mirar atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

InuYasha frunció el ceño, había logrado encontrar a Sango y a Shippō pero ahora estos se alejaban, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

—Ellos se están alejando —anunció en hanyō.

Miroku no se sorprendió, ellos habían estado planeando algo por lo que no se apresuró. En cambio Kikyō se sintió angustiada, la dirección a la que apuntó InuYasha era claramente el Oeste, debía detenerlos, no podía dejar que llegaran, todo terminaría… no… podía…

El cuerpo de Kikyō se detuvo, la vista le fallaba y antes de caer inconsciente recordó que no se había alimentado la noche pasada.

InuYasha regresó alertado por los gritos de Miroku, quien le salvó de golpearse contra el suelo.

—¿Qué le paso?

—… ¿se ha estado alimentando? —cuestionó Miroku mientras la cargaba y la colocaba después bajo un roble para que el sol no le llegara.

—No lo sé —respondió InuYasha mirando la pálida cara de la mujer.

—No creo que debamos ir tras Sango y Shippō con la señorita Kikyō en éste estado.

—Pero-

—Ellos pueden cuidarse solos, ahora mismo debemos ver que la señorita Kikyō recobre la conciencia.

Sin poder rebatir eso no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a Miroku, esperaba que Sango y Shippō estuvieran bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Ese mismo día en la frontera pero horas antes, cuando el clan apenas comenzaba a despertarse, en la cueva principal aún no había movimiento, todos se encontraban dormidos aún cuando quisieron estar despiertos para monitorear el estado de Sayumi el cansancio les llegó en algún momento de la madrugada por eso no se percataron de ese pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Sayumi, no del suave parpadeo que le siguió, no, nadie pudo ver el despertar de la heredera del Oeste.

Sayumi parpadeó varias veces antes de que su mirada pudiera enfocarse, se sentía desorientada así que requirió varios minutos antes de que todo se aclarara, los recuerdos de antes de desmayarse y cuando estuvo con Kairós. Miró a su alrededor, a su lado reposaba Rin, su madre y Sef se hallaban sentados contra las paredes no muy lejos y entonces su mirada recayó en Renard, quien le sujetaba su mano con fuerza. Una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

—Así que tú eras quien me llamaba —murmuró, levantó su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos plateados de él—, disculpa por haberte preocupado.

Renard se removió al sentir como alguien acariciaba su cabeza, era tan suave y cálido, entreabrió sus parpados, esperando ver los ojos carmesíes de Kitzuna o hasta celestes de su señora y en vez de eso se encontró con unos dorados, suaves y cálidos.

—¿Sayumi? —Aún no despertaba del todo.

—Hola.

—… Sayumi —murmuró, cuando por fin pudo comprender la situación se levantó de golpe haciendo que la niña retrocediera un poco asustada, Renard por fin soltó la mano que sostenía desde la pasada noche pero eso fue por poco tiempo porque enseguida tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, incapaz de creer que ella estaba despierta, mirándolo con ojos curiosos y extrañados—. Sayumi estás despierta.

Entonces lo comprendió, la forma de actuar de Renard se ligaba al miedo de que no volviera a despertar, sonrió para transmitirle algo de calma, llevo sus manos hasta donde se hallaban las contrarias para apretarlas.

—Estoy despierta —confirmó —, no volveré a irme.

Sayumi dejó escapar un quejido cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos del yōkai, él sabía que estaba ejerciendo mucha presión pero tuvo miedo, miedo de no volver a verla.

—Tardaste —murmuró.

La Inu se relajó entre los brazos antes de levantar los suyos y regresar el abrazo.

—Pero he vuelto. Disculpa la demora.

Pudieron seguir de esa forma pero el grito de Rin les hizo separarse y cuando los brazos de Renard se alejaron otros ocuparon su lugar. Las lágrimas de Rin conmovieron a Sayumi, quien le regresó rápidamente el abrazo.

Kagome se despertó por un grito asustada, creyendo que Sayumi había empeorado pero sus ojos registraron la imagen de ella abrazada a Rin, ambas llorando.

—Sayumi —espetó antes de levantarse a trompicones para llegar a ellas y unirse, Dios sabía cuánto sufrió sin saber si la Inu volvería con ellos.

Él único que no se movió, pues Kitto ya estaba restregando su cabeza contra la mejilla de la niña, fue Sef había despertado mucho antes que Rin gritara, despertó cuando su hermano menor tomó a Sayumi del rostro, no dijo nada, no iba a interrumpirlo eran sólo ellos dos, ¿para qué estropear el ambiente? Además, fue grato ver salir los sentimientos de Renard que no muchas veces puede apreciar. Sonrió al verlo tan pendiente de ella, que bonito era enamorarse por primera vez, sabía que Renard jamás la dañaría, no lo soportaría; entonces, como si su mirada le llamará él levantó la vista, una sonrisa algo más burlona se deslizó sin poder evitarlo, que no haya roto el momento entre ellos no quería decir que no se burlaría, tenía ese derecho por lo que llevó su dedo índice al ojo mientras articulaba sin sonido: _Te vi_.

Tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver como la cara de Renard se volvía roja, éste se levantó, atrayendo la atención de todos pero como se puso de espaldas nadie vio ese tono carmesí.

—Saldré un momento —anunció pero antes de dar el segundo paso algo le retuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

Todos se quedaron quietos como si les hubieran paralizado, no queriendo romper la acción de Sayumi para Renard.

La niña actuó por instinto al verle dispuesto a irse, aún tenía la sensación de su mano en la suya, cálido y protector; Renard se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

—Gracias, Renard.

—D-De nada —musitó antes de soltarse con suavidad y seguir con su camino, no iba a permitir que Sef viera más, que fuera su hermano no quería decir que se sintiera cómodo.

Sí, iba a salir por bastante tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0

—… — Sus ojos se hallaban perdidos con dirección al Norte, fue por unos segundos pero estaba segura de haber sentido un poder maligno, Heilende Hande no podía estar equivocada, no cuando el poder maligno siempre le llamaba.

Le decían curandera pero lo que realmente le gustaba hacer era dañar y matar, sí, se sentía bien tener sus manos manchadas de sangre, era tan irónico pues su nombre significaba manos sanadoras.

Ahora sus movimientos eran vigilados, estando en los dominios del Oeste cualquier paso en falso terminaría con su cabeza rodando, así que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su vida sanando yōkais…

O hasta ahora.

Desde hace tiempo venía escuchando los rumores sobre el ser que se ocultaba en el Norte, no había hecho mucho caso pues pensaba que un demonio que se ocultaba no debía ser muy fuerte pero su curiosidad se comenzaba hacer cada vez más grande.

Naraku tenía su completa atención.

Le gustaría conocer a tan enigmático personaje.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

Fira se encontraba desparramada sobre su escritorio, Lili no entendía el por qué.

—Oye, Fira, ¿no había descansado lo suficiente? Por eso no subiste el capítulo ayer, ¿no?

—Estoy bien… sólo creo que las cosas se ven negras ahora mismo —musitó con desanimo, algo que sorprendió a la otra.

Lili se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ¿Fira estaba sufriendo por alguna escena próxima?, ¿no lograba concretar algo de la trama? Pero ella no podía intervenir aunque quisiera, la que desarrollaba la historia era Fira, ella sólo se encargaba de hacérselos llegar a las personas que quisieran leerlas, se acercó a su amiga para consolarla.

—Ya, no te desanimes, ya verás que pronto se arreglara, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Los ojos dorados de la escritora brillaron más animados.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada.

—Por supuesto —contestó Lili feliz de verla recuperar su estar habitual.

—Entonces, ¿puedes mandar a arreglar la máquina de helados? Ya le eché a perder de tanto ir por helado.

Silencio.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿estás así por un máquina de helado?

—… ¿sí?

Kagome se sobresaltó al oír un grito y luego ver salir a una malhumorada directora, suspiró, ¿qué había hecho ahora Fira?

—¿Pasó algo, Lili-san?

—Sí, que algún día voy a renunciar —contestó mientras abría su celular y marcaba a alguien que pudiera arreglar esa máquina.

**Oh, no sé si Lili me ama o no… pero bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo que lo hice con mucho amor, gracias a las personas que me dejaron su review:**

**Maria: **Porque no es bueno hacer que se alargue mucho la historia (?) Nah, es divertido dejarlas en suspenso… sí… a veces soy una mala persona *se va a la esquina*. Okey, pronto haré de nuevo el especial de preguntas.

**Ana Asakura: **Gracias, me da gusto que te vaya gustando el desarrollo. Pues puede que se entere puede que no; sobre Sesshōmaru no sé, es tan impredecible a veces, y Sayumi es un amor pero como ya viste no puede decirle nada a Kagome-chan. Y disculpa la demora.

**Kagome18: **Por supuesto que sigo actualizando… sólo que soy bastante lenta a la hora de escribir, tengo que mejorar eso. Jajaja, no eres la única pidiendo un encuentro con el otro grupo, todas quieren ver que hará Sesshōmaru, pero ya veremos.

**Candy: **No, no voy abandonar "Viaje al pasado" sólo que soy bastante lenta escribiendo, no es mi intención tardar tanto, una disculpa. Sí, eso y a veces la poca inspiración que llega. Un beso.

**Catty: **Sí, he regresado de nuevo.

**Susi: **Muchas gracias y disculpa la demora, espero te haya gustado éste capítulo.

**Minako: **Ya ésta continuado. Besos.

**LauSanchez: **Sí, siento que tengamos que vernos entre intervalos grande de tiempo. Jajaja, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero ya es momento que empiece a ceder poco a poco. Lo sé… spy una mala persona por dejarlo ahí pero es que tenía tantas ganas de ver sus comentarios (?) Un beso.

**Sai: **Sí, ya está cediendo, sólo le falta un último empujón. Jajaja, como viste no es que fuera desaparecer, era para advertirle.

**Yue: **Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo en intentar hacer que los personajes conserven lo más cerca posible de sus personalidades del anime y manga. Un beso.

**Kamy4: **Pues… ya está aquí. Disculpa la demora.

**Sesshylover (2 comentarios): **Gracias por los dos comentarios, no soy muy buena en ingles pero comprendí lo que pusiste, aunque gracias por ponerlo en español. No sé cuál es tu lengua natal pero si quieres escribir en inglés trataré de contestarte en inglés. Y ya está más cerca el momento del encuentro entre Kagome y Shippō, paciencia, paciencia.

**Maruuu (2 comentarios): **Ya la continué, disculpa la demora.

**Rebeca22: **Hola, sé que tienes cuenta pero al parecer ya no dejas que te envíen MP por lo que tendré que responderte por aquí. Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, Rebeca-san, y siento que tengas que traicionar a tu pareja, yo a veces lo hago al leer de otra pero es que hay buenas historias con parejas que no pensamos. Hace tiempo leí un Sesshomaru y Kaede, fue tan hermoso, pero siempre prefiriendo SessKag, gracias por los besos. Y a Lili no le gusta mucho la vainilla, el coco prefiere. Un beso.

**Y con esto acabamos por el día de hoy. Espero tengan un buen inició de semana, el Lunes 18 de Agosto lamento anunciar que regresaré a clases, con eso menos tiempo para escribir pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque tengo que equilibrar mi carrera con éste maravilloso hobby que es la escritura.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Con cariño,**

**FiraLili**


	23. Aroma a muerte

**¿Pueden perdonar a esta escritora que no puede escribir rápidamente? Mis más sinceras disculpas, no crean que las he abandonado, es sólo que peste capítulo se me complico horrible, tuve que rehacerlo 6 veces porque no me no satisfacía al final pero por fin pude darle algo de sentido para lo que vendrá a continuación.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: Posible OoC. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Aroma a muerte**_

Renard se había alejado bastante de la cueva, le hubiera gustado quedarse al lado de Sayumi pero con todos despiertos y rodeándola de atenciones, supuso que no haría falta, aunque si le sorprendió lo que hizo Sayumi no pudo responder como debía, pero es que Sef era un entrometido cuando quería y si hubiera mostrado un poco más sus sentimientos lo iba a tener encima, mucho más ahora que Kitzuna no estaba.

Cuando cruzaba por la aldea ya se encontraba con muchos kitsunes es sus labores, quienes se acercaron a preguntarle sobre Kagome-sama, él tan sólo daba respuestas cortas y evasivas, no sabía si ella saldría después de todo lo pasado así que era mejor no arriesgarse a decir algo incorrecto, al verse libre pudo buscar un lugar para descansar unos minutos, eligió un árbol que aún tenía la mayoría de sus hojas para protegerse bajo su sombra.

Dormitó unos treinta minutos, tal vez cuenta y cinco, no supo realmente ya que una fragancia fue lo que le incitó a abrir sus parpados. Era un agradable aroma, su olfato lo llevó hasta un arbusto que aún conservaba algunas camelias rojas, aunque por el frío que se iba presentando cada vez más helado con el pasar de los días se iban tornando blancas; ya se retiraba cuando algo capturó su atención, entre las camelias rojas casi oculta había una blanca, completamente blanca, casi pudo asegurar que desde que brotó fue de ese color, al salir de sus cavilación se dio cuenta que tenía la camelia entre sus manos.

—Tal vez a Sayumi le guste —murmuró, se sonrojó después de la última palabra.

Sacudió esos pensamientos pero no soltó la flor.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome volteó una vez más antes de salir de la cueva junto con Sef, atrás dejaba a Sayumi cuidada de cerca por Kitto, Rin y Renard, que recién iba volviendo de su caminata pero no regresó con las manos vacías, sonrió al ver la camelia blanca que la niña sostenía con fuerza en sus manos, y lo que más le causaba ternura es que estaba prácticamente segura que él no sabía lo que significaba, una camelia simbolizaba el "te querré siempre" y el color blanco un amor puro, eran tan lindos, agradeció que Sesshōmaru no estuviera, dudaba que conociera el significado de las flores porque ella apenas comenzaba a hacerlo, Kitzuna era muy diestra en ese arte y le enseñaba con gusto; pero no vería con buenos ojos esa pequeña acción, aunque para ella era adorable.

—¿En qué piensa, Kagome-sama? —Sef le seguía unos centímetros atrás como se suponía que hiciera, por eso pudo ver la sonrisa tan tierna que se formó en sus labios.

—En Sayumi y Renard —contestó sin ocultarlo, volteó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarle la cara—, son lindos.

Él lo sabía y le gustaba aún más que su señora aprobara a Renard, así éste tendría más probabilidades si la tenía de su lado, porque como hombre y guerrero sabía que una vez rendido a los encantos de tu pareja le darías todo lo que pidiera, sin chistar.

—Lo son —replicó sin comprometerse.

Kagome alzó una ceja con una sonrisa de lado, siguió caminando hasta que varios kitsunes se acercaron para saludar y dirigirse a Sef, Kagome sólo les sonrió para apartarse un poco, entendía que algunas cosas sólo concernían al jefe del clan, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar todo estaba en un perfecto orden, yōkais yendo y viniendo, un grupo le llamó la atención en particular, eran como 8 yōkais hembra que cargaban cestas vacías.

—Disculpa —llamó a una mujer que pasaba por ahí, que al ser llamada por Kagome se inclinó de inmediato antes de permitirse acercarse—, ¿qué es lo que hacen?

—Oh —la yōkai procedió a explicarle cuando dio con la causa de la curiosidad de su señora—, el invierno se acerca, mi Señora, son las recolectoras estás son sus últimas semanas de trabajo antes de que los árboles pierdan todas sus hojas.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias —la mujer se volvió a inclinar antes de retirarse, Kagome a pesar de no sentirse cómoda con esas acciones de respeto comenzaba a adaptarse a éstas, más que nada porque había intentado detenerlas pero era imposible—. Sef.

Él enseguida estuvo a su lado como si segundo antes no estuviera hablando con otro kitsune.

—¿Sí, Kagome-sama? —preguntó curioso, era raro que ella interrumpiera.

—Iré con las recolectoras. —Una de las cosas que había aprendido con Kitzuna es que si quería algo tenía que decirlo y no preguntar si podía hacerlo o tomarlo, era la pareja de Sesshōmaru –aunque eso no fue cierto- tenía suficiente autoridad para hacer valer su voz.

—Si es lo que quiere —replicó con una sonrisa, comenzaba a ver cierta autoridad en los ademanes amables de ella, tal vez su señor la estuviera mal influenciado, sonrió aún más al pensar en eso—, la acompañaré.

Kagome levantó su mano para detenerlo.

—No te preocupes —le dio un vistazo a los kitsunes que esperaban a su líder—, atiende tus asuntos, yo iré primero puedes alcanzarme cuando termines.

—De acuerdo —se inclinó antes de alejarse.

Kagome rió un poco, al parecer Sef había preferido escapar de sus obligaciones un rato pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Se giró para seguir el camino que las kitsunes habían tomado anteriormente, conforme se fue internando al bosque varios niños se unieron a ella pregunto por Nev y las gemelas pero al parecer tenían sus propias tareas, así que continuó su camino con varios niños a su alrededor, ella se sentía muy cómoda con ellos.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru y Kitzuna comenzaron a moverse, cuando la noche se hizo muy densa acordaron detenerse para descansar, aunque el descanso fue más para la yōkai, sin embargo decir que llegó a dormir sería una mentira, la presencia de su señor le mantenía alerta y en guardia por lo que sólo dormito por intervalos de tiempo y al alba partieron, sin saber que eran seguidos de cerca por una yōkai.

El sol ya se alzaba sobre sus cabezas cuando presintieron el aura maligna de un ejército de demonios que se acercaba rápidamente.

—Sesshōmaru-sama.

—… prepárate.

—Sí.

Se detuvieron en el linde del bosque, pelear entre árboles no sería buena idea, se pusieron en posición de ataque conforme pasaban los segundos el aire se volvía pesado y el sol fue cubierto, entonces con un certero corte de parte de la espada de Sesshōmaru que alcanzó de decapitar a un demonio que se acercó demasiado, comenzó la batalla.

Kitzuna no utilizaba ningún arma, se valía de sus garras y habilidades, era rápida y flexible, lo suficiente para esquivar sin problemas ataques directos, sus peleas eran dignas de verse y admirarse, las kitsunes hembras nunca utilizaban armas pero eso no quería decir que no eran peligrosas. Las garras de ella atravesaron la tráquea de dos demonios sin esfuerzo, sí, ellas eran entrenadas para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre los puntos débiles de sus contrincantes, muchos decían que más que pelear danzaban, cosa que tal vez no estuviera lejos de la verdad, guerreros han caído sin poder levantar sus armas por los movimientos tan hipnóticos que llegan a ver.

Sesshōmaru en los primeros minutos estuvo pendiente de la yōkai, más que nada por compromiso, era la mujer de Sef y amiga de… Kagome, ésta no perdonaría que algo le pasara pero su padre tenía razón al decirle que era mejor que nunca luchara con una hembra kitsune, pueden ser engañosas y traicioneras en el campo de batalla, lo comprobaba así que decidió centrarse en sus propios demonios.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y el número de enemigos se reducían sin problemas, fuerte no eran pero tampoco unos debiluchos, sin embargo para ambos que fueron forjados en las artes de las guerras no eran oponentes dignos.

Kitzuna dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque, sonreía, no podía negar que se encontraba en su elemento, Sef ya no la dejaba ir a batalla si podía evitarlo era bastante cuidadoso con su persona y eso a veces le molestaba, pero ahora comprendía porque, tenía miedo a que muriera, bufó, ese era el mismo temor que ella sentía cada vez que partía al frente. Dio unos cuantos giros antes de enredar sus piernas en el cuello del contrario y romperlo, sus manos tocaron el suelo antes de impulsarse y caer con delicadeza sobre los hombros de otro y desgarrarle la garganta. Aterrizó con las puntas de sus pies, 3 yōkais al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo, le dio la espalda al bosque para poder concentrarse, no iba a tener dificultades o eso es lo que pensaba.

Sesshōmaru ya estaba por envainar su espada, pues el área prácticamente ya se encontraba despejado, lanzó una mirada a Kitzuna que iba a lanzarse contra tres oponentes, no sería complicado, pero un movimiento llamó su atención, sutil pero que iba en contra a la situación. Si no había viento, las hojas no deberían moverse así… ¡una trampa!

—¡Detrás!

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde, Kitzuna ya se había abalanzado contra los demonios dejando al descubierto su espalda, la yōkai sintió el susurrar del viento y luego la sensación desgarradora de su espalda siendo cortada.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaede no podía levantarse, el simple hecho de estar respirando causaba gran dolor en su pecho, no era tonta su hora se acercaba lentamente y el ambiente a su alrededor pesaba, como si la muerte estuviera ahí, esperando, sólo esperando a que su corazón le fallara nuevamente para tomar su alma y apartarla completamente del mundo terrenal.

—Kaede-sama.

Una suave voz le obligó abrir sus ojos cansados, se encontró con una mujer ya entrada en años pero aún fuerte que traía algunas hierbas en sus brazos, se acercó rápidamente al verla mucho más pálida que antes de que saliera.

—… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó intentando apartar su sufrimiento para prestar atención a la otra.

—Nada, Kaede-sama, debería descansar —la sonrisa que le dio fue vacilante, rota.

Ella sabía lo que Kaede.

No iba a durar mucho.

Su final se acercaba…

¿Dónde estaría su querido grupo?, ¿se pondrían tristes por su partida no esperada? Sonrió al pensar en el gruñón de InuYasha, el no derramaría ni una sola lágrima; tan orgulloso y terco, seguramente Kagome lo pondrían en su lugar si decía algo fuera de lugar; y hablando de cosas fueras de lugar, ¿cómo le estaría yendo a Miroku? Seguro que tendría una marca roja permanente en alguna, si no es que en ambas, mejillas. Sango debería aprender a moderarse con su fuerza pero saldría delante, ese monje inoportuno la ama demasiado para hacerle algún daño serio y si eso llegará a pasar Kagome y Kirara se encargarían de ponerlo en su lugar mientras Shippō se ríe sin intentar ocultarlo… sí… los extrañaría mucho… mucho…

—¡Kaede-sama! —La señora se había alejado para acomodar las hierbas que trajo para que la sacerdotisa no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos inútiles, pero al darse vuelta para checar como seguía vio lágrimas desbordándose por sus arrugadas mejillas—, ¿le duele algo?, ¿quiere algo de té?

Las lágrimas seguían bajando, sin prisas y al parecer tampoco dando muestras de detenerse, no hablaba, ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios a pesar de la lluvia de preguntas porque sabía que si intentaba responder su voz se quebraría hasta que ese hilo se transformara en sollozos, dolorosos y agónicos.

No quería irse, no aún, no sin poder despedirse de los muchachos.

No.

No iba a morir.

—¡Kaede-sama no se levante aún está débil!

Pero algo que sus años le enseñaron es que si tienes la fuerza de voluntad suficiente puedes hacer lo que sea, no importa que, así que valiéndose de lo último de fuerzas se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada.

—Necesito escribir, tráeme lo necesario.

—Pero-

—¡Ahora!

La mujer se encogió antes de inclinar la cabeza y salir corriendo por las cosas que necesitaría, sabía lo que su sacerdotisa quería hacer pero eso significaba una cosa, no sobreviviría mucho, estaba a punto de dejar su legado en palabras.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru destruyó los árboles con un solo movimiento de su espada, lo que hizo a Kagura tener que salir de su escondite, con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha.

—Nos volvemos a ver —saludó abriendo su abanico.

—… ¿qué quieres? —preguntó acercándose a Kitzuna que se encontraba tendida en el suelo con la espalda completamente desgarrada, aún respiraba pero su corazón iba perdiendo fuerza.

—Información —mencionó mientras mantenía toda su atención en la caída, quería que ya dejara de respirar—, sobre la niña yōkai que te acompaña.

Él entrecerró sus parpados.

—Ella no es de tu incumbencia. —Ahora se interpuso entre Kagura y Kitzuna, logrando que la otra se enervara.

—Lo es si Naraku así lo quiere —gruñó con sus nervios alterados por esa muestra de protección, agitó su abanico creando una pequeña ventisca que no inmutó al yōkai—. ¿Así pues, quién es?, ¿otra protegida tuya? —Ningún cambió—. ¿Tu hija? —Ahí está, esa ligera tela de oscuridad en sus ojos—… así que es verdad, esa niña es tu heredera…

Algo se removió en su interior, quemaba y la sed de sangre aumentó sin medida, quería la cabeza de esa mujer kitsune.

—Cuidado con lo que vas hacer. —Sesshōmaru movió a Tōkijin como advertencia.

—… —Kagura no iba a ganar en una batalla directa contra él, sería un suicidio intentarlo, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de tomar una pluma de su cabello, por lo menos informaría a Naraku de su descubrimiento, igualmente sobre la madre de la niña… esa indigna kitsune—. Nos volveremos a ver.

Se desató una ventisca con la marcha de la yōkai, ella dio una última mirada antes de dirigirse al norte sin detenerse, él viendo todo bajo control envainó su espada para centrarse en el estado de la kitsune.

Kitzuna tenía su mundo borroso, las heridas de su espalda eran profundas y perdía sangre poco a poco, moriría en algunos minutos si no se trataban pero…

—Sesshōmaru-sama —murmuró intentando alzar su voz y que no se escuchara como un simple murmullo moribundo—, la aldea de Kaede se encuentra cerca, a unos cuantos kilómetros. Sólo siga al este, pregunté por ella, nunca le negara la entrada a nadie, dígale que fue a mi nombre.

—¿Puedes resistir un viaje a alta velocidad?

Ella se sorprendió, pensó que la dejaría ahí, no creía que cargaría con su cuerpo tan maltrecho.

—… no lo sé… tengo cuatro puntos abiertos… —se interrumpió al sentir su boca inundarse de sangre, eso era una mala señal sus pulmones resultaron dañados.

—Lo comprobaremos —replicó envolviéndola con su estola, teniendo especial cuidado en no rozar la espalda, acomodó en su hombro y le sujetó las piernas, la sangre comenzó a expandirse rápidamente por su ropaje, frunció el ceño.

La razón por la que hizo venir a Kitzuna fue para que ella hablara con la sacerdotisa, puesto que es quien le enseñaba en esos momentos a Kagome sobre sus poderes, tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea, pero ahora sabía que Naraku estaba tras Sayumi y debía evitar a toda costa que se descubriera su origen; aunque primero iría a la aldea de esa sacerdotisa, Sef protegería a toda costa a ambas, Kagome y Sayumi estaban a salvo.

Sesshōmaru se encontraba parado en medio de un campo lleno de cadáveres y sangre, después se escuchó el sonido que hace una espada al cortar el aire, luego el lugar quedo vacío y los carroñeros llegaron.

0-0-0-0-0

La mano de Kaede temblaba, aunque la aldeana se ofreció a redactar la carta, la sacerdotisa se negó firmemente, ella la escribiría, era lo último que le dejaría a sus muchachos.

La última palabra se escribió.

Un nombre.

Su nombre.

_Kaede_.

La tinta se derramo en la madera cuando sus manos dejaron de funcionar, se iba.

—Kaede-sama —exclamó acercándose, le retiró el pergamino para doblarlo y guardarla en sus ropas, tomó las arrugadas manos, frías como hielo—… Kaede-sama.

—Fui muy feliz, querida —musitó suavemente, sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más lento, parecía el crepitar de la madera cuando llegaba a su fin en la madrugada después de haber cumplido su tarea, mantener calientes a quienes lo requerían.

La aldeana sólo bajó la mirada, el silencio se prolongo unos segundos hasta que unas fuertes voces se dejaron escuchar, cada vez más cerca hasta la interrupción en la cabaña por un hombre con el rostro rojo y la respiración entrecortada.

—Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama. Un yōkai exige una audiencia con usted, al parecer es urgente —intentaba hacer que sus palabras fueran lo más claro posibles—. Igual trae a una yōkai… herida, la llama Kitzuna.

Kaede era vieja, su rostro se fue marchitando con los años y las heridas al igual que sus manos, su espalda se encorvó y sus ojos ya no veían más allá; todo en ella fue deteriorándose lentamente pero al oír ese nombre, un nombre de sus juveniles memorias sintió como regresaba el tiempo, donde saltar y correr era tan fácil como respirar, sus ojos veían lejos y su rosto era fresco y rosado.

Kitzuna, la yōkai zorro con el pelo negro carbón y la mirada más fiera que hubiera visto, muy acorde a su color rojo brillante. Su querida amiga, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al recordar la palabra "herida" y el leve titubeó del aldeano.

—Tráiganlos —exigió.

—Kaede-sama —apuró la aldeana al ver al hombre retirarse para cumplir la orden—, ya no puede levantarse y sus manos ya no se mueven.

Ella se quedó callada cuando vio en Kaede la chispa de determinación, nada la pararía. Al verla intentar levantarse se precipitó a ayudarla, se estremeció al sentirla helada, sus ojos picaron intentando retener las lágrimas y sólo se quedo ahí, en silencio siendo su soporte.

0-0-0-0-0

El sol aún no se hallaba en su cénit cuando Kagome y los niños llegaron hasta las recolectoras, la líder del grupo se acercó asombrada de verla por ahí, la morena explicó el por qué de su presencia, la yōkais se sorprendió aún más, intentó negarse con poco éxito debía decir pues la voluntad de Kagome prevaleció, así que pronto se le fue entregado un canasto vacío y las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer; minutos más tarde –con ayuda de los niños, quienes le decían cuales cosas tomar y cuáles no—, su cesta comenzaría llenarse y el sudor a recorrer su rostro.

El ambiente era alegre y lleno de risas, las recolectoras iban y venían sin dejar de vigilar a su señora para que no le pasara algo, puesto que no estaban lejos de la frontera de su territorio que los dividía de la aldea humana, sus negociaciones con ésta no eran del todo buenas, los hombres insistían en querer exterminarlos por el simple hecho de ser diferentes pero gracias al acuerdo que se hizo muchas décadas atrás con el antiguo Lord del Oeste, el gran Inu no Taishō, las cosas se volvieron pacíficas pero con el paso del tiempo y la muerte del general las cosas se pusieron hostiles, por el momento el miedo que les provocaba Sesshōmaru los mantenía a raya pero nunca se sabía que pasaría en un futuro.

Sí, las cosas llegaban sin ser esperadas, cuando una esta distraída como Kagome en ese momento, quien se apartó del grupo al ver unas frutas un poco más lejos, sin avisar sus pasos la alejaron pero antes de alcanzar su destino lo sintió, no tenía la vista, oído u olfato tan desarrollado como sus acompañantes, sin embargo en su entrenamiento con Kitzuna y antes con Sesshōmaru le obligaron a ver, oír y sentir a la naturaleza, como sacerdotisa no le debía suponer ningún esfuerzo pues sus poderes iban ligados a un nivel más profundo; por eso pudo prever el ataque que esquivo rápidamente.

La piedra aterrizó con un ruido sordo, si la hubiera alcanzado no hubiera hecho gran daño pero si habría alguna herida. Si ese ataque le sorprendió, la reacción de las kitsunes la dejaron anonada, un segundo les bastó para procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir para lanzarse en su ayuda y la líder se adelantó para buscar al culpable.

Kagome sonreía ante la sincera preocupación de ellas, intentaba disuadirlas de que se hallaba en perfectas condiciones y un rugido la sobresalto.

—¡He aquí al atacante! —La kitsune mantenía a una figura, que se removía dando patadas y puñetazos al aire para liberarse, por el cuello de su vestimenta y sin consideración lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Esa pequeña figura gritó de dolor por el rudo contacto con la tierra, Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro al ver que era tan sólo un niño de unos 12 años, cubierto de pies a cabeza con lodo y hojas, eso explicaría el por qué su presencia fue pasada desapercibida; con los ojos asustados más grises que hubiese conocido; celeste contra mercurio y percibió la confusión al verla, seguido por el asombro.

—No eres una yōkai —musitó con la voz en hilo y ronca, como si llevara días sin utilizarla.

No obtuvo respuesta de la mujer pues volvió a ser alzado, ahora por el cuello. La yōkai tenía el ceño fruncido y las garras de la mano libre afiladas, atravesaría la tráquea del niño sin esfuerzo.

—Nunca debiste entrar en nuestros terrenos para atacar, pagaras esa equivocación.

El niño cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas enlodadas, pero esa sentencia no se cumplió, no cuando una voz hizo presencia.

—¡Detente! —Kagome salió de su aturdimiento de ver a un niño humano al verlo en peligro—. ¡No lo mates!

La mano verduga se detuvo miró a su señora con duda, sus palabras tenían peso pero igual la orden que Sef dio al irse Sesshōmaru-sama:

_Cualquiera ajeno a nosotros que se atreva a entrar en nuestro territorio, a partir de ahora, se ejecutara en el acto._

La yōkai se encontraba en un gran dilema, no quería desobedecer ninguna orden pero eran tan contradictoras la una con la otra que no sabía qué hacer. Otra voz se escuchó, impidiéndole el tomar alguna decisión.

—Ya has oído a Kagome-sama, baja al cachorro de humano.

Sef había llegado, Kagome suspiró aliviada pero todo ese sentir fue congelado al ver los ojos fríos, calculadores; lejanos a los amables que veía a diario.

—Sef —llamó la morena, él le miró con unos segundos, logró ver al Sef que conocía pero sólo por unos momentos antes de que caminase al niño que se estremeció.

—Niño humano has tenido la suerte de que Kagome-sama haya detenido tu ejecución, considerando que tenias toda la intención de lastimarla pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad, vete, no vuelvas a entrar en mi territorio o yo mismo sellaré tu destino. —No había duda, su rostro era duro y sus ojos despiadados.

El niño titubeó, sus ojos temerosos se dirigieron a Kagome como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas pero el miedo le paralizara la lengua, abrió sus labios resecos pero nada salió; Sef gruñó.

—¡Vete!

Sin volver a dudar se levantó y corrió para salir de ese lugar, pero en sus pupilas infantiles quedo grabada el rostro de la humana entre yōkais, una humana de ojos amables; apretó sus puños y siguió corriendo.

Sef no confiaba.

—Ustedes dos —llamó a las yōkais más cercanas quienes se inclinaron esperando la orden—, síganlo, vean que salga de nuestras tierras y que nadie le dañe… por hoy.

Cuando se hubieron alejado para seguir al niño, Kagome se acercó a él con paso inseguro, nunca había visto a Sef tan despiadado y seco, se erizó al recordar sus palabras tan bruscas hacia el menor.

—Sef…

Él se volteó para verla su mirada fría seguía ahí.

—Kagome-sama debemos hablar —aclaró, se dirigió a los demás—: Los cachorros vuelvan, ustedes sigan con su trabajo, yo me encargaré de escoltarla.

Los menores se despidieron con la mano, no se acercaron a ella, de lejos; las recolectoras siguieron sus tareas; y Sef le señaló con la mano una dirección para que pudieran hablar a solas, ella aunque insegura comenzó a caminar.

La naturaleza los envolvió, ella no volteó la cabeza para ver a Sef, siguió caminando; él la detendría cuando llegase el momento, los segundos se volvieron minutos hasta que el camino se abrió y reveló un manantial protegido por árboles, el sol centellaba con fuerza en la cristalina agua.

—Es hermoso —musitó embobada caminando rápidamente para alcanzar la orilla.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero es un lugar prohibido.

Con esas palabras se detuvo antes de tocar el agua, ya se había retirado el calzado, retrocedió con precaución antes de voltear para quedar de frente a Sef que no había dado un paso más, quedándose en el límite que separaba el bosque de la suave gravilla y la escurridiza arena.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró para intentar retroceder hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Eso no se aplica a usted, Kagome-sama —la detuvo con una sonrisa, el Sef amable volvió—. El lugar está estrictamente prohibido para cualquier kitsune o ser viviente que no sea Sesshōmaru-sama.

—Entonces por qué yo-

—Porque es usted —respondió como si fuese obvio—. Kagome-sama tal vez no lo comprenda pero usted es muy importante, todos los kitsunes están preparados para dar su vida en combate en nombre de Sesshōmaru-sama y del suyo. Para nosotros el que sea herida, por mínimo que fuera, sería doloroso.

—Sef…

Él suspiró antes de embozar una suave sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Kagome-sama, nunca esperé que un humano pudiera entrar y tratara de herirla.

Ella rememoró el momento.

—No creo que quisiera lastimarme, sólo estaba asustado —murmuró—. Sef.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo son las relaciones entre ustedes y los humanos? —preguntó, ahora que se ponía a pensar no había visto rastros de humanos por los alrededores.

—… Hostiles.

Esa respuesta por alguna razón no la sorprendió como hubiera esperado, es más la intuía desde que la kitsune líder de las recolectoras se mostró sin piedad contra el niño y luego, Sef vino a confirmárselo cuando le amenazó.

—Ya veo… ¿han tratado de llegar a un acuerdo? —Kagome no apartaba la vista del líder.

—Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Inu no Taishō-sama gobernaba éstas tierras se hizo un convenio entre yōkais y humanos, cada uno tenía sus propias tierras pero no podía tratar de expandirse para prevenir batallas; funciono por el tiempo en que vivió pero al morir las cosas se complicaron, Irasue-sama no es malvada pero no le interesa mucho las cosas que tengan que ver con política, así que toda esa parte le toca a Sesshōmaru-sama sin embargo-

—A Sesshōmaru no le interesan los humanos —interrumpió entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación—, ahora tiene sentido. Sólo una cosa más, ¿ustedes odian a los humanos?

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos que pudieron ser minutos, sólo se oía el susurrar de las hojas y el agua estremeciéndose con el viento hasta que Sef logró encontrar las palabras:

—No los odiamos pero no les tenemos cariño. A lo largo de los años la sangre ha corrido por la tierra, no tenemos buenos recuerdos de los humanos… muy pocos han tenido la mente abierta para acercarse y conocernos, pero eso ya hace bastante por eso que ahora estén aquí, Rin-san y usted es importante. Los adultos son desconfiados y los cachorros se educan a través del ejemplo de sus progenitores así que tener a una niña humana les hace ver lo puro e ingenuo que son cuando no hay prejuicios contra los yōkai; y usted, Kagome-sama amable y comprensiva hacia los yōkais, eso es lo que necesitamos para volver a confiar en la raza humana pero —soltó un largo suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello—, con ese ataque hacia usted lo más seguro es que se vuelvan más agresivos con los humanos así que la advertencia que le di a ese niño se extenderá a toda su aldea, de esa manera se mantendrán alejados lo suficiente para que los ánimos se calmen por aquí.

Kagome suspiró preocupada, no creía que el niño hubiera querido hacerle daño, lo podría jurar, sus ojos no estaban cubiertos de odio, en ellos encontró solamente miedo y confusión, como un pequeño animal asustado ante un ruido fuerte.

—… Entiendo que debes hacerlo, pero me gustaría que no se derramara más sangre.

Él sonrió.

—Si es lo que deseas.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa más calmada.

—Gracias.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru lo notó poco después de llegar a la aldea, las miradas hostiles sólo duraron unos segundos antes de acercarse a auxiliarlo, al parecer, acostumbrados a tratar con yōkais y sus ojos mostraban sincera preocupación.

Una aldea humana preocupada por yōkais… absurdo.

Pronunció unas palabras y de inmediato un hombre salió disparado para comunicarlas, las preguntas no dejaron de fluir, intentando saber más sobre su identidad o el por qué de la condición de la yōkai pero él no dijo nada más; y la única razón por la cual no alzaba sus garras contra ellos era porque son aldeanos bajo la protección de la sacerdotisa con la que quería hablar.

—Kaede-sama los espera. —El hombre había regresado—. Yo les guiaré.

Los aldeanos le dieron paso, la mayoría regreso a sus labores y sólo unos pocos curiosos, que eran conformados en su totalidad por niños, les siguieron. El ceño de Sesshōmaru se iba frunciendo cada vez más conforme se acercaban a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa, el olor a muerte era muy intenso, demasiado para su gusto.

El hombre se detuvo y les incitó a pasar, cuando lo hizo todo el lugar se volvió hostil contra su persona, sabía que algunos mensajeros ya le rondaban por Kitzuna pero se sorprendió ligeramente al ver el número que se aferraban al alma de la sacerdotisa.

—Debería estar muerta.

Kaede detuvo a Yuriko al ver que iba a replicar la grosera frase, la aldeana la miró con enfado y la sacerdotisa sólo sonrió porque notó que el yōkai no lo dejo como ofensa sino que aclaró algo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —murmuró suavemente, intentando mantener lo último de su vida atada a ella.

—Los mensajeros del más allá —aclaró mirando su cuerpo, eran 10 que luchaban por arrebatar su alma del recipiente terrenal, al parecer la voluntad de la anciana la mantenía viva por el momento—, están aferrados a tu alma, un descuido y la obtendrán.

Kaede se sorprendió al saber eso, miró sus piernas pero no veía nada, suspiró los ojos de las sacerdotisas tenían sus propias limitaciones, el mundo del más allá estaba fuera de su visión, regresó su mirada al imponente yōkai que se alzaba con orgullo, luego sus ojos se desviaron a la otra figura que lucía frágil, se estremeció.

—Kitzuna —intentó avanzar pero sus pies no le respondieron, el dolor recorrió su pecho.

Sesshōmaru se acercó y dejó a la yōkai bocabajo sobre la madera, la sangre seguía fluyendo caliente y roja.

Kaede con ayuda de Yuriko se arrodillo a su lado, levantar su brazo requirió toda su concentración pero no pudo sentir la temperatura de la yōkai, definitivamente sus manos ya se marchitaron.

—No podré curarla —murmuró con impotencia y dolor—… si sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo, sólo un poco… quiero salvarla. Ella salvó mi vida, no puedo irme sin devolverle ese favor.

Sesshōmaru podía no entender muchos sentimientos humanos, pues eran vanos pero algo que si comprendía era sobre deudas, aún más si está era de honor como la que la sacerdotisa profería, fueron unos segundos pero tuvo el impulso de salvarla y esos instantes bastaron para que Tenseiga palpitara, eso significaba una cosa.

—¿Quieres saldar esa deuda?

Kaede alzó la vista, le costaba respirar.

—Quiero salvarla —aclaró.

—… —desvainó su espada logrando alterar a la otra humana pero la sacerdotisa la calmó, al parecer había percibido algo en los ojos dorados que le dio confianza, además, casi podía asegurar que él era el medio hermano de InuYasha, Kagome le contó mucho sobre él y la espada que le fue concedida como herencia—. Bien.

Yuriko gritó cuando la espada cortó a Kaede, esperó por sangre pero eso nunca llego, en cambio notó que el color rosado de sus mejillas volvía poco a poco. Kaede se sintió fuerte como si le hubiera cortado cadenas que le ataban, cosa que tal vez hubiera hecho en verdad pero no ignoraba la realidad.

—¿Por cuánto?

—Unas horas o tan sólo minutos, no lo sé, pero no pasara de hoy —reveló sin contenerse.

Ella sonrió. —Es suficiente.

Movió sus dedos y gratamente descubrió que podía moverlos, se levantó sin dificultad.

—Yu tráeme agua, paños y leña; yo iré por las hierbas —la mujer salió corriendo, asombrada de la recuperación casi milagrosa de la anciana—. ¿Usted es Sesshōmaru-sama?

—Ese es mi nombre, ¿cómo lo sabe?

Su intención decía que mencionar el nombre de InuYasha sería catastrófico.

—Kagome me ha hablado de usted.

Ese nombre atravesó sus oídos y estremeció su cuerpo. Kagome. Era extraño cómo reaccionaba a su simple mención cuando antes oía su nombre por toda comunidad kitsune y no pasaba nada.

—La conoce —afirmó.

—Es muy querida en ésta aldea, no hay nadie que no le guarde cariño —recordó con anhelo, la extrañaba mucho—, pero no es el momento para hablar de ella, le pido que salga y se aleje bastante, la hierba que utilizaré es muy efectiva pero aturde rápidamente a los yōkais —habló mientras tomaba del rincón las hierbas, revisando que fuese la correcta—, no es mortal para ustedes, no me gustaría utilizarla sin embargo hay que cerrar de inmediato esas heridas.

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando Yuriko volvió con lo que requería, él lo entendió como el momento para que hiciera caso a las palabras de Kaede, sin otra palabra se retiró, lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría todo quedaba en la manos de ella.

Sin perder tiempo Kaede se metió las hierbas a la boca para mascarlas, repitió el proceso varias veces hasta tener una considerable cantidad de masa, el olor era fuerte pero no para ellas; para no perder tiempo rompieron lo que quedaba de la vestimenta de su espalda, Yuriko tuvo que apartarse un momento por la grotesca escena, Kaede sólo frunció el ceño con preocupación, el tiempo se acababa.

—Yuriko hay que limpiar las heridas, ya, por la cantidad de sangre las heridas deben estar en los puntos vitales, no aguantara más.

La aldeana le paso un cuenco con agua tibia, cuidando que las llamas que había encendido no se apagaran, con extremada precaución pero a penas limpiaron la sangre Kaede soltó un exclamación de terror.

—¿Kaede-san qué-?

—Yu despiértala, ¡ahora! —exigió mientras alargaba su brazo para tomar el cuenco con la masa de hierba medicinal—. Maldición, maldición.

Oía los intentos de la otra por despertarla mientras sus manos recorrían lo largo de las heridas, 5 para ser precisa; gruñó, quien quiera la que atacó a su amiga sabía donde apuntar, la quería asesinar a toda costa. Las hierbas surtían efecto inmediato, las heridas se cerraban… sólo un poco más, sólo eso…

Sólo…

—Kaede-sama… ella no respira…

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

Lili se acerca a Fira que tiene las piernas subidas a la silla mientras teclea en la laptop.

—Te pasaste con la espera, un poco más y llegabas a los seis meses sin actualizar —le reprocha mientras le coloca una taza de chocolate caliente a un lado.

Ella deja su trabajo para mirarla con un puchero en los labios, Lili no se inmuta.

—¡Lo siento! De verdad no podía escribir —suspira para luego tomar el chocolate—, la escenas no me quedaban, le faltaba o sobraba algo, además, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo la continuación antes de que se me vaya lo que sigue y… debo pedirle una disculpa a las personas que me siguen.

Eso llamó la atención de la directora que se acomodó sobre el escritorio y cruzaba sus piernas.

—Sí, deberías.

—… ¿y qué hago? —pregunta.

—Actualizar rápidamente, sería una buena forma de disculparte y las harías feliz de paso.

—… ¿no puedo escribirles un one-shot para ellas? —Su sonrisa parecía inocente.

—No —contestó firmemente mientras golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza—. Actualiza rápido, porque recuerda que el contrato que firmaste con los actores se está por terminar y tendrías que renovarlo.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¡Fira en febrero se cumplen 3 años desde que iniciaste éste proyecto!

—… ¡¿Qué?! —Se lleva las manos a sus mejillas, incrédula revisa las fechas—. ¡Es verdad!

—Es momento de-

—¡Otro especial de preguntas! —Fira se levantó haciendo que la silla se tambaleara—. Prepararé un boletín, es perfecto.

—Fira… —Lili suspiró y se resignó a que su amiga hiciera lo que quisiera.

En unas horas el lugar estaba lleno de carteles que decían:

"**Noticia de última hora, otro especial de preguntas se ha abierto, como la dinámica pasada cada persona tendrá derecho a dos preguntas, las que se los ocurra para los personas o para alguna de nosotras dos, se vale cualquier pregunta excepto las que intenten indagar en lo que pasará en los capítulos posteriores porque se desechara, así que hagan sus preguntas, pueden declarar su amor a Sef pero aléjense de Sesshōmaru que es mío, las quiere, Fira".**

Lili leía la convocatoria con vergüenza, esa niña debía dejar a Sesshōmaru en paz o Kagome algún día se iría contra ella.

**Bueno, bueno, pido una enorme disculpa por el plazo tan grande que hubo entre el capítulo anterior y éste, pero de verdad se me complico; *se pone protectores* espero que su alma igual se apiade de la mía después de cómo cerré el capítulo, así que: ¿creen que muera? Gracias a las personas que comentaron y/o pusieron "Viaje al pasado" en alerta o favoritos.**

**Sofy3: **Jajaja. Renard es un pedazo de dulzura rodeado de espinas, bien tsundere. Claro que sí, Lili ya la arregló puedes tomar todo el helado que quieras *le da un pase al estudio* sólo ve que Lili no te encuentre.

**Maria:** Gracias por el comentario y pues yo igual "espero" muchas cosas, ya veremos qué pasa cuando las piezas se empiecen a encajar y pues aquí está el especial de nuevo, espero participes y uses tus preguntas sabiamente (¿?) Gracias por tu lealtad, intentaré no volver a desaparecerme. Besos.

**Kds: **Muchas gracias :)

**MaruuuRamone: **Muchas gracias, Maru-san, y sí, los hermanos mayores viven para avergonzar a los menores, es la ley de la vida (¿?); bueno así es aquí en mi casa. No te preocupes, yo igual me emociono con los fics.

**Pao de Hiruma (10 comentarios): **Mi querida Pao, gracias por todos los comentarios y dedicarte a dejar en cada capítulo que no habías leído :´) espero te guste éste capítulo que lo dedico a ustedes con amor.

**Catty: **Gracias, y pues ya tienes el capítulo, disculpa la demora.

**Ana Asakura: **Muchas gracias, espero seguir sorprendiendo y pues quería utilizar mitología japonesa pero no encontré mucho de eso así que la siguiente que amo es la griega por lo que resulto ser así. Besos.

**Guest: **Ya la continué, gracias por el comentario.

**Lia Phantom:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y respecto a tus 5 hermosas preguntas pues si las respondo muchas cosas dejarían de tener el factor sorpresa, pero ten seguro que todas se responderán con el pasar de los capítulos. Pero la 2 ya se respondió aquí.

**Kamil de piscis: **Bueno ya lo seguí, disculpa la tardanza. De tus 4 preguntas l ya fueron contestadas, las otras dos se contestaran en los que vienen, paciencia y amor. Besos.

**Guest:** Ya lo continué, disculpa la tardanza.

**Guest:** Dios no, no mueras, mi conciencia ya no quiere más muertes (¿?)

**Rebe22: **Un MP es un mensaje privado, y tendrías que permitir la opción en tu cuenta. Y Lili agradece tu donativo, la máquina ya está funcionando perfectamente. (Soy Lili, y pues es muy difícil tratar con Fira pero tienes razón que serían de sus historias si me voy, casi seguro que las abandonaría la muy irresponsable) ¡Hey! No soy tan irresponsable... a veces... Jajaja. Te presto a Kairos si quieres, porque es de Lili (?) Gracias por lo besos y me encantaría probar eso, se oye delicioso.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, las adoro. Besos.**

**FiraLili**


	24. Decir: Adiós

**Aquí me tienen de regreso, he de disculparme por el retraso pero comencé un diplomado que me consume toda la tarde, así que entre mi universidad y el diplomado lo único que tengo libre son los fines de semana, que utilizo para hacer las tareas mandadas, por lo que el tiempo para escribir "Viaje al pasado" o simplemente un fics son casi cero, estás vacaciones de semana santa aproveche para apurarme y subirles lo que seguía, así que sin más distracciones disfruten el capítulo y el especial de "Detrás de cámaras".**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto los creados por mi loca imaginación.**

**Advertencia: OoC (tal vez). Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**Decir: Adiós**_

Sef se detuvo cuando sintió que se ahogaba, fueron tan sólo milésimas de segundos pero suficientes para saberlo, sus ojos rápidamente miraron al este, la sensación ya había pasado pero una nueva se instaló en su pecho, algo duro y opresor; él sabía que era.

—Kitzuna…

—¿Sef?

Kagome regresó sus pasos hasta donde el líder se encontraba paralizado, volvían a la aldea después de su plática, él le recomendó no hablar del ataque y si salía el tema sólo dejarlo pasar sin comprometer al niño, ella había sonreído porque lo último que quería era más odio entre yōkais y humanos si podía evitarlo.

—Sef —volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte, algo estaba mal, la cara de él adquirió en segundos un color blanco, mucho más blanco de lo que normalmente es y un presentimiento la golpeó—. ¿Kitzuna está en problemas?

—… Siempre he pensado que la unión que tiene nuestras raza entre sí es muy útil, pero a veces llega a ser doloroso —Kagome apretó los dientes, ese tono ya lo había escucho, el tono vació después de perder algo importante.

No. Kitzuna regresaría junto con Sesshōmaru, regresarían sanos y salvos… ambos volverían.

—Sef —puso su mano en el antebrazo de él para poner un poco de presión—, ellos van a volver, yo lo sé.

Dudo por unos segundos pero vio tanta fe en esos ojos celestes que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que creerle, puso la mano sobre la otra más fina y apretó.

—Sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Ella no respira.

No respira.

Kitzuna ha muerto.

No, eso no era posible, eso no podía ser posible.

—Kaede-sama ya es tard-

—Ayúdame a darle vuelta —ordenó mientras apartaba el cuenco, las heridas ya se encontraban ligeramente cerradas así que no había peligro de que se volvieran abrir—, ¡rápido!

Yuriko se estremeció ante el tono entre demandante y suplicante que utilizó, así que se apresuró a hacer lo anterior, con prisa pero sin brusquedad la dejaron boca arriba, su cara bellamente labrada se encontraba blanca pero no el blanco natural de los yōkais, era uno que veía al final de una vida.

—Kitzuna —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, se mordió el labio antes de frotar sus manos, usar el poder espiritual le acortaría rápidamente la poca vida que el yōkai le otorgó pero si resultaba lo que planeaba había una oportunidad de salvarla.

—¿Kaede-sama qué-?

—Los yōkais temen a las sacerdotisas más, mucho más que a un guerrero, monje o exterminador —interrumpió con los ojos serios y enfocados en el pecho de la kitsune—, porque nuestro poder espiritual ataca directamente a sus órganos, nuestra energía es como una corriente de fuego que les paraliza mientras más contacto tengan; así que si mi teoría es correcta, puedo usarlos para reanimar su corazón.

Yuriko entreabrió la boca con aturdida, pero asintió para darle ánimos; Kaede presionó ambos pulgares directamente al punto donde se hallaba el corazón, no sabía cuanta energía espiritual necesitaría pero si se sobrepasaba destruiría sus órganos; la primera descarga salió de sus dedos, el ambiente se volvía pesado por cada segundo que pasaba, no reaccionó; segunda descarga, la pesada aura de la muerte se extendía, sin reacción; tercera descarga, la esperanza de evaporaba como si se tratase de volutas de humo.

—Kaed-

—¡Esa vez! —La aldeana se sobresaltó cuando la voz de la sacerdotisa se alzó con fuerza y enojo—. ¡Esa vez me dijiste: "No deberías rendirte tan fácil", cuando me encontraste agonizando! —Su voz se quebraba a momentos pero seguía adelante—. ¡Así que has caso a tu filosofía y —cuarta descarga—, REGRESA!

Yuriko se apresuró a sujetar a Kaede, quien agotada se había dejado caer hacia atrás sin cuidado, con cuidado la reincorporó temiendo lastimarla.

—¿Está bien?

Pero ella no contestó a penas pudo enfocar bien su vista pues por unos segundos se había vuelto borrosa, toda su atención se centró en Kitzuna, lo que vio le hizo sostener su aliento, el cuerpo de la yōkai se estremecía y en segundos la vieron abrir la boca en busca de aire.

—¡Kitzuna!

Ella siguió el sonido de su voz, la garganta le ardía y sus ojos apenas podían enfocar bien, el cuerpo le pesaba como nunca y tenía la certeza de que había tenido suerte, un calor aún envolvía su pecho; tosió y por fin logró reconocerla, podría haber envejecido pero esos ojos no, una sonrisa débil se formo en sus labios pálidos por su corto paso por la muerte.

—Hola, Kaede —murmuró apenas antes de que un ataque de tos le atacara.

—No hagas esfuerzo —regañó mientras se soltaba suavemente de la aldeana y se acercaba—, descansa.

Kitzuna suspiró con dulzura.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo? —preguntó levantando con dificultad su brazo, Kaede atrapó su mano lisa y delicada entre las suyas llenas de cicatrices y arrugas.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. —Con esa promesa la yōkai cayó en profundo sueño, consecuencia de la fatiga y la pérdida de sangre, necesitaría varios minutos para que se regularizara sus funciones después de que su corazón se detuvo.

Yuriko se encontraba fascinada todo lo que paso.

—La trajo de vuelta —dijo con la incredulidad en sus palabras.

Kaede le sonrió antes de asentir, no se separaría de Kitzuna.

—Yo pensaba que los yōkais se curaban con rapidez siempre y la única manera de matarlos era atravesar directamente su corazón o cortar la cabeza y separarla de su cuerpo un mínimo de 48 horas —recordó las explicaciones de sus padre cuando niña.

—… Hay muchas formas de matar a un yōkai, los exterminadores son los más sabios en esa materia, pero fue Kitzuna quien me explicó que al tomar forma humanoide los mismos puntos vitales que nosotros tenemos se manifiestan en ellos —explicó, le dio la espalda—, en la espalda tenemos 5 puntos vitales, moriríamos en segundos si alguien nos atacara como a Kitzuna, la razón por la que pude salvarla es porque es una yōkai, su resistencia es mayor pero lo viste, la perdimos por unos instantes.

La aldeana miró a la yōkai que descansaba con un rostro que reflejaba paz, era hermosa, demasiado, el color ya volvía poco a poco a su rostro.

—La querían matar.

Kaede asintió gravemente.

—Y por poco lo consiguen, quien quiera que fuera la persona o yōkai que la ataco la quería muerta… —se detuvo al sentir un mareo apoderarse de su cuerpo, frunció el ceño, la vida se le estaba yendo—. Yuriko-san, has pasar a Sesshōmaru-sama, debemos hablar.

—Sí.

La mujer se levantó pero a penas iba a cruzar el umbral cuando el yōkai hizo aparición, se sobresaltó antes de cederle el paso y retirarse, suponía que la conversación era privada.

Sesshōmaru había oído todo lo acontecido, se alejó lo suficiente para que el olor no le causara problemas pero aún así pudo escuchar; la sacerdotisa hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar a la kitsune y merecía elogio por ello.

—Cumpliste tu deuda.

Kaede sonrió, definitivamente era el medio hermano de InuYasha, era tal cual Kagome le describió.

—Soy feliz de que ella viva —contestó antes de indicarle que tomara asiento—. Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente, ¿qué razón hay para su visita?, ¿o fue simple casualidad que llegaran a ésta aldea?

Sesshōmaru hubiera preferido que fuera Kitzuna la que hablara con la mujer pero los acontecimientos cambiaron el rumbo, cerró por unos segundos los parpados antes de decidirse a responder las preguntas.

—Hay una razón —aceptó—, y es Kagome.

Eso llamó la atención de Kaede, ¿qué podría querer Sesshōmaru saber de Kagome? Frunció un poco el ceño en señal de duda.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? Si la buscas, aquí no la encontraras, está con InuYasha y su grupo-

—Ella está conmigo.

Silencio.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, no entendiendo realmente el significado de esa sentencia.

—… ¿Kagome… abandonó a InuYasha?

—… —Sesshōmaru recordó su encuentro con la mujer, al borde de la muerte sin ganas de vivir y los ojos vacíos; no le gusto rememorar ese momento—. Él la… hirió.

Por fin comprendió y no pudo evitar suspirar, al final InuYasha no pudo evitar caer por Kikyō, ese idiota, pero eso significaba que Sesshōmaru había permitido a la morena integrarse a su grupo y por el tono casi enojado al decir que le hirió, podía sacar algunas conclusiones pero decidió no mencionarlo… por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo necesitas?

Sesshōmaru le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, antes de comenzar a hablar sobre el entrenamiento que Kagome seguía y el sello que residía en su interior; Kaede no perdía detalle alguno, bastante sorprendía estaba con lo que escuchaba, cuando él terminó sus cejas estaban casi juntas, seriedad era lo que reflejaba.

—¿Un sello dices? —preguntó pero fue más para sí misma que para él, era extraño, muy extraño, que ella supiera Kagome no había estado en contacto con alguna sacerdotisa que pudiera sellar sus poderes o monje; lo más cercano a eso fue Tsubaki pero lo que hizo fue controlar su cuerpo no buscó sellar sus poderes—. ¿Algún demonio con el que haya luchado Kagome ha mostrado alguna técnica de sellado?

Sesshōmaru repasó mentalmente las recientes batallas y nada fuera de lo normal paso, tuvo que negarlo para desconcierto de a anciana, hasta que en sus arrugadas facciones se presentó el asombro.

—La perla de Shikon. Eso debió ser —murmuraba entre dientes bastante consternada, cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas la mirada se clavó en la dorada que esperaba—. La perla de Shikon no es un objeto, Sesshōmaru-sama, es el corazón de Midoriko que fue solidificado por la presión y los poderes espirituales, ahí reside su bondad y amor; pero no sólo eso se compacto en esa pequeña perla, sino que fue acompañado del rencor y el miedo de los demonios al ver su vida a punto de acabarse. Así que basándome en eso tengo unas conjeturas, si el mal que reside en el interior pudo sentir el gran potencial de Kagome y el miedo a desaparecer, por fin, les lleno. Ellos se alimentan de las desgracias y si ella accedía a todo su poder el purificarlos completamente no sería algo imposible.

—¿Cómo romper el sello?

La boca pequeña se frunció por unos momentos antes de suspirar y dirigirle una mirada penetrante.

—Sesshōmaru-sama debo hacerle una pregunta, ¿qué relación tiene con Kagome?

—¿Eso importa?

—Mucho —respondió con fuerza, crispando sus manos sobre su regazo—. Romper un sello de tal magnitud podría ser mortal para ella, tanto física como psicológica, necesita tener a alguien que pueda regresarla y atarla al mundo, pero sólo lo podrá hacer quien esté cerca de su corazón y pensamientos, su voz la guiara del caos que se desatara en su interior.

A Sesshōmaru eso le estremeció aunque no lo demostró, la descripción de lo que podía pasar le recordaba perfectamente a la primera vez que se transformó a su forma yōkai, su padre tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente ante la pérdida de cordura, tuvieron que pasar algunos años antes de poder controlarla; así que comprendía el gran riesgo que presentaba para la morena, porque una vez roto el sello no podría volver a sellarse, tendría que utilizar toda su voluntad para mantenerse firme.

—Ella no se perderá.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? —exigió sin dudar, no podía dejar a su niña sin un anclaje.

—… —No respondió, no podía exigirle eso pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron supo que la anciana leyó en ellos lo que buscaba, lo dedujo cuando sus facciones se suavizaron y una sonrisa fluyó en su boca rosa y reseca.

—Entiendo… Bien, el sello no puede romperse por nadie más que no sea la perla de Shikon o la misma Kagome, lo más probable es que sea Kagome quien lo haga, la perla no se arriesgaría a su extinción. Para que ella pueda romperlo necesita un shock, un evento impactante que remueva todo su ser para que sus poderes se manifiesten pero hay que comprender que los poderes espirituales nacen de la bondad y el deber de ayudar, Kagome necesita querer ser más fuerte, necesita anhelarlo con fuerza pero nunca para beneficio propio, debe querer hacerlo para proteger a alguien; en ese momento sus poderes quedara libres y ahí, es donde deberá intervenir y anclarla, es humana, no está acostumbrada a manejar gran cantidad de poder… podría perderla, Sesshōmaru-sama.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Eso nunca pasaría.

—Volverá, yo me encargaré de ello.

Y Kaede lo supo, las cosas habían cambiado.

—¡Yuriko! —llamó con fuerza, la vio ingresar a la cabaña segundos después con el rostro hacia abajo, minutos antes le habían informado que el yōkai que se entrevistaba con Kaede era un Lord, no debía verlo a la cara, no una humana plebeya—. Entrégame la carta.

Cuando la aldeana procedió a sacar lo que se le pedía, vio asombrada como se fue consumiendo entre las brasas.

—¿Kaede-sama por qué?

—Porque las cosas ya no son las mismas que conocía. Tráeme de nuevo lo necesario para redactar otra, ésta vez, será la correcta.

Cuando la vio marcharse para cumplir sus órdenes, Kaede se volteó completamente hacia Sesshōmaru y se inclinó.

—No soy la progenitora de Kagome para decir esto pero, la dejo en tus manos. Kagome se merece lo mejor —en ese punto se levantó para encararlo—, y tú puedes dárselo.

—…

No dijo nada, no hizo falta, todo ya estaba claro y él, sabía que tenía que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Kikyō recuperó la conciencia poco a poco al igual que su movilidad, era aterrador sentirse atrapada en su cuerpo de barro sin poder moverse, a esa sensación nunca podría acostumbrarse.

—… Sí.

Miroku se adelantó para poder ayudarle a reincorporarse, al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que la habían protegido colocándola debajo de un árbol para que su sombra cayera sobre ella, pero con el cielo cambiando de tonos anunciando el atardecer no la necesitaba.

—¿InuYasha? —preguntó una vez ya con la mente clara.

—Aquí estoy —cayó desde la rama del árbol, había estado vigilando el oeste, intentando seguir con los sentidos a los demás pero los perdió varios kilómetros después.

Sus ojos se encontraron pero ya no había anda en esos ojos que le recordaran su amor, absolutamente nada, sólo había un sincero cariño por su pasado pero nada que le impidiera querer ahora a Kagome en su vida… tan tarde y él no lo sabía.

—¿Ellos?

—Lejos, no les alcanzaríamos antes de que llegaran a los límites del Oeste —aseveró, mientras estuvo inconsciente Miroku le comentó hacia donde se dirigían, el deseo de Shippō de ver a Sayumi y ponerla al tanto de todo; cuando lo oyó no pudo evitar sentir la opresión de culpabilidad que se instaló en su pecho—. Partiremos ahora, avanzaremos lo más que podamos antes de que la noche.

Kikyō no pudo protestar porque enseguida se vio sobre la espalda del hanyō, se aferró a la tela del traje de él para no caer por la velocidad con la que procedió a los segundos, observó de reojo que el monje los seguía pero con la vista centrada en un punto en específico, el Oeste, donde Sango le esperaba.

0-0-0-0-0

El rumor de voces le llegaba como un bálsamo a su maltrecha mente, conversaciones vanas del día, las últimas noticias del pueblo vecino, la próxima boda… en fin, cosas tan naturales que aliviaban su corazón. Esperó unos segundo más antes de probar el abrir sus párpados, tenía las memorias revueltas y borrosas, sus ojos hallaron algo de luz del sol, más bien de los últimos rayos, el color anaranjado y rojo ya predominaban el cielo, eso alcanzaba a ver por la ventana que daba hacia el exterior; ¿dónde estaba?

—Has despertado.

El sonido rebotó por las paredes en forma de eco, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, reconocía esa voz, sus pupilas registraron al yōkai que le miraba con severidad cerca de la entrada.

—Sesshōmaru-sama —musitó con la voz algo insegura, hasta que las imágenes del viaje, la batalla, la sangre, su corazón extinguiéndose, el calor, una voz y… _Kaede_; su cabeza palpitó por ese bombardeo de memorias.

Kitzuna llevó sus manos hasta su pecho, sentía un calor inundarle con suavidad y armonía, ¿qué había pasado?

—Falleciste.

Esa palabra la logró sacar de su estupor, le estremeció el recuerdo de un sentimiento frío y gélido, la muerte era una experiencia aterradora para quien no estuviera listo para cruzar el umbral. Ahora todo parecía claro.

—¿Uso a Tenseiga para…? —No pudo completar la frase antes de que su garganta se cerrara por la impresión.

—No —Kitzuna levantó la mirada con confusión, él se apartó para darle paso a alguien que esperaba detrás, una anciana le sonrió con la añoranza en los ojos y una sonrisa muy familiar—. Ella fue quien te trajo de vuelta.

—Kaede —musitó, una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

—Saldré —anunció el yōkai—. Es bueno verte despierta —Kitzuna bajó la cabeza con agradecimiento y un poco cohibida; Sesshōmaru se giró pero antes de retirarse se dirigió a la anciana—. Fue un honor conocerla, Kaede.

Kaede sonrió aún más, sabía el gran privilegio que tenía en esos momentos, se logró ganar la apreciación del yōkai y él la de ella, si todo resultaba bien habría dejado a Kagome a alguien que la cuidaría y procuraría con su vida.

—El honor fue mío, gracias por todo —se inclinó mostrándole su respeto—, y cuídela con su vida.

Él se limitó a cabecear antes de cruzar el umbral.

Kaede avanzó hacia la yōkai hasta quedar arrodillada a su lado, las piernas le empezaban a pesar pero su determinación por hablar con Kitzuna le mantuvo con fuerza.

—No has cambiado nada, Kitzuna —saludó con una sonrisa.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —replicó respondiendo el gesto—, pero tu sonrisa no lo ha hecho, sigue siendo cálida y amable, me alegro.

—Y la tuya se ha hecho más grande y hermosa, ¿así que lo lograste no?

A pesar de los años pasado y la distancia que las separo aún recuerdan esa conversación en la intimidad de una cueva fuera de los límites del Oeste para que la joven sacerdotisa no tuviera inconvenientes con los kitsunes, con el aroma a hierbas medicinales, sangre y carne asada para que no enfermara por desnutrición; de esa manera con la mirada de recelo olvidadas y una junto a la otra como si la naturaleza nunca las hubiera puesto en contra, Kitzuna le abrió su corazón y el temor que le concomía de no ser capaz de llegar hasta Sef, de no ser lo suficiente fuerte y digna; una conversación que nunca se repitió y la respuesta que Kaede le dio tampoco.

—Lo logré —aceptó con un suave sonrojo.

—Te hace bien el ser correspondida —palpó con suavidad la mejilla tersa y rosa de su amiga, le tembló por el esfuerzo que puso.

Kitzuna sujetó la anciana mano entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarla; sabía que ella no se encontraba bien, lo notó al ver su tez blanca y los cuidadosos pasos, Kaede se iba apagando.

—Me salvaste —murmuró contra la palma sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

—Una vez tu lo hiciste —sonrió—, tú revoltosa kitsune.

—Sólo ayude a una torpe humana que casi me vuela la cabeza cuando despertó.

Rieron al recordar ese momento.

—Era joven e inexperta —sus ojos se encontraron—. Me alegro de estar contigo al final de todo.

Kitzuna dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Kaede, sus manos no han soltado la contraria.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, que quiero que sepas… no te vayas… quiero que Sef te conozca y Renard; y Kagome, ella se parece a ti, tan humanas pero amorosas, no puedes irte.

Kaede lloró, lloró porque eran tantas emociones acumuladas que tenían que salir de algún modo, pero esas lágrimas no contenían tristeza.

—He vivido una buena vida —retiró suavemente su mano que estaba atrapada para tomar el rostro de la yōkai que igual tenía lágrimas, esas si de tristeza—. Aquel día me había resignado a morir pero apareciste tú y me salvaste, yo no creo que nuestro encuentro haya sido una casualidad; me ayudaste a seguir y yo te di parte de mi esencia, esencia que pasaste a Kagome, mi querida niña —Kitzuna le miró confundida—. Kagome es alguien a quien atesoro mucho, nunca pensé que los conocimientos que te di se los pasarías a ella… el destino tiende hacer muchas jugarretas pero nunca se equivoca, por eso sé que Sesshōmaru y tú llegaron éste día para que pudiéramos despedirnos… Siempre estuviste en mi corazón, Kitzuna, pequeña revoltosa.

No quería dejarla ir.

—Y tú en el mío —musitó con la vista nublada de lágrimas y la voz temblorosa—. Lo estarás hasta que podamos reencontrarnos de nuevo, ¿me esperaras?

Kaede rió y la abrazó, sus brazos se encontraban débiles pero encontró la fuerza para darle un apretón, cálido y firme.

—Te daré la bienvenida… pero espero tarde en llegar ese momento…

Kitzuna devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a sus ropas como si así pudiera evitar que se fuera.

—¿Podremos encontrarnos, verdad?

—Claro… antes que nada somos seres vivos, las distinciones no sirven y aquí no deberían servir —el dolor golpeó su corazón, el tiempo que Sesshōmaru le dio para salvarla se iba extinguiendo, podía sentir los brazos de la muerte extendiéndose alrededor de sus pies y manos—. Te quiero, Kitzuna, más que una amiga te convertiste de una hermana; disculpa el no poder haberte ido a ver.

—¡No! —apretó más a la anciana entre sus brazos—. Discúlpame tú a mí, fui inconsciente del paso del tiempo, debí… debí… —su voz se rompió—. ¡No te vayas!

—… Mi tiempo se ha acabado, lo que vine hacer en este mundo se ha cumplido —su voz era un susurro, el frío ya se extendía por brazos y piernas, pronto alcanzaría su corazón; alzó su vista sólo quedaba un débil rayo del sol traspasando la ventana—. Tú aún tienes mucho que hacer y enseñar, ve por un mundo donde humanos y yōkai puedan convivir en armonía, pasa mi voluntad a Kagome, construyan el mundo que nosotras siempre soñamos —su rostro bajo para enlazarse en una íntima mirada, sonrió e hizo que su frente tocara la contraria—. Vive sin arrepentimientos, vive… por el mañana…

Kitzuna lloró cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Kaede se dejaba caer, la envolvió más en sus brazos enterrando su cara en la unión del hombro y la cabeza.

Lloró y la primera estrella apareció en el cielo

Lloró sin vergüenza, porque ¿qué importaba si era una yōkai? Los yōkai sienten con la misma intensidad que un humano, y sufren más que ellos, porque recuerdan mucho más tiempo.

Lloró sin preocuparse al oír varios pasos adentrarse a la cabaña.

Lloró al oír a los aldeanos llorar con ella.

—Adiós —murmuró contra la cabellera canosa—, adiós querida Kaede. Espérame.

Sesshōmaru observaba todo a distancia, al salir no se alejó mucho, escuchó toda la conversación ocurrida en el interior, le sorprendía la honestidad y profundidad del cariño que se tenían, tanto para que la yōkai estuviera rompiendo las enseñanzas de toda una generación de guerreros al llorar a la anciana. No se movió aún cuando todos los aldeanos se precipitaron a la cabaña al oír el llanto de la kitsune, todos sabían que significaba eso; Kaede había salido antes de ir a despedirse de Kitzuna, para hablarles a todos y decirles que una vez entrará no volvería a salir, por lo menos no viva pero así quería irse, en los brazos de una amiga y hermana. Él tenía que admitirlo, la anciana se ganó su respeto en poco tiempo, ya casi nadie tenía la bondad y sabiduría que ella le mostró. Sus ojos captaron movimientos en la entrada, los mensajeros del más allá venían escoltando el alma, Kaede caminaba con la cara más pacífica que haya visto en algún muerto, sus ojos se encontraron y ella sonrió mientras modulaba sin voz un: _gracias_. La vio desaparecer tras subirse a la carroza que le esperaba, algo bastante… inusual, muy pocas almas tenían el privilegio de ser transportadas en la carroza espiritual, la mayoría eran arrastrados por el suelo por los actos que marcaron sus vidas, era la primera humana que veía siendo llevada de esa manera.

—Vivió sin arrepentimientos.

La noche se transformó en tiempo de luto.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome tenía su vista fija en el cielo nocturno, ya habían pasado unas horas desde que el sol se oculto pero no sentía ganas de dormir, aunque la noche pasada estuvo velando a Sayumi, era como si el cansancio se hubiera extinguido, la preocupación abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

—Debería descansar, Kagome-sama.

Sef se posicionó detrás de la mujer que se encontraba sentada expuesta a la noche y a sus tortuosos pensamientos.

—No puedo —replicó con calma, abrazó sus rodillas y descansó el mentón en éstas—, sigo pensando en lo que paso en la tarde —suspiró—; aprecio su preocupación pero… no puedo permitir el derramamiento de sangre.

El líder suspiró, la reacción de los kitsunes al regresar Kagome fue la esperada, la noticia de su ataque se corrió como pólvora y querían regresar esa humillación al haber permitido ingresar a un cachorro humano bajo sus narices y que, además se atrevió a levantar la mano en contra de su señora; ellos no podían personar semejante cosa, y aunque Kagome intentó bajo los ánimos un poco de nada sirvió, tuvo que intervenir Sef para que frenaran el frenesís que parecía haberlos poseído, dio la orden de no lastimar a ningún humano y que si alguno trataba de cruzar sus territorios fueran frenados y expulsados, ninguna gota de sangre debía derramarse a partir de ese momento. Obviamente la mayoría estuvo inconforme con eso pero eran órdenes y se respetaban; varios se acercaron a Kagome para mostrar respeto y apoyo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó situándose a su lado izquierdo, el derecho no le correspondía.

—Adelante —murmuró irguiéndose un poco.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, sólo dedicándose a observar el vasto cielo o a los kitsunes que hacían la ronda nocturna pasar cerca, hasta que Sef lo rompió:

—Confiar en otra raza es difícil… si hasta en otros yōkais no podemos confiar, ¿cómo hacerlo en otra raza? —Sef le miró—, ¿cómo lo hace usted, Kagome-sama?

—… ¿Quieres una respuesta sincera? —Al ver el asentimiento sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír—. No lo sé, sólo confió, si me pongo a pensar los pros o los contras sólo me enredarían.

—Eso es…

—¿Estúpido? —le ayudó la morena con una suave risa, al ver la turbación del yōkai añadió—. Eso es algo que Sesshōmaru me diría, ¿sabes? Que es estúpido confiar ciegamente en alguien, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer.

—¿No teme salir herida? —preguntó.

¿Salir herida? Una sonrisa amarga cruzo sus facciones antes de suspirar, sin poder resistirse de dejo caer cuan larga era, Sef se limitó a mirarla.

—He salido herida —respondió después de unos segundos—, he llorado, sufrido… he deseado morir —Sef se sobresaltó al oír eso, pero no dijo nada era diferente de oírlo de la boca de Kitzuna que de su señora—… pero si tenemos miedo a sufrir, ¿cómo podemos vivir? Lo descubrí hace poco de muy mala manera, debo admitir pero me alegró de haber sido herida, porque ahora soy más fuerte —se reincorporó para luego ponerse de pie—, además, he conocido amigos que no dudarían en dar la vida por mí, lo mismo que yo haría por ellos; y —ella se giró para ver directamente a Sef, quien siguiendo si ejemplo se había levantado—, he encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

—Sesshōmaru-sama tiene mucha suerte en tenerte.

La sonrisa de Kagome se hizo más grande y sus mejillas se colorearon por el rubor que le llegó, antes de reír abiertamente, las preocupaciones se habían evaporado y el sueño le estaba ganando.

—La verdad… creo que yo fui la afortunada, él me salvó; en más de una manera. Bueno, ahora si me siento cansada, es momento de ir a recostarme.

—Le acompaño —replicó al instante mientras se internaban; ella fue directo a Rin y Sayumi que ya se hallaban dormidas junto a Kitto—. Descanse, Kagome-sama.

—Igualmente, Sef.

Renard abrió ligeramente los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos, Sayumi seguía dormida.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango avivo el fuego arrojando una rama, las noches eran definitivamente más frías con el inverno acercándose, Kirara acarició su cabeza antes de rodearla con sus colas para protegerla del clima.

—Shippō, ¿no quieres venir aquí? La madrugada será muy helada.

—Estaré bien, el fuego es suficiente para mí —contestó sentado cerca de la fogata, le sonrió suavemente, poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su sonrisa pero ya no era el pequeño que una vez corría a refugiarse en sus brazos o en los de Kagome.

Sango comprendía aunque le costaba.

—Si cambias de idea, aquí estamos.

—Gracias, descansa. Igual tu, Kirara.

La mononoke le contestó con un suave gruñido. Sango se recostó en el costado de su compañera sin dejar de ver al kitsune, suspiró; los tiempos cambiaban.

0-0-0-0-0

—La niña es hija de una kitsune.

Kagura informaba a Naraku su descubrimiento, pudo haber llegado horas antes pero se entretuvo intentando lidiar con su enojo antes de ir a verlo, el hanyō era listo y malicioso, si de por si su interacción era tensa si llegara a saber de su debilidad hacia Sesshōmaru no iba a tener piedad.

Naraku no le dirigía la vista se dedicaba a oírla, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos entre la oscuridad y los secretos que ésta guardaba para ojos inexpertos, tanta maldad que podría usar.

—¿Quién es la kitsune? —preguntó sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

—Por su forma de pelear debe haber sido entrenada para la guerra, un de las ramas principales para que… Sesshōmaru-sama se haya fijado en _ella_ —respondió tratando de que su voz fuero lo más neutral posible, aunque no pudo evitar enfatizar el ella con amargura, pero al parecer el hanyō no lo notó.

—… ¿Cómo es físicamente?

Kagura frunció el ceño en ese punto, sin embargo procedió a explicarle.

—_Era_ —una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus labios—, de cabello azabache, ojos rojos y esa piel blanca inmaculada que tienden a tener por su raza, fuera de eso no tenía nada rescatable, era como cualquier otra.

—¿La asesinaste?

—Así es.

—Tan estúpida e inútil como siempre, Kagura —el tono de voz tan monótono le dio la idea que se enfrentaba a un Naraku cabreado, enojado, furibundo.

—Nar- —No pudo completa la frase cuando se vio retorciéndose en el suelo mientras apretaba el lugar donde debiera estar su corazón; tan doloroso y cruel.

Los gemidos y gritos no le perturbaron, se levantó aún sosteniendo el corazón de la yōkai entre sus largos y apretados dedos, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

—¿Por qué no la secuestraste? Habría sido mucho más útil viva que muerta, podríamos haberle sacado mucha información, muy valioso pero no —apretó más fuerte el órgano y ella gritó, el aire ya no le llegaba bien a los pulmones—, tus celos, Kagura, tus celos te cegaron, ¿crees que no lo sé, pequeña? —Su voz tan melosa era horrible, tan antinatural—. Ese encaprichamiento que tienes para Sesshōmaru-sama es tan estúpido. Ni siquiera eres un ser vivo, sólo eres una creación mía, una extensión de mí; recuerda todo tu ser me pertenece, nunca podrás ser libre.

Y con esa última palabra apretó por última vez, duro y sin piedad, demostrando que tan ciertas son sus palabras.

La libertad era un sueño, un absurdo anhelo y aún así Kagura se levantó cuando el dolor ceso, porque de sueños se vive.

0-0-0-0-0

—Ella no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo.

—No pasara de la semana.

—¿Creen que Shôta-sama se reponga?

Los susurros en la madrugada se podían oír claramente por la calma de la noche, ni un animal nocturno parecía querer hacer ruido, como si pusieran el gran problema que aquejaba a la señora de la casa; Shôta el hijo único había sido recluido en su habitación sin opción de salida, su padre ya tenía mucha preocupación para sumarle la desaparición de si hijo por varios días por lo que le castigo al encontrarlo por los alrededores de la aldea, si siquiera quiso escucharlo cuando intentó hablarle de lo que vio en la aldea de los kitsunes, tan sólo le golpeó el rostro por si desobediencia.

El sonido de varios pies correr le hicieron alzar la vista, sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos, desesperado, enojados; su madre moría, nadie hacia nada y a él le encerraron, a través de los paneles podía ver a los dos guardias postrados para impedirle su salida.

—Maldición —musitó con rabia, él amaba a su madre y sólo quería ayudarla, ¿por qué nadie entendía eso?

Miró alrededor, sólo madera y una pequeña ventana, si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarla; se dejó caer sobre sus piernas mirando el exterior.

—Madre…

_Shôta._

—_¿Por qué me pusiste Shôta, madre?_

_La mujer sonrió mientras le abrazaba y besaba su cabeza con adoración, estaban sentados –él en su regazo- en el jardín interior alimentando a las aves, de pie a su lado con una sonrisa su padre les veía hablar._

—_Porque Shôta quiere decir gran salto._

_El niño se removió excitado._

—_¿Quieres decir que saltaré muy alto?_

_La risa de Honoka resonó fuerte y dulcemente ante la confusión del más pequeño._

—_Es posible, pero quiero que sea alguien que haga un cambio en el mundo, que vayas por todo sin arrepentirte —le besó una vez más el cabello antes de sonreírle—. Brinca alto y lejos, Shôta. Sé el cambió._

—Brinca alto y lejos. Sé el cambió —murmuró levantándose, las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza como un mantra, uno poderoso; en su mente dos escenas se iluminaban claramente, la de su madre enferma y postrada, sufriendo; y la otra de una mujer de brillantes ojos celestes que le miraban fijamente y sin miedo entre yōkais—. Brinca alto. Alto.

Y eso hizo.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

En el set había un frenético movimiento del staff, iban y venían mientras los guardias de seguridad vigilaban las gradas que estaban a su máxima capacidad esperando impacientes a que todo comenzara.

Había cinco sillones individuales en medio del lugar, tres ya ocupados por Kairós, Sesshōmaru y Lili, quien tenía una expresión bastante… molesta.

—¡¿Alguien me quiere decir por qué dejé a Fira ir a buscar a la creadora?!

Una muchacha algo tímida que pasaba detrás con varios papeles se detuvo para contestarle.

—Porque estaba ocupada grabando la última parte del capítulo 24, Lili-sama.

—¡Claro!, ¿por qué nadie me dice que es mala idea pedirle algo a Fira?

—Porque cuando grabas no sabes ni con quien hablas —respondió una voz vibrante de risa, al voltear ahí estaba la susodicha con una barra de chocolate a medio comer, un lápiz detrás de su oreja derecha y a su creadora detrás quien tenía una sonrisa bastante parecida a la de la escritora.

—Buenas noches —saludó a la creadora con una suave sonrisa, antes de dirigirle una mirada reprobadora a su compañera—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Vamos retrasados por 20 minutos.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento —Se disculpó acabándose el chocolate mientras lamía sus dedos, antes de que Lili le tendiera un pañuelo para que se limpiará.

—¿Empezamos entonces? —preguntó la que por segunda vez consecutiva sería la conductora.

Lili asintió mientras indicaba los asientos, como siempre Sesshōmaru fuera del alcance de la escritora quien con un puchero se sentaba al lado de Kairós que tenía una sonrisa divertida plasmada, saludo a Fira con un suave beso en la mano con lo cual la cara de ella se relajo bastante y rápidamente. Lili agradeció el gesto tan galante del hombre, así la distraerían un rato. La conductora tomo el asiento privilegiado de en medio, a ambos lados tenía a sus queridas _niñas_ y en las esquinas a los actores. El staff se apresuró a proporcionales los micrófonos.

—Buenas, buenas. Disculpen la tardanza, hemos tenido que hacer una parada técnica porque Fira quería chocolate.

—¡Fira! —gritó Lili.

—¡Traidora! —dijo Fira.

La conductora sólo sonrió antes de proseguir:

—La sección programada hoy fue en conmemoración a los tres años que tiene "Viaje al pasado" en emisión, así es el 12 de Febrero cumplimos tres hermosos años de haber creado éste pequeño mundo que muchas han seguido, algunas se han ido tras han llegado, muchas más han seguido fieles, así que, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Así que pasásemos a lo bueno, las preguntas, ésta vez no hubo tantas así que sólo requerimos la presencia de estos dos sensuales hombres.

Los gritos de las invitadas resonaron cuando ambos actores levantaron las manos para saludarlas.

—¡Empecemos! La primera pregunta es de _Rebe22_ para Kairós:

_¿Qué se siente ser el Dios?_

—Uno de los tantos dioses —aclaró con una sonrisa de lado—. Pues ser un dios no es tan genial como uno puede pensar, tener el poder para cambiar algo pero no poder hacerlo por estar sujeto a las leyes naturales. Tan frustrante. Pero en general, supongo está bien, te diviertes a veces molestando a otros dioses menores.

—¿Quién se quiere llevar a Kairós?

Casi todas las manos se levantaron.

—Sí, sí, pero es mi creación, así que es mío —se regodeó, ignoró las exclamaciones de inconformidad para seguir adelante—. Ahora es el turno de _Faby Sama_, ambas para Fira:

_Tiene relación con tu mensaje, en el sentido de saber si al iniciar la historia no tenías ya pensado el final, ¿o lo vas armando sobre la marcha? No quiero saber cómo termina, sino como te planteas una historia._

—Cada vez que inició una historia larga siempre tengo el comienzo y el final ya hechos, lo que puede decirse que hago sobre la marcha es el nudo, todo el desarrollo para llegar al final planeado, lo que me ha dificultado el proceso es que… hay tres posibles finales, así que dependiendo de cómo desarrolle los últimos capítulos se decidirá el final.

_Perdóname pero necesito saberlo... ¿puede tener todo un giro?, ¿o definitivamente todos están muertos en el futuro?_

—Bueno, de que puede haber un giro, es más se puede decir que la decisión de Sayumi al final es lo que definirá todo, un final bueno, una regular o el malo, todo depende de su respuesta, así que… habrá que esperar lo que al final ella decide.

—_MisatoNara_ pregunta a Fira:

_¿Habrá lemon?_

—Bien, creo que muchas me han estado preguntando eso desde que supieron la existencia de Sayumi, y la respuesta es: No sé. No me siento preparada para escribir lemon, o simplemente siento que no va a salir, así que habrá que ver qué pasará.

Las gradas se llenaron de quejas pero Fira no se dio por aludida.

—Ahora sigue las preguntas de _Maria_, una para Fira y la otra para Lili:

_Fira, ¿Cómo te inspiraste?, ¿cómo se te ocurrió la historia? Cuéntanos, por favor._

—Oh —la chica se acomodó mientras trataba de recordar cómo empezó todo—, creo que estaba regresando de la preparatoria con un amigo, él siempre me hablaba de cosas geniales y ese día me habló de los viajes en el tiempo, saltos temporales, puertas dimensionales, mundo paralelos; y entonces en mi mente formulo una idea: Kagome puede ir al pasado pero no afecta al futuro, como si sus viajes fueran parte de la historia, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si un verdadero viaje al pasado se hiciera para cambiar el futuro? Y de ahí se desato todo, pensé primeramente mandar a Kagome pero sería bastante complicado no encontrar a ambas, así que modifique la historia hasta que Sayumi apareció, y todo empezó a rodar en mi cabeza, hasta lo que han leído, que debo decirlo, han aguantado mucho mis tardanzas.

_Lili, ¿Cómo haces para no enloquecer por las cosas que hace Fira? ¿Yoga? ¿Meditación? ¿Recuerdas alguna ocasión en la que hayas estado harta, que por lo menos te dieron ganas de golpearla?_

—Buena pregunta, realmente hago jūdō en mis tiempos libres —se alzó de hombros ante la mirada impactada de su contraparte—, ¿qué? Tu puedes encerrarte todo el día escribiendo, yo necesito salir a descargar frustraciones mandando a volar a personas el doble de mi talla es… divertido y refrescante.

—¿Haces jūdō? —interrumpió la escritora con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí.

—¿Sin mí?

—Oh, cariño, tú no aguantarías, ni siquiera un minuto haciendo jūdō. Eres una persona sedentaria, morirías antes de correr. Bien —se apresuró a seguir al ver el tono rojo de la otra—, continuando la pregunta, alguna situación que me dieron ganas de golpearla… veamos —puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando—. Creo que fue al inicio de nuestra relación, cuando nos conocimos pensé que era la persona más despreocupada e irritante del mundo, así que no la soportaba pero tenía que hacerlo… alguien tenía que hacerlo pero simplemente cumplía lo que debía y me iba, entonces colapso, tuvo la fiebre más alta que haya tenido que controlar, casi llegaba a los 40 grados, quise golpearla tanto por ser tan torpe e inconsciente de sí misma, y luego quise golpearme a mi misma por haberla dejado llegar hasta ese punto. Cuando se recuperó simplemente no pude dejarla sola, así que aquí sigo, después de 6 años. Pero sí, hay veces que simplemente quisiera dejar todo… sin embargo, Fira es una gran chica y amiga, la loca se ha metido en varias peleas por culpa mía. Ella es increíble a su manera.

Fira se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa tan gentil que la otra le mandaba, la conductora suspiró antes de sonreír.

—Siempre supe que se llevarían bien. Sigamos, las siguientes son de _Konekochan_ para Sesshōmaru y Fira:

_Sesshy-kun, ¿por qué te guardas tantos tus sentimientos por Kagomesita? Digo, se nota a leguas que la amas y ella a ti, pero ¿por qué tanto maldito misterio?_

El aludido contuvo un gruñido al escuchar el _Sesshy-kun_.

—Simplemente porque soy yo. No voy a ir por el mundo mostrando mis sentimientos por ella, en privado… sería otra cosa pero no quiere decir que me vaya a convertir en alguien meloso —dijo esa palabra con notable desagrado—, eso no va conmigo y ustedes lo saben, perfectamente. Además, es más divertido mantenerlas tensas preguntándose cuando caerá todo en su lugar —terminó.

Fira-sama: ¿¡MALDICIÓN PORQUE NO ACTUALIZAS MÁS RÁPIDO!? Me tenías con las malditas ganas de seguir leyendo ¿y tú como estabas?... No sé, pero actualiza más rápido. SI NO ACTUALIZAS MÁS RAPIDO LLAMO A ELMO Y LE PREGUNTO DÓNDE VIVES PARA MATARTE AHÍ MISMO.

La escritora se atraganto con su saliva ante la explosión de emoción de la pregunta, se aparto el flequillo y la trenza de su hombro.

—… Bueno, no es tan fácil, ¿sí? Universidad, tareas, proyectos, exposiciones, conferencias y ahora, un diplomado no es fácil con seguir tiempo para dedicarles, pero hago lo que puedo. Y ¡mi dirección es imposible ubicarla! Ni Elmo podría averiguarl-

—Pueden preguntarme a mí —interrumpió Lili—. Aceptamos cualquier cosa, desde cartas hasta postales, no se admiten paquetes sospechosos que suenen con un tic-tac, no hay que matar a Fira con una bomba, la necesitamos viva para que termine Viaje al pasado, porque de verdad quiero saber cómo termina, ni yo lo sé.

—¡Eso es traición!

—No, ¿por qué crees eso? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Por favor, continué.

—… Sí, bien, la siguiente pregunta es de _Rukiasakura123_ para… hem, supongo que es abierta:

_¿Alguna vez Kagome ha golpeado o discutido con Fira por Sesshōmaru?_

—Yo responderé —se adelantó la directora para que Fira no se atreviera hacerlo—. Hasta ese punto no, es más como un simple coqueteo que ella tiene con Sesshōmaru, sabe que él nunca le haría caso bajo ninguna circunstancia pero, Fira es condenadamente obceca así que le encanta ir detrás de Sesshōmaru pero simplemente porque sabe que Kagome se pone celosa rápidamente. Sin embargo ambas trabajan en relativa calma, y gracias a Dios Fira conoce sus límites… a veces.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Es divertido y me alivia el estrés.

—_Ana Sakura_ pregunta a Fira:

_¿Cuándo saldrá el siguiente capítulo?_

—Pues… ¡Ya salió!

—Y por último las preguntas de _Lia Phantom_ para Fira:

_¿El grupo de Inu se dará cuenta de que Kagome sigue viva?_

—Bueno, así está planeado, no sé si en el siguiente o dentro de dos capítulos por fin se reunirán, pero igual llegará el momento de la verdad para Kagome e InuYasha, Sesshōmaru tendrá que ser… ¿fuerte? No digo nada más, o se perderá la magia del momento.

_¿Qué pasara con Sayumi y Ren?_

—Eso es s-e-c-r-e-t-o, lo lamento pero el final de ellos dependerá 100% de la decisión que tomara Sayumi en la batalla final.

—¡Y con eso terminamos las preguntas! Eso signific-

—Espere —una miembro femenina de staff, se apresuró a interrumpir—, le ha llegado una última pregunta —le tendió una tarjeta.

—Oh, gracias. Veamos de _ .Hiruma_ para FiraLili:

_¿Habrá posibilidades de que Sesshōmaru no muera?_

—… Esa es una pregunta que no puedo contestar sin revelar el final, además, ya sabes, aún hay tres posibles finales, todo dependerá de Sayumi así que díganle que tome la decisión correcta. ¿Cuál es? —Sonrisa malévola—. Sólo yo lo sé y no lo diré.

Las invitadas se levantaron exigiendo la respuesta, Fira corrió, la conductora igual, los actores le siguieron, sólo Lili se quedó porque la atraparon.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y el especial, gracias por su gran paciencia al esperar cada capítulo y haberme seguido por más de tres años :´) ¡Ustedes son las personas más geniales del mundo!**

**Rebe22:**Sí, siento la tardanza. Me gusta que sepan que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y que no sólo los veo y ya, por eso los contesto :) Pues si tienes curiosidad, sólo debes ir a tu cuenta, en la pestaña de _Account_, se desplegará una lista, la primera es _Settings_, en la pantalla de la derecha abajo hay una sección que dice **Account Options** y sólo tienes que poner "Yes" en donde dice "Accept Private Messages (MP). Y me encanta hablar con ustedes, siempre es bueno que sepan que soy una persona como ustedes. Gracias por el comentario, besos.

**Maria:** Querida, gracias por participar ésta vez en el especial, y como te esmeraste respondí las 4 preguntas que enviaste (las fundí en dos), gracias por estar pendiente de "Viaje al pasado" y seguir comentando. Un beso y un gran abrazo.

**Konekochan:** Gracias por las preguntas y el comentario; espero te hayan gustado las respuestas. Jajajaja. Pobre Fira, no sé si sobreviva con tantas tras su cabeza.

**ValeenG:** *se esconde tras Lili* Pues no murió, por favor, no me has daño, soy buena (¿?) Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

**Guest:** Mi conciencia se siente más tranquila ahora, bueno casi. Desaparezco pero por culpa de mis profesores, ellos me entierran en tareas y más tareas. No me acoses (¿?) Jajaja. Gracias por el comentario.

**Ana Asakura:** Disculpa por la tardanza, gracias por tus palabras me animan a seguir adelante con esto y no dejarlo abandonado. Sobre las escenas pronto, cuando vuelvan al Oeste empezaran de verdad. Gracias por tu comentario.

** :** Querida, bienvenida a "Viaje al pasado", espero sigas disfrutándolo y te siga pareciendo maravilloso. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Blackdark:** Gracias por el comentario. Pues cuando una ama, se ciega, habrá que esperar un buen final para Kagura. Y Lili me tiene con un arma en la cabeza para que escriba

**LuzAventurera4:** Muchas gracias, linda. Espero te haya gusta el capítulo.

**Hasta la próxima, con amor,**

**FiraLili**


	25. La petición de Shôta

**Y que Dios se apiade de mi alma, disculpen la tardanza he estado horriblemente estresada por la universidad que gracias a Dios ha terminado por ahora, pasé todas mis materias y tendré unos dos meses o menos para descansar y relajarme antes de volver, así que para celebrarlo les traje el capítulo 25, yo sé que lo han estado esperando. Bueno a parte debo decir que una chica muy linda Brandy Moon me ha hecho unos fan-arts de Sef y Kitzuna totalmente preciosos, los links están en mi perfil de aquí, pueden ir a verlos como mis propios dibujos que he hecho, por fin le doy una cara a Kitzuna.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que se me haya pasado.**

**Viaje al pasado**

_**La petición de Shôta**_

Las madrugadas eran en su mayoría tranquila, los kitsunes que vigilaban en esas horas normalmente no estaban muy pendientes pero dado la infiltración del humano y su ataque a su señora, esa madrugaba tenían los 5 sentidos en alerta, nada iba a pasar bajo su narices y aún si no hubieran estado alertas se habrían percatado enseguida de la figura que corría sin preocuparse por su integridad o por ocultarse si quiera.

—Humano. Cachorro —murmuró uno de los guardias agazapado entre las sombras de un árbol, la noche tenía una gran luna por lo que en poco rato pudieron visualizar al niño que corría directo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué vendrá hacer a estas horas? No hay nadie con él o siguiéndole —respondió su compañero.

—Interceptémoslo. Sólo hay que mandarlo de regreso, recuerda no podemos dañar a nadie —habló el primero.

—Lo sé —replicó y de un salto se puso en medio del camino, logrando que se detuviera, lo observó de arriba abajo; agitado, sin aliento, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y con los ojos desesperados—. Alto. Estás lejos de tus tierras, mocoso.

Su compañero seguía oculto por si era un ataque sorpresa.

—… Ne-necesito ver a… Kagome-sama —recordaba perfectamente el nombre con el que el yōkai la llamó ayer a la humana.

Con esa petición ambos kitsunes de tensaron, ¿qué quería ese humano con su señora? El gruñido que salió del kitsune que le impedía el paso le hizo retroceder asustado.

—Vete. ¡Ahora! Kagome-sama no veré a nadie, menos a un humano después de que uno de ustedes trato de dañarla —su voz reflejaba enojo.

Shôta tragó saliva o la poca que podía salivar, tenía la boca prácticamente seca pero necesitaba verla, hablarle… disculparse.

El yōkai ocultó se levantó sorprendido y su compañero retrocedió unos pasos pues el niño se había arrodillado y bajado la cabeza completamente.

—Por favor… necesito una audiencia con Kagome-sama, nunca fue mi intención herirla, sól-

Se interrumpió al sentir como era jalado hacia arriba con fuerza y brusquedad, sus ojos se encontraron a la altura del rostro guerrero.

—¡Fuiste tú quien atacó a Kagome-sama!

—Nunca fue mi in-intención —murmuró lo más audible posible, la presión sobre su cuello era lo bastante fuerte para impedirle hablar pero aún así lo hacía—… por fa-favor, quiero di-disculparme.

No quería soltarlo, si apretaba un poco más quebraría la tráquea, sólo un poco. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, encontró los ojos de su compañero al girar la cabeza, su cabeza comenzó a enfriarse y liberó al humano, quien cayó de rodillas tosiendo e intentando inhalar.

El yōkai que se mantuvo oculto se puso de cuclillas para ver más cerca al niño, éste levantó la cabeza mostrando unos ojos llorosos por la reciente agresión.

—Po-por favo-r…

—… Kagome-sama descansa ahora, el sol no saldrá pronto, tendrás que esperar. Te escoltaré — explicó ayudándole a levantarse.

—¡Kôki! —exclamó el que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos—. Él fue quien atacó a Kagome-sama.

—Y vino a disculparse —rebatió sacudiendo un poco las ropas llenas de tierra del humano, después de todo se presentaría ante la pareja de su señor, no podía verse tan desaliñado—. Kagome-sama le recibirá con gusto, quédate en la guardia, Kenji.

—… Bien —aceptó con un gruñido inconforme, le dio una última mirada al niño antes de perderse en las sombras al acecho de algún desprevenido.

Kôki le siguió con la vista hasta que se camufló, suspiró para girarse al humano que se sobresaltó y desvió sus ojos.

—No te haré daño —prometió—, después de todo fue la misma Kagome-sama quien prohibió el derramamiento de sangre humana, ni una sola gota. Y nosotros somos leales, así que ven, sígueme y no te vayas apartar de mí, no muchos están conformes con esa orden; después de todos somos yōkais y respondemos a nuestros instintos para proteger lo que amamos.

Shôta se apresuró a ponerse a la par que el kitsune, se sentía con los pelos de punta mientras se internaban entre los árboles, el bosque siempre ha sido prohibido desde generaciones porque para ellos era sinónimo de muerte, los yōkais rondaban entre árboles y ramas, flores y espinas, suelo y piedras; si querían vivir tendrían que quedarse donde el sol tocaba la tierra.

—… ¿realmente no le hice daño?

Kôki le mandó una mirada evaluadora, parecía sinceramente preocupado.

—No. Kagome-sama está perfectamente, abogó por ti y tu vida. Es realmente… compasiva.

—… Lo siento —murmuró con gran pesar.

El kitsune no pudo evitar sonreír, el niño no parecía peligroso.

—No es a mí a quien le corresponde esa disculpa —comentó relajado—. Venga camina más rápido, nos queda un largo camino.

Shôta apresuró el paso, sintiéndose observado y juzgado.

0-0-0-0-0

Sayumi se removió unos segundos antes de parpadear, sus ojos se acostumbraron enseguida a la poca luz, el sol apenas se comenzaba alzar. Se estiró para su delicia y la de sus músculos, levantándose hecho una mirada a su alrededor ahí estaban su madre, Rin y Renard pero… ¿Y Sef? ¿Renard?

Oyó un murmullo persistente que venía del exterior, curiosa se dirigió hacia la entrada lo que vio le sorprendió, en medio de una muchedumbre de kitsunes se hallaba encogido contra sus hombros un niño humano, su olor lo delataba enseguida.

Vio a Sef enfrente de todos intentando hablar.

—¡Es el humano que atentó contra Kagome-sama no debería estar siquiera aquí!

—¡¿Por qué lo trajiste Kôki?!

—¡Sáquenlo de nuestro territorio!

—¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí!

A pesar de las demandas y gritos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que despertaran a su madre, se acercó cautelosa y conforme se acercaba los kitsunes comenzaban a percatarse de su presencia, se apartaban y callaban.

—Sayumi-sama.

Por fin llegó hasta Sef y el niño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó dándole una mirada a Shôta para luego centrarse en Sef.

—Buenos días, Sayumi-sama. Discúlpenos haberla levantado —saludó el líder con una sonrisa algo tensa.

—No lo hicieron —respondió—. ¿Qué está pasando?

La pregunta quedó al aire, nadie parecía querer responder hasta que una voz que aún tenía matices infantiles respondió.

—Quisiera una audiencia con Kagome-sama.

Sayumi miró los ojos mercurios y vio muchas cosas, tantas emociones buenas como malas, la tristeza ensombrecía sus ojos grises.

—¡No hables con tanta confianza, humano!

Un empujón y la rapidez del acto no impidió que la Inu tendiera sus brazos para atajarlo, los yōkais reunidos contuvieron el aliento ante tal cosa. Sayumi ajena a eso tomó la cara del niño entre sus manos con preocupación, Shôta se estremeció ante el suave tacto.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?

—… ¿quién eres? —preguntó con asombro, su cara era hermosa aún siendo tan pequeña, tenía las mejillas rosas y unos ojos increíblemente abiertos, brillante y cálidos… como el sol.

Sayumi sonrió antes de soltarlo.

Shôta se puso recto y firme.

—Mi nombre es Sayumi.

—La hija de Sesshōmaru-sama, Lord de estas tierras. Deberías mostrar más respeto —intervino Sef, acercándose a Sayumi.

Renard que estuvo sólo de espectador se apresuro a situarse al lado de Sayumi, en el derecho frunciendo el ceño al humano que bajó la vista.

—Mi equivocación, Sayumi-sama —se apresuró a corregir su tono, se removió incomodo—. Pero he venido a disculparme con Kagome-sama… por mis acciones del día anterior.

Ella sonrió ante la sinceridad del niño pero entendía lo que pasaba, ellos aún no dejarían atrás sus conflictos ni su rencor tan rápido por mucho que su madre quisiera, había un largo trecho para eso, un gran salto para dar.

—Levanta tu rostro —cuando hizo lo que pidió le sonrió—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Date Shôta.

Clan Date fue el pensamiento de ella, había leído de ellos en sus libros de historia nunca imaginó encontrarse con algún miembro, aún faltarían unos 60 años o un poco más para que naciera Date Masamune quien fundaría Sendai, era interesante conocer a unos de sus antepasados.

—Date Shôta serás recibido por Kagome-sama —aclaró mirando a los demás—, tus disculpas serán escuchadas y ella decidirá qué pasará después.

Sef sonrió levemente, ¿quién más podría decir esas palabras en medio de una enfurecida turba de kitsunes?

—Pero Sayumi-sama —intentó replicar uno de los kitsunes de alto rango mirando con resentimiento al niño—, tal vez debería reconsiderar y-

—Será recibido —interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír, una sonrisa tensa que muchos reconocieron como una señal para dejar de hablar—, Kagome-sama nunca dejaría de recibir a nadie fuese humano, hanyō o yōkai. ¿Quién lo escoltó hasta aquí?

Kôki se adelantó a la multitud para arrodillarse frente a la heredera del Oeste.

—Fui yo.

—Hiciste bien.

Para un observador de afuera el que una niña hablara por sobre la voz del líder y felicitara a un guardia sería inadmisible, por lo menos eso sería en su propia aldea pensaba Shôta al ver como se desarrollaba los eventos, ni el siendo hijo del terrateniente Date podía hacer que su voz se escuchara.

—Sef, ¿podrías quedarte otro momento? Veré si mi madre ha despertado —murmuró sólo para él, quien asintió con una sonrisa alentadora—. Gracias.

Se alejó seguida por Renard quien no se sentía cómodo por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿No crees que es arriesgado que dejes que el mismo atacante de ayer hablé con Kagome-sama?

Sayumi le golpeó el brazo con enojo.

—Confianza, Renard, eso es lo que necesitas; lo que todos necesitan. Y él no le hará daño, sus ojos no muestran odio, sólo miedo —le sonrió pero el ceño fruncido de Renard la hizo suspirar—. ¿Podrías confían en mí?

Él la miró.

—¿Podrías confiar ciegamente en mí, Renard?

No dudó ni un segundo al contestar.

—Daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario.

Sayumi sin saberlo se sintió un tanto perturbada por esas palabras pero dejó la sensación al lado para enfocarse en sus siguientes palabras.

—Entonces debes creen en mis palabras, si confías en mí como para dar tu vida; cree en lo que yo creo, confía en lo que yo confío. Él no la lastimara.

—… De acuerdo.

Ella sonrió antes de acariciar con suavidad el brazo de Renard, se alejó para alcanzar a su madre que si no se equivocaba estaba a punto de levantarse.

0-0-0-0-0

—No dude en volver cada vez que lo necesite.

Kitzuna asintió con una sonrisa pero la tristeza aún empañaba sus ojos, la noche anterior con el frío de la madrugada los aldeanos hicieron valer el último deseo de Kaede, ser cremada y que sus cenizas se pusieran al lado de su hermana Kikyō.

—Lo haré, regresaré a visitarla —concedió apretando las manos de la aldeana que respondía al nombre de Yuriko—. Gracias por su hospitalidad, la apreció mucho.

—Los amigos de Kaede son los nuestros, tú y los tuyos serán bienvenidos.

—Ustedes recibirán el mismo trato —y sus palabra no eran vacías, Sesshōmaru se mostró sorprendentemente tranquilo con respecto a esa aldea y la idea de que pudieran visitar el Oeste—, cuiden de la tumba.

—Lo haremos, tengan un buen viaje. Cuídate.

Kitzuna sonrió ante la preocupación de la mujer, la memoria de Kaede nunca se perdería, porque el cariño que le profesaban era completamente sincero y desinteresado. Sintió la presencia de su señor acercándose, le había dejado despedirse y que se restauraran todas sus funciones vitales antes de volver al Oeste.

—Es hora —la voz de Sesshōmaru estremeció a muchos por lo sorpresivo de su aparición.

—Sí.

Dio un último apretón antes de marcharse, mientras se iba alejando escuchaba las despedidas de los aldeanos y luego la calma de una mañana, las aves despertando al igual que el bosque, sin poder evitarlo llevó una mano a su pecho, la sensación de calidez seguía tan nítida como la primera vez que la sintió, ahora sabía que era, un vestigio de lo que Kaede tuvo que hacer para salvarla.

—Ella fue escoltada y llevada como noble hacia las puertas del inframundo para ser juzgada. Tendrá un buen lugar.

Kitzuna se atrevió a mirarlo que él seguía con la vista al frente y la cara seria, pero supo que trataba de algún modo animarla, tal vez Kagome ya estuviera influyendo mucho sin que la morena lo supiera, una prueba eran las palabras anteriores.

—Fue una humana ejemplar, su amabilidad y compasión eran grandes. Sólo he conocido a otra igual, hasta más extraña pero grandiosa igual.

Sesshōmaru no necesitaba preguntar de quien hablaba, era obvio y hasta cierto punto sentía sienta añoranza de verla y eso que no habían pasado más de un día.

—Única.

Kitzuna se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar esa palabra viniendo de él pero se alegró internamente, su barrera se iba agrietando y la única que lo podría ver completamente abierta sería Kagome, ella quería que su amiga fuera feliz.

Ahí acabo la conversación pero no importo, la yōkai presenció lo que ningún otro antes.

—_Tu amor le ha llegado, Kagome._

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se apresuró a salir una vez Sayumi le puso al tanto de la situación, se cambió a un traje de sacerdotisa que le habían conseguido para que se distinguiera como una pero hasta ese momento no había tenido razón para utilizarlo; apenas dio un paso al exterior logró ubicar a Sef, quien se mostró aliviado al verla y le dio una sonrisa antes de apartarse revelando al niño. Había pedido a Sayumi y Renard esperar dentro.

Los kitsunes reunidos agacharon la cabeza saludándola y al mismo tiempo mostrándole su respeto, ella sonrió a todos antes de centrar su completa atención en Shôta.

—Me ha dicho Sayumi que querías verme —se detuvo a unos pasos.

Shôta bajo la cabeza.

—Así es, Kagome-sama, me disculpo por molestarla tan temprano y sin avisar sobre mi visita pero me gustaría que escuchara mis palabras.

Tan joven, pensó ella al verlo temblar y sin embargo sus palabras le llegaban firmes.

—Sef —llamó—, me permites usar la cueva por unos momentos, quiero atenderle.

—No necesitas ni pedirlo, Kagome-sama, úsala.

—Gracias —miró al niño, él levantó ligeramente la vista—. Sígueme.

La morena procedía a entrar de nuevo cuando recordó algo dicho por Sayumi, sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar analizando rostros antes de hablar:

—¿Quién es Kôki?

Él avanzó hasta el frente de todos antes de arrodillarse posando únicamente la rodilla derecha.

—Yo, mi señora.

Ella le observó por unos segundos, sin duda un guerrero pero no tan poderoso para tener completamente su cuerpo humanoide, su cola se agitaba revelando su creciente nerviosismo.

—Entra igual.

Sorprendido y algo asustado, creyendo que tal vez se le daría un castigo por haber traído al niño humano; armándose de valor les siguió dejando atrás el exterior.

Sayumi los vio entrar, se acomodo contra la pared junto a Rin, Renard y Kitto, la primera no sabía de qué iba todo eso pero podía intuir que era algo serio.

Kagome se sentó sobre sus talones, Sef se ubicó a su izquierda mientras los dos invitados se mantenían en pie esperando, la morena movió su mano indicándoles que tomaran asiento, no perdía ningún detalle de su comportamiento.

—Kôki —él se puso recto al ver que su señora le hablaba—, ¿por qué trajiste al niño hasta aquí?

La voz de ella no dejaba entrever nada, era suave pero neutral.

—Mi señora, si he cometido falta alguna me disculparé y aceptaré el castigo que me ha de dar; pero en los ojos y palabras del humano no encontré mentira, y sus deseos son nombres, no puede sólo echarlo de vuelta al ver su sinceridad.

El yōkai mantuvo la vista hacia abajo durante su contestación, arriesgándose la levantó levemente, no esperaba la sonrisa tan hermosa que le dirigía Kagome.

—Hiciste bien, nunca te castigaría por haberle traído. Pero quería saber el por qué lo hiciste, si por voluntad propia o no, y me has demostrado que fue desinteresado; por eso te agradezco, tu corazón es puro y honesto.

El yōkai no soportó tales palabras y esa sonrisa, era como ver a una deidad o a una doncella celestial; tan hermosas y benignas, ¿de verdad sería humana? Si alguien le llegara a decir que su señora era uno doncella celestial lo creería sin dudarlo.

Kagome ahora dirigió su atención a Shôta, él se estremeció al sentir esos ojos tan azules sobre su persona.

—Te escucharé, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Shôta inhaló profundamente antes de inclinarse hasta que su frente toco el suelo, Kagome se alarmó pero antes de pedirle que se levantara Sef la detuvo palmeando su hombro, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él negó suavemente; como líder, guerrero y hombre sabía que hacer una reverencia y mostrar esa sumisión era duro para el orgullo, aún más siendo para una mujer; y él igual sabía que cuando alguien dejaba su orgullo de lado era para hablar por un ser importante.

—Mi nombre es Date Shôta, hijo del terrateniente Date Yokomo, gran guerrero entre hombres, hijo de reyes; y quisiera que escuchara mis disculpas y si no es mucho pedir una petición.

Sef le indicó que era momento de hablar, ella aún no se familiarizaba con eso de dar audiencias.

—Adelante.

Sin mover un músculo de su posición apretó las manos contra el suelo intentando que dejaran de temblar.

—Acepte mis disculpas Kagome-sama, lo que hice no tiene excusa, pude haberle lastimado gravemente. Si usted considera que merezco un castigo lo aceptaré sin problema, pero antes quisiera que supiera el por qué de mi invasión de ayer… Desde pequeño he oído que los kitsunes tienen un extenso lugar para sembrar plantas medicinales, nosotros no sabemos cómo cultivarlas. Mi madre ha caído enferma por un veneno, según dicen que no soportara mucho más; por eso irrumpí ayer, en mi camino a su campo me encontré con un grupo de kitsunes y al ver que alguien se acercaba a mi escondite me asuste y ataqué —su voz se volvió aguda como si estuviera reteniendo el llanto—. Lo siento mucho Kagome-sama, pero quiero salvar a mi madre.

Kagome entendió perfectamente, ese amor tan incondicional hacia una madre, ella haría lo que fuera por la suya.

—Levántate, Shôta —pidió la morena—. Castigo por haberme atacado no habrá, pero por irrumpir en estas tierras sin permiso no me toca a mí, Sef lo decidirá. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu petición?

El niño que ya se había levantado, volvió agachar la cabeza, esta vez sólo eso, ya no hizo la reverencia completa.

—Salve a mi madre, Kagome-sama.

Esa frase tuvo reacciones negativas, porque si ella accedía a su petición tendría que salir de las tierras kitsunes y no se podían permitir el que llegara a ser lastimada, bajo ningún concepto.

—Kagome-sama —llamó Sef—, no estoy de acuerdo con la petición aquí hecha.

—Pero yo sí —rebatió sabiendo por qué se ponía en contra, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. Estaré bien. Shôta —ahora se dirigió a él—, haré lo que esté en mis manos para salvarla. No puedo prometer nada sin verla antes.

Sef suspiró antes de levantarse, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Sabes qué pasara si llegan a lastimar a Kagome-sama, humano? Nosotros marcharemos contra ustedes.

Shôta se puso firme.

—Aún soy un niño a los ojos de todos, pero se las consecuencias de un ataque a lady Kagome —él llegó a la conclusión de que era la pareja del Lord, porque sólo de esa forma se explicaría el celo tan grande que le guardaba.

—Entonces irá, pero con una escolta. Yo no puedo salir —aunque quisiera hacer, puesto que Kitzuna no estaba, ella era quien tomaba el mando en sus ausencias; y sin una figura de alguno de los dos al frente sería caótico—. Kôki, Renard y Kitto serán los encargados de escoltarla. Desde el momento en que Kagome salga del límite de estas tierras, ellos tienen la orden de hacer lo que sea necesario para traerla a salvo.

Los nombrados ya se encontraban enfrente de Sef; al terminar de hablar todos asintieron para mostrar su conformidad, protegerla sería la prioridad.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?

El líder se volteó para encontrar a la heredera del Oeste con los brazos en jarras, se notaba ligeramente inconforme con la decisión de sólo mandar a esos tres, ella podría proteger a su madre tan bien como ellos.

—No saldrás —aclaró con firmeza—, dejar ir a Kagome fuera de mi protección es algo que no quiero hacer, pero esos son sus deseos así que lo único que puedo brindarle es la escolta, ellos están preparados para cualquier escenario posible. Tu salida es otra cuestión, mientras Sesshōmaru-sama no se encuentre aquí no puedo dejarte ir; mandarte a ti con Kagome es doblemente peligroso. No puedo arriesgarme a perder a amabas.

—Pero-

—Sayumi —Kagome intervino, se levantó para llegar hasta la niña y acariciar su mejilla—, estaré bien, nada me pasara. Además si algo saliera mal ellos me protegerán, ¿o es qué no confías en ellos?

—¡No! —exclamó abochornada pensando que sus palabras anteriores podría considerarse un insulto a los guerreros—. No es eso, sólo me gustaría acompañarte.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero debes quedarte, ¿me esperaras?

Sayumi desvió la mirada antes de suspirar y asentir, después de todo era su madre y no debía desobedecerla, aunque eso ella no lo supiera.

Sef al ver ya todo en orden volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Entonces todo ya está dicho, llevaran a Kagome-sama y al humano hasta su aldea; si llegan a sentir hostilidad a grandes rasgos se retiran, su prioridad es la vida de lady Kagome. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces, pueden retirarse —se volteó hacia la morena—. No se exponga, Kagome-sama.

Ella asintió.

—No lo haré. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—Cuando usted diga.

Kagome miró a Sayumi y luego a la otra niña, le hizo una seña rápida con la mano, Rin había permanecido en silencio y al ver la seña se adelantó hasta donde se encontraba Sayumi.

—Volveré pronto, Rin, ¿podrás esperarme junto a Sayumi?

—Lo haré —declaró con una sonrisa—. Cuídate, Kagome-sama.

—Por supuesto —prometió se inclinó para besar los cabellos de la niña, luego hizo lo mismo con Sayumi—. Pórtense bien, nada de travesuras —se levantó—. Es hora.

Sef la escoltaría hasta la frontera y la vería partir.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡¿Dónde está Shôta?!

Los sirvientes se encogieron antes la voz severa de su señor, se encontraba enojado, furioso; había ido a ver a su hijo y cuando entró en su habitación no estaba, nadie sabía de él, ¿por qué no lo vigilaron como debían?

—Nunca nos retiramos de la puerta, señor.

—¡¿Entonces como explican que no esté?! —Ante el silencio sólo pudo enojarse aún más, su enojo nacía de la preocupación, ama a su hijo como a su esposa, y en estado en que ella está no puede pensar bien, todo pareceré revuelto y borroso, confuso; sólo quería salvar a su esposa, sólo eso; ahora con la nueva desaparición de su heredero se sentía ahogar—. ¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Vayan!

Se replegaron en seguida para comunicar la orden de su señor, él se quedó ahí plantado con las emociones a flor de piel, le costaba respirar por todas la sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Señor —él volteó para encontrarse con una de las muchachas que acompañaban a su pareja.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un poco más calmado, necesita serenarse.

—La señora quiere verle.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Ella desvió un poco la vista con pena, apretó sus manos sobre su vestimenta.

—… no queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Le dijeron sobre la desaparición de Shôta?

—Sí, lo siento mucho, ella preguntaba, al no contestarle lo intuyó por eso pidió hablar con usted —explicó bastante afectada.

Cansado, eso era lo que le sobrecogía ahora, ¿cómo explicarle a su esposa que su único hijo se encontraba desaparecido? Ordenando a la mujer que se retirara se encaminó a la habitación de su esposa, vio a los guardias ponerse firmas al verlo acercarse y respirando profundamente cruzó el umbral; las mujeres al verlo se inclinaron y rápidamente se retiraron sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Yokomo? —la voz de la mujer acostada en su lecho con la tez pálida y las extremidades débiles sonaba amortiguada, se extinguía poco a poco; se acercó para situarse a su lado.

—Aquí estoy, Himeko.

Al oír la voz de su amado sonrió, con esfuerzo alzó la mano para que la tomara, cuando sintió la calidez rodearla suspiró con alegría.

—¿Shôta se fue?

—Lo hizo.

Ella suspiró recordando la testarudez de su pequeño al decirle que él la curaría, buscaría la forma de hacer que se recuperara.

—Es un buen muchacho —musitó rememorando los buenos momentos con él, curioso, despierto e inquieto.

—Debería estar aquí en vez de haberse ido —replicó con enojó.

Ella negó suavemente.

—Él está haciendo lo que cree correcto, déjalo. Cuando uno hace lo que cree que debe hacer, nunca se arrepentirá, pase lo que pase.

Yokomo suspiró con pesadez, la miró y con la mano que no tenía ocupada acaricio el rostro pálido de Himeko, suavemente como temiendo herirla con ese toque.

—Lo consientes mucho, Himeko, siempre lo has hecho. Él es el heredero, tenemos que mostrarnos firmes con él, nosotros-

—Tú —interrumpió ella—. Tú deberás terminar de educarlo, no lo castigues tan fuerte sigue siendo un niño —sus ojos grises que le heredo a su pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ámalo, yo siempre estaré cuidándolos.

—¿Por qué te estás despidiendo? Las curanderas lograran hacer el antídoto y-

No pudo seguir cuando sintió que la princesa acarició su mano que tenía en el rostro femenino.

—¿Desde cuándo le mientes a tu esposa, Yokomo?

—… Desde que me miento a mí mismo.

Cuando le iba a contestar un sonido se extendió por todo el lugar y sin mentir, por la aldea completa; era la campana que anunciaba yōkais.

—¿Yōkais?, ¿habrá pasado algo con Shôta? —la preocupación de ella le hizo intentar reincorporarse pero Yokomo la detuvo con su mano.

—Yo saldré, no te atrevas a levantarte, todo estará bien.

Ella sostuvo su mano cuando él intentó irse, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que Himeko apretara el agarre y luego le dejara ir.

—Ten cuidado.

Yokomo asintió antes de irse sin mirar atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

El recorrido hacia la aldea humana fue relativamente corto puesto que Kagome y Shôta iban a lomos de Kitto, aunque estuvo reticente con el humano pero unas cuantas palabras de Sayumi antes de su salida lo calmaron lo suficiente para que le dejara montarlo; la Inu le secreteo al niño que era un honor que un kitsune se dejara montar puesto que sólo personas muy importantes podían hacerlo; por lo que Shôta iba bastante tenso pero fueron tan sólo unos minutos antes de que Kagome procediera a calmarle preguntándole a cerca de los síntomas y dolencias que presentaba su madre, cuando acabo de relatarle todo la morena estaba convencida que era veneno de efecto retardado que actuaba hasta que la su víctima estuviera prácticamente envenenada por completo, y si eso era cierto, sólo tenía mínimas probabilidades de salvarla mientras más tiempo pasara.

Renard y Kôki se adelantaron para asegurar el área, pero su presencia no paso inadvertida y las campanas que avisan de avistamiento de yōkais se hizo sonar sin tardanza alguna; cuando lograron alcanzarlos los ánimos estaban tensos.

0-0-0-0-0

Yokomo no sabía cómo proceder, tenía a dos yōkais, uno muy joven a decir verdad, enfrente con los ojos barriendo la zona, calculando y analizando; eso no le gustaba ni un poco pero no podía iniciar un enfrentamiento con civiles presentes, saldrían dañados. Tomando una resolución se abrió paso y conforme se iba acercando la atención de ellos se centró completamente en él, alzó la barbilla para no mostrar temor.

—Su presencia no es bienvenida, yōkais, ¿qué hacen en territorio humano?

Kôki estuvo a punto de contestar pero se contuvo, ya que Renard se hallaba presente y por posición quien tenía la obligación de hablar era él, puesto que como hermano menor del líder tenía ese poder; pero sabía que la leyes humanas eso no aplicaba, era los adultos solamente quienes tenían ese poder y por más hijo que fueras no tenías voz en nada; así que el hombre que se adelantó para conocer el por qué de su presencia ahí podría considerar el que Renard hablara como un insulto o una broma, ya que a sus ojos sólo era un niño. Sopesaba las posibilidades cuando oyó la voz de Renard en un susurro, tan bajo que un humano no habría podido distinguir las palabras aunque estuvieran a su lado.

—Será mejor que hables en mi lugar, serás el porta voz.

—Como usted desee —contestó, luego dio un paso al frente—. Hemos venido por una petición que se nos fue hecha.

Yokomo frunció el ceño creyendo que querían tomarle el pelo, nadie en su sano juicio iría a pedirles algo a unos yōkais.

—¡Mentira! No hemos mandado a nadie y-

Tuvo que interrumpirse al ver la figura de un kitsune acercarse velozmente, muchos aldeanos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, una cosa era ver yōkais con formas cercanas a las humanas, que verlos en su forma _original_.

Kagome se apresuró a bajar siendo seguida de cerca por Shôta que al ver a su padre se adelantó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Shôta —exclamó al verlo bien, se inclinó para asegurarse que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, al constatar que todo iba bien volvió a reincorporarse—. ¿Qué quieren?

—He venido porque Shôta me pidió que curara a su madre —habló la morena, atrayendo la atención de todos por su condición humana, demasiado humana; y por el traje de sacerdotisa que portaba, pero eso no les daba confianza puesto que iba con yōkais, ninguna sacerdotisa harpía eso, ella acababan con ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —increpó sin deseos de ser educado.

Kôki se adelantó con el ceño fruncido ante ese tono empleado pero la mano que Kagome extendió fue suficiente para que se detuviera. Renard le dio un codazo en la pierna, él debía presentar a su señora.

—Ella es Kagome-sama —su voz se extendió por todo el lugar, ella se sobresaltó al oírle, no pensaba que la iba a presentar, ella misma estaba buscando las palabras indicadas para hacerlo—, pareja de Sesshōmaru-sama, Lord de estas tierras; no deberían dirigirse a su persona de esa manera.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante tan cosa, no sabían si creerle o no, ¿además no era humana esa sacerdotisa? Todos conocían el desprecio que el Lord del Oeste profesaba a los humanos, era imposible.

—¿Eres humana?

—Lo soy —respondió Kagome antes de que Kôki pudiera adelantarse tanto de palabra como acción, los yōkais eran muy impulsivos si alguien insultaba a alguien de su especie o protegido; lo comenzaba a comprender.

Yokomo entonces frunció aún más el ceño.

—Entonces no puedes ser la señora del Oeste, él desprecia a los humanos.

Eso fue suficiente para la paciencia de Kôki, pero no dio más de unos pasos cuando una barrera le impidió seguir su camino, dirigió una mirada a su señora que le sonreía con comprensión.

—Tranquilo, Kôki —le pidió bajando la barrera antes de caminar para acercarse a los aldeanos y a su líder—. Estoy consciente de eso, pero no he venido aquí para hablar sobre Sesshōmaru y… nuestra relación, sino por la madre de Sōta, ¿la dejara morir si hay una pequeña esperanza de salvarla?

El hombre tuvo un debate mental, amaba a su esposa pero no confiaba en los yōkais, ellos acabaron con su abuelo y nunca olvidaría eso pero…

—Bien, pero sólo usted pasara, no quiero a ningún yōkai cerca —sentenció con el rostro duro.

—He de protestar —Kôki se adelanto alarmando a todos, quienes retrocedieron—, Kagome-sama no puede entrar sola; ustedes podrían dañarla y nuestro deber es evitarlo.

—¡No pasara ningún yōkai! ¡Son ustedes quienes traicionan y apuñalan por la espalda!

El kitsune no aguanto más, su cola se puso tiesa mientras que sus garras se afilaban, todos notaron el cambio y el pánico empezó a desatarse, hasta que Kagome molesta se puso en medio con un brazo levantado hacia Kôki y el otro hacia Yokomo.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó logrando erizar a más de uno—. La vida de una persona pende de un hilo, ninguno de los dos ganara esto, las rencillas y desconfianza han estado desde mucho antes que nosotros naciéramos; pero yo no he venido para calmar esto, he venido para intentar salvar a una mujer y el tiempo es preciado, así que se calmaran, ¡ambos! Entonces, Renard me acompañara —señaló al kitsune que se adelanto—, y usted me guiara a los aposentos de su esposa para ver la gravedad del asunto. ¿Me he dado a entender?

Kôki se arrodillo y los humanos por inercia hicieron lo mismo, asombrados del poder que salía de su voz, era como si no pudieran negarle nada.

—Sí, Kagome-sama; pido disculpas por mi actuar tan impulsivo.

—Sólo hacías lo que debes —cedió la morena antes de girarse a líder—. ¿Me guiara? —al ver los ojos tan inquietos del hombre suspiró—. Renard es confiable, no hará nada sin ordenes.

Dudó pero asintió.

—Es por aquí.

Y Kagome atravesó el lugar, siendo escoltada por Renard, con el corazón agitado.

Bombeando con fuerza.

La agitación crecía para Shippō al saberse cerca del Oeste, vería a Sayumi.

—¡Hemos llegado! —anunció la exterminadora.

Y a penas esas palabras salieron de su boca cuando unas sombras se cernieron sobre ellos para neutralizarlos, no pudieron escapar y la oscuridad rodeo sus ojos.

Continuará.

**Detrás de cámaras**

Fira dibujaba muy concentrada en su estudio cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Fira? —Lili veía cargada de papeles que iban desde presupuestos hasta cartas para la autora—, ¿qué haces?

—Hemmm… ¿escribo? —dijo pretendiendo su mejor sonrisa.

La directora rodó los ojos antes de acercarse para depositar los papeles en el escritorio y de paso ver que se traía en manos su compañera, encaró una ceja al ver los bocetos que estaban regados por la mayor parte de la superficie de madera.

—¿Qué te picó para que empezaras a dibujar de nuevo?

Fira se recostó en su silla con un puchero.

—Sólo quería dibujar, ¿acaso están feos? —preguntó preocupada mientras tomaba uno de Kitzuna.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio, apartando las hojas para que no se arrugaran—, sólo es raro verte dibujando de nuevo, ¿qué harás con ellos?

Antes la sonrisa de su amiga se relajó.

—Bien, lo voy a subir a nuestro Deviantart para ver que dicen las fans, y podrán ver por fin a Kitzuna y a nosotras en versión chibi —exclamó alegre mientras le mostraba el dibujo—, somos tan lindas.

—… supongo —aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

—¡Y sabes qué más, paso! —no necesito al respuesta de Lili para que siguiera hablando—. Una chica súper linda Brandy Moon me hizo unos fan-arts de Sef y Kitzuna, le quedaron simplemente geniales, su seudónimo es Yue-Uchiha94 en Deviantart, ya tengo sus dibujos en favoritos, velos —cogió su laptop y la puso en el regazo de Lili—. Dime si no están hermosas.

—Están muy bien —aceptó la directora con una sonrisa.

—¡Son perfectas! ¡Oh! Debo actualizar nuestro perfil para que puedan ir a ver los dibujos.

Lili vio lo feliz que estaba su amiga que no pudo evitar reír antes de empezar a recoger todo el tiradero que había en el lugar, debía recordarle modales pero… sería más tarde, que siguiera con ese humor tal vez le ayudara a escribir más rápido.

**Como pueden ver ando muy feliz, porque aparte de escribir estoy volviendo a dibujar e hice a Kitzuna para que pudieran imaginarse mejor, y entonces llega una chica y me dice que hizo unos dibujos de Sef y Kitzuna, me súper emocione y mucho más cuando Roserwin Tavares (Krisstal06) me dijo que haría a Fira y a Lili cuando tuviera tiempo, yo estoy fangirleando como nunca :´) ¡Gracias a esas chicas por tomarse la molestia de hacer algo tan bonito como un dibujo! E igual quiero agradecer a Alicia Calleja Ecija que me dedico uno de Sayumi, pero que no está por Internet ya que me lo mando por inbox, muchas gracias chica; pero igual están las personitas que me mandas su reviews y está vez fueron bastantes largos :´) amo leer comentarios largos, gracias por su tiempo ahora sí, a responder:**

**Maria: **Bueno, ya veremos que pasara con el niño, porque habrá unos cuentos problemas en torno a él. De nada, es que te esforzaste haciéndolas y además de la equivocación de nombre, además fueron entretenidas, me divertí respondiéndolas. Y gracias por entender, si de mí dependiera podría pasarme escribiendo toda la vida fanfics, pero así no va la vida. Yo estuve luchando con esa escena para hacerla emotiva, así que después de leer casi todos los reviews, entre ellos el tuyo puedo decir que lo logré. Por cierto, respecto a tu review en "Antiguo Amor", he puesto los links de mi página en Facebook y mi Facebook personal, si ya me has agregado pero no te he aceptado dímelo por inbox, no acepto a nadie a menos que me diga de donde me conoce :) Bueno, un placer seguir viéndote por mis fics. Besos.

**Erika Taishō: **Oh, pues qué bueno que te animaste a dejarme un comentario y, gracias, me da mucho gusto saber que la historia es de tu agrado :D Me animan mucho los comentarios, pues habrá que ver si puedo hacer lemon, no soy de escribirlos, pero ya veremos que va acorde al desarrollo. Un beso y abrazo.

**Riovi: **Mucho tiempo, querida. Pues bien, por fin salí de mi cuarto semestre, me quedan otros 4. Jajaja. Disculpa eso, espero que siendo viernes puedas tener tiempo para leerlo con calma y sin andar ansiosa correteando por todos lados. Pues no sé, sólo voy escribiendo para llegar al clímax y dejar caer toda la bomba y que sufran (¿?) Okey no, ignora eso, tú no has leído nada. Y pues no aún no los he reunido pero o es en el siguiente o dentro de dos capítulos que se reunirán, con algo que las hará querer matarme, pero conste que es parte de la trama y sólo para ser buena te digo que InuYasha estará rondando por ahí. Y muchas gracias por las buenas vibras, una las necesita mucho cuando todo parece que se hunde, de verdad gracias. Besos.

**Amane Amy: **No, no te pongas mal, era la hora de Kaede y se fue feliz, en los brazos de su gran amiga Kitzuna. Sí, Shippō quiere hacerse fuerte, pero esperemos la noticia de Kagome ablande un poco su corazón. Sí, ya tres largos años, pues es bueno leerlo y pues no, hasta donde yo me acuerdo no he leído tu nombre, está es la primera vez :) y estoy muy feliz de que hayas comentado. Gracias, un beso y un gran abrazo.

**Mara:** No, no lo dejaré abandonado sólo que como explico tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que daría yo por poder estar escribiendo fanfics todo el día pero lamentablemente no me dan dinero para poder sobrevivir :C vida tan cruel. Y sí, siempre estoy al pendiente de ustedes, si puedo les respondo todas su preguntas, tanto por aquí como en el face o el ask que recién cree para ustedes. Gracias por el comentario. Un beso y un gran abrazo de oso.

**Daliapv Pérez: **Lamento la demora, asuntos personales y académicos quitan mucho tiempo. Jajaja. Lo reitero lamento la demora pero cada vez que puedo hago lo posible para escribir, pues te diré que Kagome romperá su sello durante una batalla y la declaración pues… me la guardo para mí ;) besos.

**Hachico94:** Pues ya está aquí, espero te haya gustado. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Ana Asakura:** Y como siempre adoro tus comentarios. Lo siento pero créeme yo lloré como niña pequeña mientras escribía la escena de Kaede y Kitzuna, igual porque tenía un OST súper triste reproduciéndose mientras la hacía. Y pues, más que nada son consejos para Kagome, ahora sabiendo su relación que podría mantener con Sesshōmaru pues las anteriores no le iban a servir. Pues ya están más que insinuados, sólo faltan que ellos dos se aclaren y listo; a mí me encanto hacerla, ¿sabes? Me pareció indicado que la primera persona que supiera lo que sentía por Kagome sea Kaede, ya que es como una madre para ella. Pues, ¿futuro? O mejor dicho en la línea temporal original, ¿no? Pues se conocieron diferente pero la esencia viene a ser igual y sí, tengo planeado un especial para mostrarlo. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Blackdark:** Disculpa la demora. Y sí, ya era tiempo de que descansara, ¿y qué mejor forma que en los brazos de su querida amiga? No, se puso horrible pero no lo demostró, si pudiera leer si mente fue como la muerte para él. Pues, tal vez, no arruinaré la emoción. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, mucho.**

**Un beso.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
